Legend of Mana: Path of the Guardian
by Lurial
Summary: Due to inability finish, a Summary of the end has been posted. A retelling of the tale with all the questions answered. What if the male and female main characters met? What are the artifacts? How is everything connected?
1. Colored Blocks and Mystic Illusions

Author's Note: This is a disclaimer for this entire fanfic

Author's Note:This is a disclaimer for this entire fanfic.I do not own Legend of Mana or any of its characters.Squaresoft, on the other hand, does.Please don't sue me.I'm poor and have very little money.LEGEND OF MANA IS NOT MINE… ::sniffle.::

By the way, this story is a bit boring in the beginning since I had to explain a few things.I mean, the main character _had_ to notice that her house was the only visible location that had living things on the entire planet before those wonderful colored blocks came around…Don't worry though, the story picks up once the main character reaches Domina.

Oy, I kept changing the chapter and the second one over and over again because I was never happy with them.I hope they're better this time.

Chapter 1:Colored Blocks and Mystic Illusions

Somewhere deep within a land of vast and beautiful flora, rising up from a misty haze of color, a mystical, ancient tree loomed above all other types of vegetation.It towered over everything, almost pulsing with an invisible aura of power and warmth that washed over the entire world.It's impressive size and beauty was breathtaking, yet one could feel the distinct jolt of pain that was surging outwards from the mysterious tree.A motherly voice suddenly spoke where there was once silence… and it appeared to be a voice coming directly from the tree itself…

"Nine centuries ago, the Mana Tree burned to ashes.The power of Mana lived on inside Mana Stones, enchanted instruments, and artifacts.Sages fought with each other for control of these last remnants of Mana.Then… after hundreds of years of war, as the power of Mana began to wane, those who sought it grew scarce, and the world returned to peace…After that, mankind grew afraid to desire.Their hearts filled with empty emotions, and grew estranged from my hands… They turned their eyes away from my infinite power, and were troubled by their petty disputes…

Remember me!

Need me!

I can provide you with everything!

I am Love…

Find me, and walk beside me…"

The Mana Tree flickered and blazed with brilliant color as its voice soon started to die off.It radiated so much light that it was almost blinding and eventually… it faded from sight…Deep within that spectral brilliance, a human form could be seen, walking closer and closer until one could make out a pair of deep, crystalline blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair.The form belonged to that of a young man and there was a vague expression of loneliness and need on his rather handsome features…He reached out a red, gloved hand and almost quivered from a pain that was slicing though his heart.It looked as if the blonde youth had seen several friends come and go, snatched away from him by death."Guardian of Mana… Mana Child…"He had a gentle, quiet tone of voice that carried a slight hint of the painful dark emotions of misery that consumed his soul."Guardian of Mana…Please, Help me…"The sound of his voice trailed off growing fainter and fainter with each passing second.

…………

"Guardian of Mana?!Wait…!Why do you call me that?!How- how can I help you?!!"

Bolting up into a sitting position, Reia woke up in cold sweat, tightly gripping the cottony, quilt blankets that were spread over her bed.Beads of salty water trickled down the sides of her face as her ragged, quick breathing began to slow back to a normal rate.She lifted those pale green eyes to glance at her surroundings and calm her shattered nerves.She realized where she was immediately.It _was_ her bedroom after all.Old, fluffy rugs and mats sprawled across the aged wooden floor and towards the area opposite her bed was a sturdy little coffee table and a single chair.A plain, white porcelain tea set was on top of this simple wooden coffee table and two flickering wax candles lit up the dark corners of her room.If there was any doubt, whatsoever about where she was, all of it would have disappeared as soon as she set eyes upon the potted cactus that sat neatly against the wall by the table.It was a rather small cactus with an impressive, pink blossom on its head.The only thing that made it different from any other spiny desert plant was the fact that it had two eyes, a mouth, and the amazing ability to speak…

"…Morning! …"

Yep, this was definitely her room…

Hopping off her bed, the golden haired girl rubbed the sides of her arms, shuddering as she thought about the strange dream that she had last night.This had been the fifteenth time she had had the same exact dream this month.The endless vegetation stretching out from the enormous Tree of Mana…and the words it spoke…

*…Remember me!

Need me!

I can provide you with everything!

I am Love…

Find me, and walk beside me…*__

The Mana Tree had actually spoke…?To her…?

Hastily shaking her head, Reia brushed the thought away.It was only a dream… dreams never meant anything.They didn't have anything to do with real life… did they?The young blonde woman lowered her head, a bit shaken by the image of the blue-eyed stranger that wandered her dreams…

Changing out of the simple white tunic she always wore when she went to sleep, the Guardian of Mana slipped into a lavender-colored skirt laced with a thin line of gold.The top half of her body was covered by a long, pale red cloth that crisscrossed over her chest and was tied neatly at the base of her neck.On her hands were a pair of fingerless-gloves that were a similar reddish color as the cloth she wore over her chest.Reia smiled a bit as she brushed her long tresses of sunny blond hair and fitted in her trademark stick-like hair ornaments.She had her own unique style that was completely unlike anyone else's… 

But then again… 

She hadn't quite gotten the chance to meet another living being besides Li'l Cactus and the Sproutling that lived just outside her home.Reia had always lived alone within her simple house and could vaguely remember two people who could have been her parents.Besides that, Reia had never once met another human being.The young fair-haired woman had tried to go out and travel the world before, but no matter how far she went there wasn't another human being in sight.The earth was a barren, rocky place of complete loneliness…

Of course, she _did _have her potted cactus friend, but he was a cactus of _very_ few words.The unusual Sproutling outside her house always prattled on and on, about how it was a sproutling and how it liked leaves, clouds, and tako bugs.Other things he said, hardly made any sense to her and she found it pointless to try and have a conversation with the queer little creature.She did know that other people beside herself existed, the numerous books in her study told her so.They spoke of towns, cities, and thousands of strange new people she had never heard of.The more Reia read about them, the more she wanted to meet them for herself.

Using the knowledge she gained from her own personal library, Reia had quickly taught herself how to use many different kinds of weapons, but the spear was her favorite.She imagined that in a real battle, keeping the enemy at a distance to avoid being dealt some hefty damage was the best way to go.She took up the Menos Spear that sat on the other side of the room and, after smiling cheerily at Li'l Cactus, walked down the steps to the bottom level of her house.

The weather looked reasonably fair today and once again, she found herself looking out the window to the endless, empty horizon.Everyday she searched that emptiness, with the vain hope of finding at least one person out in that bleak land of desolate earth and it looked like today she would be doing the same.There wasn't much else she could do, and it seemed that searching the vast expanse of nothingness was the only thing that could ease the pangs of loneliness that ate at her very soul.Opening up a treasure chest that sat next to her kitchen table, Reia pulled out a hundred Lucre coins and put them carefully into a worn, leather money pouch at her waist.She wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to use Lucre coins as money if she actually found a town, but that could be dealt with later. 

Stepping out into the glory of the sun, the blonde guardian walked lightly down the dusty path that lead out of her property.She was about to wander out into the bleak landscape, when the sproutling stopped her.It smiled up at Reia innocently and spoke in a friendly, disarming kind of way.

"I am a Sproutling…The world can be shaped by your imagination!Did you know that?"

For some reason… the sproutling's words were actually starting to make some sense today and Reia shook her head slowly while answering softly."No, I didn't."

The sproutling grinned up at her in a merry little way."Pokiehl the Poet told me that the town of Domina exists because I think so.People say this world isn't an illusion, but the sproutlings know!If you can't find Domina, use your imagination to find it.Here, use this."

Reia blinked, a look of pure confusion crossed over her face as she accepted a bunch of colored blocks from the sproutling.She didn't quite know what they were for but she smiled at the queer little sproutling anyway."Thank you very much.I'll speak to you later, little sproutling."

The Sproutling smiled again and continued on its way, waddling back and forth across her lawn.Moving out of her property, the golden-haired youth examined the colored blocks the sproutling had given her.Although they looked like any sort of child's plaything, these blocks emanated with a powerful magic energy.Reia could feel it's power, tingling her fingertips and a sudden image flowed into her mind.

It was a bustling town of life, people walking around, left and right…It didn't take her long to figure out what this place was…

-Domina…- 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(I saw other people making teasers at the end of each chapter and found it to be a good idea ^_^, so here's the teaser.)

Teaser for Chapter 2 

The second stranger was the boy's complete opposite.With piercing blue eyes and a cape of sand, the youthful stranger made quite an impression.A rather menacing looking blade was sheathed at his side and he had the outward appearance of a very skilled swordsman.Judging by the grim expression etched onto his handsome features, he was deeply troubled by a very serious problem.A gorgeous blue lapis lazuli gem protruded from the center of his chest as a tell tale sign that he was a Jumi Knight.He stood, mysterious and strong, his eyes never wavering as he eyed the onion boy nonchalantly.

Glaring back at the lapis lazuli-bearing stranger, the onion child spoke with an edge of frustration."At least tell me your name!"

The blue-eyed stranger was silent for a moment before he finally answered.

"…… 

Elazul."

Author's Note:I'm sorry that this was such a boring, boring, BORING, short chapter!I hope someone's actually reading this o.o;;I promise I'll try really hard to make things much more interesting!If you find any errors ( like spelling mistakes ) please tell me!


	2. Jade Eggs and Sparkling Pearls

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Legend of Mana. Yadda yadda, you know the drill.

Btw the dashes that surround text _-like this-_ are for the characters' thoughts since the italics on my Microsoft Word program don't always work. ;;

Chapter 2: Jade Eggs and Sparkling Pearls

_Domina…_ So this is the town that the sproutling was talking about? Reia's heart began to ache, pounding painfully in her chest. Oh how she longed to go there! She yearned to meet the people and wander through this beautiful city. To finally be in a place that was not her boring, empty, little home. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to visit the place just once…

As if on cue, the colored blocks flew out of her hands, shooting away from her like insects and landing a good distance away. There was a blinding flash of light and in the midst of a dazzling whirl of colored blocks that spiraled outwards, the town of Domina appeared right before her eyes. It was almost as if it had been there all along and the bleak earth that had been there before had just been an illusion ripped away by magic…

Gaping, Reia just stood there completely dumbfounded.

"What? How? It just… Where did…" Reia gapped at the town in shock. "What in Fa'Diel is _that_?!"

Reia's mind screamed the answer. '_It's a town!! A real live town!!'_ Not wasting another second, the sunny blonde girl raced towards Domina faster than she had ever run in her entire life. …Down the road of rocks and dirt, over the grass and through to the entrance of the quaint little village. Her spirit was bursting with joy and a smile was bright upon her face. It was really a town! Could this be a dream?

_'If it's a dream, then let me never wake up.'_ Prayed the young girl. _'Let me sleep forever in this place, please…'_

Arriving at the entrance of Domina, Reia stopped to take a breath as her bright green eyes took in the spectacular sight. It was beautiful! Just as beautiful as she imaged a town like this would look like! Perfect little houses, merchants, entertainers, and townsfolk walking this way and that! Shops, signs, fences, flags, and animals she had never seen before scurrying about!

"Hey!"

Blinking, Reia took a moment to steady herself before turning her head a bit to see a tiny little boy wearing a huge onion helmet. He had a strange little spear grasped tightly in one hand and he sounded quite angry. Reia had thought the boy was talking to her, but she found out differently when someone else turned to face the unusual onion child.

The second stranger was the boy's complete opposite. With piercing blue eyes and a cape of sand, the youthful stranger made quite an impression. A rather menacing looking blade was sheathed at his side and he had the outward appearance of a very skilled swordsman. Judging by the grim expression etched onto his handsome features, he was deeply troubled by a very serious problem. A gorgeous blue lapis lazuli gem protruded from the center of his chest as a tell tale sign that he was a Jumi Knight. He stood, mysterious and strong, his eyes never wavering as he eyed the onion boy nonchalantly.

Glaring back at the lapis lazuli-bearing stranger, the onion child spoke with an edge of frustration. "At least tell me your name!"

The blue-eyed stranger was silent for a moment before he finally answered. "…… Elazul."

With that, he swiftly turned and smoothly made his way into a building he had been standing in front of, the cape of sand trailing behind him gracefully as he moved.

Angry and disgusted, the onion child frowned and shook his head. "Geez… He makes me sick." The boy turned and began to walk towards a house nearby with a white picket fence surrounding it.

Reia walked towards the boy, slightly curious on whom the strange child was. She didn't know anyone in this place… so perhaps she could start making friends by talking to him?

Sensing he was being followed, the onion child turned and peered up at Reia. He looked the girl over quizzically before his expression brightened. "Oh! … Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. You're new aren'tcha?"

"Ahh… well… Y-yes." Reia stammered nervously. It was her first time truly interacting with someone other than her sproutling or Lil' Cactus. She wasn't sure how to react. What if she had insulted him by following him like that? "It's my first time here, I'm… I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

The boy smiled at Reia welcomingly and spoke clearly with confidence. "No problem at all! I like to find out for myself about new people and make it my business to know everyone here. It's nice to meet you!" He jut out a hand immediately and the Mana Guardian smiled as she shook hands with him.

The Onion Child beamed, happy with Reia's friendly nature especially after he having to deal with a rather frumpy Jumi Knight just moments before. "Welcome to Domina! I'm Duelle, Onion Warrior! My friend Teapo is in the shopkeeper's house, so if you're ever in need of any good supplies, I'd be glad to ask him if he has anything for ya." The Onion Warrior smiled kindly as he gestured towards the quaint little house that he had been walking over to. Reia smiled back warmly and nodded her head. It excited her that she was doing so well with her first conversation! "Thank you Duelle, my name is Reia. It's a pleasure to mee-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the building that Elazul had walked into, cutting Reia's words short.

"Urgh, that damn Jumi! He's really raising hell in there! I'm gonna have to go call for help to calm him down. He's starting to disrupt the neighborhood." Duelle shook his head and began walking towards the shopkeeper's home, muttering something a tad bit unintelligible under his breath about the Jumi Knight. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Reia before waving. "Sorry that I have to go off like this, maybe we'll talk again another time, okay? Bye!"

Reia waved goodbye with slight disappointment. Sounds of shouting resounded from the building where the Jumi had walked in, and after some consideration, she walked towards the building while reading its weather worn sign as she walked closer. "Amanda and Barrett's Pub…"

Before she could even reach the door, it swung open by itself and a plump, squinty-eyed rabbit stepped out. It had on a simple green and blue merchant's tunic, and a wooly red and green scarf wrapped around its neck. A thick pair of white work gloves were on his hands and a finely decorated, straw sombrero dangled from his back to be worn on rainy days. He had short, soft brown fur all over save his face and stomach, which had a light tan fur instead. Long floppy rabbit ears were on his head, swaying from side to side in a perky kind of way as he walked. The large rabbit looked Reia up and down before saying in a rather loud and boisterous voice. "Out of the way, please! It's important to share."

Reia quickly stepped to the side to get out of the odd demi-human's way. The green-tunic wearing rabbit-being looked the girl over once again before taking keen notice of Reia's money pouch. He then smiled at her in typical, cheesy merchant fashion.

"I'll be heading to the market." His voice was almost too cheery as he spoke. "Meet me there if you need me. I'm sure I have _tons_ of things that would be useful for you to buy, Miss." Another thunderous crash resounded from within the pub and Reia blinked as she turned towards the pub's door. The rabbit-merchant jumped at the sound and grumbled irritably as he continued walking towards the marketplace. The noise seemed to upset the people near by, and so Reia stepped inside, intent on helping the townsfolk of Domina by stopping whatever was causing such an uproar.

As she entered, Reia took a tight grip on her Menos Spear and looked about cautiously. It didn't look so bad… only a few fallen chairs… Her eyes narrowed down upon Elazul and a poor, little, ebony-haired girl with an elegant pair of translucent wings. The girl's eyes were filled with fear as she looked up at an angry Elazul. It looked like she was in trouble… Reia frowned and opened her mouth to speak. "Excuse me! Why are you-"

She was sharply cut off by Elazul's voice as he whipped around and glared at her. "Silence! Do not interrupt!"

Turning back to the winged girl, the blue-eyed stranger nearly shouted at the child in a harsh, commanding voice. "Speak up!"

When the winged girl didn't speak, Elazul stepped closer, his voice growing slightly more heated than it was before. "Don't make me angry…"

The girl continued to stare up fearfully at the authoritative Jumi in complete silence, quivering as he walked even closer and glared at her straight in the eye. "What are you hiding?!"

Watching the completely petrified little girl, cower in front of Elazul, Reia was about to reprimand the blue-eyed man for acting so callously towards the child when she realized that perhaps this tiny winged girl _did_ do something wrong… It would be foolish of her to scold the stranger for punishing the girl when the fairy-like child might have truly deserved it.

_'Perhaps there's a way I can help them both at the same time…?'_

Speaking in the most comforting, amicable voice possible, Reia peered at the knight with her radiant, light green eyes and questioned him gently. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

A bit startled by the kind, new voice, Elazul looked towards Reia with eyes filled with worry. The troubled Jumi spoke evenly, not letting his emotions get the better of him. "A friend is missing…"

"A friend…? What is she like…?" She continued to question him, drawing his attention away from the winged girl. The tiny, fairy-like child looked relieved, finally escaping Elazul's fury.

"She wears a white dress and has long, light brown hair. She's like a sister to me…" There was a distant look in the man's blue eyes and one could hear a small tremor in his voice as he spoke. "I am worried…" Elazul's anger melted away and he lowered his head miserably. He was upset and ashamed of himself. If only he had kept a more careful watch over Pearl! Now she had wandered off on her own again and who knows what could have happened to her...

Reia could easily see the feelings of distress that the Knight of Lapis Lazuli was trying so very hard to hide. Her heart went out to the poor man and she searched her mind for a way to comfort him.

"Why don't we search for her together? The two of us as a team will have a better chance at finding her than just you alone."

Elazul looked stunned. He stared at the strange blonde woman as if she had grown another head and his jaw almost dropped open. A non-Jumi was offering to help him? Wasn't she afraid of the Jumi curse?

"Together, with me…? But you… you mustn't! It- It is dangerous. You could…" The Jumi Knight fumbled over his words awkwardly. He wanted to be kind and remind the girl of the curse of the Jumi, but hardly anyone offered bring aid to a Jumi before! Everyone was always afraid of interacting with his kind. No one wanted to be turned to stone after all. How could he let such an opportunity pass him up? Finally the Knight's desire to find Pearl overwhelmed him. "I…I would be grateful to you if you aided me."

Reia smiled at him compassionately. The Lapis Lazuli swordsman appeared to be so worn and stressed… it pleased her to know that she could help him somehow. The fairy-like child shifted a bit uncomfortably and Elazul turned to her, his attention drawn by the child's fidgeting. "What's wrong…?"

Holding out an egg-shaped, dark green object, the midnight-haired, winged child spoke softly as she averted her gaze away from Elazul and Reia. "Here…."

Elazul took hold of the egg that appeared to be made of some dark, hard malachite jade, and raised an eyebrow. "So…? … Hrm? What's this…?"

The glittering blue gem that was embedded into his chest seemed to shimmer more brightly and he looked towards Reia with concern. "It smells like Pearl… Her perfume… We must hurry!" Racing out of the pub, Reia and Elazul exited the bustling town of Domina and stood just outside its entrance. Elazul examined the Jade Egg carefully. He could feel the strange magical power that was coursing through it, yet he had no clue what to do with the magical artifact. It left him utterly puzzled.

"May I see it?" Holding out her hand, Reia smiled in a way that made the Lapis Knight trust her enough to relinquish the only clue he had to finding Pearl. The Knight watched in confusion as the blonde girl closed her brilliant green eyes half way and whispered two words more to herself than anyone else… It was hard to hear what she said, and Elazul was about to ask her what she was whispering about when the Jade Egg flashed with a supernatural energy. In moments, it flew from Reia's hands and hit the earth about forty feet away. The Lapis knight could hear a rush of water and the both of them watched in awe as there was a flux of crystalline blue water where the Jade Egg had fallen. It pulsed outwards and vanished as a watery cavern arose from the earth. Although Reia had seen Domina appear in a similar way, it didn't stop the look of surprise from showing on her face. The way the Mekiv Caverns had appeared… it was beautiful. Elazul looked even more shocked than she was and peered at her wide-eyed. "How did…How did you do that?"

Gazing into Elazul's clear blue eyes, Reia simply shook her head. "I don't really understand it myself… but it's how I found the town, Domina… I used a few colored blocks…"

Mystified, the Jumi blinked only for a moment before shaking his head. "Perhaps you unlocked a strange sort of magic… In any case, let's hurry. Pearl must be inside."

As they entered, droplets of water could be heard echoing throughout the enormous cave. The stone of the cavern carried a greenish tint, closely resembling the Jade Egg that it had come from. The ground was wet and slippery and if one was not careful, a sprained ankle could easily be gained. The Lapis Knight was the first to step into the cavern and in seconds he came to a complete halt. The Lapis Lazuli gem on his chest sparkled like a dancing fire and Elazul took in a sharp breath as he stared straight ahead with those intense, ocean blue irises. "I sense a brilliance nearby… Pearl, where did you wander off to this time? I wish you'd have just stayed put like I told you…"

Making their way deeper into the watery cave, a certain Onion Warrior came into view. "Oh hey! It's you!… and… _him_…" Duelle glared at Elazul for a moment before resting his eyes upon Reia again. "I remember you from town! You're… Chunky… right?"

Reia blinked and shook her head. "My name is Reia."

Duelle shifted a bit. "Oh… Well… it doesn't matter. What are the two of you doing in a place like this?"

Frowning impatiently at the Onion child, Elazul answered the question with a quick and short answer. "We're searching for a friend."

The Onion child ignored Elazul's obvious impatience and continued to speak with Reia with his usual cheer. "Do you want some help?"

The golden haired woman was about to say 'Yes', when Elazul gave the Onion Child a murderous glance. Reia winced slightly. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for them to work together. Shaking her head, the blonde gave the Onion Warrior a kind smile. "No, it's alright. We'll be able to handle things on our own."

Duelle looked a tad bit disappointed. "Well, alright… I have to say though, I did see some woman waltz in here before. She was dressed in green and had flowers in her hair. Is that the friend you're looking for?"

Elazul looked relieved for one moment before his expression fell at the description of the woman's clothing. Reia shook her head. "No, we're looking for a girl in white. Her name is Pearl. If you see her, please keep her here and protect her until we come back."

"Alrighty! No problemo!" Duelle said with a salute. "I'll do as you say. Good Luck!"

The onion child smiled as he watched the two warriors travel onward. A part of him knew deep within his soul, that he had just spoken to a legend about to be born. A great heroine in the making…

Traveling though the cavern was no easy task. The watery cave was filled with monsters of all sorts. Mushbooms, bats, potos, crabs, squids, and more… With each step they took, a new monster rose up from the darkness. Elazul gritted his teeth as his brandished his blade with deadly skill towards a pale Poto lizard. The little creature nimbly jumped backwards and lashed out its slimy pink tongue to warp around the Lapis knight's wrist. With relative ease, Elazul's blade sliced neatly through the creature's fleshy pink tongue, staining it with strange purple blood. The sword then found its way into the monster's leg, to immobilize it. Screeching, the Poto jerked back, wounded and limped away from Elazul as quickly as it could. The Jumi Knight approached the lizard, tightly grasping his blade as he advanced. The Poto rammed its head towards the Lapis swordsman in a desperate attempt to injure the Jumi, but a quick movement of the sword easily deflected the reckless attack. The creature crashed against the flat of the blade and fell back, vulnerable enough for Elazul to send the monster to oblivion in one lightning-fast stroke.

Nearby, Reia whirled her spear expertly over her head and crashed it down upon the Mushboom that was making its slow approach. Spewing out a puff of yellow spore dust, the monster jabbed at her leg causing Reia to step back as she tried to rub the dust out of her eyes. She had never been in a real battle before, and most of her experience came from practicing imaginary battles at home after teaching herself how to use the weapon of her choice. Coughing, the blonde fighter opened her eyes long enough to see the Mushboom's next incoming attack. Taking a hasty step backwards to avoid getting hit, she pierced the creature with her spear and flipped it over by jerking the weapon upwards. The monster tumbled and landed on its side. Stunned, it barely moved at all as Reia slashed at the monster with a quick downward arc of the spear…

The battles droned on, one after another, monster after monster until finally the two of them reached the bottom level of the cavern and stopped to rest. Reia paused to rub some extra Mushboom dust out of her eyes, when suddenly she became aware that there was someone else in the area besides Elazul. She glanced up hastily and light, aqua-green eyes met dark jade ones as Reia eyed a strange woman who simply stared at her with a malevolent grin. The woman had beautiful reddish-brown hair, held up in buns and flowers about her head. From her dainty little feet to those crisp, delicate features, the woman seemed completely out of place. Her elaborate green shirt was lined with gold and although this woman looked as if she were some noble woman from a foreign land. The sly, evil look in her eyes made it obvious that she was not a friend. Reia recalled Duelle's description of a woman entering the caverns earlier and frowned. What was a lady like that doing in a monster-ridden cavern? Dark, jade green eyes flashed as they fell upon Reia and Elazul.

"You sure are late… Pearl is this way. Hurry, go help her."

"Who are you? Why do you know Pearl's name?" Drawing closer to the strange woman, Elazul glared her suspiciously; his voice sounded cold and harsh, demanding an answer.

The flower-wearing woman blatantly ignored Elazul and turned towards Reia, smiling at her in a way that sent chills down her spine. "One more thing… You'd best stay away from these people."

"What?" Reia eyed the lady cautiously. The young blonde didn't like her… not at all. "What do you mean?"

Elazul looked furious. _-If she did anything to Pearl I'll kill her…-_ "Hey! How is it you know of us!?

The strange woman continued to lock her eyes upon Reia, speaking to her in a tone cloaked with a dark malice. "I hope you don't get turned to stone or anything…"

The Lapis Knight's face went pale as he heard those words. Elazul was about to say something when an ear-splitting scream cut through the air and resounded off the cavern walls.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" _

Whipping around towards the sound of the scream, Elazul cried out as if he had been stabbed. "Pearl!!"

Racing towards the sound of the female Jumi's voice, Elazul and Reia dashed away from the unusual woman and into a large spacious room. The Lapis Warrior's eyes darted from one side of the room to the earth, frantically looking for his Jumi Guardian…

"Elazul! Watch out!" Grabbing onto his cloak and yanking it towards her, Reia pulled the knight backwards just in time for him to miss being smashed into pieces by a huge skull club. The massive weapon had crashed into the earth where Elazul once stood, causing the ground to crack a bit where the club impacted. Swallowing hard, the Jumi Knight looked up to see a colossal, lavender-colored monkey with long fuzzy ears. It sneered down at him, angry that it had missed its target as it raised its club again.

Speeding forward, Reia plunged her spear into the ape's leg, and called out to Elazul as she attacked. "Hurry up!"

Snapping back into reality, Elazul narrowed his deep blue eyes upon the raging beast and wielded his razor sharp sword in its direction. The purple beast took in a deep breath and sprayed out an icy breath of chilly air. Reia barely had enough time to dodge the attack and shivered as she felt the icy wind nip at her skin. Elazul winced as the icy-cold air nearly froze his leg to the point of no return. Backing up, Reia felt the swell of power inside her surge outwards as she zipped over to the monster and skewered him with a special attack known as Lancer. Elazul's leg recovered and the knight followed up with a special technique of his own, ripping at the monster as his sword flashed in the dim lighting.

An angry roar shook the cavern and echoed off the walls as the ape-like creature smashed his skulled club down against the earth. The two warriors scattered and rushed from one side to another as boulders fell from the ceiling and came tumbling down upon them. One rock could easily crush a person, bones and all. Reia skidded to one side cringing as one landed with a crash, just inches away from her body. Elazul ran forward and almost collided into a rock that had just fallen in his way. The Lapis Knight skillfully avoided the rock and let out a sigh of relief seeing that no other stones were making their way downward. Successfully dodging the falling stones, Reia nearly flew towards the monster, spiraling her weapon towards it. It snarled at her, feeling weak from the constant rain of attacks that it had gained from its tiny foes. With a twinge of desperation the monster swung out its heavy club towards the blonde woman.

_Pain. _

Crying out, the female warrior felt her body fly across the room and slam into the cavern wall. All she could see at first were stars and darkness, a white-hot ache lanced through her veins and she struggled to get herself to stand again. When her vision finally cleared she saw that the monster's back was turned and it was closing in upon the Lapis Lazuli Swordsman, tightly grasping its gigantic club in a vice-like grip. Leaping up and nimbly scaling up it's furry back, Reia rose her Menos Spear above her head and plunged it deep into the neck of the creature with as much force as she could give out. Taking advantage of the situation, Elazul unleashed another fury of attacks upon the monster using yet another special technique. The dying scream of the monster was deafening and the blond female warrior hastily dashed away from the ape's thrashing body as it fell to the ground… dead.

Panting and trying to ease the numb pain that was crawling over her body, Reia crouched down and leaned against her spear for support. Elazul gave the girl a concerned look, but the blonde simply nodded to assure him that she was alright.

Glancing about, Elazul shouted, a tremor of worry laced in his cries. "Pearl!! Where are you?!"

"Elazul…?" A soft and fearful voice could be heard and Reia got to her feet, instinctively growing alert and defensive at the new voice. Elazul's shimmering core sparkled once again, but this time there was another brilliant twinkle that came from somewhere else. Stepping out from the shadows, a shy, finely dressed female Jumi stepped forward. Her long light brown hair shined like star-fire and her core was a creamy perfectly shaped pearl. She looked like a magical princess that had stepped right out of a mystical fairytale. The Jumi's flowing white dress was laced by silk and pearls. Her shoes had the large luminous stones held into place by golden silk cloth and white, sparkling lace. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and she peered up at Elazul apologetically. The Jumi Knight eyed her, extremely concerned. "Is your core alright?"

"Yes…"

"I told you not to go wandering by yourself! How did you end up here?"

The princess-like Jumi walked towards Elazul, lowering her head a bit. She knew he would be upset with her for wandering off. "I was, um… just thinking about things…"

Elazul shook his head as he eyed the gentle Jumi with his piercing cerulean eyes. "You don't need to think anymore. Right now you should just stay safe by my side…"

"But…"

"That's enough!"

"Stop that!" Reia stared at Elazul disapprovingly with her vibrant light green eyes and frowned. "Don't you think that telling her not to think is a bit much? She's a person, and people make mistakes..."

The Lapis Knight frowned back crossly. "You stay out of this!"

Pearl turned and blinked at Reia. She hadn't noticed the blonde female before and automatically moved closer to Elazul. "Who is that?"

Elazul's expression softened as he looked upon the blonde, spear-bearing woman, realizing just how much she had helped him on his quest to find Pearl again. "Just someone who helped me find you… A strange kind of person…"

Nodding, Pearl spoke softly as she gazed at Reia from where she was. "Oh…"

There was a brief silence. Elazul turned his head towards Pearl and gave her a light nudge. "Well then, let's go."

"But…"

The Jumi Knight glanced towards Reia and nodded at her with a soft smile of thanks. "See you around."

As soon as the blonde girl nodded back, the blue-eyed Jumi turned and started walking towards the exit. Pearl hesitated and then approached Reia, blushing from her shyness at meeting new people. "Um… Th-thank you…"

Elazul stopped and waited for Pearl impatiently. "We're going!"

The shy female Jumi swiveled around to nod at Elazul. "I know… I'm coming too…"

Facing Reia again, Pearl moved closer and gently handed over two unusual objects. "Thank you, Reia. This is for all you've done for me."

A warm, kindhearted smile appeared on the Mana Child's face. "You're welcome, Pearl. It was nice meeting you and Elazul…"

"PEARL!!" The male Jumi's voice thundered from the other side of the room.

"Ah! I- I'm coming!" Waving goodbye, the princess-like Jumi hurried towards her knight so that they could finally leave together. Waving back, Reia then lowered her eyes to look over the gifts that Pearl had given her. Reia knew right away they were unique like the Jade Egg and the Colored Blocks… What were they again…? Oh yes… Artifacts! It confused her a bit that she somehow knew the objects were "artifacts", but it also excited her. New artifacts meant new places to visit. A whole new world was slowly opening itself up to her… and she couldn't wait to explore it…

Teaser for Chapter 3

"Mwahahahahahaha!!"

Reia froze dead in her tracks as she heard some rather childish, semi-crazed laughter. Tightening her hold on her spear, the blonde guardian blinked, noticing the laughter was coming from a rather small and innocent looking elf boy. The child had a strange mop of straight purple hair on his head and wore an old, pine-green magician's habit. It looked slightly tattered from age and was about 2 sizes to big for him, but the boy managed to move around with ease.

"Bud! Stop laughing like that!" An elder female elf child turned and glared. She appeared to be a tiny bit disgusted as she watched the elf boy strut about happily. The elven girl looked very similar to the young boy. They had to be related somehow. The same bright purple hair crowned her head except hers was longer and tied up into a ponytail. She wore a simple light orange shirt and dress. An aged pair of blue shoes were on her feet along with a pair of wooly white socks.

Bud puffed out his chest and became louder. "Lisa, you and I will rule the world as brother and sister! All those pathetic beings will bow before us!! Come, let's gloat together!!! _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!"_

Author's Note: I really, really hope this chapter was better ; I hope someone is actually reading this far! I suck at fight scenes TT and I can't edit my stories well at all.


	3. Haunting Dreams and Little Sorcerers

Author's Note: Thank you Mana Angel for reading my fic ^_^

Author's Note:Thank you Mana Angel for reading my fic ^_^.You're extra special for being the first one to review it!

Disclaimer:Squaresoft owns Legend of Mana, Secret of Mana and all it's delightful characters.So don't sue me, please. ^^;

Chapter 3:Haunting Dreams and Little Sorcerers

A thick fog hung in the air, making it hard to breath and hard to see.Rising up from the dense cloud of wispy gray, the Mana Tree loomed overhead, still looking as impressive as ever… but anyone could tell that there was something terribly wrong with it.Parts of the tree were beginning to rot and wither, spewing forth tons and tons of negative energy.The entire tree had a hazy crimson aura surrounding it, swirling with a dark black mist.

Reia struggled her way through the suffocating, wispy fog, trying to reach the Tree of Mana.She could feel its pain, lancing through her own body as if it were her that was dying instead of the Tree…_-Dying…?The Mana Tree was… dying?-_The young female warrior suddenly fell to her knees, unable to move any further due to the pain.Lifting her head, Reia was surprised to see that she was only a few feet away from the tree's massive trunk.At first, she could barely make out what the surface of the Mana Tree looked like, but soon the pale mist began to dissipate, clearing away from the illustrious tree.

What she saw, made her jaw drop from utter shock and pure, relentless fear.The tree was a muddy, rotting brown color with a few flecks of green barely showing through.The Mana Tree was poisoned… poisoned by an evil darkness that was plaguing it like a virus, weakening the mystical tree until it began to rot away.

But that wasn't what surprised Reia most…

What did surprise Reia the most was the female human figure half embedded into the wooly bark of the tree.The woman's clothing was tattered and stained with blood.Her right cheek had a smear of crimson on it and smudges of dirt marked her body and face.Bruises dotted her body here and there, blotching her skin with a pale purple-blue color.She looked as if she had gone through a battle with an entire demon army and hung limply from the tree like a dying prisoner.The woman was bound to the tree by a twisted system of intertwining roots, branches, and tree bark that had held her wrists and body to the trunk of the tree.Parts of her appeared to be sucked within the rotting bark. Half of her legs were already infused within the colossal trunk.The tree had taken her completely from the knees down.It looked as if the Mana Tree were consuming her, absorbing her into itself and draining away her life energy…Shining, blond hair framed the woman's delicate, beautiful face and dangling from the sunlight-splashed locks, was a single… stick-like… hair ornament.

Reia could barely contain her horror.The woman that was attached to the tree was… _herself!_Struggling to her feet, Reia backed away terrified, only to bump into someone who was standing behind her.The Guardian of Mana whirled around fearfully, her eyes wide with terror as she turned to see who she had bumped into.A melancholy pair of deep, cerulean blue eyes were locked upon her, filled with a chocking sadness that nearly brought tears to her eyes.At first she thought it was that same blond man again, the one that always walked her dreams with that sullen expression always on his face.But one look told her that this person was not the wandering stranger of her dreams.Reckless tresses of bright red hair crowned the head of a young man.His deep blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul as he gazed at her.A paled, travel-worn, magenta bandana was tied to his head and the rest of his body was concealed by a thick, dark gray cloak.He held the distinct look of a fierce, seasoned warrior, and a holy aura lingered around him.Before she could stop herself, Reia shouted towards the man in a voice quivering with fright."Mana Knight!!Please…!Please tell me... why is the Tree of Mana dying?!What's happening to it?!"The blonde girl paused.Mana Knight?How did she know to call him that…?So many things were whirling through her mind.Some how she knew this man was one of the last Mana Knights that had walked the earth in the past…

The Knight of Mana gazed upon the tree with a pained look of suffering."Long ago, before your time, there was a tribe of wise men and women who were dedicated to protecting the Mana Tree and its delicate balance of light and dark.They fought to keep both of its two sides equal, so that neither would become too powerful and threaten the safety of our precious world…In times of trouble, when Mana and this world were threatened by darkness, the men of the Mana Tribe, who were called Knights, protected this earth and the Tree of Mana by wielding the Sword.The women, who were called Guardians, become one with the Mana Tree in order to help protect it.For only the Tree is able to sustain the power of Mana that holds this world together…"His voice broke, seeing the dying tree before his eyes."But now…something is wrong.The Tree itself is poisoned by evil and has been overcome by its darker half.The Mana Tribe has long been scattered apart by the years of war and the Mana Tree has no one to left protect it.There is no one left to keep the Tree of Mana equal in both light and darkness.There are no female members of the Mana Tribe to become one with the tree and help call the sproutlings for the healing process or to defend it with their spirit energy.There are no male members of the Mana Tribe to wield the Sword and destroy the evil…The Sword itself is missing.And so… our Tree of Mana dies…"

"Is there no one who can save the Tree?!Are there truly no more people of the Mana Tribe left?!"Reia's light green eyes flashed as she looked from the strange man to the Tree and back.She had once read in one of her books that long ago the Mana Tree had burned to ashes, but would soon begin to grow again to its normal spectacular size and height to resume cycling the flow of Mana around the world.However, the Mana Tree would be vulnerable during its time of re-growth.If it became tainted with darkness, the Tree would wither and transform into a deadly creature of malevolence.Mana would fade away and the world would become a dry and desolate place, falling prey to the evil monster that was once the Mana Tree…

The red-haired Mana Knight nodded at Reia solemnly."Two members of the Mana Tribe remain.You are one of them, Reia.Search for the Last Knight of Mana and recover the Mana Sword!Only then will the both of you find the Mana Tree and face the destiny that awaits you…"

Suddenly, an unearthly moan emanated from the poisoned Mana Tree.It shifted its appearance to that of a hideous monster and roared as it came crashing down upon Reia to absorb her into its body.Tree roots erupted out of the ground and held her feet down fast, making her unable to move.All Reia could do was watch, petrified, at the monster rushing to bring an end to her life.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Jerking up from her bed, the same way she did the other day.Reia's pupils were mere dots from the frightening dream and once she realized she was in her bedroom again the poor girl held her head in her hands and sobbed.So much terrifying information had been bombarded on her at once and it was almost too much for her to handle.There was a light pitter-patter of footsteps walking towards the bed and when Reia peered upwards, lifting those pale green eyes, she saw Li'l Cactus holding out a clean white handkerchief.The tiny cactus canted its head to one side and blinked at her as he spoke in a small, but comforting voice."Nightmare?"

It was still dark and Li'l Cactus would have been sleeping soundly at this time if Reia's cry hadn't woken him up.Seeing his owner so down was disturbing, so he tried his best to comfort the blonde girl and make her happy again.Sniffling, Reia nodded tearfully as she gently accepted the handkerchief from the spiny, desert creature.The cactus looked at the blonde woman with concern seeing the tears glistening from her eyes."_Bad_ Nightmare?"

Nodding again, the Mana Guardian wiped away the salty water from her cheeks and let out a shaky sigh.Li'l Cactus began to worry even more.He hadn't seen his owner so distraught in his life.Reia always had a positive attitude with almost everything and it was very hard to get her extremely upset unless what she had seen or heard was something truly devastating.The tiny desert plant spoke in a cheerier tone of voice, hoping the happy sound would bring her spirits up as well."Just a dream."He smiled at her comfortingly."Dreams aren't real.Daytime's coming.Sunlight feels good.Makes me feel warm and happy.You'll feel better when the sun comes up.Sunlight chases bad dreams away…"

Reia blinked, mystified at the tiny, little cactus.That was the single most, longest time she had ever heard the little guy speak.Of course he wrote in full sentences within his little diary, but when it came to actual speech, the cactus usually stuck to one or two words. It touched her that her little spiny, cactus friend would break his habit of only saying one word sentences just to console her.She gently patted a not-so-spiky part of the little cactus' head and smiled at him warmly."Thank you.I'm sure I probably will feel better when the sunrises."

The cactus nodded and after talking to her a bit longer, waddled back to his pot and replanted himself in it.Reia went back to sleep and by the time she woke up, the sun had risen just over the horizon, flooding her room with its golden light.On her wooden coffee table were the two artifacts that Pearl had given her the other day.

Getting dressed, she slipped into some fresh clothes and fitted her hair ornaments back on.She walked over to the table and scooped up the artifacts, putting them into a traveling bag she had bought yesterday at Domina's Marketplace.Taking up a new spear that she had bought at a Weapon Shop, Reia stopped to water Li'l Cactus and give him an appreciative smile."Thank you for making me feel better after I woke up from my nightmare.I promise I'll come back to tell you some great stories about the world and bring you things from out there."

The cactus simply smiled up at her and nodded happily."Welcome!"

Heading downstairs, Reia decided she would use the artifacts, watch the new places appear, and then visit them after she paid the Domina Marketplace another visit.Perhaps there would be some sort of toy there that she could by for Li'l Cactus…?She had gained so much money from battling monsters in the Mekiv Caverns that a shortage of Lucre didn't seem like a problem that would happen soon.

Stepping outside of her house, Reia came to a halt when she saw a strange pelican, with a red hat that resembled the top of a fire hydrant, just sitting smack-dab in the middle of her lawn.It flapped its wings at her in an alarmed kind of way and spoke in a loud, panicked, singsong voice."Oh no!Nopety-no!Lots of punkins took over West Domina!I bet a reeeeal bad mage is up to wipe us out with a harmy-army of punkins!I can't go on with my jobby-job!Oh, but I need to go!This is so hairy-scary!"

The whole sight was so strange and bizarre that Reia was completely speechless, the pelican then spread its long, droopy wings and flew off in the direction of Domina.

Reia blinked.–Domina was being taken over by…_ pumpkins?!_-Completely mystified, the Mana Guardian shook her head to clear it and began to walk down the path that lead out of her property and into Domina.

-Pumpkins can take over towns?I didn't think this new world could be so strange!Well… I was going to go to Domina anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to try and help the pelican out with his pumpkin problem… right?-

Passing through the entrance of Domina, Reia glanced around, half expecting an army of pumpkins to be lurking around, but there was absolutely nothing wrong.In fact, Domina didn't seem to be in any trouble at all!Perhaps this evil mage was only attacking West Domina?Walking over to the path that went to the left, Reia wandered down the street until she heard some festive music playing.The Mana Guardian ended up within the Park of the Mana Angel, where she stopped to watch Capella's juggling act for a moment and compliment the music that was being played.Then, she continued walking westward until she was in the outskirts of Domina.

Reia frowned.This was about as far west as you could go and the surrounding area was the picture of serenity!Two empty looking houses sat on either side of the dusty road with clotheslines strung up in front and clothes drying out in the sun.In fact, the most active thing in the area would probably be the green grass that was swaying lazily in the wind.That Pelican was trying to fool around with her!

Suddenly, a familiar voice burst out into song in a loud, clear, and slightly irritating voice."My jobby-job!Is to deliver-wiver the mail!But them punkins are hairy-scary!"

Finally noticing the bothersome mail-bird walking around the dirt path, Reia walked over to the pelican, wondering to herself if the poor bird had gone insane."Where do you see pumpkins?"

The pelican gestured to the back area that lay behind the houses with its wing."A harmy-army of punkins is growing there!And I can't deliver-wiver the mail!"

Slowly starting to grow annoyed with the pelican's insane ability to say words like "hairy-scary" or "deliver-wiver", Reia made her way over to the back area, taking a good grip on her new spear.She wasn't really expecting to see anything there at all.A part of her honestly thought the mail-bird was bonkers, but it wouldn't hurt to check the place out.

"Mwahahahahahaha!!"

Reia froze dead in her tracks as she heard some rather childish, semi-crazed laughter.Tightening her hold on her spear, the blonde guardian blinked, noticing the laughter was coming from a rather small and innocent looking elf boy.The child had a strange mop of straight purple hair on his head and wore an old, pine-green magician's habit.It looked slightly tattered from age and was about 2 sizes to big for him, but the boy managed to move around with ease.

"Bud!Stop laughing like that!"An elder female elf child turned and glared.She appeared to be a tiny bit disturbed by the laughter as she watched the elf boy strut about happily.The elven girl looked very similar to the young boy.They had to be related somehow.The same bright purple hair crowned her head except hers was longer and tied up into a ponytail.She wore a simple light orange shirt and pale blue skirt.An aged pair of blue shoes were on her feet along with a pair of wool socks.

Bud puffed out his chest and became louder."Lisa, you and I will rule the world as brother and sister!All those pathetic beings will bow before us!!Come!Let's gloat together!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!"

Lisa made a face at her little brother, speaking in a perfectly condescending, sisterly voice."Rule the world… with pumpkins?As IF!"She turned away from her brother, and stared at the pumpkins while wondering how in the world she ended up with such a foolish little sibling.

Bud took one step towards his sister, as if to say something else to her, but he quickly changed his mind.Reia walked closer to the elven children, wanting to convince them to get rid of their little pumpkin horde, when a twig snapped beneath her foot.The little elven boy whirled around, and blinked curiously at Reia for a second before saying in a commanding voice."Hey! You!Kneel before Bud the Malignant if you know what's good for ya!!"

The elven girl turned around as well and looked from Reia to her younger brother."Why not get your pumpkins to do it?"Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Bud the Malignant" pulled out a frying pan and nodded eagerly."Okay!Right after we teach this scum a lesson!"

Lisa sighed as she reluctantly took up her broom."Geez…You need to cool off!"

Reia looked utterly confused as she watched the two elven children advance towards her.-They want to fight me…?But they're so young and innocent and-

Bud suddenly raised his frying pan up into the air and summoned the power of the Gnome.Mana energy whizzed through the air and soon a rather large, devastatingly heavy-looking boulder came rolling her way.

"Ahh!"The Guardian of Mana hastily took a step back and she barely had enough time to dash out of the way as the gigantic stone came rumbling towards her.-Why the little devil!!First he calls me "scum", next he tries crushing me with a rock!-The young blond was beginning to think that teaching them both a lesson wouldn't be so bad after all, but a part of her knew that she couldn't really raise arms against two children and injure them.There had to be a way she could beat them without having to use the sharp point on her spear…

Flipping her spear around so that its sharp blade faced away from the two elven children.Reia rushed towards them both using the blunt, wooden end of her spear to tap them bothand cause them to fall over.Next she rapped them both each on the shoulders and pulled back hastily.She simply used her spear like she would a staff, and avoided using the sharp end of the weapon.Before she could think of what to do next, Lisa quickly rose up her broom, summoning the power of Aura.Mana energy flew about once again and this time it plunged down upon Reia's hands causing her to automatically drop her spear as she jerked away speedily.Bud zipped over and started dragging the spear away only to fall backwards as Reia gave the little troublemaker a light push to the side. She grasped her spear into a vice-like grip and eyed the two elves warily.They fought as if this were all a little game!… But perhaps that's all it was to them, a simple game.If the two of them were monsters instead of children she would have easily slain them both, but the blonde warrior didn't have the heart to even think about killing off the two of them.They were kids.They couldn't possibly know any better.She continued to fight by flipping about, dodging from side to side, avoiding the pumpkin bombs they tended to dangle from the sky, and preventing them from making use of their magical skills.Eventually it came to a point where the two elven children were worn out and Reia herself was beginning to tire of this mock battle.Leaping into the air, she executed an impressive attack upon them both by swooping down and pummeling them a bit in the process.She felt guilty for doing so, but she knew things had to end somehow.When she landed upon the ground, Reia automatically darted towards them at an amazing speed and whirled the spear's blunt wooden end at their feet so the two of them fell over.She then flipped the spear over and pointed the sharp, menacing looking blade in their direction while they were still down.Her eyes never wavered as she gazed upon the children, panting wearily as she adjusted her hold on the spear.The elves looked up at her fearfully, all the fight they had within them was gone.

They were beaten…

Reia sighed.The battle had been extended much longer than it would have if she had used the spear's sharp blade from the beginning of the battle.Lowering the spear, she canted her head at the tiny sorcerers, waiting for them to speak.

"Whoa!No way!!"Hoping up to his feet, Bud looked up at the Mana Guardian impressed.He had noticed how the woman had refrained from using the sharp end of her spear.The little magician had thought that the lady's unwillingness to attack would be her undoing and "game" he was playing would go quickly.He wouldn't kill her of course.He was just a kid!He wasn't planning on killing anyone!But he probably would have tied her to one of his pumpkins and gloated about how he had his very own prisoner…He was amazed with the fact that even without using the sharp pointed end of her spear, Reia managed to beat BOTH elves without damaging them badly.They were both just a little bruised and tired.He fidgeted eagerly."Please!Make me your apprentice!"

Lisa dusted herself off as she got up and peered up at Reia as well.She liked the stranger who had been so kind as to only pummel them around a bit rather than hack them both to death.The blonde stranger was different… kinder than the rest… "I'm so sorry about my little brother, Bud.My name is Lisa.Bud is such a prankster!"

Smiling up at Reia cheerily, Bud pleaded in a puppy-dog tone of voice."Please?I promise I'll be your number one pupil!"

The golden haired girl found herself smiling back.It was hard to resist their adorable smiles and pleading looks.And it didn't appear that the two of them had family other than each other.From the way they looked, it didn't seem like they had a home either.So it would be a win-win situation.Reia would gain a little "family" to her home and the two children would have a warm place to sleep and a new trustworthy friend to watch over them…

The Guardian of Mana nodded, smiling."Alright, you can by my apprentice."

Bud lit up like a light bulb."Wow, really?!"

Lisa looked pleased as well and was about to say something about how generous Reia was when her stomach rumbled loudly.The tiny elven girl blushed and lowered her head a bit."Um…You don't suppose… we could get something to eat?All I've eaten is pumpkin for the past few days."

***

Settling down at one of the tables at the pub, Reia watched as Bud and Lisa practically inhaled the platters of food that the blonde female warrior had ordered for them.Reia glanced rather nervously at her money pouch.The two of them had ordered so much that the amount of Lucre she had was starting to run low…

"Um… Reia?"Bud looked up at Reia tentatively."Could I have some more Lumarian Veal?"

"Oh and some cherry bomb cookies too?"Lisa added giving her master the "puppy-dog" look.

Reia paled and gawked at them in surprise. "You… want… more?!You've had at least two servings of everything this pub has to offer!"

_"Please?"_ __Both of them said at the same time while giving her looks that cherubs would be jealous of.

Sighing, Reia started digging around her money pouch again.The owner of the pub was standing by eagerly.He hardly ever was seen due to the fact that the pub never had any customers, but today was different.He was gaining a load of profit from Reia thanks to the elves."Alright, but this is the last one.After this we're going home.Oh and save some of those cookies for me please."

As the fresh palters of food arrived, the sunny blond woman watched as the two children happily had their fill of everything.Thankfully, they were kind enough to leave a good amount of cookies for Reia.A warm, almost maternal feeling came over her as she watched them and she found herself pleased and contented with the idea of having something she hadn't had in a very, very long time…

…Family…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Teaser for Chapter 4

The plump, jolly rabbit merchant grinned merrily at Reia and bowed to her a bit, hoping that his good manners would help snag him another customer."My name's Niccolo.I'm a traveling merchant.But the highway is full of bandits.It's too dangerous to leave town.Don't you think so?"

Shaking her head, the blonde fighter knew she could easily decimate any shifty little bandit with her spear.She had battled monsters and huge, raging, cave beasts!Bandits couldn't possibly be much worse."Bandits are the worst type of scum, but they don't pose much of a threat to me.I'd be happy to help you get rid of them if you like."

Niccolo brightened, he needed to be able to pass through the highway to reach other towns and villages.While Domina was a nice, quaint little town, he knew there were bigger fish to fry.The city called Geo was a perfect example of a place he could quickly rake in the Lucre.The place was crawling with customers just waiting to have their wallets drained.This offer of help was a chance he couldn't afford to lose."How brave of you.I can't do business with those highwaymen about.Let's go teach those bandits a lesson."After a moment, the merchant quickly added, just incase Reia was having second thoughts about helping him out."Once we're done, you'll be well rewarded.I'll make you rich.So what do you say?"

Author's Note:I'm so sorry if the "battle" between Reia, Bud, and Lisa was pathetically boring and retarded.I didn't think Reia would have the heart the actually attack them with her spear so I had to think of something else.If you find any typos, please tell me!Thanks for reading!


	4. Greenball Buns and Living Dreams

Disclaimer: Legend of Mana, Secret of Mana, and all of their characters are not owned by me

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Mana, Secret of Mana, and all of their characters.Squaresoft does.::glares evilly at the Japanese Game Developing Company.::

Author's Note:I'm sorry if any of you were confused with Chapter 3's beginning.In the game Secret of Mana, the game told the story of the Mana Tribe, where the women became one with the Mana Tree and the men fought using the Mana Sword.I just thought I could take that and spice up Legend of Mana a bit. ^^;

Oh!And for those who are wondering…the red-haired, blue-eyed "Mana Knight" is indeed Randi, the main male character from Secret of Mana ^_^.He probably won't make another appearance in this story again.Unless of course, you readers want him to.

Chapter 4:Greenball Buns and Living Dreams

For the first time in many, many days, Reia woke up from a completely dreamless sleep.The haunting dreams had finally stopped torturing her at night and the second she opened her eyes, a smile crossed over her lips.Finally!A full night's rest without a single nightmare!As she lifted herself out of bed, the blonde Mana Guardian could faintly hear two voices arguing in childish tones...

"_I'm_ the Number One apprentice!"

"You?!You've _got_ to be kidding me.I'm the Number One apprentice!"

"No way!!It's definitely me!"

"Ha!As if Reia would pick someone who tried to take over the world with _pumpkins_."

Reia shook her head a bit while she changed out of her sleeping garments.Bud and Lisa were already awake?Having those two troublemakers around would take some getting used to...She had given them their own room within her house.It was an old room she barely used, with two beds and ancient, but sturdy furniture.The place was filled with dust and cobwebs and Reia actually had to jumped back when she first opened the door because of the clouds of dust bunnies that came spilling out.She and the elves had to clean the room out and replace the old, moth-bitten blankets that sat on the beds.When they finished sprucing up the place, the elves quickly settled in and felt right at home, freely adjusting the room to their liking.

After changing, Reia peered at Li'l Cactus and it struck her that she hadn't gone out and brought the little guy a gift like she promised.Walking closer, Reia peered at her friend apologetically."I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything yesterday.Those two tricksters made me forget about why I was even traveling around.I promise I'll bring you something this time.Is there anything in particular you want me bring you?"

Li'l Cactus pondered this question for a moment before he answered in a sprightly fashion."Something green!"

Reia smiled and giggled a bit at the cactus' answer.With a nod, she promised the cactus that she would indeed bring him something green.Taking up her traveling bag and her spear, she gave each of the elves some breakfast and told them to watch the "fort" while she went off to shop for supplies.

The trip from her home to the town was a short one and soon Reia was making her way towards the Dominian Market, humming softly as she went.It made the her feel wonderful to walk amongst the townsfolk.It felt like a glorious privilege to have finally discovered Domina and to walk amongst its people made her feel as if she was in Heaven.

Looking around at the buildings and houses around her, the young Mana Guardian didn't even see the rock that was sitting so inconveniently in her way…

"W-whoa!"

Panicking, Reia felt herself trip over the rock, lose her balance, and fall forward as her arms flailed about for something to hold on to.The traveling bag that carried her artifacts fell from her side and spilled out the Stone Eye and the Firefly Lamp as it hit the ground.Her spear landed somewhere to the side and just as she was about to land face-first into the dirt, someone hastily reached out and caught her.

Reia blinked, a confused expression lurking over those delicate features.Someone... caught her…?

A strong, powerful pair of arms held her protectively, yet gently, as if she were something precious and fragile that should be handled with care.She shifted a bit, realizing that for some strange reason, she felt safe and warm in these arms....But why this person...?What about this person made her feel this way...?

Reia gazed at the hands that caught her and her confusion mounted…

Red gloves…?Where had seen those before…?They looked so familiar somehow...

Those hands suddenly released her, as if embarrassed for holding a complete stranger so intimately.

"Are you alright…?"A smooth, quiet male voice came from this stranger.A voice that was calm and rather pleasant to the ear...

_-That voice...I know I've heard it somewhere before.-_

Lifting up those beautiful green eyes, Reia was almost afraid to see who this enigmatic stranger was.Thousands of thoughts were whirling around her head like a tornado and nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see...

_-No,it... it couldn't be...-_

Standing before her, like some imaginary figure brought to life, was the mysterious wanderer of her dreams.Reckless locks of light brown hair crowned his head and framed his handsome face.Those wild tresses of hair were a bit bleached from traveling out in the scorching sun and made his hair take on a blonde color that was just a few shades darker than Reia's.His icy, crystalline blue eyes glowed and sparkled like precious gems, yet they were both empty and emotionless.

It was that emptiness in his eyes that baffled Reia a bit.In all of her encounters with him, those eyes were always beautiful yet melancholy, continuously carrying within them a tremendous amount of pain that Reia could almost feel just by looking at them.Why were they so blank now...?Did his emotions wither away to dust...?Or did he finally recover from the pain he felt?**__**

Though they had their obvious similarities, this mystery figure and Reia were almost like opposites.While Reia looked like a sweet, loving girl that would never be found in the middle of a combat zone, the blonde man had a very cold and battle-hardened look about him.Muscles rippled through his clothing causing the cloth to shift with each little movement.Armor was fit on his body here and there, consisting of gold, steel, and leather.He had on a loose pair of sparsely decorated, mist-blue pants that were designed so that he could move about quickly with ease.Long, crimson, work gloves were on his hands and partially extended up his arms.Thick, white cord crisscrossed through those gloves so that they could be tightened or loosened whenever he desired.A simple red cap was on his head to warm his head in chilly weather and keep his head cool in scorching heat.It had very little decoration except for five white feathers that came up from the center where a single green gem had been fitted in.

While Reia always tried to keep a smile on her face and keep to a more jovial demeanor, this young man's face was like a blank mask, void of all emotion and feeling.He didn't smile or drop a single hint to how he was feeling.Reia was beginning to wonder if this truly was the same blonde warrior who had softly pleaded with her in the land of dreams...

A heavy-looking, two-handed sword lay on the ground at his side.The youth must have dropped it there so that he could use both hands to catch Reia as she fell.Just by looking at it, Reia knew there was no way she could even think about handing that such a weapon, much less fight with it.To wield a two-handed sword with skill and ease, one had to be very strong and while Reia was a pretty powerful young girl, she still didn't have the strength to effectively use the two-handed sword in a way that would help her vanquish monsters.The one this man carried looked extra heavy and was made from a strange material that she couldn't even recognize.It was a quite impressive-looking weapon.Shining in the sun like a sparkling diamond, the blade gleamed in the sunlight and had a gem fastened to its pommel.It was a bright green stone that blazed with a purity cleaner than water.All the materials that the sword was crafted from looked extremely rare and unique.It was obvious that he must have traveled far and wide to gain the materials for it.

"Are you alright...?"The stranger repeated his question again, snapping Reia out of her train of thought.

Smiling brightly at the handsome young man, the Guardian of Mana spoke in a friendly, amicable voice, struggling to keep her voice steady."I'm alright.I think my pride is a bit damaged, but I'm sure it'll be fine.Thank you for catching me.I should have paid more attention to where I was going."As she spoke, a part of her was trembling...Emotionless or not, he still looked exactly like the person calling out to her within her dreams…_-It's a coincidence...That's all...He couldn't possibly be the same person.Dreams just aren't real..Dreams never have any truth in them...- _

As two of them crouched down to gather up Reia's things, the blonde youth paused for a moment when he picked up the Stone Eye...He stared at it as if he knew of the great power that the artifact held within it and then glanced over at the Reia with his crystal blue irises.The male warrior couldn't help but feel that there was something different about this girl.He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was only one way for him to find out...

Handing the object back to its owner, the blonde warrior spoke hesitantly. Carefully choosing his words as the both of them stood back up again."My name is Syrian.I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before…Are you new to Domina…?"

The Mana Guardian nodded cheerfully, her sparkling green eyes peering up at Syrian's brilliant blue ones."My name is Reia.I visited this town for the first time a few days ago.It was such an amazing experience that I keep on visiting everyday.There are so many friendly people here and the town itself is a beautiful place to walk around in."

A small smile appeared on Syrian's face as he nodded.He liked this girl.She had a sort of blaring innocence about her and a positive outlook at everything…Two things that he had lost a long, long time ago…"It's nice to see that someone appreciates my hometown…I'm glad you like it here."

Reia brightened and her eyes lit up with delight."You _live_ here?!It must be wonderful!"Suddenly a flash of green caught her eye and she noticed the green tunic-wearing, rabbit merchant that she had bumped into a few days ago in front of the Pub.He was heading towards the market where most of the merchants usually sold their wares.Green…Didn't Li'l Cactus say he wanted something green…?Perhaps the merchants at the marketplace would have something for her to buy...Looking back towards Syrian, Reia thanked him again for catching her and waved to him politely as she started to head towards the market."I have to be going now.It was a pleasure to meet you.Perhaps we'll bump into each other again some day.Goodbye!"

Syrian nodded his head in a silent farewell as he watched her walk off toward the market.For some odd reason, he could feel some strange feeling stir within him.Reia was such a unusual girl… so happy and optimistic...He had never met someone quite like her before.

Lifting up his two-handed sword off the ground, Syrian wondered to himself, as he sheathed the massive blade, just how long such a brilliant happiness would last in the decadent world it was placed in…

***

Making her way into the market, Reia walked around slowly, eyeing all of the objects and little trinkets set up within the booths that the merchants had set up.All of the merchants had interesting things to sell yet none of them had what she was looking for.None of the objects were entirely green.The sunny blonde girl wanted something that was same color as Li'l Cactus and was unique only to the world outside her property.

Finally she noticed the strange rabbit peddler again with his long floppy ears and his huge straw sombrero.The jolly merchant noticed Reia as well and grinned as he bowed to her extravagantly, hoping that his good manners would help snag him another customer."My name's Niccolo.I'm a traveling merchant.But the highway is full of bandits and it's too dangerous to leave town.Don't you think so?"

Shaking her head, the blonde fighter knew she could easily decimate any shifty little bandit with her spear.She had battled monsters and huge, raging, cave beasts!Bandits couldn't possibly be much worse."Bandits are the worst type of scum, but they don't pose much of a threat to me.I'd be happy to help you get rid of them if you like."

Niccolo brightened.He needed to be able to pass through the highway to reach other towns and villages.While Domina was a nice, quaint little town, he knew there were bigger fish to fry.The city called Geo was a perfect example of a place he could quickly rake in the Lucre.The place was crawling with customers just waiting to have their wallets drained.This offer of help was a chance he couldn't afford to lose."How brave of you.I can't do business with those highwaymen about.Let's go teach those bandits a lesson."

After a moment, the merchant quickly added, just incase Reia was having second thoughts about helping him out."Once we're done, you'll be well rewarded.I'll make you rich.So what do you say?"

Reia was about to decline the offer for money and get rid of the bandits for free when she noticed how light her money pouch was.Bud and Lisa had drained the Lucre out of her yesterday night when they went on an all-out feeding frenzy.

Yep… Lucre would be nice right about now…Who knows?With the extra money, she could by Li'l Cactus something _really_ nice.

"Alright, I wouldn't mind gaining an extra bit of Lucre..."Reia nodded as she smiled at the crafty little merchant.

"You're quite a mercenary!I like people who know the value of money.I still need to stop and see Teapo.Come with me."

Following after Niccolo, Reia told the rabbit merchant her name and found herself walking into the shopkeeper's home.It was a warm and comfortable place.Mark the shopkeeper was sitting rather contentedly in his armchair and there was a toasty fireplace crackling in front of him.Hopping about nearby was Teapo, a magical creature that greatly resembled a giant teapot brought to life.It appeared to be female and when it saw Niccolo waltz in with his usual cheer, the living teapot turned towards him and called to the merchant in its loud, accented voice.

"Why, it's Niccolo!'Allo guv!How 'ave ye been?!'Ave ye got anything good for me today?"

Niccolo grinned cheekily, and was suddenly in full merchant mode as he went to work, swindling his customer."Actually, I have a splendid item today, but I just can't let it go."

Teapo pouted as she frowned unhappily at the shrewd peddler."Oi, Niccolo, yore just tryin' to rile me up!"

Flashing Teapo an extra merry smile, Niccolo pulled out a plain-looking wheel from his pack.There didn't seem to be anything special about it.It was made entirely of wood and looked as if it had simply fallen off an ancient, broken-down wagon."This is it.It's a wheel I picked up off the highway."

The magical teapot eyed the wheel, unimpressed."Hmm…It looks like a regular ol' wheel to me…"

Turning away, the merchant stiffly started to walk towards the door as if he had been insulted.He spoke clearly in a flat tone of voice."Fine.I'm going.You're right.This is just an old wheel.Nothing special."

Reia felt relieved.She was afraid that Teapo would actually be stupid enough to _buy_ the old wheel.It disgusted her to see Niccolo try and con the strange creature...Unfortunately, Reia's relief was shattered when she heard Teapo shout to the sly peddler hurriedly." 'Ang on then, guv!Even I can tell it ain't no regular wheel!I'll take it!How much do you want for it?"

Niccolo turned back towards the teapot and answered in an insanely casual way."50,000 Lucre."

Reia's jaw dropped and the room was enveloped in silence before Teapo spoke to Niccolo in a soft, quiet voice."Niccolo... you're a wee too proud for yore own good…"

Her voice rose a few notches as she shouted at him."Nothing costs that much!S'truth!"

Niccolo simply shrugged at her as if the price he demanded was only chump change."Bring me 50,000 Lucre.Until then…"

The crafty merchant glanced around slowly until his squinty eyes settled on Reia and he grinned broadly."I'll let Reia use it!"

Reluctantly taking the wheel into her hands, the Mana Guardian was about to peg Niccolo in the head with it when suddenly her hands tingled with a familiar magic…__

_-This wheel… is an artifact…?-_

Teapo watched Reia take hold of the wheel and blubbered at Niccolo in a desperate voice."Niccolo, you're the bleedin' worst!!I'll cop the money, so please, let me 'ave it."

The sly peddler grinned broadly at the living teapot and waved as he started to walk out the door."I'll be back."

Teapo pouted furiously and shouted at the merchant as Reia and Niccolo left the house."Bloody 'eartless!!"

As the two of them stepped out of Domina, Niccolo blinked and surveyed the blank landscape.A puzzled look was on his face."Hrm... that's funny...The Highway was there just seconds ago..."

Smirking inwardly, Reia took one step forward, threw the old Wheel a good distance away, and watched it plummet to the earth.

Niccolo was about to question why she had just chucked his 50,000 Lucre Wheel when suddenly the wheel bounced as if it were made of rubber.Reia and Niccolo watched as the wheel bounced up and down, higher and higher, causing a black and grey mist to whirl outwards like a thick, dark blanket.In mere seconds the Luon Highway erupted where there was once nothingness and one could hear the chimes of magic as tiny purple sparkles began to float down towards the earth.Niccolo turned and stared at Reia for a moment before throwing up his hands and shaking his head."I'm not going to ask...Let's just go."

Giggling, the Guardian of Mana nodded and headed into the highway with Niccolo.The whistling of a strong wind could be heard blowing against the rocky canyons and the dusty roads that made up the Luon Highway.Blinking, Reia noticed a familiar person standing in the middle of the path where the Luon Highway started.She wore a sparkling white dress, had long, light brown hair… and appeared to have a shimmering pearl core on her chest…

"Pearl…?"Reia took a step towards the gentle little Jumi, realizing that she was probably lost… _again._

Pearl glanced about fearfully, not noticing Reia standing beside her."W-where am I?Elazul…?"She turned and blinked, seeing the Mana Guardian alongside her instead of the Lapis Lazuli Knight.It took her a moment to recognize the blonde girl and when she did, the Jumi Princess flushed with embarrassment."Oh, Reia!Um, I…I got lost again…I wonder where Elazul could be…"

Niccolo snorted and shook his head."I bet that troublemaker is causing an uproar in Domina by now."

Pearl cringed and pulled back when she heard Niccolo's words and then turned towards Reia again."By the way... What is this place?"

"It's a highway."The Guardian of Mana answered.She silently decided that it would be best for her to take Pearl back to Elazul rather than let the Jumi Princess wander off on her own again.

Glancing around curiously, Pearl spoke in her soft, shy voice."A… highway?Oh…"

The lost princess started heading further down the road as she spoke to herself quietly, getting lost within her thoughts again."Maybe I should go see what's over there…"

The princess then paused and turned around to walk out of the Luon area instead, continuing her soft, inward talk."Or…maybe over here…"

"Pearl!Wait!Stop!"Reia called after her only to see that the Jumi had somehow vanished without a trace..._-No wonder Elazul told her to stop thinking!She's so involved with her thoughts that she doesn't notice anything else and wanders off.-_

Giving up on the idea of bringing Pearl back to Elazul, Reia resumed her hunt for the bandits along with Niccolo.Duelle the Onion Warrior was wandering around and Reia managed to have a little chitchat with the tiny boy about battle skills and tactics before continuing down the rocky path.

The highway was crawling with monsters of all kinds.Black chocobos, rabites, lullabuds, spiny cones…all sorts of strange creatures danced around, attacking the two travelers in groups of three or four.Reia easily cleared the monsters out of her way and was surprised to see that Niccolo was exceptionally good at battling off monsters as well.Together, the both of them cleaved their way through the highway of fiends until they hit a fork in the road.

Reia had stopped to look at a strange golden statue of a sprite that had been on the side of the road, when she noticed a female warrior standing around where the highway split into two different paths.The warrior had a cat-like appearance was dressed in a protective outfit that was common amongst female temple guards.Her well-groomed fur was a dusty brown that was a few shades darker than Niccolo's and her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue.A rather large, round object that closely resembled a cat's bell, dangled from her neck and onto her chest.Her velvety feline ears had earrings with tiny little cat's bells on them as well and in her hands were two flails that looked like they had gone through several battles with her.The feline fighter canted her head a bit, watching Reia with a slightly hopeful expression on her face before introducing herself.

"Hello, I am Daena of Gato.Did you come to see one of the seven wisdoms?"

Before Reia could answer, Niccolo dashed over to the feline, starry-eyed."WOW!!What cute ears!!We were _meant_ to be together!!"

Blinking at the strange peddler for a moment, Daena looked at Niccolo only for a moment before saying rather indifferently, "Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you."

"……..."Niccolo immediately clammed up and turned away, trying to salvage his damaged pride.

"Daena of Gato…?What is Gato?"Reia looked questioningly at Daena, ignoring Niccolo's soft grumbling about how cruel people were.

"I come from the Gato Grottoes.It is a small town that's only few days walk from here.There is a ancient temple there that is famous for healing the wounded."The feline temple guard answered softly, reminiscing over the painful events that had just occurred in her hometown.Daena loved the Gato Grottoes.It was a peaceful area, carved into stone and filled with the blessings of the Mana Spirits.No matter how far she traveled or where she went, Daena always carried a love for her home within her soul…yet lately… things were not running very smoothly over there and now she had come seeking Gaeus for advice...

Reia nodded slowly at the answer before switching her thoughts to Daena's question on meeting one of the seven wisdoms.Reia had once read about the Wisdoms who were basically described as immortal beings that with intelligence unsurpassed by anyone else in Fa'Diel.She didn't really believe they existed, but since Daena spoke of them...maybe they did exist after all."You said something about a wisdom... There's a wisdom somewhere around here?"

Daena nodded and then turned towards the path that led to the right."Yes, Gaeus of Earth is what he is called, and he should be near here… but I feel as though I shouldn't ask him the truth…"

The Mana Guardian was about to ask why when Niccolo nudged her from behind."Hey!I think the bandits are over this way!"

Saying their goodbyes, the two female warriors wished each other good luck as Reia followed Niccolo to the "Great Rift" side of the canyon.

It wasn't long before the two of them met with a two money-grubbing bandits, screeching for money.One of them jabbered on in a hyperactive, greedy voice that made Reia want to nail him with her spear.

"Hey hey hey!!Hand over da cash!Cash cash cash!!!!"

Smirking at them, the Guardian of Mana pitched a piece of candy at one of them instead of the expected Lucre.This only made the two bandits absolutely furious and one of them howled at her insanely."RRAAARRR!!Oh yeah!?Oh yeah?!Oh yeah?!?!!!?!GRRRRR!!!!!!"

Niccolo shook his head at the bandits scornfully."These guys are mad for money.I can't stand them…"

"MASTER!!"The two bandits started to hop about wildly as they waved their bows and arrows over their heads."Come get rid of these guys!!"

As if on cue, a huge Mantis Ant swooped down from above, knocking the two brigands off their feet and clear off the highway.Niccolo gulped and stepped back meekly, taking notice of the Mantis' massive size and sharp, pointy claws..."He... doesn't look very friendly does he...?"

*CRASH!*

Thrusting down its razor sharp limb, the savage insect hissed loudly as it pierced its claw into the earth just inches from where Reia was standing.The blond girl stared at the claw wide eyed, before hastily leaping back to get away.Niccolo blinked and mused as he backed away some more."Nope, not friendly at all."

Narrowing her eyes at the vicious creature, Reia clashed her spear against the Mantis' hard, armor-like skin... only for the spear's blade to bounce right off the monster's rock-hard shell._-Uh oh...-_

*VOOSH!!*

Reia let out a small cry as the insect-like creature smashed its limb down against the earth and knocked her off her feet with a blast of blue energy.She landed flat on her back and found herself staring at the razor-sharp edge of the Mantis' claw.Raising the jagged claw upwards, the Mantis Ant was about to slice its victim into pieces when Niccolo came springing in from out of nowhere to sock the monster in the face with his powerful hind legs.The crafty merchant then back-flipped and landed a good distance away from the beast as he flashed it a mocking, taunting smile.

The bug-like monster stood dazed for a moment before it roared with anger and came rushing towards Niccolo snarling.The sly merchant simply grinned broadly and pulled out a rather large treasure chest."You seem like a sensible monster.Why don't I just give you this chest of Lucre and we'll call it a truce...?Consider it a gift from me to you."

Setting the chest down, Niccolo bolted away as rapidly as he could while the Mantis Ant prodded open the "gift"...

A loud, thunderous booming sound ripped through the air and nearly deafened those who heard it as it resounded off the sides of the canyon sitting next to the highway.The earsplitting explosion sent the monster reeling backwards, with a roar.It's hard, rock-like skin was now greatly weakened and it didn't take long for Reia to dart forward and teach the dear monster a thing or two about what happens when you accept gifts from strangers...

After a few skillfully executed special attacks, Reia drove her spear deep into the monster's body just as Niccolo vaulted off the ground and thwacked the monster in the face again with a lightning-packed kick.The Mantis persisted, madly swinging its claws toward Niccolo as it struggled to survive.Reia jerked her spear from the monster's battered body and whirled it expertly over her head before dealing it a destructive finishing blow to the chest. The Mantis Ant stumbled backwards in defeat and after a loud moan of pain, began to vanish in a blinding flash of light.

Niccolo smiled merrily at Reia as the monster disappeared."Wonderful...I knew you could do it."

He took a step closer, rummaging through his wares to find something appropriate to award the Mana Guardian with."Thank you.You really are something else.I'll make you rich.Just a moment."

Pulling out a few objects, Niccolo gave Reia his usual, cheesy-merchant grin."An iron pot, a greenball bun, and a tako bug... Normally costing 3,000 Lucre, it can be yours for only 300."

Reia blinked down at the objects in her hands as Niccolo handed them over to her.

That was it...?!She had fought a giant, hulking beast and almost lost her life for an iron pot, a bun and some little bug?!

The Mana Guardian sighed.Well what did she really expect from a merchant like Niccolo?

The peddler continued to rummage through his things until he pulled out a strange medallion and an unusual object that resembled a blazing fire."Oh, and take this too...I don't really know what they are, but I'm sure you'll find a use for them."

Taking the other two items, Reia was glad to know that they were both artifacts, but she still felt quite cheated.Where was the _Lucre?_

Niccolo blinked at Reia and then flashed her a radiant smile."What are you frowning at?Smile!Let the world know you're happy!After all, I am a merchant.I want to make my customers happy.I enjoy life, and you should too.Well... adios!"

Walking away slowly, the merchant paused for a moment to say "Smile!" before dashing off speedily, realizing he could finally travel to other towns now that the highway was clear.

Shaking her head, the Guardian of Mana unhappily started to walk back to her home.She was too tired to go shopping again and it appeared that she would have to go home without a gift for Li'l Cactus again... or would she?

The second she entered the house and walked into her room, Li'l Cactus was waiting for her.He lit up like a little light bulb and dashed towards Reia happily as he reached towards her with his spiny arms."Green Bun!"

Reia gave the cactus a blank look."Green Bun...?"

Looking down at her hands, the blonde warrior realized she was still holding the Greenball bun that Niccolo had given her.

It came from the outside world.

It was green.

And it was... 

"Perfect!"Li'l Cactus nodded joyously as Reia gently handed over the Greenball Bun...

Author's Note:Sorry this took so long to come out!!I didn't like this chapter at all.There was always something wrong with it and I just know I'll find billions of mistakes when I post this up.-_-;;If you find any errors please tell me!Thanks for reading!!

Oh... and did you ever notice that the male character is NEVER smiling in ANY of the pictures of him?The female character is all smiles while the male character isn't a very happy camper.


	5. Shattered Past

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or Secret of Mana and their characters in anyway.  Squaresoft, on the other hand, does.  So please don't sue me, I'm poor and have very little money.

Author's Note:  Woo hoo!  I finally finished off my FF7 fanfiction so now I can write more chapters without being hindered.  

About Syrian being sort of like Escad... I suppose they're sort of alike.  ^^;;;  ( What a terrible thought!! )  They are both sort of extremists when it comes to justice except they're on the "opposite sides of the spectrum".   

Escad thinks that he's perfectly just and right in all that he does.  He only seems care about himself and doesn't care how many people get hurt as long as Justice is served.

Syrian is a righteous deliver of Justice as well, but he is unsure of what Justice really is.  He worries about other people and often questions his own actions, wondering if he's really doing the right thing or not.  He used to be very idealistic when he first began adventuring and believed that it was possible to do what is right _without_ having to slaughter innocent people in the process.  Later, his ideals changed during a battle against a great enemy.  You will find all about that in this chapter.  ^_^  

Warning!  This chapter is a bit dark...

Chapter 5:  Shattered Past

....

.......

.........

She was dreaming again.

Reia could feel it in her bones, a feeling of both danger and fear that penetrated through her body like a wave of overwhelming force.  That feeling always came whenever she had her usual haunting dreams.  Although the young blonde desperately wanted to awaken from this possible nightmare, something compelled her to stay and watch.  Something told her that she was going to see something important.... very, very important.

"Larc... I- I can't do this...  I can't do this anymore..."

Reia's eyes widened at this voice that resounded through her dream world.  She knew who it was instantly and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Syrian, we _must_ continue!  If we give up now, Drakonis will destroy everything!  Do you want that to happen?  Do you really want him use the Mana Stones to cause havoc upon our world?!"

Two figures came into view as if a heavy veil of mist had been lifted from them.  One looked more like a dog than a man.  Dressed in blood red dragoon armor, this wolfish creature had a tough and rugged appearance.  A sharp metal ax was tightly grasped in one of the dragoon's clawed hands.  The heavy, perilous weapon was stained with a brilliant crimson that brought shudders down Reia's spine.  Large spikes were on the shoulders of this menacing knight of Dragons, and behind the canine creature was a thick, dragon-like tail that swayed impatiently from side to side.  The wolfish dragoon leered down upon his best friend who was kneeling over a blood stained, two-handed sword as if in mourning.  The grieved adventurer spoke in a pained, miserable voice as he stared dejectedly at his crimsoned blade.

"I want to destroy Drakonis... but do we have to kill those innocent people to get to him?!  He's controlling their _minds_!  They're fighting against us because Drakonis is making them!!  I can't kill any more innocence... It's not fair!... It's not fair to _them_!!"

The Mana Guardian could barely contain her surprise.  That poor adventurer was definitely Syrian... but he seemed so different than the nearly emotionless, soft-spoken warrior that she had met in Domina!  

The mourning Syrian that was kneeling down to the ground in misery was about five or six years younger than the one she had met in town.  The youthful warrior's hair was a light brown, not yet bleached by the sun as it would be in the future.  His eyes were nearly glowing with life and emotion, flickering with strange light of power that Reia had never seen in a person before.  A few light, earthy brown tresses fell over one of those luminous blue eyes and were marked with blood.  Other splashes of red marked his face and body.  The thing that probably bothered young Syrian the most was the fact that the blood wasn't his... it was the blood of innocent villagers...

The younger Syrian had very little armor to protect his body.  Black leather gauntlets were on his hands with steel bumps protruding from where his knuckles were.  A plain dark blue bandana with very little decoration was on his head instead of the bright red cap.  He wore a simple grey, long-sleeved shirt with a thick leather strap that crossed over his chest and held a sword sheath in place against his back.  Around his neck was a tattered brownish grey scarf that looked like it had been through hell and back.  His pants were very similar to the ones he wore in the present... loose, mist-blue slacks that had a reddish zigzag design close to the bottom.  On his feet were a pair of black boots, covered with patches of iron so that if he didn't have a sword handy, he could always kick a few monsters out of his path and sock them in the face with his steel-knuckled gloves.  The two-handed sword that he carried was not the exquisite weapon that Reia had seen in Domina.  It was just a regular Menos sword, no more, no less.

Reia wanted so much to reach out and comfort the poor soul, yet it seemed that she couldn't.  The Guardian of Mana was just a spectator... she couldn't change what was happening...

"Syrian, you are a Knight of Mana!  It is your duty to retrieve the Mana Stones and defeat Drakonis at all costs!  Although these people are innocent, they are possessed by Drakonis' power!  They are our enemies as long as they fight against us!  If we don't kill them... _they_ will kill _us_!"

The young Knight of Mana didn't answer and continued to mourn in silence.  Thrashing his tail about angrily, Larc shouted as he leered down upon his friend with a look of disapproval.  "You're too soft!  Don't you see that you can't save everyone?!  We can't stop to spare a handful of people when the entire world is at risk!!  Sacrifices must be made!!  People getting in the way must die!!  Why must you fail to understand that!?!!"

*~*~*

A brilliant light flashed and soon the scene changed to a different one.  Both Larc and Syrian were on an extremely large balcony that sat on some sort of dark fortress.  The air was thick with Mana energy, pulsing and swirling with intense magical power.  The two knights seemed well aware of this powerful surge of Mana, they warily unsheathed their weapons and stared straight ahead with unwavering eyes.  Reia followed their gaze and blinked when she saw a strange man with a turban wrapped around his head. The mysterious man wore mostly red robes and appeared quite harmless.  

"Death is on the wind Drakonis!  We're here to bring your soul to the Underworld!"  

Larc snarled bitterly as he narrowed his animalistic eyes upon the turban-wearing stranger.  Reia frowned.  So this was Drakonis...?  He seemed harmless enough...  What was the big deal?

Drakonis grinned sadistically as he walked towards the two knights with an air of calm indifference.  It was then that Reia noticed the malevolent aura surrounding the man's body.  It was a powerful, choking force that caused Reia to slowly understand just why this red robed stranger was considered so dangerous.  The man chuckled softly and spoke to the brave knights in a deep, petrifying voice.  

"You fools think you can kill me...?  I have the power of the Mana Stones.  To a certain degree, you can consider me invincible.  It is impossible to defeat me..."

Larc suddenly rushed towards the man, shouting on the top of his lungs as he arched his ax towards his enemy.  "Nothing is impossible!!  Come on Syrian!  It's now or never!!"

The brown haired Knight of Mana followed up the dragoon's attack with his own massive blade.  He slashed it across the body of his enemy after Larc sliced into Drakonis' body with his powerful ax.  Drakonis merely grinned for a moment before turning his gaze upon Syrian.  "Ah... I see... You must be the naive, little Mana Child...  Are you still upset that you had to draw your sword against innocent people?"

Syrian let out a low growl.  "Quiet...  Don't you dare speak of those poor villagers..."

"Heh...  No matter where you go... everyone you care about will die.  That's how the world works dear boy.  Death is the cornerstone of everything.  Bloodshed, carnage, war... it's what makes this world go round... and there's nothing you can do about it..."

_"Shut up!!_  I won't hear anymore of your nonsense!!"Syrian found himself staring into the blood-red eyes of his enemy as he skewered his Menos blade right through Drakonis' abdomen.  The knight's sparkling blue eyes suddenly widened as Drakonis smiled at him broadly.  

"Silly boy.  I will crush you."

Drakonis' body suddenly began to glow with a fierce red light.  His body started to grow in size and weight, shifting and shaping into a gigantic creature of great power.  His face grew longer and his mouth became filled with rows of sharp, pointed teeth.  Claws and talons appeared where hands and feet once were and a lashing tail appeared as the transformation continued.  Syrian hastily pulled his sword out of the growing body and started back away as his bright blue eyes locked upon the terrible sight.  

Drakonis... was a dragon.

Reia gasped and looked towards the young Mana Knight with fear and concern.  He had to run!  He had to get away before the monster kills him!!  

But Syrian didn't run away... instead the young knight frowned and leapt up, high above his adversary where he began to rake his blade across the hard, scaly skin of the dragon.  Larc darted forwards as well, brandishing his ax like a crazed berserker.  Syrian landed on the dragon's back and continued his assault until Drakonis threw him off.  The Mana Knight quickly got to his feet and stood by Larc, holding his sword out before him as he eyed the dragon calmly.  Drakonis roared as he narrowed his eyes upon his two enemies in a wild, feral way.  Black, acidic blood flowed from his newly gained wounds.  Injured?!!  He was injured?!!  How could those little annoyances have harmed him?!!  

Roaring again, Drakonis lunged towards them, flying as he bared his fangs angrily.  The two warriors attacked as well, skillfully working together and occasionally combining attacks to cause greater damage as they battled against the dragon in a fight to save the world.  The battle droned on as the dragon and the warriors exchanged blows with each other.  

Suddenly, as Syrian rushed forward to execute a special attack, the dragon lashed out with one of his claws and caught the Mana Knight within his grasp.  The brown haired warrior struggled to free himself, only to shout out in pain as the dragon tightened his grip around him.  Drakonis sneered upon the knight and growled.  "You little worm!  There's no way I will allow you to defeat me!  You will die!!!!"

Seeing his friend was in danger, Larc scaled up the dragon's back and swung his ax down upon the monster's head.  Drakonis let out a vicious roar that soon became a monstrous scream.  Dropping the blue-eyed warrior, he thrashed about uncontrollably, moving closer and closer towards the edge of the balcony.  Syrian hit the ground with a thud and he groaned softly as he struggled to get to his feet.  Pain swirled through his blood and all he could manage to do was lift his head to look towards the horrifying monstrosity as it screamed in pain.  The dragon flailed about wildly as Larc drove his ax deeper into the monster's skull.  Letting out a final death cry, Drakonis started to teeter over the edge of the balcony causing the brave dragoon to slip and fall over the edge.  Larc reached for something to grab on to, but the only thing that surrounded him was air...

"Syrian!!"

"Larc!!  NO!!"  

The Mana Knight could only watch with dismay as his friend plummeted down to the unforgiving earth below.  Drakonis managed to prevent himself from falling and instead laid himself down upon the balcony floor.  He snickered weakly as he lay upon the ground dying.  

"You see boy...?  Everyone dies.  Everyone you love. Everyone you care about and befriend...  Can't you understand...?  Can't you see it Mana Child...?  Those pathetic villagers are dead.  The friends you traveled with earlier are gone.  Your friend Larc couldn't possibly have survived that fall... There is no use in living. There is no point in letting this world go on...  Because it will all die in the end and you will be alone... Forever."

Glaring at his enemy with a burst of intense hatred, the young adventurer walked towards his dying enemy and whispered into Drakonis' ear.   His voice was as dry and cold as darkness that now pierced his heart.  

"Everyone dies eventually... but it will be only YOU who will burn within the deepest depths of the underworld to suffer and be tortured for all eternity...  Enjoy your afterlife, _Murderer_."

Before the monster could respond, the Knight of Mana thrust his heavy blade through the dragon's skull... ending it's miserable existence...  

*~*~*

A light flashed again, changing the scene once more.  The young Knight of Mana stood upon the balcony alone, wounded and disheveled.  His two-handed sword was still tightly grasped within one hand, stained with red and black.  The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky with a flush of blazing pink, orange, and red.  There was something different about Syrian now... and one could tell by looking into his eyes...

His now empty... emotionless... blue eyes...

********************

Teaser for Chapter 6

Bud skipped about happily as he continued down the highway.  He was doing a pretty good job wiping out all the monsters in the way and he knew full well that he was definitely passing the test that Reia was making him go through.  So far he had defeated monster after monster with his magic and ended up a tiny bit trigger-happy.  Seeing a shadowy figure ahead, the little sorcerer stayed true to his "attack now, ask questions later" attitude and rose his frying pan high in to the sky.  

"Hey you!  You dare challenge Bug the Malignant?!  Let's see how you like boulders, Monster!"

Reia cried out in alarm, trying to stop the little magician.  "Bud!  Wait!  We don't know whether that's a monster or a person yet!!!"

_*BOOM!!  CRASH!!*_

Too late.

Mana energy flew through the air as the power of Gnome began to work it's magic and create two devastatingly huge boulders.  They tumbled towards the shadowy figure like elephants.  Reia and Bud half expected the enigmatic creature to be bowled over.  However, the mystery being suddenly raised its weapon and cleaved the two boulders in half, saving himself from getting crushed by the chunks of massive rock.  Bud let out a sound that somewhat resembled a squeak and hurried behind Reia as the young maiden held her spear point out before her.  

Stepping towards them, the mystery monster wasn't a monster at all, but a man.  The person moved towards them angrily with a two-handed sword.  Crystalline blue eyes could be seen and the stranger had dark blonde hair with a bright red cap...

Reia blinked as her eyes widened.  "S-Syrian?!"

Author's Note:  Poor Syrian.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit dark.  I promise to lighting things up in the next few chapters so please don't give up on me ^^;;


	6. Wisdom's Advice

Disclaimer:  Legend of Mana and Secret of Mana are... are... ::whimpers and cries.::  They belong to Squaresoft!   Don't sue me!!

Chapter 6:  Wisdom's Advice

"Let's see...  We could search for a scary pirate ship and steal their treasure!  ...No...?  Well... could we go to Geo and raid the magic labs!  ...No?  We can't do that either...?  Hrm... What else could we do..."

Bud mused aloud as he sat before Reia, deep in thought.  The little apprentice had pounced into Reia's bed and awakened her because he was "just dying to go on an adventure".  The Mana Guardian looked a bit dazed at first, muttering something about dragons and Mana Knights, but then she smiled at the little magician and asked him what he wanted to do on their quest.  Now Bud was busy racking his mind for what kind of journey he wanted to embark on the most.  Staring intently at the quilt on the bed, the little elf child canted his head to one side as he thought aloud.

"You know... I've always wanted to meet the Seven Wisdoms, but one is gone so now there are only six..."

Suddenly, the sorcerer looked up at his master with his expressive blue eyes and brightened.  

"I know!  Take me on a search for them!"

Reia blinked.  "Huh?"

Bud hopped to his feet, standing on the bed, and grinned broadly.  "Take me on a search for the Wisdoms!  Think of all the cool stuff I could learn!  I could become a master wizard!"

"I don't know…"

"_Pleeeeeeeeease_?"

Bud gave Reia the ultimate puppy-dog look.  He pouted his bottom lip a bit and somehow made his clear blue eyes big and round…  No one could say no to that adorable little face…

The blonde Mana Child sighed and nodded her head.  "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to find them.  I already know where Gaeus is.  Searching for the other five shouldn't too hard…"

Leaping with joy, the purple haired elf child was all smiles as he skipped from the bed to the floor and started running towards the stairs.  "Now you're talkin'!!  Let's get going!!"

Reia smiled at the elf boy's reaction and nodded as she pulled herself out of bed.  "Alright, let me get ready first.  Gather your things and wait for me at the front door."

"OK!"

As the tiny sorcerer dashed down the steps to prepare for his upcoming escapade, Reia slipped out of her nightgown and into some fresh clothes.  Putting on her hair ornaments, the young blonde glanced down at her traveling bag that sat on her coffee table.  The two artifacts still remained inside, waiting to be used.  Taking up her spear, the Mana Child decided she would use the two artifacts when she had enough free time to explore the new places that would be uncovered.  

Biding goodbye to Li'l Cactus, the blonde Guardian adjusted one of her hair pipes and walked down the steps where Bud was waiting for her.

*          *          *

Walking into the Juon Highway, Reia began to ponder to herself whether or not Bud's search for Wisdoms was really a good idea.  The Highway was packed with monsters of all sorts… could Bud really hold his own against any of them?  Just how skilled was the sorcerer at battling monsters?  There was only one sure way to find out.  

"Bud, as my apprentice, I have a little test for you."

The elf child stopped and paused to turn to his master.  "A test?"

The Guardian nodded and pointed down the highway.  "This road isn't a very safe one.  As we continue down this path, monsters of all kinds will start to appear.  I want you to help me battle each one.  This is a test to see what kinds of skills you have.  Can you go through with it?"

Smiling merrily, the sorcerer nodded eagerly as he held up his frying pan, dangling from his waist were two small instruments, a dirt harp and a tree drum.  "Sure!  No problem!"

Reia felt relived and ruffled the boy's purple hair.  The little magician looked confident and unafraid, he probably had some skill in battle if he didn't fear monsters.  As the two of them continued down the highway, Reia found that Bud _did_ have skill in battle after all.  In fact, he had so much talent that she didn't even have to worry about the little elf.  Together, the both of them effortlessly passed through the highway without breaking a sweat.  

Bud skipped about happily as he continued down the dusty road.  He was doing a pretty good job wiping out all the monsters in the way and he knew full well that he was definitely passing the test that Reia was making him go through.  So far he had defeated monster after monster with his magic and ended up a tiny bit trigger-happy.  Seeing a shadowy figure ahead, the little sorcerer stayed true to his "attack now, ask questions later" attitude and rose his frying pan high in to the sky.  

"Hey you!  You dare challenge Bug the Malignant?!  Let's see how you like boulders, Monster!"

Reia cried out in alarm, trying to stop the little magician.  "Bud!  Wait!  We don't know whether that's a monster or a person!!!"

_*BOOM!!  CRASH!!*_

Too late.

Mana energy flew through the air and the strum of a Dirt Harp could be heard as the power of Gnome began to work it's magic and create two devastatingly huge boulders.  They tumbled towards the shadowy figure like elephants.  Reia and Bud half expected the enigmatic creature to be bowled over.  However, the mystery being suddenly raised its weapon and cleaved the two boulders in half, saving himself from getting crushed by the chunks of massive rock.  Bud let out a sound that somewhat resembled a squeak and hurried behind Reia as the young maiden held her spear point out before her.  

Stepping towards them, it turned out that the mystery monster wasn't a monster at all, but a man.  The person moved towards them angrily with a two-handed sword.  Crystalline blue eyes could be seen and the stranger had dark blonde hair with a bright red cap...

Reia blinked as her eyes widened.  "S-Syrian?!"

Hesitating, the blue-eyed warrior stared at the Mana Guardian for a minute until he recognized who it was.  The anger left his face and was instead replaced by slight drop of confusion.  "…Reia?  You're the girl I met in town…"

"That was amazing!  He cut the boulders in _half_!  You know him Reia?!?  Man!  I didn't think my master knew such cool people!"  The purple haired elf bubbled from behind his master as he peeked up at the powerful warrior standing before them.  Syrian suddenly gazed down at the small elf with his piercing blue eyes and the sorcerer jumped.  "Whoa!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to aim those boulders at you, Mister.  I didn't see who you were and I thought you were another monster tryin' to creep up on us!"

Reia was almost as red as Syrian's cap.  Her cheeks burned crimson as she fumbled for the right way to apologize.  

"I'm so sorry!  I should have told my apprentice pay more attention at what he was targeting.  Please forgive me!"

_-He probably thinks I'm some clumsy idiot by now!-_

The powerful warrior lowered his two-handed sword and lifted his gaze from the elf mage, back up to the Mana Guardian.  She looked utterly humiliated and fidgeted a bit as he looked at her.

Glancing from the elf boy to Reia, Syrian shook his head a bit at how out of place the two of them looked.  

A beautiful, young maiden with flowing blonde hair and a tiny, innocent looking purpled haired elf boy... in the middle of a monster infested, perilous highway that was rumored to be packed with bandits.

It just didn't fit together.  The warrior couldn't even imagine Reia using the spear she carried.  "It's alright.  I didn't get hurt so there's nothing to be worried about...  What are the two of you doing in a place like this...?  It's very dangerous here.  Thieves often come around this highway to rob people trying to pass through."

Bud stepped forward and looked up at Syrian proudly as he puffed out his chest.  "We're not afraid!  We can take on anything that comes our way!  My master wiped out a group of bandits here yesterday!  She got rid of the Mantis Ant!"

"Reia?"  Syrian could barely contain his surprise as he blinked at the Mana Guardian.  "You defeated a Mantis Ant?" 

Reia smiled at how proud Bud was to be her apprentice and nodded.  "That's right.  I came here earlier with a merchant named Niccolo and we cleared the Mantis Ant and his henchmen away.  Right now, my apprentice and I are going to see Gaeus of Earth."

"We're going to see all the Wisdoms!"  Bud added in happily, his voice was bursting with excitement.

Ruffling Bud's hair again, Reia found herself gazing into Syrian's deep blue eyes.  That dream she had last night had been more like looking into someone else's past.  The Mana Guardian almost felt guilty for knowing something so personal.  The logical side of her said that dreams weren't real and that she hadn't seen one's past at all.  The other side of her knew that she had seen a part of Syrian's life that had left him shattered...  

A part that had left Syrian a completely different man...

"Why don't you come with us to meet Gaeus?  We'll be safer traveling together in a group and I'm sure Bud wouldn't mind."

Syrian paused at Reia's offer his mind became filled with drifting thoughts...  

When was the last time he had traveled with other people...?  

_The last time... everyone ended up dead..._  

He cringed and shook his head.  

_- I shouldn't go...  But it might be dangerous for the two of them to walk through the highway alone...-_

Smiling softly at the Mana Guardian, the blonde warrior nodded.  "I've never actually met Gaeus before.  I'd be happy to meet him along with you.

Reia beamed.  "Good!  Come, let's go this way.  I remember someone telling me that Gaeus is just down this path to the right..."

The three of them journeyed down the dusty highway, cleaning the road of all monsters without the slightest bit of trouble.  Soon enough, the entire trio found themselves looking up in awe at a mysterious face that seemed to be part of a massive mountain of stone.  Bud was ecstatic.  

"Hey!  It's Gaeus!!"

The great stone face suddenly opened its eyes and smiled at them with a look that was reminiscent of a kindly old man.  Bits of dirt and pebbles rolled down the sides of the mountain as the face moved.  "Welcome my children...  Come closer..."

Gaeus had a deep, booming voice that was both intimidating, yet gentle at the same time.  Bud wasted no time climbing up onto Gaeus' massive stone hand.  Reia and Syrian warily followed after the tiny elf, half expecting to be crushed.  The hand rose up, bringing the group within the Wisdom's hearing range.  Reia almost had a heart attack.  The mountain was actually talking!

"Hello there.  What can I do for you?"

Bud looked up at Gaeus with round eyes of amazement before speaking.  "Hello!  I'm Bud.  I came to listen to the Wisdoms to become a great wizard!"

The stone Wisdom spoke, his deep voice was fitting for a being so huge.  "Hello Bud.  There was a great mage named Halciet long, long ago.  His name is not mentioned in history, but he was much larger than me in many ways."

The elf mage nodded at what he heard made a mental note to try and find out more about Halciet later.  "So what should I do...?"

"Remain the way you are.  You will be going on an adventure with a Jumi Knight seventy-three years from now.  By the time you finish your adventure, your name will be known in the four corners of this world."

Bud's eyes widened with surprise and delight.  "Wow!!  That's AWESOME!!"

Gaeus suddenly turned his gaze from Bud to Reia and he almost seemed to give her a knowing nod.  "Reia, do not fear your dreams.  Although they maybe frightening, they will aid and guide you on your path in this new world.  Also, there is an ancient tree in your backyard.  You may want to pay him a visit."

Reia simply bobbed her head, dumbfounded and in shock.  So this is why they call them Wisdoms!!  They must know everything!!

The giant, stone Wisdom was about to lower his hand back down to the earth when he noticed Syrian.  The Wisdom actually looked stunned to see him there and then spoke in a softer tone of voice.  Gaeus appeared to be worried... almost unsure of whether or not he really wanted to talk to the young warrior...

"Syrian...  You constantly run from your past.  You struggle to forget everything and put it all behind you, but you must remember that time runs like a river.  The past often repeats itself and soon it will catch up with you.  A terrible Evil will rise again.  An Evil that is a great enemy to you.  If you are not ready, it will easily crush you and all you hold dear..."

The look on the Mana Knight's face was indescribable.  He gazed up at Gaeus with a expression that was a mix of fear, anguish, and disbelief.  Those wide, lifeless blue eyes were filled with an old light of pure emotion.  Syrian suddenly looked distressed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he whispered in a choked voice that Reia could barely make out.  

"Drakonis..." 

The Mana Guardian could feel her heart pound against her chest.  Drakonis...!  Drakonis was the great evil Gaeus was talking about?!?!!

Gaeus continued, giving the knight a sympathetic look as he spoke.  "You must open yourself up, Mana Knight.  Look within yourself.  Locking away your emotions and alienating what you once thought was right is not the way...  Remember what you once wanted and needed.  Remember how you once felt.  You cannot win against the Dark Dragon if you don't remember your former self, Mana Knight..."

"NO!" The warrior's cry of torment cut the Wisdom short and everyone turned to watch as Syrian stammered angrily at the rocky face.  "Don't! Don't call me Mana Knight!  I...I!"

The Knight of Mana took a shaky step back, his body trembling as he shook his head slowly.  "I refuse to believe this...  The Dark Dragon... Draknois... He's dead!!  I _killed_ him!   There's no way he could possibly rise again...!"

In a moment of sheer shock and panic, the warrior leapt from the stone hand to the ground and darted away hastily, leaving Bud and Reia behind.

"Syrian!"  Reia gave Gaeus an apologetic look before leaping down to the ground and following after the blond warrior.  She didn't know why she was going after the knight, but her soul wanted to reach out and comfort the poor man. She had seen his past and what he had went through... it came as no surprise to her that he was so desperate to forget it all.

The Guardian found the Knight waiting for her a few feet away from Gaeus' domain.  His gaze was soft and remorseful.  He lowered his head as she came towards him, feeling the sting of humiliation and shame.  "Reia... I'm sorry for acting that way in front of your apprentice after Gaeus spoke to me.  I overreacted...  I'm sorry."

Reia gave her head a light shake.  "It's alright.  Gaeus said things that shocked me too.  I understand."  

The blond knight fixed his sapphire blue eyes towards the area the Wisdom resided in and then closed his eyes.  "The Wisdom said many things that I'm going to have to think over...  Thank you for taking me with you to see him..."

When he opened his eyes again, Reia was astonished to see them glimmer with a familiar light, one that she had seen in his eyes several times in the land of dreams, but never in reality.  He smiled at her in a friendly way and that sparkling light remained there for just a moment longer before flickering out again.   Those blue irises were suddenly as vacant as they were before.  Empty, and dulled...

Bowing before the Mana Guardian, he spoke softly in his usual, calm and gentle voice before turning to leave.  "It was a pleasure to see you again.  Maybe we'll meet some other time..."

"It was a pleasure to see you too...  Farewell Syrian..."

As the young Knight walked away, Reia felt something within her stir.  Her soul burned to help him...  but how...?  Who knew if she was even going to see him again...?  The Mana Guardian sighed as she finally turned away.   Walking back to Gaeus and Bud, Reia had no idea that she would one day be the one who would help the young Mana Knight defeat one of the most evil monsters in the history of Fa'Diel.

********************************

Teaser for Chapter 7

The feline temple guard greeted Reia with a gentle smile and canted her head to one side as she gazed upon the Guardian of Mana.  She still had on her temple battle outfit and the cat-bells that dangled from her ears and neck chimed as she moved.  Curiosity peeked from within those feral blue eyes and the warrior maiden finally spoke in a good-natured tone of voice.  

"Do you know about the Mana Tree?"

Reia seemed a bit startled by the question.  She knew more than she ever wanted to know about the Mana Tree...  Still, she answered the question anyway.  

"Yes, I know about it."

Daena chuckled and shook her head.  "You don't have to play along.  I know there's no such thing...  What happens to your soul after you die...?"

Reia blinked.

_-My soul...?-   _

She had never really thought about such a thing before, yet she knew the answer to that question too.  After all... how could her soul ever really die...?

"It lives forever."

The feline temple guard looked pleased with that answer and smiled.  

"I think so too.  I've been wounded a hundred times in battle, but no one has ever managed hurt my soul.  Your soul is the essence of who you are.  It's something eternal in a world of temporary things.  I can't believe that anything could ever happen it..."

Author's Note:  I don't like this chapter very much.  I didn't successfully portray Syrian the way I wanted to....  Thanks for sticking with me so far.  I promise that the plot between Syrian and Reia will definitely thicken and get better once Reia gets the "Trembling Spoon".  Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Wisdom of Gaeus

Disclaimer:  Legend of Mana is not owned by Lurial!  It is owned by Squaresoft!  SQUARESOFT!!  So please do not hunt Lurial!  Lurial does not own the Mana-ness.  Please do not sue Lurial!  Lurial is Poor!  ::nod nod.::

Author's Note:  Wow!  People actually READ this fanfic!  I was about to take it down because I didn't think anyone was bothering to read it at all.  I suppose I could let it live a bit longer ¬_¬.

Chapter 7:  Wisdom of Gaeus

On their way back home from the Luon Highway, Bud was cheerily gloating about his recent adventure.  After all!  Just how many people out there could go and visit Gaeus?!  Reia merely shook her head and smiled gently as the tiny elf skipped along the dusty path that lead back to their home.

Just as the Reia and her "number one apprentice" were passing by the town of Domina.  The Guardian of Mana blinked as her vibrant jade eyes settled upon a familiar figure standing by the town's entrance.  One good look told Reia that it was Daena, the temple warrior from the Gato Grottoes.  It appeared that feline maiden had just left Domina's Inn and was preparing herself for a forthcoming journey.

The feline temple guard greeted Reia with a gentle smile and canted her head to one side as she gazed upon the Guardian of Mana.  She still had on her temple battle outfit and the cat-bells that dangled from her ears and neck chimed as she moved.  Curiosity peeked from within those feral blue eyes and the warrior maiden finally spoke in a good-natured tone of voice.  

"Say, do you know about the Mana Tree?"

Reia seemed a bit startled by the question.  She knew more than she ever wanted to know about the Mana Tree...  Still, she answered the question anyway.  

"Yes, I know about it."

Daena chuckled and shook her head.  "You don't have to play along.  I know there's no such thing...  What happens to your soul after you die...?"

Reia blinked.

_-My soul...?-   _

She had never really thought about such a thing before, yet she knew the answer to that question too.  After all... how could her soul ever really die...?

"It lives forever."

The feline temple guard looked pleased with that answer and smiled.  

"I think so too.  I've been wounded a hundred times in battle, but no one has ever managed hurt my soul.  Your soul is the essence of who you are.  It's something eternal in a world of temporary things.  I can't believe that anything could ever happen it..."

The temple warrior gained a distant look in her cat-like eyes as she stared down the path Reia and Bud had just walked in from.  A soft sigh escaped her and she shook her head.  

"You know, I want to go meet Gaeus..."

Bud's eyes brightened as he looked up towards Daena.  He looked like an elven light bulb.

"Hey, we were just there!"

"Really?"  The feline looked astonished.

"Yeah!  It was so cool!"

A look of hope glowed within Daena's sapphire blue eyes, and Reia could see it easily.  The Guardian of Mana offered the cat-like warrior a kind smile and gestured towards the road that lead back to Luon Highway.  

"I could lead you to Gaeus if you like.  I still remember the way."

Daena's eyes peered down the road for a moment before looking down at Bud.  If it was one thing that the temple warrior disliked... it was letting people see her weak.  Letting people see her feelings... And talking to Gaeus would most definitely let people see the more emotional, vulnerable side of her.  She didn't want more than one person to see that...  

"Thanks, but I'm not one for big groups...  Sorry, I'm so selfish."

"It's alright."  Reia simply nodded and then turned towards Bud, crouching down so she could speak to the little elf face to face.  She kept her expression a solemn one, as if she was going to tell the small child a thing of utmost importance.

"Now Bud, I'm going to take Daena to see Gaeus the Wisdom.  I'm depending on _you_ to defend our home with Lisa while I'm away.  Is that understood?"

Bud straightened up and saluted like an army cadet.  "Yes Ma'am!  I, Bud the Great, will do my best to defend the fort!"

Reia nodded sagely, trying hard to keep a straight face.  "Dismissed!"

With that, "Bud the Great" marched off towards the house like a solider, shouting something that sounded like "LEFT...!! LEFT...!! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!!  LEFT...!!"

The Mana Guardian watched her young apprentice leave with an amused grin and then turned back towards Daena with a confident, warm smile.  "Let's go.  I'd be happy to help you."

The temple guard looked pleased once again and bobbed her head.  This young blonde woman was different than the rest of the world.  Strange... kind... with an aura of trustworthiness...  Daena had known right from the beginning that this green eyed, sunny haired woman was someone different and special.

"Thank you.  I knew you would say that.  Let's go."

Once again Reia found herself back at Luon's Highway.  Daena proved herself to be quite adept with the two battle-scared flails she had in her paws and after easily plowing through rabites, chocoboes, lulla buds, and other infamous monsters...  the two battle maidens were standing before Gaeus of Earth.  Reia was beginning to think of the Wisdom as the universal giver of advice... but perhaps all Wisdoms were this way.

Gaeus' fatherly old voice rumbled forth with its deep, sonorous tone.  

"Welcome, my children.  Come closer..."

Stepping up into Gaeus' stone hand, Daena hid her slight fear as the rocky hand rose upwards, bringing them right in front of Gaeus' huge face.  Once again, that fatherly voice boomed as the Wisdom spoke.  

"Hello there... What can I do for you?"

Daena swallowed hard as she gathered her courage and rose her voice loud enough to be heard.

"My friend is about to die from a demon's curse.  What can I do to help her?"

"Do what your friend wants you to do..."  Gaeus replied evenly.

Daena's voice rose a pitch and her eyes flashed as they filled with emotions.  "She doesn't ask me to do anything for her...  She's just going to accept what is going to happen!!"

Gaeus spoke back in his ever so calm and gentle voice.  "Then you must accept that...  Did you understand what that person said to you...?"

The feline battle maiden suddenly shook her head as her frustration mounted, sending tremors through her voice.  

"No, I didn't!!  She was so strong-willed!!  A demon weakened her, both in body and in spirit...  I only want to help her regain her former self!!"

Gaeus' eyes swirled with sympathy and his voice took on a comforting tone.  "People have the power to change themselves.  That is what she is trying to teach you.  Listen to her words..."

Daena remained silent for a moment, before responding in a softer, more composed tone of voice.

"..........  Thank you.  I will try to think about this calmly..."

If Gaeus could give the feline a gentle pat on the back, he would have, but instead the Wisdom offered a comforting smile before lowering his two visitors back down to the ground.  "Come again my children."

Reia walked out of Gaeus' domain quietly.  She felt bad for Daena, but decided it was best to remain quiet.  The temple guard and her problems were none of Reia's business after all...

Daena was following Reia from behind before she reached out and stopped the blonde maiden.  A small, forced smile was on her face as she shook the Mana Child's hand.  

"Thank you so much, Reia.  I feel... a lot better now.  I think I know what I must do...    Please take this, I would give you lucre, but I'm short on money right now."

Reia felt a light, round object fall into her hands and found it to be a small, pale blue ring.  The feline warrior then said her goodbyes and dashed off before another word could be spoken.

Meanwhile, lurking deep within the shadows, a pair of icy blue eyes narrowed down upon the Guardian of Mana.  A low chuckle could be heard as the mysterious figure shifted from within the darkness.  A maniacal grin was spread across his chiseled features as he watched his target... his victim... his _prey_.  He spoke clearly... yet magic prevented his smooth, even voice from reaching Reia's ears. The man watched Reia with a bit of savage hunger.

"You found this new world only days ago and yet here you are... helping and saving people already."

The man chuckled again softly as he watched the Mana Guardian start on her way back home where her apprentices were waiting.  

"You're much more intelligent and beautiful than I expected... yet still quite naive and innocent...  I look forward to the day I get to have you, Reia.  And I assure you... that day will be soon.

Very, very soon indeed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teaser for Chapter 8

"Syrian..."

                                   "Syrian...?!"

**_                                                                     "Syrian...!!"_**

The Knight looked up with horror to see a young blonde girl struggling against a colossal beast.  The girl had beautiful eyes of emerald color and her voice was like a siren's...

Syrian's eyes widened as he darted towards the maiden, unleashing his broad sword.

"Reia?!  Is that you?!"

Reia turned at the sound of Syrian's voice and reached out her arms towards him.  A look of fear swept over her pale, delicate features as the monster wrapped itself around her lower body and started to take her into itself.  

But the monster appeared to be more than just a vile creature... it vaguely resembled the Mana Tree and as Syrian raked his blade against the monster's flesh all he made were woody slashes and splinters.  Reia whimpered and cried out in terror as she looked Syrian in the eye.  

"Knight of Mana...!!  Help me!  I cannot defeat it alone!  Please... help me!"

Syrian grabbed hold of Reia's hand, only for it to slip away as the monster suddenly wrenched the maiden out of his grasp.  It held onto Reia tightly causing her to pass out as the creature it roared it's horrible voice at the Knight of Mana.

_"You are worthlessssss... Knight of Mana..!!  I will desssstroy your presiousssss world and claim it assss my own!!   You.... will **die**!!"_

Author's Note:  I'm not sure whether I want to continue this fanfic or not.  I'm not really sure if people actually bother to read this story at all!  I personally think this story started out way to serious and all.  I'll try to loosen it up from now on.  What do you readers think?  ( If there are readers o_O )


	8. Blessing of Mana

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana.  No sirree…  Legend of Mana is owned by the terrible, evil, video game company known only as Squaresoft.  So please do not sue me.  I'm just a lowly fanfic writer =P

Author's Note:  Wow!  People are actually reading!  Thank you all very much ^_^.  I greatly appreciate your reviews!  Your input and praise are what help this fanfic grow.  ( Plus it makes me, the lowly fanfic writer, feel like all this writing isn't going to waste =P )  So once again!  Thank you very much!!

Answer to Expert Predator's Question ( Warning, I talk too much =P ):  Larc WILL be in future chapters of this fanfic.  ^_^

Yes, I made up Larc's death scene.  But I wrote Larc's death in this story only because in Legend of Mana, the first time you meet Larc, he grabs you and drags you down into the creepy, uncharted depths of the chaotic Underworld to take you to his master Drakonis.  Since only _dead_ people are supposed to be in the Underworld, that would lead us to the conclusion that Larc died somehow in his past.  ( Duh. ) His hatred towards Drakonis also hints that he definitely knew Drakonis in the past and that they probably weren't good buddies =P.  

Naturally, this whole situation lends itself to a few questions like… How did Larc die in the first place?  How does he know Drakonis?  Yadda, yadda…  So I wrote up that whole scenario with Larc, Syrian, and Drakonis to fill in the gaps that Squaresoft left in the story.

Ok, enough babble.  On with the Fanfic!!

Chapter 8:  Blessing of Mana

"Syrian..."

                                   "Syrian...?!"

**_                                                                     "Syrian...!!"_**

The Knight looked up with horror to see a young blonde girl struggling against a colossal beast.  The girl had beautiful eyes of emerald color and her voice was like a siren's...

Syrian's eyes widened as he darted towards the maiden, unleashing his broad sword.

"Reia?!  Is that you?!"

Reia turned at the sound of Syrian's voice and reached out her arms towards him.  A look of fear swept over her pale, delicate features as the monster wrapped itself around her lower body and started to take her into itself.  

But the monster appeared to be more than just a vile creature... it vaguely resembled the Mana Tree and as Syrian raked his blade against the monster's flesh all he made were woody slashes and splinters.  Reia whimpered and cried out in terror as she's looked Syrian in the eye.  

"Knight of Mana...!!  Help me!  I cannot defeat it alone!  Please... help me!"

Syrian grabbed hold of Reia's hand, only for it to slip away as the monster suddenly wrenched the maiden out of his grasp.  It held onto Reia tightly causing her to pass out as the creature it roared it's horrible voice at the Knight of Mana.

_"You are worthlessssss... Knight of Mana..!!  I will desssstroy your presiousssss world and claim it assss my own!!   You.... will **die**!!"_

The horrid creature suddenly lurched towards Syrian, ready to tear the knight apart with its snapping jaws.  The brave swordsman leapt out of the way and tried to impale his two-handed blade into the monster's side… only leave a few meager scratches into the woody bark of the creature's body.  The tree-like beast lashed around to deal the Mana Knight a surprise attack and pinned Syrian's body against a cold stonewall.  Struggling within the creature's vice-like grip, the swordsman paled as he stared desolately at the monster's gaping maw.  Things weren't looking good…

"Heheh hahaha…!  You're such a fool to think you could battle the Tree of Mana like this."

Syrian looked up to see a mysterious young man standing nearby.  The stranger was completely clothed in black dark clothing.  Silver chains hung loosely from his body as decoration and an elegant, yet powerful looking blade was sheathed at his side.  The young man's head was crowned with soft tresses of jet-black hair and his icy blue eyes regarded Syrian tauntingly.  In his arms was Reia's limp and fragile form.  Sun-kissed locks of wavy hair framed her pale, beautiful face.  She looked so helpless and small in the stranger's strong, fierce arms…  How did she end up in such a predicament?  How did things end up this way…?

Syrian looked upon Reia with worry.  What was this black-clothed stranger going to do with her??!  The man caught the expression on Syrian's face and grinned wickedly.  

"Oh don't worry, Knight.  Your Guardian belongs to me now… and I'll be sure to take _extra_ good care of her for you…"  

Syrian blinked. _–My… Guardian…?  What is he talking about?!-_

An almost satanic chuckle escaped the man's lips as he savagely licked the unconscious Reia's cheek like some ravenous monster.  Syrian was livid, but before he could say another word the monster was upon him, ready to devour the Knight of Mana in one swift gulp…

**_"Reia!!"_**

Sitting bolt straight in his bed, Syrian could feel the cool beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest as his eyes darted from one spot to another.  Silver beams of moonlight poured in through a window, blanketing everything in a glimmering sheen of pale blue.  The warrior let out a relieved sigh as the tension left his body.  He wasn't on a battleground.  No one was in trouble.  This was his home.  He was in his bedroom.  It had all just be a terrible nightmare…

Smoothing back his golden brown hair, Syrian waited for his pounding heart to slow down to a normal rate before walking over to his window and flinging it open to let in some fresh air.

Domina was a quiet town at night.  A few shimmering fireflies and glowing streetlights were the only sources of light besides the moon.  Everything was peaceful and serene.  Crickets played their starlit serenades and calming breezes whisked their way through the streets.  It was a comforting thing to see after experiencing such a horrid dream.

_-That… dream…-_

Syrian recalled what happened within his nightmare and shuddered before taking in a deep breath of chilled night air.

_-What's wrong with me…?  Dreaming about monsters and damsels in distress at this hour… And I didn't even get  the girl in the end.-_

The Mana Knight chuckled to himself at the thought and shook his head.  Despite the fact that he was laughing at himself, another part of him was deeply disturbed by the nightmare.  Why…?

He had been having haunting nightmares every night for the past few days and they all involved a vile monster, the black-clothed stranger, and…

His "Guardian" _Reia…_

*          *            * 

Humming a soft tune to herself, Reia washed the last breakfast plate and dried it before placing it in one of the cupboards of her kitchen.  She and her apprentices had just finished a good, hearty breakfast and right now Reia wanted to just go outside into the morning sun.  Gaeus had told her about a big tree in her backyard… but the only thing that she remembered being back there was a massive group of weeds.  

But than again, if a Wisdom said there was a tree in her backyard… then why not check the backyard and find out?  After all, why would a Wisdom lie to her about something like that?

Taking up her spear, Reia was halfway through the front door before she turned around and called to her apprentices.  Once the two elves were right in front of her, Reia smiled and patted them both on their heads.

"I'm going out back to weed the backyard.  You two can come out and play outside if you like, just try not to make a mess."

"Why not take me with you?"  Lisa asked.  "I know I'll be more useful than Bud!"

Bud blinked and then nudged his sister a bit as he pouted.  "Hey!  I resent that!"

Giggling, Reia nodded as she ruffled Lisa's shiny, lavender hair.  "Sure, you can come with me if you want."

Wandering into the backyard orchard, both Reia and Lisa were surprised to discover that not only did weeds sprout up… but so did a few Lulla Buds!  

Lulla Buds are horrible creatures that pose as beautiful flowers.  Instead of soaking up water from the earth like plants do, Lulla Buds soak up Mana energy and prevent the energy from circulating around the world.  As long as they remained there, the backyard would never receive the surge of Mana that it was supposed to.

Lisa made a face as she noticed the Lulla Buds within the orchard.  They were extra huge due to the fact that Mana energy was plentiful within Reia's backyard.  Reia frowned for a moment before advancing towards the flower-like monsters.  Lisa followed shortly behind, pulling out her favorite broom.  It was time to weed the backyard…

The battle didn't take long.  Reia soon discovered that, like her brother, Lisa was quite adept at handling monsters as well.  Soon the Lulla Buds were cleared away and destroyed.  Each time a Lulla Bud was killed, the Mana Energy that the monster had sapped away, exploded from the monster's dead body and pulsated as it returned back into the earth.  Lisa and Reia watched in awe as massive amounts of mystical power swarmed around them.  Who knew so much Mana power was just sitting in the backyard?!

Within mere seconds, the surging Mana seemed to concentrate into a certain area within the ground.  The earth seemed to crack and crumble as a colossal tree propped up from the soil.  Branches began to expand and flourish with buds and fresh green leaves as enormous roots spread out through the land, sometimes bursting up from the ground.  The backyard that had once been completely empty was now completely filled with this gigantic tree and it's roots and branches.  The thing that surprised both Lisa and Reia the most was that this mammoth-sized tree had a face on its trunk!!  The tree opened its eyes in a slightly dazed sort of way before it smiled and looked upon Reia with an expression of grandfatherly, mellow calmness. 

"Ohhh….

Is it you who has brought me this blessing of Mana…?  Thank you…  Thank you.

I am Trent.  Plants of Fa'Deil take in air and we circulate it around.  We pass around Mana in the seeds and fruit we bear.  Give me seeds and in a few days I will bear fruit!"

It took Reia a few moments to recover from her shock.  For a good five minutes, the Mana Guardian just stood there, her mouth gaping open.  First the mountain could talk… now this tree could talk to?!  Could just about _everything_ talk in this strange new world?!

"Reia…?"  Lisa nudged her master softly.  "Do we have any seeds to give to the tree?"

Reia snapped out of her train of thought and fully recovered from her surprise.  She reached into her traveling bag and felt around until she found a bunch of seeds at the bottom.  "Yes… yes, we do.  I got them from battling monsters outside our home…  Those Lulla Buds we just fought left some seeds behind too."

Lisa looked excited.  "Why don't we give them a try?  I want to see what happens!"

Reia picked out six seeds, three big ones and three long ones.  "I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a try."

Carefully, placing the seeds within Trent's mouth, Reia watched as the magical tree swallowed the seeds and almost seemed to nod.  "These are good seeds.  Come back in a few days for the fruit."  
Reia bobbed her head and motioned towards her apprentice.  "Let's go Lisa.  We'll visit here again some other time."

"Alright."  Lisa waved the tree goodbye and followed Reia out of the orchard.  It was amazing to see such a spectacle.  Reia could only wonder what other strange sort of things she would end up seeing next.  Who knew?  If the tree could talk, maybe the fruit could talk too!  Reia shook her head and smiled to herself.  It seemed she would never get used to all the wonders of Fa'Deil… but that's what made this new world such a wonderful place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teaser for Chapter 9 

While the noisy, odd group of pirate penguins continued to bicker and shout amongst themselves, Reia took a cautious step forward, realizing that she couldn't pass through the area without passing through the pirate group first.  Bud lingered behind her, curious, yet wary of the strange penguins before them.  Suddenly, one of the penguins whipped around causing Reia to stop in her tracks.

"!!!!!!  Halt, stranger!"  The penguin hollered at Reia loudly, causing the rest of the pirate troop to turn towards the Mana Guardian as well.  "What be the password?!!"

_-Password…?  What are they talking about??-  _Reia blinked, utterly confused with the pirate's actions.  

"…What?"

To Bud and Reia's surprise, the penguin trope burst into cheers and applause.  They whistled their approval and grinned at Reia welcomingly.  One penguin actually walked over to Bud and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

The penguin who had demanded for a password earlier nodded cheerily as he piped up again.  "Aye!  Very good!!  Ye got the password!!"

Turning towards the walrus, the penguin waved a flipper and then saluted.  "Cap'n!!  Our comrade has arrived!"

The walrus let out a groan and shook his head before shouting angrily at the foolish pirate.  "That's no comrade!  One look'll tell ye that!"

"But…!  The password was correct!!"

The walrus captain narrowed his eyes and shook his head again, almost unable to believe the penguin's stupidity.  "Aarrr, shut up!  Back to the ship before those faeries find us!"

Author's Note:  Blah, bad chapter -_-;  Writing about Trenty is kinda boring =P.  Stay tuned for the next chapter!  


	9. The Weakest Link

Disclaimer:  I do not own the wonderful Mana-ish-ness.  Legend of Mana belongs only to Squaresoft…

Author's Note:  I know people say that I shouldn't write about the smaller events that aren't part of the three major storylines ( i.e. – The Jumi Story, the Irwin Story, and the Dragoon Story. ) because they aren't really important.  But I feel that even these small events are important in their own small, subtle ways.  Also, I'm going to change them a bit so that they can fit my story better.  (By adding that new bad guy =P)

Plus people have also been commenting on how my story doesn't follow the LoM story EXACTLY...  Well I assume you've all played the game before, so what would be the fun in reading the exact same game all over again??  I'm just trying to fill in the holes and add more fun to the game's storyline by giving everything a little extra zest ^_~.  A few things will be completely changed, but nothing so drastic that it's not LoM anymore.

On with the fanfic!!

Chapter 9:  The Weakest Link

Reia and Lisa had just walked into the house when Bud dashed over to the Mana Guardian, bright-eyed and grinning.  "Hey!  Now that you're done weeding the backyard and all…  Can we go search for more Wisdoms?"

"Well…"  Reia glanced towards Lisa questioningly.  She didn't like leaving one of the elven mages alone.  "Are you sure you can stay home by yourself again, Lisa?"

The young elf girl nodded confidently and smiled.  "It's alright Reia.  I'll just stay here and defend the fort.  Am I allowed to go talk to Trent?"

"Well…I'm sure he's probably lonely in the backyard..."  Reia glanced over to a window that faced the backyard orchard where Trent resided. The enormous tree appeared to be watching the world around him with a serene expression of contentment.  His branches swayed lazily in the drifting breezes and the gentle rustling of his leaves was like a sweet lullaby.

"He seems harmless enough."  Reia said, nodding towards her apprentice.  "It's probably alright for you to go speak with him."

"Thank you!  Have fun hunting Wisdoms!"  Without another word, Lisa sprinted out the door and towards the orchard.  She loved flowers and gardens that were filled with plant-life.  So naturally, Trent was simply fascinating to her.  Imagine!  A tree that could actually talk!  Meanwhile, Bud hopped impatiently from one foot to the other.  

"Can we go now?"

Already, the young elf mage had his frying pan and other equipment with him.  Nothing excited the little elf more than knowing he would be able to meet the wise and fabled Wisdoms that dotted the land.  Chuckling lightly, Reia nodded her head a bit as she started to head back out the door.  "Alright Bud, let's go."

The two adventurers stood on the dusty road that lead off of Reia's property and paused for a moment.  There were only a few places left to search for Wisdoms…  

Domina, the Mekiv Caverns, and Luon Highway...  

Domina certainly didn't have any Wisdoms… if it did, the whole town would have known by now and probably would've used the Wisdom as one huge tourist attraction.  The Mekiv Caverns didn't have anything but monsters inside.  Reia was sure of that.  Luon Highway had Gaeus, but no other Wisdoms resided within its rocky pathways…

Reia brightened.  Now was the perfect time to use more artifacts!  She hastily dug around her traveling pack and pulled out four items, holding them out for Bud to see.  A stone eye, a firefly lamp, a medallion, and a strange object that looked like a burning flame.

Since it was Bud's idea to search for the Wisdoms, why not let him choose their next destination?  

The purple-haired elf peered at the magical objects inquisitively and then looked up at his master.  "What're these?"

"They're artifacts."  Reia answered with a smile.  She could feel the pulsing energy of Mana swarming within the items she held in her hands.  "They're like keys that unlock hidden places to us.  Pick one, and we'll continue our search."

"Cool!"  Bud's eyes grew round as he picked through the artifacts eagerly.  His hand rested gently upon the Stone Eye.  It was just about the weirdest looking thing he had ever seen in his life... and anything that weird _had_ to be special somehow… Right?  

"Let's use _that_ one!"

Nodding her head, the Guardian of Mana put away the rest of the artifacts and then held the stone eye in her hands.  She felt a bit squeamish about holding such a thing and closed her eyes slowly as she concentrated upon the mystic object.  Its smooth, cool surface suddenly grew warm and sticky.  Reia could almost swear that it had moved and nearly dropped it.  In a matter of moments the Stone Eye flew from her hands and shot out towards a new area where it impacted the earth with a pulse of Mana energy.  Bud and Reia watched in fascination as a blackish purple mist rose up where the Stone Eye had landed.  Rain began to pour from the sky as waves of water burst outwards from the area and flashed to form a beautiful lake surrounded by trees and greenery.  Sunlight danced across the water's still surface adding an even more mystical touch to the wondrous area.  This was Lake Kilma…

Bud was ecstatic.  "Wow!!  That was AMAZING!!  …. Can we do it again???"

Reia smiled and shook her head as she started heading towards the new lake.  "Next time.  Let's just explore the new area, shall we?"

"OK!"

The Mana Guardian and her apprentice passed into the forested area that surrounded the lake and continued down a dirt path… It didn't take them long to discover that the rest of the way was completely blocked off by a motley crew of pirates!  

… 

Uhh... Well...… No…  Not really pirates... 

They were Penguins?… Pirate penguins…?

Both Bud and Reia couldn't help but stare as the strange group squabbled together before them.  Then, they held back and took cover behind a few bushes, just to observe the bizarre pirate crew.  

All of them... every single one of them... was a penguin.  

Well, almost all of them.  

The captain happened to be a rather bulky looking walrus who appeared rather fitting to be a pirate leader.  A black patch was over one eye and a scabbard was in its sheath at his side.  His clothing was mostly blood red with a gold border lining the edge.  Muscles bulged from his arms, looking hard as rock.  He almost looked like he really _could_ be ruthless pirate captain… _if_ it weren't for the fact that his entire crew was made up of a group of boisterous, hapless penguins.  At the moment the captain appeared troubled, he glanced about warily and spoke aloud as his penguins pushed and bickered with each other.  

"The scouts ain't back yet…"  The captain mused, frowning.  "Could the Faeries have crushed them?"

The captain continued to think in silence while the noisy, odd group of pirate penguins continued to quarrel and shout amongst themselves.  Reia took a cautious step forward, realizing that she couldn't pass through the area without getting through the pirate group first.  Bud lingered behind her, curious, yet wary of the strange penguins before them.  Suddenly, one of the penguins whipped around and shouted causing Reia to stop in her tracks.

"!!!!!!  Halt, stranger!"  The penguin hollered at Reia loudly, causing the rest of the pirate troop to turn towards the Mana Guardian as well.  "What be the password?!!"

_-Password…?- _

Reia blinked at the penguins, baffled.  She didn't know what to say.  The only thing she could think to utter was... 

"…What?"

To Bud and Reia's surprise, the penguin trope burst into cheers and applause.  They whistled their approval and grinned at Reia welcomingly.  One penguin actually walked over to Bud and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

The pirate who had demanded for a password earlier nodded cheerily as he piped up again.  "Aye!  Very good!!  Ye got the password!!"

Turning towards the walrus, the penguin waved a flipper and then saluted.  "Cap'n!!  Our comrade has arrived!"

The walrus looked up to study Reia for a moment before letting out an agitated groan.

"That's no comrade!  One look'll tell ye that!"

"But…!  The password was correct!!"

The walrus captain narrowed his eyes and shook his head, almost unable to believe the penguin's stupidity.  "Aarrr, shut up!  Back to the ship before those Faeries find us!"

Within the blink of an eye, the entire crew of pirates ran off, speeding deeper into the forest.  Bud simply blinked at the area where the penguins had once been and shook his head.  "That was… weird."

"Definitely."  Reia nodded her head in agreement.  "Well, at least the road is clear, we can keep going now."

As the two of them continued to stroll down the dirt path that cut through the forest, they weren't surprised to find a pack of monsters waiting for them at every turn.  What they _were_ surprised to find were stone penguins dotting the land.  Eerie statues of penguins could be found as they continued onward.  Some were curled up into fetal positions, others just had shocked expressions of fear upon their faces.  The rest looked stunned, as if something had struck them, but they didn't even know what it was.

Bud poked a nearby stone penguin, curiously.  "What's with all these funky statues?"  

Reia stared at a nearby statue with a slight feeling of fear.  All of the stone penguins looked exactly as the pirates did.  From their dopey clothes, to their beady eyes... They bore an uncanny resemblance to the pirate crew...  

It was obvious now...  These weren't just any statues.  They were _petrified_ penguins.  Someone, or _something_, had turned them all to stone!

"Hey look!  It's Tote!"

Bud's voice snapped Reia back to reality and the Mana Guardian looked up to see an odd looking turtle wriggling about on its back.  It looked quite old and the turtle peered up at Reia for a moment before speaking in its warm, elderly voice.  

"Excuse me, young'un…"

Bud ran to Tote's side and blinked.  "Umm… Ok."

Reia followed shortly behind the elf child and stood before the squirming turtle.  Tote looked pretty heavy.  It would be almost impossible to flip her right side up…

The ancient turtle smiled her wrinkled face at Reia hopefully.  "Hello.  I'm just a turtle so don't be afraid.  I have a favor to ask you…  Could you stand still right there for me?"

Reia nodded and stood her ground as the turtle pushed against her.  Soon Tote pushed hard enough to start spinning herself around in circles on her shell.  She spoke in her strange, slow, grandmotherly voice as she moved around and around and around.

"Spin, spin, spin, I spin around!"

Just as she finished that sentence, Tote suddenly flipped herself right side up on her feet again and shook her head as if to clear it.  Then the ancient turtle smiled at Reia and Bud gratefully and spoke up again.

"Oh, thank you young'un!  The pirates did this to me.  They trampled me on the way to look for their "treasure"."

The turtle canted her head to one side as she examined Reia and Bud thoroughly.  "Hrmmm...  By the way... can you two see the Faeries right here?"

Bud and Reia glanced about for a moment, scanning the area for Faeries.  However, they saw nothing but green trees and bushes.  

_-Fairies...?  Here...?-_

All Reia knew was that fairies were mystical creatures that deeply loved nature and intensely disliked humans.  Despite their hatred for most of mankind, it was known that they still were interested in what humans were up to...  All the fairies Reia had ever seen were in books.  She often wondered what one would look like face to face and now that she had her chance, she was eager to find one.

Her bright green eyes swept through the area a few more times, just to find nothing but leaves and branches.  It was pretty... disappointing.

"I'm sorry Tote, but I don't see anything here but you and Bud."  

The Wisdom turtle somehow looked pleased with Reia's answer and smiled at the young blonde with her aged, expression of gentleness.  

"_Normal_ faeries hide themselves only if they fear you or believe that you are evil.  If you can see them, they believe you are a friend...

However, the faeries _here_ do not show themselves to anyone unless they think you're harmful.  It seems like the faeries trust you!  I will cast a spell on you so you will be able to see them."

The ancient turtle suddenly began to chant and bob her head up and down in slow circles.  Bud and Reia looked startled as the world seemed to swirl in and out of focus.  

"Tuurtle... Tooortle... Tooorrtle...Da!"

With a blinding flash of light, Reia felt a light sprinkle of magic fall upon her.  Her eyes tingled with a strange sensation and she lifted her hands to rub her eyes.  The Mana Guardian blinked a few times, slightly disoriented, and took a step back...

"Oof!  Hey!!  Watch where you're going, _Human_!"

"Uh?  Wha...?"

_-A Fairy!-_

Reia jumped back from the flying mystic creature as it flapped its delicate wings hastily in order to keep its balance in the air.  The fairy had pale skin and lavender colored hair.  Floppy shoes were on its dainty feet and tiny, sparkling ornaments that looked much like dewdrops dangled from its unruly locks of light purple hair.  It wore unusual looking clothing and had ears that were even longer and were much pointier than Bud's.  At the moment, it's deep violet eyes were flushed with irritation as it glared at Reia with a look of contempt and superiority.

"Hmph!  Humans are so stupid.  We don't have any treasure with us!  So why can't you just leave us alone?"

Another fairy, that was very similar in appearance, flitted on over.  It was pink rather than purple and shook its head at Reia like a reprimanding parent.  "You leave our master alone too!  We share our lives with the master.  If he dies, we die."

The Mana Child backed away from the fairies before they could scold her more.  What did other humans do just to get the fairies so... angry?  Her question was left unanswered as Bud approached Tote and introduced himself the same way he had with Gaeus.

"I'm Bud.  I've come to listen to the Wisdoms to become a great wizard!  I know that you are very great and wise.  Please tell me... what should I do?"

Tote smiled kindly and nodded her head in a slow, laid-back sort of way.  "You don't need to listen to Wisdoms to become a great mage, young'un.  The grass, the water, the rocks, and the wind...  Listen to what they say..."

The young elven mage nodded eagerly as he digested the information.  "Thanks Tote!"

Preparing to leave Kilma's forest, Reia was reaching for Bud's hand when suddenly everything fell silent.  The sound of weeping drifted into the air, lingering in the atmosphere like a thick, hazy fog.  Bud and Reia exchanged glances as they began to follow the eerie sobs and found its source.

_A penguin statue.  _

Salty tears were sliding down the porcelain white face of the stone pirate.  Although its face was still and unmoving, the feeling of sadness and loneliness was easily felt.  It also seemed to be in pain...

Reia's heart ached as she traced a hand down the penguin statue's cool, smooth surface.  It was alive.  Even though it was made out of stone, the penguin's soul was still locked inside...

...Trapped.

Reia shook her head, unbelieving and slightly afraid.  "How... how could something like this happen...?  Who is causing all of this...?"

"Beautiful sculpture... isn't it?  I really enjoy such artwork, you know.  ...... I would leave this place if I were you, Reia.  It's not safe for one such as yourself.  You might become a sculpture too..."  

A dark, even voice rang out into the air, causing a few birds to flutter off in fright.  This mystery voice sounded dangerous yet velvety, like the purr of a fierce lion.  The Mana Guardian whirled around quickly, holding out her spear before her in a defensive stance.  Her eyes darted from one place to another as she inched in front of Bud in order to protect him.  The tiny elven mage tightly gripped his frying pan as he peered about cautiously.  Even Tote started to pull herself into her shell as she too glanced around for the owner of the dark new voice.

"Heh heh heh... You look scared, Reia.  Is there something wrong?  Do I _frighten_ you?"

Reia's hold on her spear grew stronger as she peered into the empty forest that surrounded her.  "I don't fear you!  I _detest_ you if you are the one who's turning all the penguins to stone!  Stop hiding like a coward!  Whoever you are... show yourself immediately!"

The stranger's low chuckle spilled forth and seemed to flow through the forest air.  It rang clear with a sinister edge, sending feelings of deadly intimidation to all who heard it.

"As you wish m'lady..."

Leaping down from above, a young man swathed in flashing silver and shadowy ebony came zooming down to the earth.  He landed almost elegantly upon the ground and ran a pale hand through tender locks of soft black hair.  His clothing was made of raven-colored silk and lined with intricate designs of dazzling silver and white gold.  The stranger's fair milky complexion was in direct contrast with his dark attire and his careless tendrils of jet-black hair.

The strange man looked Reia over slowly with his eyes of frozen blue and a strange sort of grin appeared upon his face.  

A perilous, sadistic grin...

The black-clothed stranger bowed extravagantly before the Mana Guardian and began to introduce himself.  

"My name Rhylis...  It pleases me to see you get this far, my dear Lady.  But I do believe it would be best if you turned back.  Your safety is impeditive to me, my darling Reia."

"No one tells my master what to do, Mister!  You better leave us alone!!"  Bud shouted angrily towards the stranger as he waved his frying pan threateningly in the air.  

Rhylis had an aura of darkness about him that radiated from his body and swept through the forest like wildfire.  This dark vibe reached out to touch everything and poured out from the soul.  Elves were especially sensitive to the aura of other people.  The only other person Bud knew who had such an aura was Syrian.  But somehow, this stranger's aura was much more dangerous... much more deadly than that of the Mana Knight's.  While Syrian's darkness was restrained and controlled so that nothing was tainted.  Rhylis's was a mass of wild, uncontrollable blackness.  It slithered about, strangling every bit of beautiful power that all pure things of the light may have possessed.  That darkness was just waiting to overtake the more holy powers and use them for more evil purposes...

Unfortunately, Reia was filled with light.  Her soul spilled forth a holy and dazzling purity like a waterfall, yet it was at the same time, controlled and restrained like Syrian's so it would not disturb the balance of things around her.  As Rhylis looked upon the Mana Guardian with his malevolent, hungry grin, Bud couldn't help but feel protective over his teacher.

"Get away from her you jerk!"

Rhylis grinned at Bud with an amused expression and waggled a finger at him as if to lecture him.  "Tut, tut.  Such vile words for one so young! You should keep your mouth shut, unless you wish to be silenced like the poor penguins here."

The black-haired man gestured towards the stone penguin as with a twinkle in his eye.  Reia felt her anger begin to rise.  

"This is _your_ doing...  Isn't it...!?"  Her words had a stinging quality to it as she glared at the evil man with disdain.  "You are the one petrifying these poor pirates!"

"In a way... yes.  You could say it's me.  I wanted a few more works of art to decorate my home, so I dropped the pirates a bit of information about some monster hiding treasure in the lake... "

Reia's eyes widened in horror over what she heard.

Rhylis simply smiled at her reaction as he continued.  "Of course, the treasure isn't real... but neither is the bond between the fairies and their master.  I find it humorous how the fairies believed me when I told them that they would die should their master perish...  They were incredibly gullible... just like the penguins."

"Rhylis?  How... could you be here??"  Tote looked shocked as she stared at the black-haired man.  The Wisdom's expression then changed from shock to disgust.  " and... How could you do such things for the sake of.... _redecorating_ your home?!"

Rhylis shrugged.  "Ah Tote...What can I say?  I like my quarters to be unique and fashionable..."

Before she knew what she was doing, Reia growled lowly and lunged towards the black-clothed stranger, aiming to drive her spear into his evil heart...  But the man simply smirked and stepped to the side.  Reia flew past him and stumbled onto the ground, rolling to a stop in a cloud of dust.  She winced slightly as she forced herself up on her hands and knees.  Those brilliant green eyes of hers were still locked upon that malevolent man, filled with ire.

Rhylis grinned and gestured into the air with his right hand.  A whirl of gray mist spiraled around him, carrying him up to the sky.  He kept on smiling down upon Reia, a smug, pompous look written across his face.  

"Such fierce green eyes...  Why do you look upon me with such contempt, m'lady...?"

He chuckled, sending shivers down Reia's spine as he began to disappear from sight.  "I'm sorry to say that I must leave now Reia.  I have other things to do at the moment, but rest assured that I will come to see you again, dear Mana Child.  Oh... and it was nice seeing you again Tote.  I hope the past few years haven't made you sour..."

Fading out of sight, the only thing that showed Rhylis had once been there were the wisps of grey smoke that meandered through the forest, slowly disappearing into the air...

Reia was about to simply lie down and rest her numb mind when Bud rushed on over and started to shake her hastily.

"Reia!  We have to go stop them!"

The Mana Guardian took on a blank expression.  "....What?"

"The Penguins!  We have to stop them before the fairies petrify them all!  You don't want that scumbag to win do ya?"

Reia shook her head, still a bit numb from what happened and slowly got to her feet.  Her thoughts were plagued by a million questions, all with a million answers that she would never know.

_-How did he know my name?  Why does he know who I am?  Tote... Does Tote know him???-_

Suddenly a shout broke through her thoughts and she and Bud quickly glanced towards the place it was coming from.  

"No!!  Please!!  It- it wasn't my fault!  Don't turn me to sto-  _Uaaahhg!_"

The voice was hastily cut off, leaving nothing but silence.  Bud and Reia wasted no time dashing towards the area where the screams had been coming from.

Pushing through a mass of winding branches and shrubs, they stumbled upon a clearing that was filled with dozens of penguin statues.  The two adventurers pressed onward, knowing that the trail of statues would eventually lead to the person who was turning everyone to stone...

"Penguins!"

A loud, authorative voice cut through the air, causing Bud and Reia to come to a stop.  

It was the walrus captain...

He waved a flipper around wildly, as he motioned towards his crew.  The fear was evident in his voice and face.  It seemed the walrus wasn't such a strong, courageous pirate leader after all...

"We face too great a risk!  Back to the ship!"

There only seemed to be fifteen left and all had grim expressions on their birdlike faces.  One penguin stepped forward, surprised with what his leader has just said.  

"Cap'n!!  You ain't gonna leave our stoned mates behind, are you?!"

The Captain suddenly looked furious.

"That's _petrified_ not _stoned_!  Was that supposed to be a joke?!  One more stupid joke, and I'll have ye all....k.... k...."

The pirate penguins suddenly bunched together in fear, watching their leader with wide eyes of anticipation.  

"K- k-... Klunked in yer heads!!"  The captain stammered loudly.  

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Klunked in our heads?"

A few penguins covered their eyes with their flippers and groaned, disappointed.  The rest simply shook their heads with disapproval.  

"Cap'n!  That ain't a powerful enough threat!"  One penguin complained.

"Say "I'll kill ye all" for us Cap'n!!"  Another shouted.

"All of our penguin hearts beat with yours Cap'n!!" 

The walrus shifted uncomfortably as he looked upon his pirate crew.  "But... "Kill" is such a harsh word.  Me mother said so before, ye know?"

The penguins persisted, one bravely stepped forward, looking his captain straight in the eye.

"All of us penguins came this far because of _You_!  Say it Cap'n!  Say it like a _real_ pirate!!"

Lifting his head high, the captain of the penguin pirates suddenly raised his sword.  His eyes filled with pride and newly found determination.  

"Then listen well, penguins!!  One more stupid joke, and I will...

...KILL YE ALL!!!!!"

The penguins broke out into a loud celebratory roar of approval as they clapped their flippers and danced around.  The captain looked relieved as his crewmen shouted their appreciation.

"That was wonderful!  Yer a _real_ pirate, Cap'n!!"

"Yer the bravest Cap'n that ever sailed the Six...err I mean... Seven Seas!!"

"Now let's go avenge our stone-ified shipmates!!"

The walrus immediately stiffened and hastily started to herd the pirates towards a dirt road that lead out of the forest.  "We'll not be doin' that now penguins.  Back to the ship!"

The penguins remained in silence for a good moment before one of them piped up in a cheery manner. 

"Forsake the lake to see the sea!  See?"

In moments, the entire crew of penguins ran off with amazing speed.  Bud and Reia rapidly followed after them, hoping that the penguins would indeed, return to their ship.  The two wound their way through the forest, occasionally complaining about the speed of the penguins and the walrus when they upon another clearing decorated with more stone penguins. A few fairies were floating around them and they all looked upon Reia with anger and scorn.  

"Why on earth did you come here?"

"All humans should be turned into stone!"

"I hate humans!"

"I don't like humans, because you make filthy stuff."  
"Penguins are a type of human... aren't they?"

Reia shrank away from the fairies and their harsh words.  She wasn't quite sure how to respond or react to them.  A small hand patted her comfortingly and Reia turned to see Bud smiling at her reassuringly.  

"Don't worry.  Any bunch of fairies that can't tell the difference between a human and a bird that can't fly, can't be too bright anyway... Right?"

The Mana Guardian grinned, glad to have her apprentice there as her support.  "Right!"

"AH!!  C-Cap'n... Save us!!"

"Whhooooaaa!"

Turning at the sound of shouting penguins, Reia and her apprentice made their way towards another clearing.  The walrus captain was standing at the edge of a cliff, sweating bullets as he looked fearfully at the cold, unfeeling fairy floating before him.  It was obvious that the fairy had thrown the penguins off the edge of the cliff and now... she was ready to do the same to the captain.

The fairy narrowed its eyes upon the pirate leader and snarled in a nasty voice filled with hatred.  "You must sacrifice yourself to the master too!"

The captain rose his flippers up to shield himself as he cried out in panic.

"Wait!!  The penguins started this!!!!!"

**_Shhhrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_ **

A beam of light shot forward from the cold-hearted fairy, hitting the walrus and causing him to fall off the edge.  Reia reached out towards the fey in shock.  

"What have you done?!"  The Mana Guardian shouted.

The fairy suddenly whirled around and flew backwards, away from the Guardian and her apprentice.  The spear in Reia's hands warned the fairy that the Mana Child was definitely a force to be reckoned with and at the moment, the mystical fey didn't want a fight.  In the blink of an eye, the fairy zoomed off, leaving nothing behind but a tiny sparkle of magical energy.

"Oh my... this is getting worse..."

Tote ambled on in from the forest, walking towards Reia as she glanced towards the cliff where the captain had fallen.  Reia turned towards the Wisdom questioningly.  

"What happens if I jump down there...?  Will I die?"

Tote shrugged and shook her aged turtle head.  "No, but once you go down, you can't come back up by yourself.  The fairy threw the penguins down the cliff because she knew her master would probably go and finish them off.  The cliff's bottom is right by the lakeshore.  They must be worth risking your life for, hmmm?"

The Mana Child shook her head and stepped over to the edge, looking down upon the penguins sympathetically. 

"No... not really.  I just feel like it's my duty to save them.  I feel as if I _must _save them... no matter what the cost..."

"Why?"  Tote inquired curiously.  "Why do you wish to save them?"

The Mana Guardian turned towards the Wisdom and smiled.  

"Because if I don't... who will?"

Without another word, the Guardian leapt from the edge, down to the ground where the penguins were.  Bud blinked for a moment and followed, shouting "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" on the top of his lungs as he came down.

Tote smiled with a knowing look on her ancient features.  "Amazing... already she takes on her role as the Savior of Mana...  I suppose I shall go help too."

At the bottom of the cliff, the remaining pirates crowded around their petrified captain, patting him and shaking him as they tried their best to get him to move.  

"Cap'n!!  Get a hold of yerself!!"  
"Wake up Cap'n!!"

"Ye can't leave us like this!!"

Reia looked upon the walrus captain from a short distance away along with Bud.  Tote suddenly landed with a soft "thud" and prodded on over to the penguins shaking her head.  

"Humans think the master of this lake hid treasure...  Faeries believe they will die if their master dies...  But _both_ are myths."

One of the penguins whipped around and snapped at Tote angrily as he waved around his flippers in the air.  

"Shut up, Turtle!  Do somethin' about our Cap'n!!"

Tote shrugged, completely unfazed by the penguins rudeness and mused aloud.  "Well then, how about if you penguins become live bait and..."

The Wisdom turned towards Reia smiling.  "...that person over there brings down the monster?"

Everyone turned to look at Reia and the Mana Child merely blinked, glancing around cluelessly.  

"Huh?  What?  Who brings down the monster...?"

Suddenly it dawned on her like a sign from God and she reeled back, nearly squeaking aloud.  _"ME...?!?!"_

The penguins shifted and squirmed about as they turned back towards Tote.  One penguin shuffled his feet around uncertainly as he carefully questioned the wise turtle.  

"Uh...  So... This _master_ guy... Is he huge or somethin' ?"

"Oh yes, he's very huge."  Tote nodded rather calmly as the penguins started to panic.

"Um... how big... is he?"  Asked another penguin.

Tote ambled on over towards the rocky cliff's bottom and paused.

"He's as large as the area stretching from this spot to..."

The old turtle swiveled around and everyone watched as the turtle slowly started striding over to the lake's shore... a good 20 or more feet away...

"...this spot here."

The penguins all looked at each other in utter silence, quietly panicking as the thought of being monster bait swarmed through their minds.  One pirate peeked at the lake hesitantly.  

"W-well, I- I guess yer strategy ain't so b-bad, but..."

Tote neatly interrupted as she strolled on over to the penguin's stone captain.  "At least, I will start this for you..."

In one swift movement, the Wisdom gave the petrified walrus a good shove, sending him straight into the depths of the lake with a loud _splash_.

"Cap'n!!"

"Wait for us Cap'n!!"

Without a second thought, the penguins all came in after their leader... only to zip right out of the water again as a huge monster followed them straight out of the water.  Tote looked towards Reia with a confident smile and spoke in a sagely manner.  

"Now it's your turn to take over.  I know you can defeat the Gorgon Eye..."

Reia simply gawked at Tote as if the Wisdom had lost her marbles.  Bud speedily pulled out his trusty frying pan, eyeing the monster bravely.  

"Here it comes!"

The monster looked much smaller than Tote described, but it was still about 13 feet long and 10 feet wide. It was mainly a large, floating eyeball that looked quite clouded as if the massive eye was blind and could not see.  The eye had a spiked, lavender-colored shell that surrounded most of its frail body.  It was perfectly horrifying to look at and Reia wasn't exactly eager to go out and fight it...

_-God damn that turtle!!  What in Fa'Diel was she thinking?!??!??!!!-_

The large monster turned and looked Reia over. (Which was pretty intimidating considering how it was just one big eye...)  Then, its mammoth-sized eye glazed over and it simply vanished into thin air.  

Bud looked completely bewildered as he gapped at the area where the monster had once been. "W-where did it go...?" 

"I don't kno-  _Uwaah!!?_"  Reia let out a surprised yelp as the Gorgon Eye suddenly made its reappearance right before her eyes.  The Mana Guardian stared at the beast wide eyed for a moment before darting away from it as fast a she could.  "It- it teleported!"

Soaring towards Reia, the floating eye suddenly thrusted one of its hard, sharp spikes at her in one quick and unexpected movement.  The Guardian of Mana barely rolled out of the way and the sharp pain from her shoulder informed her that she had just been hit.  Gripping her bleeding shoulder, the young blonde looked up only to be struck again by the horrid lake beast.  She tumbled and rolled to the side from the impact of the blow, her vision blurred as stars flared before her eyes.  Even before she could get back into a normal battle stance, the monster was looming over her. Its large hideous eye was glowing with a horrible power.  For just a moment, time seemed to stand still...

"Reia!!  Watch out!!"

**_Rumble, rumble...BOOM!_**

A massive boulder, that was about the same size as the monster itself, collided into the gruesome creature causing it to roll backwards and remain completely still, fazed by the massive chunk of rock.  Reia looked gratefully towards her apprentice as the purple-haired elf scampered on over to her.  Then, she got to her feet and stared at the creature squarely, waiting for it to make another move.  Bud did the same, readying his frying pan as the Gorgon Eye blinked a few times and started glaze its eye over again.  Reia stiffened.  If the creature was allowed to teleport again, it could easily sneak attack and gain the upper hand.

"Attack!  Don't give it the chance to disappear again!"

Plunging her spear's blade into the creature's enormous eye, Reia fluidly rained a stream of attacks upon her foe, still slightly bitter over the fact that it had caught her off guard so early in the battle.  Bud was not far behind and managed to get in a few good thwaps with his frying pan before the monster batted them both away with its rock-hard spikes.

As the two of them began to prepare to attack again, the monster's gargantuan eye suddenly began to glow furiously.  That white, hot glow abruptly shot out as one beam of light, aiming to strike at anything in its path.

**_Shhrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!_**  

Bud and Reia quickly scrambled away and watched in horror as the beam of light struck a tree... petrifying it.  

_-It just like the beam of light  that fairy used to petrify the walrus captain!-_  Reia realized.

"You two!!  Leave my master alone!!  I shall sacrifice you all to him!"  A small fey suddenly darted into view.  It was the same one that had petrified the captain earlier and in its hand was a small, round shape.  Holding the object out in front of her, the fairy started the chant, causing the circular item to glow just as the Gorgon Eye did.  Reia panicked.  

_-She might petrify Bud!!-_

The Gorgon Eye suddenly began to glow as well and both the fairy and its master started chasing after the two adventurers.

**_Shhrreeeeeeeeeee!!!_**

"Whoa!  Help!!"

"Bud!! Get over here!!"

**_Shreeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_**

"Ah!!  Reia!  She's behind you!!"

"She is?!"

**_Shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_**

"Bud watch out!!"

**_Shhhreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_**

Bud leapt to one side and tripped falling into a pile of bushes where he practically disappeared into a mass of leaves and shrubs.  Reia skidded into a corner trying to avoid the huge monster that was chasing after her.  She was almost out of the creature's range when suddenly-

"HA!!!  I have you now, Human!!  Prepare to be _petrified_!!!!!"  

The insane fairy crackled as it held out its tiny magical object and aimed straight at Reia.  The Mana Guardian panicked.  There was nowhere to turn!!  The Gorgon Eye was right behind her!!

**_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_**

**_Shhhhhhhhrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_**

"NO!!"  Reia hastily ducked, realizing that she was trapped between two foes.  Her spear didn't stand a chance against such powerful magic.  What could she do!?  The Mana Guardian furiously racked her mind for good ideas when suddenly it hit her that everything was still and quiet.  **__**

".........?"  Peering upwards, the Guardian of Mana was astonished to see that both the fairy and the Gorgon Eye had been petrified!

"Wha... what?  What happened?" Reia stuttered, utterly dumbfounded as she looked upon the two stone creatures with amazement.  

"They petrified each other."

"Huh?"  Reia turned to see Tote prodding on over to the Guardian with a warm smile on her aged features.

"The two of them fired the beams to turn you to stone and just at the right moment, you ducked!  The beams went right over your head and they... well... they petrified each other!"  Tote chuckled at the expression of disbelief on Reia's face.

"Wow!!  Cool!!  You beat 'em!!"  Bud suddenly crawled his way out of the bushes, covered with little burrs and twigs.  He got caught on a branch or two, but finally managed to pull his way through and stand at Reia's side.

Tote shook her head.  "No, you haven't.  You still need to destroy the Gorgon Eye for the stone curse to disappear.  Once, you've done that, everyone will turn back to normal again."

Reia nodded and turned to her young apprentice.  She smiled at the young elf and gestured towards the stone monster.  "Bud?  Would you like to do the honors?"

Bud's eyes lit up like a light bulb.  "Yeah!!"

The Mana Child giggled lightly and nodded her head.  "Go for it. Let's see your favorite magic spell."

Lifting his frying pan into the air, the tiny elf called upon the mighty power of Gnome once more.  Mana energy began to concentrate into the air until it solidified into a solid mass of stone.  

"You are the Weakest Link... Goodbye!!"

**_Boom!! CRASH!!_**

The boulder rolled forth and smashed right into the hideous monster causing it to shatter into a million pieces.  There was a bright flash of light that spilled forth and washed over the entire area.  Everyone watching had to shield their eyes from the brilliant, blinding light...

*          *            *

"Cap'n!!  We sure be glad yer still alive!!"

Piling up, one on top of another, the eight pirate penguins formed to make a steep ladder from the bottom of the cliff to make it easier for their captain to get to the very top.  The walrus nodded his head slowly peering up towards the cliff's edge.

"Yeah, our stone-ified mates must be back to normal now."

"Cap'n!!"  One of the penguins spoke up cheerily.  "Climb our backs to get up to the top!"

Tote looked at the ladder of penguins dubiously.  It would be hard for a turtle to climb such a strange penguin ladder  ...Especially one that so sharply ascended.  How would she get back up?  

"Hrmmm... Could you make the slope a little bit easier on my back?"

"Shut up, sea beasty!  This is all we can do!"

The Captain crossed his arms and glared commandingly at his crew.  "Do as she says!"

".............."

The penguins swiftly shifted around to lower the slope of their "ladder", but it didn't hit anywhere near the high edge of the cliff where everyone had fallen from.  Tote shook her head disapprovingly.

"It doesn't reach to the top, Penguins."

The pirate crew all let out a weary sigh as they exchanged looks.  "We should never go ashore again."

Reia chuckled a bit and noticed Bud, leaning against a rock, nodding off from fatigue.  Scooping up the little elf in her arms, Reia ruffled the elf child's lavender hair and smiled.  She was proud of him and how well he had done.  The little elf had saved her life at least once or twice today.

"Come on Bud.  Let's go home..."  

Author's Note:  Oy!  Long, long chapter!!  Sorry for the long wait!  I'll try to pump out more chapters soon!!


	10. Huntin' Du'cate

Disclaimer:  Legend of Mana does not belong to me.  Sqauresoft owns all Mana-ness no matter what I do.  ::sniffle.::

Author's Note:  A lot of people want to see more Syrian!  I'm happy to see that some people like my version of the male character since he'll be very important to the plot in the future.  People have been asking to have more of him in the mix so I've made an entire chapter dedicated to him ^^.

Oh and I just found out that Tote is a guy and not a girl. ^^;  Tote does look a lot more like a guy turtle rather than a girl turtle, but I read somewhere that he was female.  Oh well.  I suppose Tote's gender doesn't really matter anyway.

Chapter 10:  Huntin' Du'cate

Inching above the misty horizon, the morning sun shone it's golden light over the town of Domina, washing the town in a splendor of luminance.  Sparkling rays of light chased away all the last wisps of darkness and warmed the cool streets.  Taking in a deep breath of the morning air, Syrian sat comfortably on the roof as he watched the sun begin to rise.  Already he had on his usual traveling gear… From the armor he wore to the two-handed sword at his side, Syrian had the complete look of a battle-hardened warrior.  And so he should, for the young knight worked everyday as a mercenary for hire.  

At the moment, he had enough Lucre to keep him going for the next few months, but for some odd reason, the Mana Knight felt restless.  He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but something within him wasn't satisfied.  It felt like an important piece of him was missing and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find out what that "important part" was.  The swordsman had to do something, _anything_, to keep his mind occupied.  Otherwise he'd find himself roaming around his house like some caged animal, searching for what was making him feel so incomplete.

On the battlefield, Syrian could at best be called a "God of Death" and had gained quite a reputation for his skills as a hired sword.  Unfortunately, because of this reputation, his jobs usually involved quite a bit of bloodshed, even for a mercenary.  His search for work always landed him with a task that included the death of something else and over the years, he had grown indifferent to the violent gore that revolved around his trade.  Many of his employers found him positively heartless, but that made them want to hire him even more.  It didn't matter that he acted as if he had no soul.  He was just doing his job after all.  And in the kind of job he had, the less of a soul you had the better.  

The people of Domina often described Syrian as cold and detached, but the mercenary sort of liked it that way…  It prevented him from feeling anything.  It prevented him from caring and worrying about someone.  He could go to sleep at night knowing that no one was going to kill the ones he loved most because… 

…there simply wasn't anyone to kill.  

Everything about him was meant give off "Leave me alone" vibes.  Even his highly polite manner of speaking made people feel isolated from him.  He would stay quiet, emotionless, and distant at all times because it secluded him from everyone else.

...At least it _used_ to be that way until one person came along and flipped his entire world upside down.   

-Another dream… I keep on having the same dream about that same girl.  What was her name again…?  Reia…?-

Reia always had this strange sort of warmth that just poured out from her like a faucet.  It was that magnificent warmth that washed over Syrian with a strange feeling of bliss and contentment.  Ironically enough, it was that _same exact_ feeling that completely threw him off later on…  He was left confused over his feelings and as he mulled over these strange, long forgotten emotions, he discovered that the apathy that he built up between himself and the townsfolk was beginning to wither away.  The battlefield was the only place that he continued to be cruel in.  Everywhere else, he was becoming less and less like a heartless bastard and more like an amiable, warm-hearted traveler.  

Why was it like this?  

Why the sudden change?  

There were no answers.  There were no solutions.  All of his questions simply left him more confused than he was before.  Why did Reia have so much of an affect on him?  She was just another girl!  

…Wasn't she?  

No matter how hard he tried to be uncaring towards her… he just couldn't.  He struggled to keep his usual ice-cold demeanor but, after a while, Reia would just melt that icy attitude away with a smile.  An affectionate, beautiful smile…  He couldn't treat Reia the same way he treated everyone else.  No matter how hard the Mana Knight tried, he couldn't bring himself to be indifferent towards her like he had with the rest of the people.  She was different.  She was special.  It was because of her that he was now watching the sunrise for the first time in years.  It was because of her that he was changing so much.  It was because of her that…

_- ???  Why...why can't I get her out of my mind?  What draws me to her so much?   I... I can't understand anything anymore.-_

"Reia... Why are you so different from the rest of the world?"  The young mercenary spoke aloud to the wind that drifted about him.  "You seem so familiar... yet so unlike anything I've ever known..."  

The Knight took one last look at the magnificent brilliance of the sunrise before getting off the roof through an open window.  

Why couldn't he just concentrate…?  With every movement he made, the mercenary felt ever more restless.  

Syrian grumbled to himself irritably and started heading down the steps to the front door.  Never had he felt so confused before.  It bothered him so much that the only logical thing for him to do was to do something that would occupy his mind completely. The mercenary stepped into the sunlight and out of his house.  

Domina was slowly beginning to bustle with life as it usually did.  People rising out of their beds, merchants setting up their shops, children leaping out of their homes to play... all the sounds of Syrian's hometown came together as a low yet comforting hum of life. 

However, Syrian paid no attention to this.  He simply roamed out of the town in what seemed like a trance.  Billions of his questions continued to consume his mind.  Thousands of thoughts plagued him like a disease.  He strolled about like a vagabond, deeply rooted within the whirlwind of feelings and issues that ripped through his mind.

Finally, after a long aimless walk, Syrian slowed his pace and paused to take a good look at the massive jungle that was beginning to loom before of him.  

The jungle's lush, green trees were taller than three houses stacked on top of each other.  Jeweled with morning dew, those trees towered high over Syrian, bearing all sorts of strange fruits and wild creatures.  Leafy vines snaked through the branches, dotted with numerous tropical flowers that emitted sweet and unusual fragrances.  Strange plants that looked more like musical instruments than vegetation, swayed gently from side to side as if they were moving to the very beat of nature.  The ground looked soft and rich. Patches of moss grew like grass upon the earth.  A cool breeze spilled out towards Syrian from within the depths of the tropical forest and the scent of jungle washed over him... calling him towards what lay inside.  

The Mana Knight waited no longer.  He continued onward, listening to the strange calls of the animals that resided within this special place.  It wasn't long before something was in his path... getting in his way.  But strangely enough, it wasn't some wild animal like he assumed would be the first thing he'd see.  

Instead it was a small, tiny butler.

"Pwease wisten up!  This is your wucky day!"

A reedy little voice with a strange accent rang loud and clear from this butler and Syrian recognized it right away.

It was Sotherbee, the butler of a wealthy aristocrat named Madam Kristie who resided within the famous magic city, Geo.  Madam Kristie had often hired Syrian for numerous jobs and the mercenary knew her well.  She was your typical, greedy, high-class lady who was just as bad as Niccolo when it came to scams.  She would never dare cheat Syrian however.  She knew her limits, and cheating Syrian out of lucre was one of them.

The Knight of Mana lingered back for a moment, watching the petite butler from a far.  Sotherbee always had the look of a small child despite the fact that he was perfect at his job.  A droopy blue cap was settled on his head with a matching blue suit to go along with it.  Floppy, brown, dog-like ears dangled from the sides his head and he had two beady brown eyes.  A clean, pink bow tie was at his neck and small brown traveling shoes were on his feet.  

The butler appeared to be speaking to two other people.  One was a cumbersome, wide-framed fellow wearing a fuzzy bearskin hat on his head and a dirty, greenish tunic on his body.  He had tiny black eyes and fat, chubby lips.  Stringy black-gray hair mopped his head and on his feet were solid wooden sandals that were about an inch thick.

The other person was a tall, skinny, cunning looking man with sleek green hair and a magenta bandana on his head.  His shirt and shoes were of the same color except for borders of blue or white.  Large bat-like ears were on his head and he had yellow, fox-like eyes.  A wide grin was set on his face, making him look cheery, yet sly at the same time.  His arms and legs were long and slim like the rest of his body and as Syrian watched the odd trio... Sotherbee spoke.

"Skippie!  Hamson!  You go catch a Du'cate and bwing back its tail... and what'll happen?"

The butler looked at the two men he was with expectantly.

Hamson, the bulkier, fatter... and unfortunately stupider of the two strangers spoke up.

"Duh... I dunno."

Brushing a stray lock of green hair out of his golden eyes, Skippie gave his mentally challenged friend an annoyed look of disbelief before shaking his head.  

"Geez Hamson!  You just don't get it, do ya?"

Hamson turned to his companion slowly.  "Duh... So what happens?"

"He'll cancel all our debt for us!"  The green-haired man's smile became broader and he turned his gaze towards Sotherbee.  "Ain't that right, Mr. Fuddy-duddy?"

"Mr-  Mr.Fuddy-duddy?!"

Sotherbee looked shocked and offended.  He hated dealing with types like Skippie.  They were always rude, making up strange new nicknames for him.  "I am not Mr. Fuddy-duddy!  Pwease addwess me as Sotherbee!  ...And your debt will not be compwetewy cancelled either!  The 10,000,000 wucre debt will be weduced to 9,980,000 wucre!"

Syrian's jaw nearly dropped to the mossy ground.  

-10,000,000 lucre?!?!  By the Mana Goddess... what the hell did they do?-

Hamson looked troubled and blinked at Sotherbee with a puzzled expression.

"Duh, how come we owe you so much money?  We're just housecleaners at your boss's mansion!"

Skippie turned to his wide companion and sighed.  "You just don't get it, do ya...?  Mr.Fuddy-duddy cheated us!"

Fuming, Sotherbee shook his head irately at the skinny, golden-eyed man.  "I did not cheat you!  You must pay for all the things you bwoke!"

Skippie simply shrugged.  "Ah, well... Toil, says the proverb, is the sire of fame..."

Hamson blinked again, looking to his friend questioningly.  "Uh... What's that mean?"

Grinning at his cumbersome companion, Skippie adjusted his bandana and looked straight ahead into the jungle.  "It means..."

**VOOOOOOOOM!**

"You catch 500 Du'cates and your debt's cancelled!"

Speeding away like a roadrunner, Skippy was nothing more than a tiny little dot in the distance before he completely vanished from sight.  There was no sign of him left except the clouds of dust he had kicked up behind him as he ran.  Hamson stood still for a moment before his friend's words finally sank in.

"Duh... Hey!  That's easy!"

Stomping off in the direction Skippie had ran off to, Hamson set off to find Du'cate as well.  He much slower than his traveling companion and, due to his weight, he sounded a lot like a speeding elephant.  The ground seemed to shake with each pounding step and he could probably awaken the entire jungle with his running.

Sotherbee watched them go in silence.

".......... Why do I have a bad feewing about this?"

The butler suddenly paused and realized he was being watched.  Turning his head to see Syrian standing nearby, he brightened knowing how well the Mana Knight worked for Madam Kristie and hailed the mercenary with great cheer.  

"Why... Hewwo Mr. Sywian! You came at just the wight moment!  How would you wike a job?  I'll weward you 20,000 wucre for each Du'cate tail you bwing me.  They're a weal wawity!"

Syrian stepped closer to the tiny butler, considering the offer.  "The tail of some animal is a real rarity...?  It must be quite a creature."

Sotherbee nodded.  "Du'cate is a vewy big animal and he's vewy hard to catch.  But I know a gweat wawwior such as yourself can catch him."

The Mana Knight smirked and shook his head.  "Spare me your flatteries Sotherbee, I'll take the job.  I hope you have the money with you.  I don't take I.O.U's..."

The little blue butler smiled up at the mercenary to assure him.  "Don't wowwy Mr. Sywian.  I have the wucre with me.  Pwease just go and get the tail for Madam Kwistie."

With a nod to his new employer, Syrian set off to find Du'cate.  

The jungle was densely packed with flora and fauna of all kinds.  Not to mention a few monsters here and there.  However, no matter where he went, the jungle seemed to take him around in circles.  Paths seemed to cross and wind around each other, moving around to take him back to a place he had already been.  It didn't surprise him when, as he walked, he bumped right into a small young fairy with light brown hair and a purple flower on her head.  The tiny fae had pale, creamy skin and bright blue eyes.  It flittered about for a moment, regaining its balance before staring up at Syrian with a blank expression.  Then it turned bright red and spoke.  

"Oh Mana Child!  I am sorry!  I did not see you coming!"

All the people of the Mana Tribe were referred to as Mana Children.  The young knight smiled slightly at the tiny, mystical being.  "It's alright.  I didn't see you either."  

Canting its head to one side, the fairy looked Syrian over carefully.  Syrian had always kept a good relationship with faeries.  No one really understood why.  The magical beings seemed to think Syrian was different and even though he had never met most of them in his life... All of them knew him as the Mana Child.  In fact, the little fairy he was speaking to was a complete stranger to him.  Yet he treated her as cordially as he would a good friend.  It was never a good idea to piss off a fairy, they usually had valuable information and were quite friendly.  

Of course there were a few fairies that hated ALL humans, Mana Child or not, but it was still rare for a fairy to be kind to a human at all.  

"You are not lost... Are you, Mana Child?  This is the closest place to the Land of Faeries.  Be careful not to get lost.  Oh... and watch out for some of the other faeries around here.  Some of them are still spiteful towards humans and might not like you."

"Thanks."   Syrian said with a nod.  "I figured there was something different about this jungle."

Suddenly another fairy flitted on over with rage in her crimson eyes.  This fairy had shiny pink hair and silvery skin.  A rose sat on her head as a hat.  "What are you doing talking to a human?  They are always so annoying!  I hate them!"

The brown-haired fairy gave Syrian a look of apology and pointed eastward, blatantly ignoring her spiteful, pink companion.  "I saw some other humans heading that way.  Maybe you should follow them so you won't get lost."

The Mana Knight bowed slightly to the kind faerie and headed eastward as the fae suggested.  He didn't want to stay around the two faeries much longer since the pink one was obviously quite antagonistic towards humans.  He didn't want to cause any trouble between fairies. 

As the mercenary continued to walk through the jungle, pushing branches and leaves out of his way, he heard the bushes rustling ahead of him and noticed Skippie parting a few bushes as well.  The sly, green-haired man brightened as he found a secret pathway and sniggered to himself gleefully.  

"I bet that blockhead Hamson can't find this pathway."  The slim man then plunged through the bushes and darted through the path he had discovered.  Syrian followed after him, not seeing any other way to go besides the hidden path.  The path led to a clearing that was decorated with beautiful flowers of all sorts.  Sitting to the side was a female penguin.  She had a bright cheery demeanor and waved to Syrian with a smile.  

"Hey there!  Welcome to the Greenwood Gardens.  I'll cast a spell on you so you won't get lost."  

Before the Mana Knight could say a word, the penguin waved her flippers a bit and multi-colored sparkles dazzled before his eyes.  He felt a bit light-headed and took a step back, trying to regain his balance that had been thrown off.  Syrian glared at the penguin distastefully and was about to snap at her when he noticed that a whole new path had opened up where before he saw nothing but bushes.  The magic of the fairies must have hidden several of the pathways!  Softening his expression, the young mercenary thanked the female penguin and stepped down this new trail.

"Duh, was there a path here before...?"

Hamson stood before Syrian, staring contemplatively at a pathway that led deeper into the heart of the jungle.  The hulking brute hadn't noticed Syrian yet and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.  "Uh... Who cares?!  Gotta go check it out!"

Stomping off, Hamson ran down the path recklessly.  Syrian rolled his eyes and shook his head.  Hamson would probably get himself killed running about like that.  The Knight of Mana walked down the path himself and followed Hamson until the bulky man came to a stop and stood next to a new path.  He finally noticed Syrian and bobbed his head in greeting before speaking  "Uh...Something's going on over this way!  Get ready!"

Not bothering at all to take his own advice, Hamson trampled headlong down the trail.  Syrian rested a hand cautiously on the hilt of his two-handed sword before moving down the path as well.  He felt the ground beneath him become harder and rockier.  Looking down, the knight noticed that the jungle floor was no longer dirt and moss.  Now it was composed of grey stone bricks.  A few were cracked and crumbled with age, and as the knight moved onward he found that he was walking into an ancient forested ruin.  Statues of a civilization long past stared at him, covered with a green sheen of plant life.  Broken pillars were half engulfed by vines and flowers.  Remnants of what could have been buildings were now being taken in by the jungle, covering up the handy work of an ancient architect.  Looking ahead, Syrian noticed that Hamson had stopped and glanced around until he spotted why.  

Skippie was standing just opposite Hamson and it appeared that the skinny man had gotten here first, before anyone else.  

Shocked that his rather slow companion had actually found these forested ruins, Skippie took a backward step.  "Whoa!  Hamson?!"

The stocky man just blinked at Skippie a few times before frowning.  "Duh... Hey, cheater!!" 

Hamson moved on closer to his friend and looked at him hopefully.  "Duh, guess you didn't find nothing yet, huh?"

Skippie shrugged and gestured to a path that was directly behind him towards the northwest.  "It's no Du'cate, but there's a big animal back there...  Hey, maybe we can get some more dough for that one."

Hamson brightened.  "Duh... it's gonna be money?"

Without another word, Hamson plodded off into another pathway to the west.... the completely wrong direction.

Skippie watched his friend go incredulously.  "What?!  That's not the way!  Listen to me for once!!.... Ugh... nevermind..."

The gangly man took notice of Syrian and gave him a warning.  "Hamson went into the Faeries' territory.  Don't go in, or you'll be sent back to the entrance!  Instead, check out the place I was in.  There's a funky animal in there!"

-A funky animal?-

Syrian's curiosity got the best of him and he did as Skippie suggested.  The new area didn't look much different from the rest of the ruins except for a massive throne made entirely out of gray marble.  A huge statue of a lion stood nearby with its mouth gaping open and penguin lady was settled down nearby, fiddling with a small charm on her neck.  On that massive throne was the "funky animal" that Skippie had talked about.  Only it wasn't just any animal... It was Rosiotti, one of the Seven Wisdoms.  

Rosiotti was quite an intimidating sight to see.  He was a colossal reddish brown beast with a pair of antlers on his head and a human-like face.  He had very thick, bushy eyebrows and a mustache to match.  His ears were like that of a deer and his reddish skin was covered with patches of mottled brown fur.  Large, sharp claws spoke death to anyone who dared to challenge the mighty Wisdom and Syrian didn't doubt the stories that Rosiotti was once a great hero during the ancient wars that used to rock Fa'Diel.

At the moment, the powerful Wisdom was sleeping and the lady penguin that was sitting nearby, strolled on up to Syrian tentatively.  She was apparently very shy, unlike the spunkier one that had cast a spell on him in Greenwood Gardens.  

"Uh, my name is Roane.  My sister, Selkie, went to check why the Faeries have been acting weird.  She went to the Courtyard of Rain, but she might be hiding elsewhere now.  Um... could you go look for her after you catch Du'cate?"

"I think I already saw her in the Greenwood Gardens."  Syrian said, glancing every now and then at Rosiotti.  "She cast a spell on me so I wouldn't get lost."

Roane looked up at the Mana Knight hopefully.  "Really...?  Uh... I guess that means she's alright... but I'm worried about her.  The faeries don't really like penguins because they think we act too much like humans.  She might get hurt."

The young penguin girl looked so downcast and worrisome that Syrian actually found himself comforting her.  "It's alright.  I'll search for her after I'm done with Du'cate."

Roane smiled happily, and nodded in a typical penguin-like fashion.  "Um... Thank you.  Good Luck with Du'cate."

"Hrm... so you are hunting after Du'cate?"  Another voice rang out and startled Syrian a bit.  It was a deep, sonorous voice that demanded respect.  The Knight of Mana wasn't surprised when he saw that the speaker, Rosiotti, was awake.

Rosiotti shifted a bit upon his throne and peered into the greenery of his jungle protectively.  He felt that he was the guardian of the jungle and all its creatures.  Du'cate however, was causing quite a disturbance.  It would be best to get rid of him for the sake of the rest of the jungle.

"Du'cate has been causing trouble around here lately."  Rosiotti's deep voice rumbled.  "Try working with others to capture him.  You probably will not be able to do it alone."

Syrian bowed respectfully to the Wisdom.  "Thank you for your advice, Sir Rosiotti."

The great Wisdom nodded his head, pleased with Syrian's politeness.

The Mana Knight walked out of the area where Rosiotti resided and bumped into Skippie.  The green-haired man barely noticed Syrian at first and looked frustrated.  He continued to scan the jungle for a tiny hint of where Du'cate could be and after a while he just sighed and threw up his hands in agitation.  "I've seen Du'cate like a million times, but there's no way I can catch him by myself."  

The golden-eyed man turned to Syrian with that wide grin of his, suddenly speaking in a confident tone.  "Listen here, why don't you work with me, huh?  I'm sure together we can get him!"

"Sure, why not?  It would make things easier."  Syrian agreed.

"Nice!"  Skippie exclaimed.  "Then I'll move to corner him in!  Let's go!"

The slim, speedy fellow darted off at a rate Syrian could barely believe.  The Mana Knight hurried after him, but then skidded to a stop when he noticed Hamson spitefully kicking a rock at a tree.  The bulky man looked up at Syrian and when he realized that Syrian was not Du'cate, he started to grumble angrily.

"Augh, I just can't find him!!  Uh... How 'bout you and me workin' together?"

"Alright, why not?"  The mercenary nodded, deciding not to mention how he was already working with Skippie.  It seemed the two of them disliked working together, despite the fact that they were friends.

"Duh... Thanks!  I'll ramble through and get him t' come out here!"

Within moments, Hamson stampeded off with a clamor that could easily wake the dead.  Syrian rushed off to where Skippie had ran and met up with him at a nearby clearing.  With the three of them working together, Du'cate would easily be caught.  

Skippie squinted his eyes, looking through the trees before his face lit up.  "Hey! There he is!  Looks like Hamson's chasing him out here!  This way!"

Both men raced off towards the beast known as Du'cate.  Hamson was chasing after Du'cate as well, roaring like a madman.  Skippie smirked at his bulky friend amused.  "Hey, looks like Hamson did something right for a change!  Well, I won't lose Du'cate this time!"

Together the three men chased the beast into its territory.  Monsters of all sorts dotted the area, but Syrian took care of them easily.  The chase finally came to a stop nearby a spring where there was nowhere else to run.  Du'cate could be seen lapping up crystal clear water from where the spring bubbled up.  The entire area was filled with color and magnificence.  It was easily the most beautiful place in the whole jungle.

"Um... well... there he is."  Skippie said, swallowing hard.  It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea how he was going to cut off Du'cate's fluffy tail.

"Duh... He's... big."  Hamson commented, taking a step back.

Big was an understatement.  Du'cate was enormous.  Greatly resembling a large gorilla, Du'cate had tan and brown fur all over his body save his face and stomach which instead had hard grey skin.  His arms rippled with muscle and the beast could easily kill a man by sitting on him.  Syrian unsheathed his sword just as Du'cate turned it's black, angry gaze towards the three men that had dared to follow him into his territory.  

"Uh..." Hamson gulped.  "We're in trouble."

Skippie yelped.  "Here he comes!"

Crashing towards them like a rabid beast, Du'cate barreled forward with a horrible snarl.  Skippie and Hamson leapt out of the way and scrambled to hide themselves.  Syrian however, stood his ground.  Sizing up the over-sized gorilla carefully, the Mana Knight leapt to the side just at the last moment and raked his sword into the gorilla's side just as it passed him.  Du'cate let out a surprised growl and hopped upwards, grabbing on to the branches that were high above their heads.  The beast was a much better tree climber and shimmied as far away from Syrian as he could go.  Hamson and Skippie both cheered from behind a few bushes.

"Yeah!!  That's the ticket!!  Go get him!"

"Duh.... Yeah!!"

Suddenly Du'cate growled in their direction and clocked Hamson square in the face with a hard-shelled fruit.  Skippie let out a small whimper and ducked behind the bushes out of fear.

Du'cate blinked at Hamson for a minute and the plucked out another fruit.  The beast inspected it carefully and then grinned with a malicious intent as he finally realized that they could be used as weapons.  

Syrian watched as Du'cate began to gather a few more, each fruit was as big as a coconut and was twice as hard.  

-Uh oh...-

Letting out a triumphant roar, the colossal beast hurled a barrage of the fruit down at Syrian.  The Mana Knight dodged and rolled, racing towards Du'cate until he was close enough to swing his sword up and strike.

The two exchanged blows for a while, one with a sword, and the other with produce.  Syrian would have found the whole situation pretty funny if it weren't for the fact that the fruit hurt.

"Come on!!  Get him!!  Float like a butterfly!  Sting like a bee!"  Skippie shouted from behind.  And Syrian did just that.  Leaping up to get closer to his foe, the mercenary swung his heavy, blade in an upward arc, deep into the creature's flank.  Du'cate let out a pained roar and scrambled further up into the branches of the trees, but not before the beast's tail came falling to the ground.  Syrian hastily scooped it up and tossed it into Skippie's waiting arms.  Meanwhile Du'cate jumped up and down upon those branches, causing those fruit to rain upon the ground.  It was angry.  

Syrian gritted his teeth and tried to shield himself, quite annoyed now with the creature's slight advantage.

Du'cate suddenly slipped on the branch and plummeted to the ground, flat on his back.  The Mana Knight wasted no time.  

He scaled up on top of the beast's body and was about to slit its throat when he saw the fear and regret in its big, round eyes.

Fear... It was afraid of him...?

Why was he hesitating?  He should be killing it!

The huge creature let out a small whimper that was more fitting for a small dog.  It looked up at Syrian as if it were pleading for its life.  Finally Syrian noticed why...  

It's leg was broken.

It couldn't attack anymore if it couldn't even get up.  The creature let out another small whimper as it looked petrified at Syrian's sharp, menacing blade.  

"Get him!!  We might get more money if we bring the rest of him!"  Skippie shouted, urging Syrian to finish the job.

Syrian tried... and failed.

Pulling away, the mercenary slowly began to step away.  Skippie was utterly baffled by Syrian's actions... and Syrian was too.  Why was he sparing Du'cate?  The awful monster had just tried killing him moments before...

Suddenly the branches began to quiver and bushes began to shake.  A dozen little Du'cates scrambled out of hiding and scooped up the bigger, wounded Du'cate.  They all looked small and hungry... but worried about the large Du'cate that they were beginning to carry away.

-Du'cate...has a family...?-

Syrian caught the starving looks of the small Du'cate children and realized why the beast had been causing such an uproar.

He was upset because he couldn't find food for his family.

Syrian watched in silence as the family of Du'cates went off and suddenly the blood on his hands from fighting the creature made him feel dirty and tainted.  

He hated it.

"Duh... Hahahahahah!!"

Raising an eyebrow, Syrian turned around and watched as Hamson and Skippie dashed out of their hiding places.  Skippie blinked at Hamson and smirked, amused by his companion's laughter.  "Ya know, you and me sure don't get along..."

Hamson shrugged with a grin on his chubby face.  "Uh... But we're both wimps!"

Skippie chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.  "Can't do a thing when we need to!"

Turning towards Syrian, the green-haired man smiled appreciatively.  "Thanks for helping us out!  But uh... do you know how we can get outta here...?"

*          *          *

"Thank you for your coopewation, all!  Hamson, Skippie, you will be paid once we get back to Madam Kwistie's mansion."

Sotherbee smiled happily as he packed away the Du'cate tail in a traveling bag he had brought with him.

"Urrraaagh!"  Hamson roared proudly.

Skippie simply looked impatient.  "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

Sotherbee turned towards Syrian with a grin and presented him with a bag filled with lucre.  "and I thank you for helping us out, Mr. Sywian!  Here is the wucre I pwomised you."

The blood from the Du'cate seemed to tingle in his hands and Syrian frowned.  He didn't want the money anymore.  It didn't seem so important to him now.  Besides... didn't Hamson and Skippie have a 10,000,000 lucre debt to pay...?

"It's alright Sotherbee.  Just give it to the other two."

"W-what?!"

The little butler looked completely dumbfounded and it took him a moment to compose himself.  "How genewous!  Hamson and Skippie, fowwow this person's example!  I wike people wike you Sywian!  Pwease take this."

Giving Syrian a rather large bag, the mercenary peered in side and saw what looked like a rose made of sandstone and an ancient tablet.  Both could easily earn him quite a bit of lucre if he sold it to treasure hunters.  

"Alwight then, wet's head for home.  Ta wa wa!"  

The little butler skipped along happily as he sang the little tune.  Hamson stared dumbly after Sotherbee and scratched his head.  "Uh... Tra la la?"

Skippie grinned gleefully and followed after Sotherbee.  "We're movin' up in the world!"

The skinny man turned his head and nodded towards the Mana Knight.  "See ya around 'Mr. Sywian'.  Thanks again!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teaser for Chapter 11

**_Clang!_**

The two broadswords clashed against each other, sending sparks flying in all directions.  Syrian gritted his teeth and he pressed his might against his adversary in a massive struggle to overpower him.  Behind Syrian were the two last remaining faeries.  They huddled against each other in fear as the watched the two men battle against each other.  The light blonde-haired stranger narrowed his intense turquoise eyes down upon Syrian and let out a low growl.

"Why do you protect these damned faeries?!  Do _you_ work for Irwin as well?!"

The Mana Knight shook his head and managed to force the stranger back, throwing him off.  "No!  I don't even know who this Irwin _is_!   But I won't let you hurt these faeries!  They're not doing Irwin's work because they want to...  They're doing it because they're _forced_ to!"

The stranger sneered at Syrian with a look of contempt.  "Fool!  They're still Irwin's henchmen either way!  If we don't kill them, _they_ will kill _us_!!"

Syrian's eyes widened at what the stranger said and Larc's voice rang clear through his mind as he remembered what his friend had told him many years ago...

_~"Syrian, you are a Knight of Mana!  Although these people are innocent, they are our enemies as long as they fight against us!  **If we don't kill them... they will kill us!**"~_

"No..."  The knight said hoarsely.  "That's not true..."

Syrian glared at the stranger with a light of anger in his eyes.  "They're just like everyone else.  I _refuse_ to let you kill them!"

_"Syrian!"_

Suddenly a familiar voice called out to the knight and his deep blue eyes widened.

-No... it couldn't be... Reia?-

Author's Note:  I think I'm going to cut down on the amount of "non-important" quest chapters I do.  After a while I realized I can't do ALL of the quests from the game because some of them are either really stupid or will make it hard for me to tie the story together into one single storyline. ^^; So from now on, I'll only do the ones that I deem important to the story.


	11. Morithane

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or anything Mana-related.

Author's Note:  Did you know that if you take your character to the Church in Domina and take him/her to the organ to the right of the room.  He/she will play the town's theme song for a few seconds ^^;  It's really cute.

Chapter 11:  Morithane

"Hrm... so the reason why Du'cate was causing such an uproar was because his family cannot find food?  Thank you Syrian.  I will see what I can do about that."

Syrian stood before Rosiotti and bowed respectfully.  "Thank you, Sir Wisdom."

The Mana Knight had gone back to Rosiotti's throne to tell him what happened to Du'cate and its family.  He felt he had to in order to pay the creature back for the loss of its tail.  Just as the Knight began to leave, Selkie, the female penguin that had cast a spell on him earlier, rushed on in.  She nearly crashed into the Mana Knight, but pulled to a stop just at the right moment.  "Hey, hey, hey!  You're the guy I helped in the Greenwood Gardens, right?"

Syrian just nodded, surprised by the speed at which the penguin spoke.  

The penguin girl cheered and then shook Syrian's hand hastily.  "I'm Selkie!  Pleased to meet you!"

"Uh.. I'm Syrian..."

"Ok Syrian, since I, like, helped you out and all.  Can you go off to the Land of the Faeries and find out what they're up too?  They've been acting kinda weird."

Syrian looked a bit doubtful.  "Are you sure they won't just send me back to the entrance?"

Selkie shook her head.  "Nah!  I went in and out of there a few times and like, they didn't even notice me!  You should be fine."

"Well..."  The Mana Knight hesitated.  He really didn't feel like intruding upon the faeries' territory.  

Selkie gave him a pleading look.  "Aw, come on... _please_?

Finally, the knight gave in and nodded.  "Alright.  I'll do it."

"Heehee!  Thanks!"

Walking on out, Syrian headed towards the Faeries' domain, wondering what could possibly be hidden inside the territory of the mystic fairies.  It couldn't be anything too bad.

Could it…?

*          *            *

"La la la!  We get to meet the Wisdoms!"

Bud skipped happily along the trail that cut through the trees.  He and Reia were off on their quest for Wisdoms again and this time they were heading into a great big jungle.  The little elf had never been in a jungle before and this new experience excited him just as much as finding Wisdoms did.  Reia almost had trouble keeping him in her line of vision and hurried after him.

"Don't wander ahead so carelessly Bud!  There might be monsters here too!"  Reia warned as she hastened her pace to keep up with the lively elf.

"Don't worry Reia.  I'll be fine!...  Whoa!"  

Reia frowned when she heard Bud gasp and rushed a bit faster to catch up with him.  "Bud what's wrong…? Oh wow..."

Standing before the two adventurers were a massive group of fairies.  Many of them looked quite bitter about something and they flittered about together, discussing and arguing over a heated topic.  Suddenly one of the fairies took notice of Reia and flew on over to her.  It had brown hair and blue eyes... the exact same fairy that had talked to Syrian previously.  Reia felt defensive at first, expecting the fairy to blow up on her about the evils of humanity, but instead this brown-haired fae blinked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Mana Child!  You're the second Child of Mana that I have seen today.  Are you lost too?"

Reia shook her head dumbfounded by the fairy's kindness.  The fairy giggled at Reia's expression, but it was a slightly nervous laugh.  She motioned for Reia and Bud to move silently down the path without disturbing the other fairies that were flying around and the two adventurers did so.  Once they were all out of hearing range the fairy warned the Mana Guardian solemnly.

"Lately, groups of faeries that oppose the humans have begun to appear.  You should be very careful Mana Child.  They might try to hurt you.  They act as if something is controlling them.  All of them are much more violent than they usually are.  If you've been cursed by a Faerie, Selkie the penguin can remove the curse for you.  She's near the Forested Ruins with Rosiotti."

"Rosioitt!"  Bud's face lit up.  "He's here!?  This is gonna be so cool!"

Bud's voice rang out clearly through the jungle, causing several of the fairies they had walked passed to turn and head angrily towards them.  The kind, little, brown-haired fairy suddenly zipped away in fear.  If the other faeries found her there, they would surely kill her without remorse.

"It's a _human!"_  A purple-haired fairy with flashing green eyes glared wickedly at Reia with malevolence.  A few more faeries of all different colors crowded around Reia with looks of hatred, one that was pink in color with a red rose on her head flashed her hands out towards Reia's face and began to speak an evil chant in the ancient faerie language.

"Ilix trom vesuli!  Xilias irex stron!"

A dull ache suddenly filled the Mana Child's mind.  Her body felt weaker and her muscles felt like rubber.  She was barely able to stand as a heavy weariness over took her.  Her voice came out a whisper as she stumbled away from the horrible faeries.

"W-what.... have you... done to me...?"  The Mana Guardian murmured softly as the magical beings shifted in and out of focus.  Bud hastily swatted at the fairies with his frying pan, yelling at them to get away.  

"Go!  Go away damn Faeries!!  Leave my master alone!!"

If there was one thing about those fairies that marked them as strange to Bud... it would be the way they acted.  Most faeries were tricksters or simply stated that they hated humans.  They hardly _ever_ acted so brutally unless they felt their lives were on the line...  He had go find this Selkie and help Reia get rid of her curse.  It was dangerous for Reia to be walking around in a place where the fairies were so aggressive.  

"Come on Reia, we gotta get going.  I'm sure that Selkie lady is here somewhere..."

*          *            *

Entering the Land of the Faeries, Syrian noticed that the area didn't look much different than the rest of the jungle did.  Flowers still bloomed.  Trees still towered as high as skyscrapers.  Little jungle creatures still scurried about looking for food.  Except there was one obvious difference that set this section of the jungle apart from the rest...

"This piece of trash does not have any elemental powers...  We need one with stronger powers to become our queen.  Bring the priestess of Gato's temple!"

Congregating a short distance away, was a crowd of fairies surrounding the body of a young woman.  Syrian identified the maiden as a nun from the Gato Grottoes just by the style of her clothing.  The fairies looked similar except for one fae that was much larger than the rest.  All of them had light brown hair, blue eyes and a purple flower on their heads save the larger much more menacing looking fairy that had shinny, purple hair and a yellow hat.  This fairy had a piercing gaze with golden eyes.  Her skin was a pale creamy lavender and she glared upon the smaller, much more timid, brown-haired fairies with an air of superiority.  Syrian spotted the fairy that had spoken to him earlier that day amongst the other fae in the group.  It seemed that she and the rest of the fairies that looked like to her were being bossed around by this new, stronger, purple-haired fae.

One of the young, brown-haired faeries glanced up towards the more powerful one.  "But... we do not want to kidnap the priestess.  We put this human under a sleep spell and took her here, but kidnapping the priestess would require doing harm to her guards.  We do not want to hurt anyone..."

The purple haired fairy sneered.  "They're just _humans_!  It doesn't matter if they are harmed or not!  If you do not obey me... the wrath of Lord Irwin will be upon you!  You will be destroyed!"

One of the little faeries spoke tentatively.  "But... the priestess looks like a million-year-old hag.  Is she the one?"

Another fairy piped up.  "No, Lord Irwin said the priestess is 26."

"Has not Lord Irwin mistaken her age?  That is too young.  Our last queen was 26,732 years old."

"The new queen is human.  They only live for about 500 years."

"Their lifespan is that short?"

"I hear it is even shorter."

"Why has Lord Irwin chosen a human to be our queen?  I think Lord Irwin making a big mistake."

"Silence!"  The purple haired fairy cried.  "Do you think our lord would make a mistake!?  I shall teach you all a lesson for your incompetence!"

Just as the horrible fairy was about to cast a spell upon the smaller ones, a voice sliced through the air with an edge of hatred and shock.

_"What are you doing to her Faeries?!"_

A young knight with long platinum blonde hair and piercing turquoise eyes suddenly barreled forward, swinging his blade about with expert precision.  A green headband crossed over his forehead and silver gauntlets were on his wrists.  His shoulders were also plated with silver armor that rested over the lightweight shirt he wore.  On his feet were a pair of worn battle boots and green pants tightly gripped his legs showing off the muscle of his lower body.  His skin was tan in color and the stranger's midriff was exposed to show the muscles of his stomach.  A thin, leather belt hugged his waist and a white and blue cloth was attached to the belt so that it flowed gracefully behind him as he moved.  He also carried a two-handed sword, much like Syrian did, and within seconds cleaved the purple haired fairy in half.  Then he continued to rush forward and began to slaughter the smaller fairies that were forced to work for "Lord Irwin" as the nun, who was unconscious before, finally got up and ran away.

Syrian could barely contain his horror as he watched the new stranger kill the innocent faeries that he favored so much.  The Mana Knight unsheathed his sword and raced forward to stop him.  __

The platinum-haired stranger was about to bring his sword down upon the two remaining faeries.  One was the young little faerie that had treated Syrian so nicely when he first entered the jungle.  The man's menacing blade sang its metallic song of death as it came crashing down for the kill...**__**

*          *            *

"Tee hee hee! I'm, like, Selkie!  Nice to meet you!"

Bud and Reia had finally reached the forested ruins and found Selkie in the area where Rosiotti resided.  Reia had nearly passed out five times on the way there, but with the help of her young apprentice, the two of them made it.  Selkie noticed how badly Reia was doing and pointed towards the Mana Guardian inquiringly.  

"Do you want me to get rid of that evil spell cast on you?"

"Yes!  Please...!"  Reia gasped.  "It's... it's getting worse...!"

Selkie nodded a bit.  "Okay!  Here's the de-evil-spellifying-spell!"

Waving about her flippers, the penguin lady spoke a few chants beneath her breath and Reia was showered with a cascade of greenish yellow light.  A gentle warmth washed over her and suddenly the pain cleared from her body.  She felt much better and it was almost is if she hadn't been cursed in the first place.

The Guardian of Mana let out a sigh of relief.  "Thank you so much!  The faeries here are very nasty."

Selkie frowned and shook her head.  "They aren't usually like that around here.  Some new faeries have been coming around and they especially seem to hate humans...  Hey...  Will you do me a favor?"

Reia nodded vigorously, willing to repay the penguin for her kindness.  "Of course!  You did cure me after all!"

Selkie clapped her flippers happily.  "Yaaaay!  Uh... Hrmm...Well, the fairies in the forest have been acting really weird.  Soooo... could you try finding out why they're like that?  The Land of the Faeries is to the path right out side of this cleaning.  You can't miss it.  I sent someone else in there before, but he hasn't come back out yet so be careful."

"Alright.  It shouldn't be a problem.  I've been in bad situations before."  The Mana Guardian smiled good-naturedly.  Glancing to a marble throne nearby, Reia gasped taking notice of the massive beast Bud was walking up to.  "W-what's that?"

Selkie followed Reia's line of vision and blinked.  "Oh _him?_  That's the Wisdom Rosiotti!  He's the protector of the jungle here. Don't be afraid of him.  He's a really nice guy."

The Guardian of Mana watched nervously as Bud simply walked on over to Rosiotti's throne and smiled with his usual, cheeky elf grin.

"Hello!  I'm Bud!  I came to listen to the Wisdoms to become a great wizard!  Please tell me... what should I do, Great Wisdom Rosiotti?"

The enormous Wisdom shifted for a moment within his throne and the smiled kindheartedly at the tiny elf grinning up at him eagerly.  

"Hello Bud.  The air is filled with Mana energy.  Empty your heart of any thoughts, and feel its flow."

Bud digested the information quickly and bowed the Wisdom respectfully.  "Thanks, Rosiotti!"

Rosiotti smiled as the tiny elf skipped off, back to Reia.

_-Such a young child... and already he desires to become a wise adult.-_

"Come on Bud.  We're going to the Land of the Faeries.  Selkie needs us to do her a favor."  Reia waited patiently for her apprentice to finish gloating about how he just met Rosiotti and the both of them headed towards the Faeries' territory...

As they walked down the trail that lead into the Faeries' domain, a strange lady that looked much like a nun, walked passed them.  She muttered something about evil fairies under her breath and walked off into the distance.  Reia was about to question the young lady when suddenly she heard the clash of swords coming from the depths of the faerie territory.  Bud blinked at the sound and looked up at his master questioningly.  "Faeries don't use swords, do they?"

Reia frowned and shook her head.  "No, they don't.  Let's go see what it is."

*          *            *

**_Clang!_**

The two broadswords clashed against each other, sending sparks flying in all directions.  Syrian gritted his teeth and he pressed his might against his adversary in a massive struggle to overpower him.  Behind Syrian were the two last remaining faeries.  They huddled against each other in fear as the watched the two men battle furiously against one another.  The light blonde-haired stranger narrowed his intense turquoise eyes down upon Syrian and let out a low growl.

"Why do you protect these damned faeries?!  Do _you_ work for Irwin as well?!"

The Mana Knight shook his head and managed to force the stranger back and throw him off.  "No!  I don't even know who this Irwin _is_!   But I won't let you hurt these faeries!  They're not doing Irwin's work because they want to...  They're doing it because they're _forced_ to!"

The stranger sneered at Syrian with a look of contempt.  "Fool!  They're still Irwin's henchmen either way!  If we don't kill them, _they_ will kill _us_!!"

Syrian's eyes widened at what the stranger said and Larc's voice rang clear through his mind as he remembered what his friend had told him many years ago...

_~"Syrian, you are a Knight of Mana!  Although these people are innocent, they are our enemies as long as they fight against us!  **If we don't kill them... they will kill us!**"~_

"No..."  The knight said with a suddenly flare of rage.  "That's not true..."

Syrian glared at the stranger with a light of anger in his eyes.  "They're just like everyone else.  I _refuse_ to let you kill them!"

_"Syrian!"_

Suddenly a familiar voice called out to the knight and his deep blue eyes widened.

_-No... it couldn't be... Reia?-_

The Mana Knight turned his gaze hastily until he spotted Reia standing nearby with her apprentice at her side.  Her sparkling green eyes were filled with worry and concern, and her spear was tightly clutched within her hands.

"Reia?!  What... what are you doing here!?"

Suddenly, pain jolted through his shoulder like a lightning bolt as the stranger took advantage of the distraction and ran his blade deep into Syrian's left shoulder.  The Knight of Mana let out a sharp cry and instinctively lashed out his own blade towards his adversary.  The platinum-haired stranger jerked back hastily, drawing out his sword, but he wasn't fast enough.  Syrian's two-handed blade managed to nick the turquoise-eyed man in the arm, leaving a long bloody gash.  The mystery man grimaced and was about to strike back when Reia leapt in the way, spreading her arms out wide.  

"No!  Stop!!  Stop this at once!!"  Her emerald gaze was focused directly upon the strange new swordsman as he immediately halted in his tracks and paused, looking at her questioningly.  Reia continued to eye the new knight warily, keeping up her guard as she moved to Syrian's side.  The wound in the Mana Knight's shoulder was deep and jagged.  Syrian winced every time he tried to move and his face was deathly pale.  A pang of guilt ran through Reia's body knowing that he had received the wound only because she had shouted his name...  

Her gaze turned back to the mystery swordsman, and she spoke in a voice edged with a touch of anger.  "Who are you?  What happened here?"

The stranger quietly sheathed his sword and crossed his arms in a way that almost screamed arrogance.  He looked Reia over slowly, making judgment upon her as he watched her.  The mark of holy purity was apparent on Reia.  She couldn't possibly be in league with the Demon Lord Irwin... or could she?

"My name is Escad."  The swordsman finally answered.  "I am a Holy Knight of the Liotte family.  A nun was being attacked here and as I was fending off her assailants when this man... _Syrian_... or whatever you called him, arrived."

Escad gestured spitefully towards the Mana Knight with a look of contempt.  The young mercenary sneered and managed to sit up as he glared at the holy knight.  If looks could kill, Escad would have been gasping for his last breath by now.  

"You were killing the innocent faeries along with the malevolent ones!  I couldn't just stand by and watch you slaughter them!"

The holy knight scowled.  "There is no such thing as an _innocent_ fairy.  They're all evil creatures that work for the demon Irwin..."

"Hey!  That's not true!"  Bud interrupted as he shook his head at Escad, wondering how such a man could become a holy knight.  "A fairy saved my master's life today by telling us how we could get rid of the curse placed on her!  She was a nice fairy, and I doubt that she would work for a demon on purpose."

Escad frowned as he looked upon Bud disapprovingly.  "You must not be deceived, young one.  The demon Irwin has lived in the Land of the Faeries for the last ten years and now all of them obey his command.  He has the blood of evil in his veins and possesses great power.  He desires to become the King of both worlds, but I will not let him.  He has done enough to torment me... It is my duty to stop him.  The fairy was probably just trying to throw you off guard."

Syrian began to feel the world begin to lapse around him, it was getting harder to breathe and darkness began to spot his vision.  The sword wound he had couldn't possibly be just any wound.  He had been injured several times before, but the only time he had felt this way was when he was... 

"Poisoned..."  Syrian groaned painfully as he struggled in vain to stand on his feet.  "Your sword... is laced with poison..."

The Holy Knight nodded with a slight grin.  "That's right.  I'm surprised you're even conscious right now.  The poison I use is very strong.  Most people would be quite dead by now."

He reached into a pouch at his belt and pulled out a small, crystal vial that was filled with a pale, off-white liquid.  "The only way to rid yourself of the poison is to go to the Gato Grottoes Temple and receive healing.  The contents of this vial will slow the poison down, but not for more than six hours.  It's called morithane.  Most villages sell the medicine within their stores, but for a hefty price."  

Escad smirked and continued almost haughtily as he tossed Reia the vial.  "It's at least one and a half day's walk from here to the Temple.  Let this be a lesson to you, Syrian.  Never aid a demon or its henchmen unless you're willing to face the consequences."

The holy knight eyed Reia once more and turned as he spoke, heading towards the entrance of the Faeries' territory.  "You seem like a pure woman.  I pray that you will remain uncorrupted by Irwin's evil filth..."

Bud was seconds away from nailing Escad with a Gnome-blessed, magic boulder when Reia abruptly stopped him and shook her head.  "No Bud, forget about him for now.  We have to help Syrian get to Gato.  Go to Selkie and tell her that the faeries are acting strange because several of them who extremely dislike humans are working with a demon called Irwin.  I'm going to give Syrian the morithane and then take him right outside the Faeries' territory to wait for you.  Now go."

The tiny elf nodded quickly and darted off towards the Forested Ruins like a bat out of Hell.  Reia turned towards the Mana Knight with unease as she pulled off the top the vial.  Syrian lay upon the ground drawing in breath by painful breath.  The young Mana Guardian tried hard to keep a solid, detached calm about herself.  It wouldn't do Syrian any good if she panicked or burst into tears.  Reia was amazed by how he managed to remain alive and was about to pour the fluid into the Mana Knight's mouth when Syrian flinched and turned his face away hastily.

"No…  What if... it isn't really Mor..ithane in there...?"  The mercenary's voice came out hoarse and strained as he fought against the effects of the poison.

"There's really nothing else we can do…  If you don't drink it, you'll die.  If you do, and it really is morithane, then you'll last long enough to reach another village to buy some more.  I'm… I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.  I distracted you while you fought with him…"  Reia hesitantly turned the Mana Knight's face towards hers, trying hard to hide her distress.  She had never dealt with a wounded person before and her detached calm was beginning to crumble as the blood spilled forth from the wound upon his shoulder.  Syrian's deep blue eyes were slightly clouded from the pain and Reia quickly brought the vial to the knight's lips, prompting him gently to drink its contents.  The Mana Knight silently obeyed, wearily swallowing the bitter-tasting liquid as it flowed into his mouth.  Watching with a worried expression, Reia tenderly brushed a few stray golden brown locks of hair out of Syrian's face as he coughed and grimaced from the vile taste of the medicine.  

The Mana Guardian didn't know anything about Irwin, but whoever he was...

She could almost swear that she would probably favor him over Escad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teaser for Chapter 12

"Syrian, why do the fairies call you Mana Child?"  Reia asked the question, half hoping it would help her figure out why the fairies called her Mana Child as well.

The mercenary continued to look straight out into the landscape, his crystalline blue eyes watching the surrounding area for any signs of danger as he picked out which road led towards Gato Grottoes.  

"I really don't understand why they call me that…"  His voice came out smooth and even as he spoke.  The sun was beginning to dip down towards the horizon and the clear blue sky took on its first fringes of pink and gold.  Soon night would come and they would have to find a village to rest in before night fell completely.  Syrian quickened his pace a notch and Reia did the same to keep up with him.  The young mercenary continued speaking as he walked onward.  "I suppose… it has something to do with being part of the Tribe."

Reia blinked uncertainly.  "The… Tribe?"

"The Tribe of Mana."  Syrian said as he glanced towards the horizon.  "A group of people, dedicated to sustaining the balance of the Mana Tree so that neither its light or dark side become too powerful…  I am the last of that tribe."

The young knight looked at the position of the sun for a moment before turning his gaze towards Reia.  He felt he needed to explain the Tribe of Mana better since most people hadn't even heard of it.  The Tribe was all but forgotten for most people now… any memory of them had quickly been lost to the winds over the years.  "The Tribe is organized into Knights and Guardians almost the same way the Jeweled People are.  This is because when an Angel descended from the heavens to teach the Jumi the secret of healing tears, the heavenly being taught them to pair up together as Knight and Guardian much like the Mana Tribe.  However, the reasons why the Jumi pair up and the reasons why the people of the Tribe pair up are completely different.  Also, for the Jumi, Knights and Guardians can be either male or female.  For the People of Mana…"

"…The men are Knights who wield the Sword and the women are Guardians who defend the Tree…"  Reia's voice came out soft and quiet.  A faraway look was in her shimmering emerald eyes and an almost ethereal glow seemed to surround her lithe form.  Syrian halted in his tracks as soon as she spoke, turning to look at her with a surprised expression he couldn't hide.  Peering up at him with rounded eyes of green, Reia looked afraid, afraid of what she had just said, afraid of what it meant, afraid that her dreams were more than just dreams… but warnings of her future reality…

Author's Note:  Two or Three chapters until the Dragoon story begins and our heroes pay a visit to the wonderful Underworld!  ( And YES Expert Predator!!  That mean's Larc is coming soon!! )  I hope I didn't offend any Escad-fans ( Are there any Escad fans? ) with my version of the character.  He was a jerk in my opinion.  -.-;  I hated him the most out of all the characters.  Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Lamps of Love

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or anything Mana-related.  Squaresoft does.

Author's Note:  Sorry these chapters took so long to get out!  I got a new computer and it took a while for me to settle things down. ^^;  Oh, and to answer Predator's question, Morithane is indeed something I made up. J.  

Chapter 12:  Lamps of Love

Reia had never been to the Gato Grottoes before, but thankfully Syrian knew the way.  The two fairies he had rescued from Escad managed to heal the wound on his shoulder, but the poison was still a problem.  Fortunately, the morithane that Escad had given to Reia was real and Syrian had lasted long enough to reach Domina where he and Reia bought a new vial.  The medicine was roughly 800 Lucre, which seemed very much like an outright rip-off seeing how small the bottles were.  However, they didn't have much of a choice.  Bud, after a bit of convincing, had been sent back home to defend the house with Lisa.  Reia, on the other hand, continued to travel with Syrian to Gato.  The blue-eyed swordsman protested this at first, saying how he was perfectly all right and would be able to reach the Grottoes himself, but Reia insisted that she should stay with him to make sure he got there safely.

The path was a dusty one that appeared to have been used very little over the past few months.  A few recent tracks that had been made by other people marked the yellowish soil of the road, but not more than five or six.  Lush green grass, leafy trees, and gorgeous flowers dotted the landscape on either side of the road, making the path they walked upon seem less foreboding.  Reia glanced towards her traveling companion quietly.  He had an almost unbreakable look of focus and calm on his face, despite the poison that still snaked through his veins.  The young woman was not surprised when she discovered that he was a mercenary for hire.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, Reia remembered how the two fairies called Syrian, "Mana Child", while they healed him.  A vagrant thought came to the surface…something about Syrian being the Knight of Mana.  

"Syrian, why do the fairies call you Mana Child?"  Reia asked the question, half hoping it would help her figure out why the fairies called her Mana Child as well.

The mercenary continued to look straight out into the landscape, his crystalline blue eyes watching the surrounding area for any signs of danger as he picked out which road led towards Gato Grottoes.  

"I really don't know why they call me that…" Came Syrian's somewhat distant reply.  His voice came out smooth and even as he spoke.  The sun was beginning to dip down towards the horizon and the clear blue sky took on its first fringes of pink and gold.  Soon night would come and they would have to find a village to rest in before nightfall.  Syrian quickened his pace a notch and Reia did the same to keep up with him.  The young mercenary continued speaking as he walked onward.  "I suppose… it has something to do with being part of the Tribe."

Reia blinked uncertainly.  "The… Tribe?"

"The Tribe of Mana."  Syrian said as he glanced towards the horizon.  "A group of people, dedicated to sustaining the balance of the Mana Tree so that neither its light or dark side become too powerful…  I am the last of that tribe."

The young knight looked at the position of the sun for a moment before turning his gaze towards Reia.  He felt he needed to explain the Tribe of Mana better since most people hadn't even heard of it.  The Tribe was all but forgotten for most people now… any memory of them had quickly been lost to the winds over the years.  "The Tribe is organized into Knights and Guardians almost the same way the Jeweled People are.  This is because when an Angel descended from the heavens to teach the Jumi the secret of healing tears, the Angel taught them to pair up together as Knight and Guardian much like the Mana Tribe.  The reasons why the Jumi pair up and the reasons why the people of the Tribe pair up are completely different though.  Another difference is that, for the Jumi, Knights and Guardians can be either male or female.  For the People of Mana…"

"…The men are Knights who wield the Sword and the women are Guardians who defend the Tree…" Reia finished Syrian's sentence in a soft and quiet voice.  A faraway look was in her shimmering emerald eyes and an almost ethereal glow seemed to surround her lithe form.  Didn't her dream tell her to seek out the Knight and find the Sword…?  A dream had told her all about the Mana Tribe. She didn't think such a group of people existed but apparently it did… and Syrian was one of the last of its people.  If what she had learned in her dream was true then, were all her other dreams speaking the truth as well?  

Syrian halted in his tracks at what he heard Reia say and he turned to look at her with a surprised expression he couldn't hide.  Peering up at him with rounded eyes of green, it was obvious that Reia was afraid, afraid of what she had just said, afraid of what it meant, afraid that her dreams were more than just dreams… but warnings of her future reality…  

Gazing at her with astonishment, the whirl of thoughts that Syrian had over the past few days came flying back to him.

_-Is she… a Guardian?  No, there couldn't possibly be a Mana Guardian left in Fa'Diel-_

Much like Reia hadn't taken her dreams seriously in the beginning, Syrian hadn't taken most of his dreams seriously either.  Although they happened often, he was always told that he was the last living member of the People of Mana.  He was always told that he was only living legacy of a tribe long forgotten.  It was a burden to him throughout his life because there were few who could really understand what it felt like being the last of your people.  Of course there were the Jumi, who understood him more than any other race possibly could.  But he hardly ever met people of that race and he yearned to meet someone else just like him.  He yearned to meet another Mana Child…

"Reia?"

Before the young Knight could say another word, a dull pain slipped through his body growing more and more painful as the seconds ticked by.  The morithane was wearing off and Syrian winced as the poison jolted through his blood like black lightning.  It would be only one more hour before the morithane wore off completely, leaving Syrian completely vulnerable to the poison.  

Trying hard to stop herself from panicking, Reia hastily reached out and steadied the weakening young swordsman.  A village… she had to find a village!  The Guardian's light jade eyes looked hopefully down the dirt road and her heart leapt when she saw the dim lights of a nearby town.  The young woman glanced at her traveling companion, trying to decide whether he could make it there on his own two feet or not. 

"Syrian, can you still walk?  Do you need my help?"

"Don't worry, I can make it."  The swordsman spoke gruffly, his pride forcing him to try and continue unaided. The mercenary started to move forward slowly, straining against the evil venom that coursed though his blood.  He tried to hide the fact that he was struggling, but Reia was quick.  She caught the pained look on his face and walked close to him, steadying him every now and then when he nearly slipped.

The sky seemed to grow dark more quickly as they stepped towards the strange new town, and when the two travelers finally got there, Reia knew the reason why.  At the entrance of the city there was an aged wooden sign with the words "Lumina" carved on it.  Reia recalled a time where she sat in her home library and read about the place.  Lumina, the land cloaked in eternal night… the city of stars and darkness.  The sun never touched this land and the full moon was always high amongst the stars, illuminating the strange town that had never seen a single beam of sunlight.

It was a rather large city, possibly even larger than Domina with all its winding alleys and strange dark tunnels.  Bells could be heard tolling in the distance from clock towers that were shrouded in shadow and dogs could be heard barking to each other every few moments.  Lamps were a necessity here and each house emitted a soft, spectral glow from through their windows.  There were outdoor lamps on almost every corner of the town and they served as the only other light besides the moon.  The streets weren't dirt and dust like they were in most towns.  In this City of Night, all the roads were paved with cool, grey cobblestones with cement to hold them in place.  The houses were also different from most buildings in other towns.  They were composed of the same grey stone that was used to pave the streets except they were more rectangularly shaped like bricks.  Sometimes the difference between the stones on the street and the stones that built the houses weren't so obvious and the road seemed to slope right into the buildings as if everything from the streets to the homes were just one huge creation that a master architect had built.

To the left of the entrance was what appeared to be an outdoor tavern.  A sign with the carved words "Mischievous Spirit" was nailed against the front of a building that appeared to be the tavern-owner's home.  Several wooden tables and chairs of fine craftsmanship were set out in front of the house, each with wax candles for dim lighting.  Gray stone steps were set into the right side of the building and lead straight to the upper level of the outdoor tavern, which was simply the roof of the stone house.  The top of house was flat and looked more like just another street.  There was even another person's small home on top of there complete with a tiny wooden door and a miniature lamp in the window.  The bar was on that upper level as well, and the owner of the tavern could be seen serving his patrons the finest drink he had.  Strangely enough, almost of his patrons were dudbears, small puppy-like creatures with bear-like ears instead of long floppy ones.  They all had beady brown eyes and were covered with reddish-brown fur.  Their snouts were more tannish in color and Reia thought of them as rather adorable looking despite their strange antics.  Most of them wore green or brown caps with slits in the cloth for their ears and simple green tunics.  Some had purple scarves or little shiny trinkets on their clothes and all of them had huge brown-booted feet.  It seemed that many dudbears lived in this town as well as people and the two races could be seen drinking, talking, and walking together.  They all spoke in the dudbear language and the dudbears far outnumbered the humans.  Next door to the outdoor tavern was a weapon shop called "El Hazardous", but neither Reia nor Syrian paid it any mind.  The Mana Knight settled wearily into one of the tavern's wooden chairs and closed his eyes, the poison sapping constantly at his strength.  Reia glanced around quietly, unsure whether or not this tavern was a safe place for Syrian to rest.  The Mana Knight nodded at his friend reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Reia.  Dudbears are generally friendly and I doubt that anyone else would want to cause any trouble.  Nothing will happen to me here…  Find the item shop and buy two bottles of morithane.  Then we can see if there's an inn around here that we can rest in until day breaks."  Handing Reia his money pouch, the Knight shifted his position in the chair until he gave off no visible indication that he was truly tired.  He then placed his sheathed, two-handed sword on the table leaving one hand resting on the hilt.  Even if the people were really venomous thieves, Syrian easily looked like the type no one wanted to get into any sort of trouble with.  Who was foolish enough to bother or steal from a swordsman who didn't drink a sip of alcohol and sat alert with his sword readily at hand?

Reia took the money and nodded.  "Alright, I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible."

Hastening to the upper level of the strange outdoor tavern, Reia went straight to the tavern owner who simply referred to himself as "The Manager".  The Manager was a kind and benevolent fellow who appeared to take joy in communicating with all types of people.  He looked a bit strange however, looking more like a big cardboard puzzle piece than a man.  He had on a neat green shirt and wore clean white gloves.  His skin was a brownish tan in color and a neatly trimmed green mustache was on his face.  His eyebrows were also green in color, matching his jade colored top perfectly in a slightly eerie way.  Despite all the strangeness however, he was jolly individual at heart and was happy to give Reia directions to the item shop.  

"It's in the Bright Moon Alley, which is down a street directly opposite the entrance of Lumina."  The Manager said as he pointed towards the direction of the alley from where he stood.  "There's a gem shop there called Heartbreaker Jessica's that also doubles as an item shop.  Whatever you're looking for should be in there."

Reia shook the man's hand gratefully.  "Thank you sir.  I hope you have a wonderful night!"

The Manager laughed full-heartedly.  "Why thank you!  It's always night around here so I suppose it counts twice as much!  Good luck finding whatever you're looking for!"

Following the bar manager's directions, Reia quickly passed into the Bright Moon Alley and walked straight to Heartbreaker Jessica's.  

The shop was a modest one.  Holding only the bare necessities and a few dozen glimmering gems and mana stones.  A golden sprite statue stood towards the back of the shop, neatly polished and gleaming.  Reia fruitlessly searched through the shelves of the shop and found absolutely nothing.  Finally she headed towards the counter where a young, black-haired lady sat, filing her nails idly.  She looked up, taking notice of Reia and quickly got to her feet.

"Ah, may I help you, miss?"  The black-haired women ducked her head sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed that Reia had caught her filing her nails in the middle of work.

Reia didn't seem to notice or care at all.  The Guardian gave the shop one last quick glance before asking, "Do you carry morithane?  I need two vials of it."

"Morithane…?"  The cashier woman frowned, repeating the word a few more times before checking the list of all her goods.  After a moment or two, the young woman looked up at Reia regretfully and shook her head.  "I'm sorry, miss, but we don't carry that around here.  I do have pain relievers though."

Reia's face grew deathly pale.  _No morithane…?_  The Mana Guardian shook her head hastily.  "No, no.  I need something that can slow the effects of poison.  Are you sure you don't have any?"

The black-haired woman bit her bottom lip unhappily.  "I'm sorry.  I don't have anything that can slow poison.  I don't even carry herbs or antidotes."

Struggling to remain calm, the young Mana Child nodded her head slowly.  "Alright, thank you anyway."

Leaving the store, Reia was filled with feelings of dread and dismay.  If she didn't find morithane soon, Syrian would die.  Heading down a street that branched off from the Bright Moon Alley, she was determined not to give up.  Syrian _couldn't_ die.  Reia would not allow it.  

The street turned out to be a place called Morning Moon Alley, and the thing the Guardian of Mana noticed at once was that the street split off into stairs and ramps that lead to other winding streets or simply ended off at one point or another.  The way the streets and roads were structured didn't make much sense sometimes, but luckily the entire area was lined with shops and Reia visited every single place on the street, asking them if they carried the medicine called Morithane.  None carried the medicine and as Reia headed morosely down the Morning Moon Alley, there was only one unvisited shop left.

"Oh, Monique!  Your eyes sparkle like the stars above!  You slide away from my arms like mist on a spring morning!"

Before she even reached the last store, Reia noticed a musical stranger holding a small guitar in his hands.  He stood at the end one of the strange cut-off streets, which ended in an almost cliff-like drop and jutted upwards to give a good view of the city.  That cliff-like part of the street was right next to the unvisited store and the stranger appeared to be singing songs of praise to a woman he adored like some Poet of Love.  Blonde, shoulder-length hair was on his head and his clear greenish blue eyes were looking towards the stars.  He wore a strange, pointy green hat with a single white feather protruding out from it.  The stranger also wore a green, unbuttoned trench coat, leaving his chest exposed.  However, this was no ordinary man.  The musical stranger was a centaur.  From the waist up, he was a human, and to the lower waist down he was a horse.  The back of the green trench coat spilled over his horse-back like a big, decorative green saddle.  His human skin was of a fair, healthy completion, and the horse part of him was covered with soft, smooth brown fur.  His singing voice wasn't that bad… but his lyrics were slightly on the annoying side.  

"Oh, Monique!  Your beauty could make the Mana Goddess envy!  You fly amongst the stars, singing your perfect glory!  Oooooh Babyyyy!  Siiiinging your perfect glooooory!"

Reia cringed and immediately entered the last shop which had a sign labeled "Limelight."  The second the Mana Guardian entered the store, she almost burst into tears.  

The store was a _lamp shop_.  The strange little building had an unusual floor made of wood and stone, the walls arched and curved in an odd way to give the entire shop a rounded, oval-like shape.  It would have been a strange and eerie place to be if it weren't for the lamps the decorated every corner of the room.  Spectacular glimmering lights were everywhere, emitting an almost magical, celestial glow that was matched only by the twinkling stars.  The lamps were all decorated in intricate, elegant ways with crystal dewdrops and shimmering sparkles that seemed to magnify the spectral glow of the lamps.  All of them were unique and designed in ways that Reia could never have thought to be possible.  There was even a large orange lamp that looked exactly like the one of the pumpkins Bud used to try to take over Domina.  The Mana Guardian would have been utterly fascinated by all the mystic lamps if it weren't for the fact that she was desperately seeking morithane and there couldn't possibly be any morithane in this place.  Not in a lamp shop.  

Reia was about to leave when a melodious, wonderful voice called out to her in a friendly and hopeful way.

"Hello, I'm Monique the lamp maker.  Would you like to buy one of my lamps?"

Turning her head towards the owner of the musical voice, Reia finally noticed a young and beautiful woman sitting by a cashier with a kind and gentle smile on her porcelain face.  The young lady had reddish brown hair with silvery green eyes that seemed to glisten like the moonlight on the sea.  Her face was set with delicate, attractive features and she wore a cottony pink, body-hugging shirt that was cut just above the chest and right beneath the collarbone so that her the milky white flesh of her shoulders was exposed.  A pink hat, that perfectly matched the color of her shirt, sat on her head with decorative white flowers bordering its edge so that it looked like an ornamental halo of flora.  Six huge and exquisite feathers extended out from her back, three on each side, greatly resembling the dazzling feathers of some fantastic peacock.  Iridescent patterns of green and black decorated the feathers until the very tips, which looked more like enchanted purple lilies that had somehow attached themselves to the ends of those feathers.

Reia shook her head morosely at the pretty young lamp maker.  "I'm sorry Monique.  I need this money to buy special medicine for a friend…"

The lamp maker sighed in a dispirited way.  Her hope of selling at least one of her lamps was dashed to the ground in one small instant.  She nodded towards Reia understandingly before speaking again with her melodic voice.  "It's alright, Miss.  I understand.  If you have any friends that might be interested in a lamp, please tell them to come here.  My lamps aren't selling too well… and I only need to sell six more."

The young woman paused for a moment before thinking aloud to herself about her situation.  "I really can't wait for my usual customers because they live too far…  Maybe I should close this shop and go to another town?"

Suddenly there was a mad rushing of footsteps and the lyrically challenged centaur that had been singing about Monique just outside the shop quickly burst in through the door.  A look of unhappy surprise was locked on his face and he shot out a hand in an almost overly dramatic way towards the pink-wearing lamp maker.  "Oh no, my love!"

He hastened towards Monique's side and looked imploringly into her eyes like a desperate Romeo looking into the eyes of Juliet as he pleaded with her.  "Don't say such a crazy thing!  Are you saying that you're leaving your poet of love, Gilbert?  I can't live without you by my side!  I'll die if we can't look up at the starry sky together!"

Monique shook her head slowly, still a bit stunned by how quickly Gilbert the centaur had dashed into her store.  Then she spoke up in a saddened voice.  "But I will starve to death if I don't sell my lamps."

Gilbert frowned in thought for a minute or two and then lit up as an idea formed in his mind.  He looked towards his "love" resolutely and grinned with a strong determination to win her affection.  "Okay, listen to my idea, my love!  I'll sell all six lamps for you!"

"Well!"  Monique said with a touch of surprise.  "That is very nice of you!"

She carefully handed over her six lamps to Gilbert and the love-struck centaur just blazed her with a brilliant smile.  "Wait for me right here, my darling!  Here begins our beautiful love story!"

With that, Gilbert briskly turned and dashed out the door as quickly as he came.  Silence had settled in the room for a moment before Monique smiled and shook her head.  "Gilbert is such a nice person… He's just a little weird though."  The lamp maker turned towards Reia and smiled, in much better spirits than she was before.  "I wish you good luck with finding the medicine, Miss.  Have a nice day."

Reia forced a smile on her face and nodded, silently turning to walk out of the shop.  As soon as she stepped out the door, a feeling of pure hopelessness overtook her and she slowly started walking back down the Bright Moon Alley to get back to Syrian.

"Oh!  You!  The traveler there!  Take these!"  A loud voice burst through to Reia and the Guardian of Mana looked up to see Gilbert, thrusting three of Monique's lamps into her arms.  Reia was about to drop the lamps to the ground when she thought about how hard Monique must have worked on them.  Instead, she gave Gilbert a questioning look and asked, "What are you doing?  I can't take these lamps for you.  You're supposed to sell them!"

Gilbert paused for a moment and then looked at Reia pleadingly, almost begging her as he spoke.  "You can't leave poor Monique in distress like that, can you?  Help me sell these six lamps for her!  I'll buy my share of lamps and you can go sell the last three.  Each one costs 1,000 Lucre.  Think of how much you would help out Monique this way!"

Reia sighed and shook her head as she started to hand the three lamps back.  "I can't.  I'm sorry.  I really would like to help Monique, but my friend is poisoned very badly and I need to find him two bottles of Morithane to slow the poison down until we get to Gato."

The love-struck centaur suddenly brightened and smiled at the Guardian eagerly.  "_I_ have morithane!!  If I give you two bottles of it, will you sell the lamps?"

The Guardian of Mana could hardly believe her ears.  Bobbing her head up and down hastily she almost yelled out her answer.  "Of course!!"

The musical centaur quickly reached into a small leather pouch at his side and pulled out two vials of morithane.  Reia accepted the medicine gratefully and after showering Gilbert with a few billion thank you's, she dashed off towards the outdoor tavern and straight to the table Syrian was sitting in.  

The Mana Knight's face was contorted with pain.  The hour was almost up and in a few minutes he would be completely vulnerable to the toxin coursing within him.  People and dudbears were starting to take notice of the knight's condition and either moved further away from him or peered at him curiously.  Reia wasted no time putting the three lamps on the table and pulling out one of the morithane vials.  Syrian looked strangely at the three lamps on the table, but completely forgot about them as Reia popped open one of the morithane bottles and offered it to him.  The blue-eyed mercenary speedily downed the vial's contents and after a minute of grimacing and complaining about the morithane's horrible taste, Syrian finally relaxed and the poison's effects began to wane.  Reia slipped into one of the wooden chairs by the table and let out a long sigh of relief.  She had been running around Lumina for quite a while and now her legs were tired.  The both of them sat in comforted silence, regaining their strength before Syrian glanced questioningly towards the three small, but intricate lamps sitting on the oaken table.  Reia rested herself a bit longer before explaining what happened.   "None of the shops here carry morithane and I had to get some from a person named Gilbert in exchange for selling these three lamps."

The Mana Guardian allowed her emerald colored eyes to drift around the area, looking at the people surrounding them.  "This tavern is the perfect place to start selling these lamps I think.  They're each 1,000 lucre."  

Syrian sat up, finally back to his normal self, and let out a long whistle at the price of the lamps.  "1,000 lucre?  I don't think the lamps will sell at that kind of price.  I was listening to the people while I was sitting here and most of them don't live in Lumina, so they wouldn't be willing to pay that much for a lamp.  The rest of the people are mages and know lighting spells, so they don't need lamps either."

The Guardian of Mana frowned, peering at the crowd.  "So that only leaves me with the dudbears…  They definitely live here, so I think they might buy them.  I don't know their language, though.  Do you?"

The Mana Knight shook his head.  "It's all Greek to me.  I suppose we could go find someone who _does_ know the language and get them to translate for us.  Some of the mages here speak the dudbear language."

Suddenly a cheery, festive voice cut through the air from the upper level of the outdoor tavern.  "Duda Dubba Bubu!!  Dubaba Bubu!"

Looking towards the bar, Reia and Syrian watched as the Manager was happily giving out drinks to the dudbears, celebrating with them as they all had rounds of what looked like some kind of fizzy strawberry colored drink.  Reia abruptly got to her feet.  "The Manager is around dudbears all the time!  I'm sure he'll be able to translate for us."

Syrian nodded his head and carefully picked up the three lamps, setting two of them in a big traveling bag at his side.  "Alright, let's go see him then.  If selling the lamps is all we can do for the man who gave you the morithane, then I guess there's really nothing else we can do."

Climbing up the steps and heading towards the bar, Reia greeted the Manager with a kind and sweet smile while introducing herself and Syrian.  Then she explained to him the situation with the morithane and the lamps.  The tavern owner thought for a moment and shook his head apologetically.  "I'm sorry Miss Reia, but I let all of my employees have the night off so I have to stay here and serve the customers myself.  If I leave the bar and the cashier behind to help you, who knows what could happen…  The Dudbears are regulars here though, so I've picked up their language pretty quickly.  I can teach you both the basics of the language if you like so that you can sell the lamps without me.  Is that alright with you guys?"

The Mana Guardian felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of learning a new language, but Syrian simply nodded and answered.  "Yes, that would be fine."

The Manager nodded back at Syrian and slid a mug of some sort of fizzy drink to another dudbear while speaking.  "Well, first there's _Dub_ which is a greeting and also means 'Yes'.  _Dud_ means 'No' and is also used as 'Goodbye'.  _Duba_ is 'you'.  _Duda_ is 'me' and _Dubba_ means 'friends'.  _Bubu_ means 'Dudbear' and _Gugu_ is for all other creatures.  _Da_ means 'Light' or 'Stars' and _Ba_ means 'Night.'  _Dadda_ means 'Lamp.'  _Dubababa_ means 'Many' or 'Very' and _Du_ stands for 'Little'.  _Baba_ means 'Music' and trust me… if you don't like music, they won't even _consider_ talking to you.  They _love_ music.  _Dada_ means 'Please' and _Gak_ is used to show displeasure.  Say 'Bub?' when you don't understand what they're saying and if you are trying to sell lamps say 'Dada Dudda?'

_Duba Dub? _( You, yes? )" 

"Dub!"  Reia grinned broadly and Syrian smiled a bit as well.  The Dudbear lesson was a bit quick and sloppy, but they got the main idea.

The Manager laughed heartily at the reply and nodded his head, all smiles.  "Haha!  That sounds pretty good!  You shouldn't have any problem selling those lamps now.  Dudbears like lamps and nightlights.  1,000 lucre for just one lamp is actually pretty cheap here in Lumina.  Just remember that Dudbears love music, night, and stars and you shouldn't have any trouble.  Plus, if they know you consider them as friends, they'll be much more eager to buy from you, so you should try mingling and conversing with them first to buddy up with them before you ask them to buy a lamp.  Otherwise they just might be disgusted with you and run around saying 'Gak!  Gak!  Gak!' all over the place."

"Thank you."  Syrian said gratefully as he ran the dudbear lesson through his mind again.  "This should make selling the lamps much easier."

The kindly tavern-owner nodded at the Mana Knight.  "You and Miss Reia will be fine.  The dudbears are really friendly most of the time.  Good luck to the both of you."

A few dudbears nudged the Manager asking him for something in the dudbear language and the gracious bartender was happy to comply, already searching through his bar for the best snacks and drinks he could serve them.

Syrian and Reia stepped away from the bar to allow more of the dudbears to get through and the Mana Knight quietly handed Reia one of the lamps.  

"Here, you sell one of them and I'll sell the other two.  Things shouldn't be so hard now that we understand the dudbear language."  The knight said as he eyed a potential customer sipping a drink.  Reia nodded and after a moment the two travelers split up and searched for customers.

The Guardian of Mana found a dudbear looking at a lamp through the window of a house with a soft expression of longing on his face.  He obviously wanted a lamp and Reia could barely believe her luck as she approached the dudbear and greeted it cheerfully in the dudbear language.  "Dub!"

The little dudbear was a bit startled and blinked before turning towards Reia.  When it saw who Reia was, the tiny dudbear smiled and responded in its own little voice.  "Dub!  Duda Bubu… Duba Bubu?"  _("Hello!  I'm a Dudbear!  Are you a Dudbear too?")_

It took the Mana Guardian a little while to understand the sentence, but she answered back confidently.  "Dud, Duda Gugu." _(No, I'm another type of creature.)_

Reia worried that this might set off the dudbear, but he didn't seem to mind at all.  He seemed to be more fascinated by the fact that she understood what he was saying.  Most of the humans that talked to dudbears were mages that lived in Lumina, but Reia didn't look anything like a mage. 

The dudbear spoke up again keeping his sentences simple in fear of confusing the human.  "Duda Dub Ba!  Duba Dub Ba?" _("I like the Night.  Do you like the Night too?")_

The Guardian answered that question right away, without hesitation.  "Dub!"

The dudbear's eyes suddenly fell upon the lamp in Reia's hands and he was quiet for a moment before speaking again.  "Duba Dubababa Ba Da!  Dub?" _("You have many nightlights, Yes?")_

Reia looked completely baffled before realizing that the Dudbear was probably referring to the lamp as a nightlight, _Ba Da_, rather than _Dadda_, a lamp.  The Mana Guardian nodded with a smile, hoping to sell him the lamp right away.  "Dub!"

The dudbear reached a hand into what looked like a money pouch, but then it hesitated and looked Reia over carefully.  "Duba Duda Dubba, Dub?"_ ("You and I are friends, Yes?")_

Reia didn't give the question a second thought.  "Dub!"

The dudbear smiled happily and echoed the word as he peered up at the Mana Guardian.  "Dub!"

_"Now's my chance."_  Reia thought.  She grinned back cordially at the dudbear and held out the lamp as if she were offering it to him.  "Dada Dadda?"

"Dub!" was the dudbear's reply, and it quickly reached into its moneybag while Reia displayed the price tag that was attached to the lamp.  The dudbear was extra pleased with the lamp's price and it turned out the Manager was right.  1,000 lucre _was_ cheap for a lamp in Lumina.  

Meanwhile, Syrian wasn't experiencing the same luck as Reia.  All of the dudbears that he had spotted where already deep into conversations with each other, and interrupting them would just seem rude and displeasing to them.  After a while, he sat down in one of the brown oaken chairs and watched as one of the mages started to play a song a pan flute.  A dudbear that happened to be sitting right next to the Knight, clapped its hands happily at the musical sounds.  "Ba Baba!  Da Baba!"  _("Night music!  Light music!")_

Syrian nodded his head, also approving of the music in the dudbear tongue. "Duda Dub Baba." _("I like the music.")_

The dudbear suddenly blinked and turned to look at Syrian.  He obviously wasn't from around Lumina, and it was interesting to see that a warrior from out of town seemed to understand the language.  He peered up at Syrian curiously, tentatively asking the mercenary a question to see if the warrior really understood the dudbear speech.  "Duba Dub Ba?" _("You like Night?")_

Syrian looked towards the dudbear with surprise.   It was actually speaking to him?  The mercenary slowly nodded as he simply replied.  "Dub."

This interested the dudbear but it also made him afraid at the same time.  What was this warrior doing in Lumina anyway?  He looked kind of menacing… perhaps it was best to see if he was a friend first?  The dudbear gathered its courage and spoke up again.  "Duba Dubba?" _("You're a friend?")_

The Knight of Mana nodded again, this time speaking in a much more amicable voice.  "Dub!"

This put the dudbear at ease and he smiled up at the knight good-naturedly.  "Duba Duda Dubba, Dub?"  _("You and I are friends, Yes?")_

The young mercenary chuckled at the dudbear's innocence and answered with a small smile.  "Dub, Duba Duda Dubba."_ ("Yes, You and I are friends.")_

"Dub!"  The dudbear said and smiled even more.  Syrian then reached into the traveling bag at his side and pulled out one of the beautiful lamps that Monique had made, holding it out for the dudbear to see.

"Dada Dadda?"  Syrian asked hopefully, wondering if his question would seem odd to the dudbear in the middle of their conversation.  The dudbear didn't seem to mind though, especially when he saw the lamp's price tag.  The small, dog-like creature dug around a small little pouch at its waist and nodded merrily.  "Dub!"

After the dudbear paid for the lamp and left to take it home, Syrian got to his feet and noticed Reia coming towards him, happily holding a bag filled with lucre coins.  

"I assume you sold the lamp?"  Syrian inquired, carefully pulling out the last lamp from his traveling bag.

Reia nodded.  "Yes, and I saw you sell one of the lamps just now.  Why don't we try selling this last one in the Morning Moon Alley where all the shops are?  Most of the dudbears here are too busy to really bother with lamps right now, and the rest of them are kind of drunk."

The Mana Knight nodded.  "Good idea.  I really don't want to butt into any of their conversations just to sell them a lamp anyway.  It makes me feel like some cheap salesman.  Maybe we'll find one just wandering the streets."

The two Mana Children made their way around all the wooden tables and dudbears and headed towards their destination.  They managed to get to the street right in front of Heartbreaker Jessica's and were about to head down to Morning Moon Alley when a dudbear got in their way and stopped them.  He wasn't exactly the picture of sobriety and snarled at the two warriors in a shaky, drunken way. 

"Duda Gak Duba…" The dudbear growled out the words bitterly.

Reia gave the dudbear a blank expression, not remembering the meaning of the word "Gak".  Syrian however, did remember, and he shook his head at the dudbear's acidic words.

"What did he just say?"  The Mana Guardian looked to Syrian questioningly.  

The mercenary shook his head.  "He said that he doesn't like us.  _'Duda Gak Duba_' means '_I dislike you'._"

"What?"  Reia looked alarmed and shook her head at the dudbear hastily.  "Dud!"

The dudbear just took a step towards the Guardian and pointed a finger at her angrily with a snarl of un-sober rage.  "Duba Gak Bubu!"  _("You dislike Dudbears!")_

Again, Reia shook her head quickly, trying to calm the enraged dudbear.  "Dud!  Duda Dub Bubu!" _("No!  I like Dudbears!")_

The small creature peered up at Reia and Syrian uncertainly for a moment before speaking again.  "Bubu… Dubba…?"  _("Dudbear…friends?")_

This time Syrian answered, speaking in an even, smooth tone of voice.  "Dub.  Duda Bubu Dubba."  _("Yes.  I'm a friend of the Dudbears.")_

A positive answer from both of them seemed to make the angry dudbear feel much better and his face broke out into a little smile as he continued speaking.  "Duba Duda Dubba… Dub?"  _("You and I are friends…Yes?")_

"Dub!"  Both Reia and Syrian answered at the same time, making the dudbear smile even more.

"Dub!"  The dudbear echoed cheerily.  "Duba Duda Dubba!"

Hesitantly, Syrian held out the last lamp, showing off the price tag of 1,000 lucre.  "Dada Dadda…?"

Blinking at the lamp for a moment, the dudbear was quiet for a minute or two before responding, "Dub!" and reaching into its pockets for the right amount of lucre.  Reia looked relieved and Syrian merely grinned a bit as the lucre coins jingled into his hands.  They had sold the last lamp.

*          *            *

"You sold them all!  What talents you both have!"  Gilbert grinned broadly as Reia gave him a leather bag the size of her head, filled to the brim with shiny lucre coins.  A look of pure delight was bright upon his face and the musical centaur showered both Reia and Syrian with praise before turning towards the front of Monique's store.  He dramatically threw out a hand towards the door of the shop and grinned joyfully as if Monique herself was standing there.

"It's now time to open your heart to me, Sweet Monique!"  Gilbert said, somehow stopping himself from bursting with excitement.  Then he looked towards both Reia and Syrian and gave them a happy little nod.  "Come with me… I'll show you both what true love is!  The moment between Monique, my shinning star, and I, her Poet of Love!"

Gilbert turned and walked confidently into "Limelight" with the lucre in his hands.  Reia and Syrian exchanged looks before following Gilbert and entering the lamp shop as well.

Inside the store, Gilbert was standing before Monique and handing her the bag of lucre with a brilliant smile on his face.  "Ah, my strawberry!  We sold all of your six lamps!"

The lamp maker blinked down upon the bag of lucre with an expression of surprise plain on her delicate features.  She stared at the bag in disbelief before managing to find her voice and speak.  "Oh my!  That's wonderful!  I can't believe you sold them all!"

"You put your heart into making them, baby!  Of course they sold!"  Gilbert's grin widened as he spoke, proud that he was making so much progress in winning Monique's affection.

Monique nodded happily, carefully stowing away the lucre in a safe place so she could use it later to buy food and other necessities.  "Thank you so much.  I think I'll stay here as a lamp maker."

Suddenly, Gilbert kicked into drama-king mode.  He reached out towards the beautiful lamp maker and held her hands within his own as he gazed meaningfully into her silvery green eyes.

"Oh, darling…" The centaur spoke passionately.  "Not as a lamp maker!  You will become the sunlight that will brighten my world!  Come, my Love!  Let's go out to feel the shower of stars above us!  The world was created just for today to happen!"

He gestured towards the front door with eloquent motions that looked as if they had come straight out of a Shakespearean play.  Monique nodded towards the door with a soft, happy smile.

"I was thinking about going out there too.  I've been inside six full days working on those lamps!"  The lamp maker started to get up.  As Gilbert turned and walked towards the door, Monique followed.  She got to her feet and moved around the cashier area, revealing that her legs were covered with fluffy, soft, white feathers and her feet were like that of a bird's.  The six feathers on her back moved like the wings of a butterfly and she floated gracefully behind Gilbert with a serene elegance.  Syrian stared at the lamp maker with surprise and shook his head.  

"She's a Siren…" He whispered to Reia, watching the centaur leave with the mystical woman.  "I never imaged a Siren would live in a place like this.  It's so far from the ocean."

The Guardian of Mana looked confused.  "So that's what a Siren looks like?  You don't suppose Gilbert is under a Siren's love spell do you?  Could that be the reason why he's so obsessed with her?"

Syrian shook his head as he glanced at all the different lamps within the shop.  "Not all Sirens use love spells.  Besides, Sirens have power only when they're close to the sea.  Their songs can have the power to destroy entire ships, but if they're too far from the ocean the only thing special about them is their ability to fly and the beauty of their voices.  This town is a little too far away from the ocean for Monique to have any effect on Gilbert.  And if she really _was_ the type of Siren that went around manipulating men… I doubt she would live in Lumina as a lamp maker.  I think Gilbert's infatuation with her is real."

Outside of the lamp shop, Gilbert and Monique sat together at a ledge that jutted out towards the sky to give a perfect view of both the stars above and the dimly lit city.  Gilbert strummed a few melodious notes on his guitar and spoke softly to Monique as his mind whirled with all the times he had waited for this one moment.  "Monique…  I have a dream I wish to tell you."

The young Siren looked towards the centaur with a warm smile and nodded.  "Sure Gilbert.  Let's talk about our dreams."

"Just grab a passer-by, and you'll sell all your lamps."  Gilbert said, strumming away on the guitar.

The Siren hesitated.  "Well…the few fans of my lamps come from afar just to buy them…"

"Let those Dudbears do the dirty, messy work, my Love."  Continued the centaur.

Monique gave her head a light shake.  "But, I really enjoy the time and effort that I put into each lamp…"

"Let's have a famous designer make a masterpiece!"  Gilbert exclaimed as if he hadn't heard her.  

"I think it's fun to gather odds and ends to design and make unique lamps…" Monique said softly.

Gilbert still seemed as if he hadn't heard a single word.  "That's all we'll do, Monique.  With the dudbears and the famous designer… we'll be rich before we know it!"

The lamp maker turned her gaze towards the starry sky.  Her voice was still as melodic as it always was, ringing tunefully with each word.  "I have no income, but the joy I get out of my work is what I live for…"

"………" The centaur suddenly slowed his playing until it came to a complete stop.  Then he turned towards Monique with a gloomy expression and peered at her questioningly.  "Don't you have dreams?  This is depressing me."

The Siren frowned and glanced at Gilbert with her sea-green eyes, quietly placing one hand over the other.  "Everyday is like a dream-come-true to me.  You make me feel as if I'm denying who I am."

The centaur quickly attempted to change the subject.  "Come my Princess!  Let's go out and see the world!  I'll whisk you away from this silly illusion!"

Monique turned towards Gilbert, canting her head to one side as she gazed upon him with her soulful, oceanic eyes.  "Which of my dreams do you see as an illusion, Gilbert?  Happy dreams?  Nightly dreams?  Hopeful dreams?  I love the way I live and how I go through with my life.  Everyday is like a wondrous fantasy to me and I wouldn't trade this way of life for any other.  My dreams are not illusions, Gilbert, they're my reality."

The musical centaur was silent, digesting Monique's words and processing them through his mind.  Finally, the centaur spoke up, finishing his thought process.  "Monique, our dreams don't seem to play in perfect harmony.  I must leave this town to look for a new love!"

Monique blinked for a moment, but then shrugged and dramatically put her hands to her heart as if she were completely crushed by the sudden news.  "Oh my, Gilbert.  You came to that conclusion quickly.  After I recover from this shock… I too, shall find a new love."

Gilbert started to walk off, trotting away from the ledge and moving towards the street that would eventually lead out of town.  He looked back towards Monique and waved a hand to her in a way only a hopeless-romantic could.  "Goodbye, Love!  I shall never forget you, Baby!"

The Siren continued acting as if she were utterly crushed and waved back slowly in a theatrical, drawn-out fashion.  "Goodbye Gilbert… Goodbye…"

The centaur nodded and continued walking down the cobblestone street until he eventually vanished from sight…

*          *            *

"Gilbert was a little bit strange, but he was a nice guy."  Monique arranged the lamps in her shop around thoughtfully as she explained what happened to Reia and Syrian who where curious about what happened to the lyrically challenged centaur.  "He wants a much bigger lamp than the little ones I have.  Size is completely meaningless though… because all that matters is that it works, right?"

Reia smiled brightly and gave a little nod.  "Right."

The Siren smiled back at the Mana Guardian and then paused, shaking her head with a sigh.  "To be completely honest… I _am_ just a little bit depressed."

Suddenly a strange sound interrupted the conversation.  **_"Dub!!"_**

Monique gained a puzzled look and glanced around curiously.  "What was that?"

As if on cue, the front door of the lamp shop swung open and three dudbears stepped inside, grinning cheerfully as the marched on over to Monique.  One of them spoke up merrily.  "Duba Dadda Dub!!  Dubababababa Dub!"

Monique looked shocked.  "Oh my!"

Another dudbear spoke up with even more enthusiasm.  "Da Bab Dabbu!  Dub!  Dub!  Dubab!  Dubabababa Dub!"

The lamp maker's face was filled with delight and she looked flattered.  "Oh wow!  Really?  You think so?"

"Dada!"  The third dudbear shouted.

"Oh no, I'm the one who should thank you!"  Monique said gratefully.  The dudbears all waved and then proceeded back out the door.  

Syrian looked to the lamp maker curiously.  "What did they say?"

The Siren was all smiles.  "The Dudbears told me that they really love my lamps!  This is why I love this job!  I'm so happy!  I really have to thank the both of you.  You've helped me out so much!"

Reia waved a hand.  "All we did was sell three lamps.  You don't have to thank us."

Syrian nodded, giving his traveling companion a little nudge.  "We'll have to be going now Miss Monique.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and have to get an early start."

The lamp maker nodded.  "Alright.  You two have a wonderful night!  Thanks again for coming here.  I hope to see you both again one day!"

Stepping out of the shop, Syrian and Reia meandered through Lumina until they found a decent-looking inn.  Both of them were tired from the whole lamp ordeal and just as they were about to step inside…

"Oh my darling Reia!  You're as gorgeous as the wild red rose!  Your hair shimmers like gold on a summer afternoon!"

Reia froze in her tracks and the blood drained from her face.  "No…  It can't be…"

"You appear like an angel from the great heavens!  And disappear like dew on a sunny spring morning!  Ooh Reeeeeia!!  Darling Reeeia!!"

Gilbert seemed to have come out of nowhere and briskly walked on over to the Guardian of Mana with a peculiar "love-struck" expression on his face.  The fanatical centaur plucked away on his guitar strings while belting out as many verses as he could muster.  Syrian backed away a little as he saw Reia twitch.  The mercenary looked from Reia, to Gilbert, and then back again.  "Uh oh…"

"Reia!  It is I!  Your Poet of Love… Gilbert!!!"  The centaur spread his arms out wide, reaching out towards her. **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**  In what seemed like mere seconds, the Guardian of Mana grabbed Syrian by the wrist and practically flew out of Lumina, dragging the Mana Knight along with her to escape the torture known only as… Gilbert.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teaser for Chapter 13 

Grimacing with pain, the fire-keeper looked up at the wicked nun with clouded eyes.  The sparkling ruby core that rested on his chest had gained a deep, jagged crack on one side and the core seemed to pulse with a strange, sickly sort of energy.  It was as if the ruby gem was signaling to the world that the core had been fractured and desperately needed to be mended.

"What…do you… want…?"  The Jumi's voice was barely audible as he strained against the pain, racking at his body.  

The nun glared spitefully towards the jeweled man with contempt.  Her dark jade eyes seemed to burn directly into the fire-keeper's tortured soul.  She held out the sharp knife threateningly towards Rubens' chest, ready at any second to simply rip the crimson core out from the wounded Jumi's body.

"I wanna see some tears!"  The nun demanded loudly.  "Cry like a child and beg for your life!!"

The Ruby Jumi stared at the woman incredulously and the wicked nun began to grow impatient.  "Well?  Where are your tears?"

Rubens winced and barely managed to speak as the fracture in the core pulsed again, sending waves of pain through the fire-keeper's body.  "But… I can't…"

The nun's voice grew venomous and sharp… like the voice of evil itself.  "That's just too bad.  Goodbye, Ruby Knight!"

Author's Note:  Oy!  This chapter was about fifteen pages long!  One of the longest chapter's I've ever written!  I hope people are still reading this story. ^^;  I'm sorry I took so long.  For all the people who have been waiting for either Larc or Sierra, Chapter 14 officially begins the Dragoon Story.  I have the Trembling Spoon.  ^_^  


	13. Tears of Life, Flames of Hope

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or anything Mana-related, but the evil company known only as Squaresoft, does.  So please don't sue me!

Author's Note:  SATs suck…  What their purpose is in the lives of Juniors and Seniors everywhere…is beyond my comprehension…

Chapter 13:  Tears of Life, Flames of Hope

The sky was a dazzlingly blue one.  The kind of sky where no matter where you looked, all you saw was an eternal blanket of robin-egg-blue.  The blindingly golden sun lingered high in the heavens as if it refused to move away from the endless expanse of cloudless, light sapphire-colored atmosphere.  Reia took this as a good omen and yawned sleepily as she walked down the dusty, golden brown trail that lead towards the Gato Grottoes.  The landscape, which was once blanketed with lush flowers and clusters of trees and bushes, slowly began to change into a less aesthetic setting.  Jagged yellow stone protruded from the now dry and rocky earth, trees started to look more like stubby, little shrubs, and flowers were just a memory.  The heat from the sun seemed to intensify a little more with each minute and Reia was beginning to wonder if they were entering some sort of fiery desert.  The only thing that made the heat seem more bearable was the constant breeze of cool air that flowed throughout the area.

"We're almost there…" Syrian's voice was low and drawn with hints of his weariness clinging to every word.  The Knight was walking slightly ahead of Reia, leading the way to their destination.  He drowsily stifled an oncoming yawn and gave his head a good shake, trying to wake himself up.  Thanks to a certain centaur, the two travelers didn't get much sleep last night.  Reia, utterly terrified by the fact that she was Gilbert's new love, had absolutely refused to return to Lumina and rest in the inn.  Syrian didn't particularly blame her, but both of the warriors were far too tired to walk to the next village.  After a bit of talking and comforting, the mercenary managed to convince Reia that one night around Gilbert wouldn't kill her.  The both of them returned to Lumina and found an inn, which was called "The Dancing Firefly", without much trouble.  A room with two separate beds was bought and right when Reia was about to let herself collapse into the cottony softness of her bed… Gilbert began to sing from the outside of the inn.

"Oh my Reeeeeia!!  Your eyes shimmer like the stars above!  You whirl away from my arms like dancing fireflies!  Oh Dancing Fiiii~reflies!"

Reia let out a small whimper and that's when Syrian had enough.  Stalking out of the room and out of the inn, the Knight of Mana roughly grabbed the centaur by the collar and drew out a sharp, wicked-looking dagger with a ruby pommel.  He brought the weapon right up to the musician's neck and, after thanking him for the Morithane given to Reia earlier in the night, the mercenary promised to rip out Gilbert's vocal cords if he didn't leave Reia alone.  Needless to say, Gilbert didn't sing anymore that night and left to "find a new love that was safer to purse."  

The two warriors only got a few hours of sleep before it was time to head out into the world again.  And now there they were, tired, weary, and making their way towards the Temple of Healing at the Gato Grottoes.  

"Reia, we're here."  The Knight sounded utterly relieved and Reia looked up to see two rocky mountains of yellowish brown stone with pathways and homes cut directly into the jagged golden rock.  Whispers of Mana rode freely on the wind, rushing through the Gato Grottoes on every vagrant zephyr and drifting breeze.  If the Guardian of Mana craned her head back enough, she could almost make out the vague shape of a tremendous temple, high atop the first mountain.  On the second one, there was something that resembled a giant bird's nest.  Piles of earth, wood, mud, and feathers lined the bird's home, and Reia could only wonder what kind of fowl resided in such a massive nest.

Stepping into the Grottoes, Reia blinked uncertainly at her new surroundings while Syrian simply moved forward, making his way towards the Temple.  His face was pale and he was starting to feel himself weaken a bit.  The morithane was starting wearing off again and it would be only short while until the effects of the poison overcame him.  

"Excuse me, but are you feeling alright?"

Both Reia and Syrian turned at the sound of a soft, feminine voice, which belonged to a kindly young nun, clothed entirely in white.  A cloth hat covered her head, bound in place with a golden string.  A small sheet of white silk covered her face from the nose down, exposing only her eyes.  Simple wooden sandals were on her feet and a plain white tunic covered her body with a brown rope tied around her waist.  She was dressed the same way all the nuns were and Reia didn't think she would be able to tell the difference between one nun and another.  

Syrian thought for a moment that the nun was talking to him, but he discovered differently when the nun stepped over to a disheveled heap of large, green leaves.  The mercenary was confused and was about to question why the nun was talking the pile of vegetation when the pile actually moved!  It was a sproutling!

"My… my tummy hurts…" The tiny green sproutling whimpered piteously as it got to its feet and rubbed its aching stomach.  The leafy creature sniffled and looked up at the nun with big, round, dewy eyes.  Reia had a soft spot for sproutlings and automatically felt sorry for it as the little guy sniffled some more.  The Guardian walked on over to the leaf-covered being and crouched down beside it to take a good look at the tiny creature.  The poor little sproutling looked exactly like the one that walked around her front lawn…  But then again, all sproutlings looked alike.

Syrian was going to walk over to the tiny sproutling to inspect its stomach, when suddenly his vision blurred, announcing that the toxin was starting to kick in again.  The young mercenary took a few steps back and tried to keep his eyes focused.  It wouldn't be long before the venom hit him full force again.  "Reia, I'm going to the Temple for healing.  I'll be back when I'm cured."

The Guardian of Mana nodded and then looked down at the sick sproutling who started to whimper softly.

"Poor, little guy.  Do you want some help?  Why don't you let the nice Nun help you?"  Reia spoke softly to the sproutling as she patted the creature on the head gently.

The nun, who had been standing nearby, finally noticed Reia and motioned towards her hesitantly.  "Oh, could you please help me take care of him?  He doesn't look very well.  I think it might be because he's not used to the heat around here."  

Reia smiled cordially and nodded her head.  The little sproutling saw this and forced a smile on its face.  "Thanks! Ow!  …My tummy!"

The nun gently patted the leafy creature on the back and started to herd it towards a nearby shop.  "Come Little One, try to walk to that shop over there so you can get out of the sun."

The sproutling only took a few steps forward before it paused and stared fearfully at the store.  The plant-like creature looked as if he felt some sort of strange malevolence emanating from the shop and started to back away.  "Oh…  N-No, I can't…  It's not good in there…  S-Somebody help meee!"  

Panic quickly set in.  The sproutling's eyes went wide as it glanced about hastily and dashed towards the direction of the temple.  The nun watched the sproutling go off in surprise and shook her head sadly.  "Oh my, I wonder if he'll be alright…?"

Reia peered suspiciously at the shop that had scared the sproutling so much.  What was in the shop that was so horrible that it caused the sproutling flee?  The Guardian of Mana entered the store, half expecting to be greeted by some sort of vile creature, but instead all she saw was a normal item store.  Potions, vials, elixirs, Mana Stones, precious gems, this store had many of the things that Lumina's item shop lacked.  The storeowner was simply another nun, who was making a new batch of healing potions at the moment.  A golden sprite statue that Reia had seen in just about every other store in the past few weeks sat gleaming and polished by the cashier.  The only strange thing about this shop that caught Reia's attention was an unusual young man inspecting a pale, glimmering blue gem.  In contrast to the nun's bland white attire, this young stranger wore colorful clothing that signified he was a foreigner and was not native to Gato.   

His rich, jade colored eyes glimmered with intelligence as they carefully examined the pale sparkling jewel in his hand through gold-rimmed spectacles.  Earthy brown hair was tied up in a bun at the back of his head and two sharp, slightly curved daggers were sheathed at his sides for self-defense.  His shirt and pants were made of a lightweight, aqua blue cloth and were lined with a lavender boarder.  A worn brown belt was at his waist and a small money pouch dangled loosely from his side.  A few other items hung from the belt as well, fixed in place by short lengths of strong, slender rope.  On his hands were fingerless, dark grey gloves, each with silvery knobs positioned where the knuckles were.  His shoes had silver plating on the front so that they could be used to kick past an opponent or two if necessary.  

The stranger was of a slender build and one cursory glance at the man would've led most people to think the stranger was unable to correctly defend himself.  In fact, he may have been targeted by a thief or two who thought he might make an easy victim.  But Reia knew better.  Nicks and scratches were in the silver of the gloves and the shoes, proving that they had been used in battle quite a few times.  The clothing he had on seemed well suited for quick and hasty movements, which was perfect for the lightning fast speed needed to skillfully use two daggers in battle.  The daggers at his side looked slightly worn, but strong and well crafted.  A notch or two on the weapons showed that they too, had been used in battle and two protective, lightweight armlets were around the man's wrists.  There was no doubt in Reia's mind that he probably had armor hidden elsewhere beneath the clothing he wore in order to protect himself.  Even the way the stranger stood told Reia that in times of battle, he was a force to be reckoned with.  No part of him gave off signals of inner-weakness and all the he was doing at the moment was inspecting a precious gem with a small magnifying lens.

There was something terribly familiar about the stranger.  Reia knew she had met this man somewhere else before, but she couldn't quite remember where.  Something about him told her that the man she was looking at was quite dangerous, but truth be told, he didn't seem like a vicious killer at all.  He looked more like some jewel collector examining a new gem.  The man slowly turned the pale blue stone over in his hand a few times and shook his head.

"Hrmm… not this one.  This too… it's like the rest.  No sparkle…" The stranger's voice was calm and collected, yet there was a hint of disappointment in that voice as well.  The man turned the stone over in his hand a few more times before blinking and turning towards Reia curiously.  The Mana Guardian took a step back and blushed.  She had been trying to figure out why the man looked so familiar to her and hadn't realized that she had been staring at the stranger with the intensity of a hawk.

"Excuse me.  Are you looking for gems?"  The stranger asked.  His vibrant jade eyes held tones of kindness and warmth within them, making Reia's feeling that the man was dangerous seem like a silly one. 

"Errr… Uh… Yes.  I…I noticed that jewel in your hand and was wondering if you would sell it to me.  It looks beautiful."  The Mana Guardian lied as she glanced at the blue jewel in the stranger's hand.  She decided that the gem was pretty after all and that she would give the stone to Lisa.  The poor elf girl was forced stay home, while Bud got to adventure for Wisdoms.  Buying her a gift would be a nice way to make up for it all.  Blue happened to be Lisa's favorite color.

The young man removed his glasses and tucked them away somewhere safe as he shook his head regretfully.  "I'm sorry.  I cannot sell you this stone.  Without any sparkle to it, a stone is pretty much useless."

"Ooh…" Reia was visibly disappointed.  "Alright then, I suppose I could look elsewhere.  Good jewels must very difficult to find."

The young man nodded solemnly as he put the blue stone away.  "I came here to buy some new gems, but I didn't find any with the right sparkle.  I'll have to go home without any of the right stones to take with me."

"Are you a jewel collector?"  The Guardian inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The stranger smiled good-naturedly and shook his head.  "A collector?  I guess you could say that.  My name is Alex.  I actually own a jewelry shop in the Magic City Geo."

"Magic City Geo…?"  Reia echoed.  She had overheard Bud and Lisa talking about that place once… something about a Magic Academy in the city or something to that extent.

Before Alex could say a word to explain what Geo was like, the door of the shop opened up and Syrian walked inside.  The Knight looked perfectly healed and was no longer a sickly pale color.  He glanced around the item shop until his eyes rested on the Guardian of Mana.  "Reia?  I've been healed of the poison, but that sproutling we saw earlier is causing the nuns in the temple a little trouble.  They've asked us to find it and calm it down for them."

"Alright, I'm sure it can't be that bad."    Reia nodded.  She had been planning on finding and helping the sproutling anyhow.  Turning back towards Alex, the Guardian of Mana smiled at him cordially.  "I'll be going now.  I hope you find the right gem you're looking for."  

As the Guardian and Knight of Mana stepped out of the item shop, Alex suddenly crumpled to the ground and let out a pained gasp.  His eyes widened at the sudden pain and the young man grimaced, tightly clutching the front of his shirt as he let out a low moan of agony.  Something seemed to glimmer right through the cloth of his shirt with a surge of power, and after struggling and receiving concerned looks from the shop owner, Alexander hastily made his way out of the store.  Something was wrong, Alex realized.  Something bad was going to happen and whatever it was…

He had to escape from Gato before it happened…

"Ugh, when I find that Sproutling, I'm going to heal him and then kill him."  Reia grumbled sourly.  Reia and Syrian had followed the panicked sproutling down almost all the pathways of the Gato Grottoes… only to completely lose sight of him after the creature turned a corner.  The two warriors searched through Gato until they found only one pathway left that had yet to be explored.  Syrian muttered something unintelligible under his breath about the evils of sproutlings as the two travelers walked cautiously down the passageway, hoping to catch a glimpse of green somewhere on the yellowish, dusty path.  

The two warriors continued onward until the path split off into two different directions.  Syrian was about to suggest splitting up, until he noticed a familiar figure dressed entirely in scarlet, peering at them curiously.  It was a young man with fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes.  He was of a pale completion and he wore an intricately decorated crimson jacket with golden designs that resembled burning flames.  His pants matched the jacket perfectly and a grayish, metallic headband crossed over his forehead to keep those fiery locks of hair from falling into his warm, brown eyes.  An aura of calm lingered around this man, however he looked as if something were burdening him tremendously.  It was as if he was tortured by some horrible memory that wouldn't leave him alone…  He wanted desperately to be free.  

Reia recognized that burdened look from somewhere else…  Syrian tended to carry that same troubled expression on his face from time to time…  

The man clothed in red appeared to recognize Syrian and nodded towards the mercenary in greeting.  

"It's a surprise to see you here in Gato again, Syrian.  It's been a while."

The Knight of Mana nodded back to the crimson-clothed man.  "It's good to see you're doing well, Rubens.  What are you doing here in the pathways?"

Rubens frowned a bit as he answered.  "It would have been my day off today, but there have been rumors about a thief going after temple's flame.  Did you see anyone suspicious on your way here?"

Syrian frowned thoughtfully at the question.  "I haven't really seen anyone too suspicious, unless you count the sproutling that's been running around today."  

The red-haired man shook his head at the answer.  "The sproutling?  No, he's probably not involved.  I guess this whole thing is just another petty rumor."  Rubens let out an annoyed sigh.  "That crazy new inspector exaggerates _everything_ these days.  I don't know why the Temple even tolerates his presence.  His voice could probably reach a whole new land with how loud it is…"

Reia giggled at the comment and Rubens blinked at the Guardian with a certain amount of surprise.  Syrian usually traveled alone and it was the first time he had ever seen the Knight come to Gato with a traveling companion.  The fire-keeper glanced towards the Mana Knight again and grinned slightly.

-So Syrian finally found himself a girlfriend, eh?   I** would** tease him, but I know he'd probably lop off my head with that broadsword of his…  No wonder he doesn't look so apathetic today.-  

Syrian caught the look on Rubens' face and quickly remembered to introduce the two people.  "Rubens this is Reia, a friend of mine who's traveled here with me from Domina.  Reia, this is Rubens, the fire-keeper of the Flame of Hope at the Temple of Healing."

The Guardian of Mana smiled as she shook hands with the fire-keeper and exchanged pleasantries.

"You wouldn't happen to know exactly where that sproutling went, would you?  He's been driving the nuns insane."  The Mana Guardian looked at Rubens hopefully.

Nodding, the fire-keeper pointed towards the path to the right.  "That sproutling was acting a bit strange…  I think he went to the terrace over there.  If the either of you see anything unusual, please tell me.  I don't know whether the rumor about the Flame of Hope is true or not, but it's better to be safe then sorry."

_"Owwieeeeeee!  My tummy hurts!"_  A child-like wail seemed to come from the terrace, and the trio of people exchanged glances before Reia bolted down the path to in the direction of the sproutling's voice.  

Syrian shook his head slowly, unable to understand how anyone could possibly feel pity for such an annoying sproutling.  Then he started heading towards the terrace as well.  "I'll let you know if I see anything strange, Rubens.  Good luck with the Flame."

"My tummy hurts!  Please help me!"  The little sproutling that had been running like mad all around Gato had finally stopped and now looked up miserably at a lone, green-eyed nun who had been resting at the terrace.  

The nun crouched down to inspect the sproutling's stomach carefully with her deep jade eyes.  "Let me see."

The sproutling inched closer to help the nun get a better look.  Suddenly the young nun let out a gasp of delighted surprise.  "Oh, it's a Popo Bug!  It can cure almost anything!"

"Help me!"  The sproutling squirmed impatiently.  He could have cared less if the Popo Bug was the ultimate panacea for all the diseases of the world… all he knew was that it hurt a lot and he wanted it out!

"Just wait!"  The nun cried as she tried to hold the sproutling steady.  "That bug is the ultimate medicine…  Let's just remove it."

"You're going to help me?"  The sproutling questioned, blinking at the nun with its beady brown eyes.  

"I'm going to peel away a leaf to take out the Popo."  The nun replied evenly.

_"Noooooooooooo!"  _The sproutling reeled back in terror at the notion of peeling away a leaf and hastily dashed away, nearly barreling over Reia and Syrian in the process.  The two of them had just walked into the terrace when the sproutling darted out in a whirl of leaves and fright.  

The nun shook her head, utterly disappointed.  "Oh, what a waste!  Popo Bugs are so expensive…  I think Mr. Rubens needed that medicine too…"

Reia had on a similar look of disappointment on her face as she turned her head towards the direction the sproutling had darted off too.  "Ugh!  That thing runs too fast for its own good!"

"Doesn't it ever get tired?  With the way it runs, you'd think it has everlasting stamina."  Syrian muttered irritably as the two warriors left the terrace.  They walked back down the path they had come from and once again bumped into Rubens, who had a slightly amused look on his face.  

"If you're wondering where the sproutling went… I saw him race off towards the temple."  The firekeeper said pointing towards a path that led towards the left.  

Syrian let out a long groan.  The thought of going after the hyperactive sproutling in the Temple of Healing was just a nightmare.  The mercenary was starting to consider using tranquilizers on the goddamn creature.  Reia swiftly made her way down the left path, saying her thank you's to Rubens as she left.  She wasn't so eager to save the sproutling anymore, but calming the little green creature was the only way to repay the nuns for their kindness towards Syrian.  The Mana Knight followed after the Reia once again, grumbling the entire time about how he wouldn't mind having "sproutling salad" with his lunch.

Rubens chuckled a bit as he watched them leave.  The thought of Syrian, the ruthless mercenary, having trouble with a tiny green sproutling was too much.  As he laughed softly to himself, a small manila-colored card fell from above and landed neatly at his feet.  The firekeeper peered down at it curiously and bent down to pick it up.

"Hrm…?  What's this…?  Ouch!!"  The firekeeper hastily pulled his hand back and noticed a small cut on his finger.  Dark crimson blood lined the tiny scratch and Rubens picked up the card more carefully this time, taking notice of the sharp, yet tiny razors that perilously lined each side of the manila note.  A message was neatly written on the card in thin, black ink.  

_The Flame of Hope will be mine.  Your fate is sealed Ruby Knight._

_-Sandra the Jewel Thief_

Rubens stared at the message in shock.  Ruby Knight…  Not even the nuns in Gato knew him by his Jumi title.  He had kept it a secret the entire time.  The fire-keeper put a hand to his chest, feeling the large, pulsing mystic ruby that was embedded into his flesh.  His ruby core was hidden beneath the clothing he wore so that it was perfectly concealed from peering eyes.  It was dangerous for a Jumi to walk about freely with his or her core exposed.  Jewel hunters and magicians hailed the cores of Jumi as precious and priceless gems.  It was common for one of the Jeweled People to be slain just for their cores to be taken.  And now…

"A Jewel Thief is after me…"  The Ruby Knight whispered breathlessly.  "I… I never thought something like this would ever happen to me.  Not in a place like this…"

The firekeeper glanced around cautiously, calling upon the magical power of his ruby core to give him strength.  The world had suddenly grown oppressive and harsh all in one instant…and the only person he could truly rely on now was himself.  

"If that thief wants me, she can come get me."  The Jumi Knight said as a faint red aura surrounded his form.  "But I won't let myself die yet…  Not until I can find the cure for petrifaction…"

Inside the temple Reia and Syrian struggled in vain to grab the speedy little sproutling with no avail.  Now they watched with dismay as it ran in circles around a single nun that was trying terribly hard to pray without noticing the green, leafy creature that was loudly wailing about its aching stomach.

"Stop it."  The nun finally snapped as her prayer was disrupted for the fiftieth time.

"My tummy hurts!!"  The sproutling moaned as it paused for a moment to complain to her.  "Please do something about the Popo bug!!"

The tiny sproutling started to run around the nun again, making the poor woman give up any hope that she would get to finish her prayer anytime soon.  Syrian tried to nab the sproutling whenever it paused or slowed down, but it would always dart right out of his grasp at just the right moment.  The mercenary would have slain the sproutling with his broadsword _long_ ago, but the fact that he was in a temple full of nuns forced him to keep his weapon sheathed.

"Calm your soul and all worldly pains will vanish…" The nun said to the sproutling, sounding as if she were ready to start listing all of the Temple's dogma.

Reia shook her head, remembering something that a sproutling in Domina had once told her.  "That won't work…  A sproutling told me that they don't have souls."

"It _hurts_!!"  The leafy creature cried childishly, as if he were affirming Reia's statement.  He hopped up and down, squirming and dashing all around the room like a crazed maniac.

"You must meditate."  The nun told the sproutling serenely.  "Everything is in your mind."

"Hmph…  I don't think they have minds either…" Syrian muttered, giving the green creature a piercing glare.  Reia tried to grab the sproutling but missed as it dashed out of the room and back towards the terrace in a frenzied panic.  

"Somebody help me!!"  The sproutling's loud shout echoed through the entire temple, causing the nun to wince.

Reia slumped down to her knees wearily while Syrian gave the nun a pleading look.  "Can we kill it…?  _Please…?_"

*          *            *

"This is the chance you've been waiting for Mr. Rubens.  Popo bugs can cure just about everything.  You can use the bug to revive your petrified loved one and all you need to do is kill the sproutling to get it."

Rubens frowned unhappily as a feeling of unease swept over him.  He tapped his foot lightly against the ground as his chocolate brown eyes scanned the terrace uncomfortably.  After a moment, he lowered his gaze, trying to avoid eye contact with the green-eyed nun who was standing before him.  The nun had come up to him earlier, claiming she knew a way to save Rubens' lover Diana, a beautiful female Jumi with a Diamond core.  The Diamond Jumi had discovered a Jewel Thief was after her long ago and sought out the aid of a local witch.  Rubens insisted that he could protect her.  He was Diana's knight after all.  It was his duty to defend her just as it was Diana's duty to act as Rubens' guardian.  Unfortunately, Diana didn't want to endanger the life of her knight.  She went to the witch only to discover the hard way that the witch's idea of helping the young Jumi was to petrify her.  In her petrified state, the Jumi's core could not be taken… but no one wanted to be a statue forever.  Rubens had come to the Gato Grottoes, hoping that the legendary Temple of Healing would know a way to remove the petrifaction spell from his love.  However, even the nuns of Gato knew of no cure for petrifaction except Popo Bugs, which only the richest of the rich could afford to buy.  The Ruby Jumi was about to give up all hope when the Head Priestess Matilda had pity on him and promised the Jumi that she would try all she could to find a cure for Diana.  While the nuns of the Temple of Healing searched for a cure, Rubens eventually took up a position as the temple's firekeeper so he could try and earn enough lucre to buy a Popo Bug without the aid of the nuns.  Now that he had the chance to get a Popo Bug without spending a single cent of lucre, he found that he couldn't do it.  Getting the Popo Bug from the Sproutling would require killing leafy creature, and he just couldn't bring himself to do that.  After seeing hundreds of his own race being slaughtered before his eyes just for their cores, he couldn't allow himself to kill another living being just because he wanted something it had.  

The jade-eyed nun was displeased with the fact that Rubens was hesitating and spoke up again, trying to convince the Jumi to slay the sproutling.  "You can't have sympathy for it, Mr. Rubens.  It's just a sproutling.  There are probably thousands of them all over Fa-Diel.  Don't you think your lover's life is more important than some talking plant?"

As if on cue, the little sproutling sprinted into the terrace and stopped a few feet away from the jade-eyed nun.  It canted its head to one side thoughtfully and shouted over to the strange woman.  "My tummy hurts a lot!  Help me, but don't tear off my leaves!"

The nun turned her gaze towards the tiny sproutling and nodded slowly.  "Alright little sproutling, come over here.  I will help you."

The innocent sproutling brightened and its eyes grew round with happiness.  "Okay!"

Moving closer to the nun, the plant-like being peered up at the woman hopefully as it waited to be assisted.

The nun turned towards Rubens with an unwavering stare.  "Here, Mr. Rubens.  You know what you must do…"

"Yes…" The Jumi nodded reluctantly as he stepped towards the sproutling.  A brilliant flash of red light sparked from his chest as he held a hand out towards the naïve creature and sent a jolt of crimson energy through the sproutling's body.

The plant-like being let out a horrified cry of pain as it jerked backwards and collapsed to the ground.  Small whimpers of suffering came from the sproutling's throat as it remained on the floor, paralyzed by the shock of the Jumi's attack.

"Go ahead, Mr. Rubens."  The nun prompted, gesturing towards the fallen sproutling.  "Finish the job."

The Ruby Knight hesitated, his resolve crumbling with each whimper the sproutling made.  The sproutling didn't deserve death.  It was just trying to ease its pain and live its life.  "No.  I can't do this…"

"Don't you want to revive your petrified sweetheart?"  The nun gave the Jumi a questioning glare.  

Rubens couldn't help but notice how bloodthirsty and cold this nun was compared to the rest the people in the temple.  "Yes, I do want to save her, but…"

Suddenly the sproutling recovered from its state of pain and shock and slowly got to its feet.  It glared at both Rubens and the nun with looks of hatred as it pouted.  "Ooooooh, you meanies!!"

The leafy being swiftly turned and rushed back out of the terrace again.  

Rubens was glad to see it go.  

The nun was fuming.

"See?  Now he got away!"  The nun said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" The Jumi Knight lowered his head as he spoke.

The nun's voice seemed to grow colder and harsher with each second.  "Then you can't protect anyone.  You're too soft."

Rubens fell silent at that statement.  Perhaps he _was_ too soft… Was his sympathy for other people destroying his ability to protect the ones he loved?  Was it _his_ fault Diana was a statue?  He should have been able to protect her… and now she was just another sculpture to decorate a strange, faraway city.

"Life is like this town…" The nun continued, walking a few steps away from the Ruby Jumi.  "Cutting through rocks to make pathways…  Slicing through stone to make houses…  We can't get to the top without the flame of hope in our hearts."

The jade-eyed nun turned around to look back at the Jumi Knight with her piercing gaze.  "Don't you think so, Mr. Rubens…?"

*          *            *

"That sproutling has lost its mind.  It doesn't even look to see where it's going!"  Reia fumed as she bent down to assist a nun that had fallen to the floor.  After escaping from the terrace, the sproutling didn't know where else to go but back to the temple.  It speedily bust through the huge double doors of the Temple of Healing…

…and slammed right into a blonde-haired nun who had just walked in to pray.  Though both the sproutling and the nun were knocked senseless by the collision, the sproutling recovered almost immediately and sprinted straight back out of the temple again.

Syrian frowned as his right hand idly fingered the hilt of the broadsword at his side.  "I don't know what's more irritating.  The fact that we have to catch the sproutling or the fact that we're not allowed to kill it."

Suddenly the double doors of the temple burst open again, causing Syrian to instinctively draw out his two-handed blade and fall into a defensive position.

A dwarf-sized man of about forty-five years of age walked inside of the temple with a stern and sour look etched upon his face.  He was a mouse of a man, literally and figuratively, and had short gray fur all over his body.  Huge, mouse-like ears jutted out from the sides of his head with a pinkish tint, and Reia began to wonder if he had a small rat-tail to match.  With a wooden pipe in his mouth and an odd red and brown detective hat on his head, there was no doubt that this man had to be the Inspector that Rubens talked about.  He wore a brown plaid vest and a pale red tie that was spotted with dust.  Plaid mittens were on his hands and the stranger also wore a thick green trench coat that nearly touched the floor.  The dark green pants he wore looked slightly too big for him and the huge brown boots on his feet gave him an odd, almost clown-like appearance.

The stranger looked from Syrian to the nun on the ground and back again before his eyes widened and he shouted in a loud, piercing voice.  "OH!!  Aha!  A crime!!"

He hastily dashed towards the nun and took a good look around the area, feeling proud that he had finally found a crime to investigate.  As he glanced around, the man's eyes rested on Reia, who had been trying to help the nun up.  "Hey you!  Don't touch the body!  Hrm… Let's see now.  The victim is…a nun.  She has no external wounds…  The culprit is a man carrying a two-handed broadsword.  He will most definitely go to jail."

"WHAT?!"  Syrian stared at the pipe-smoking stranger with anger and shock.  Just who _was_ this guy?

The stranger narrowed his eyes upon Syrian and growled.  "I know it's you Sandra!  Your disguise won't fool me!  Give it up!  And take off that ridiculous looking hat!  You'll pay for killing this poor nun!"

"Umm… I am still alive, Inspector Boyd."  The nun shifted a bit and somehow managed to get herself into a sitting position with Reia's help.   

"Oh! My apologies!"  The Inspector turned towards the injured nun and examined her carefully for any sword wounds.  "I didn't realize you survived Sandra's attack."

Confused, the nun was silent for a moment before shaking her head.  "Uh… But I wasn't attacked by anyone.  I twisted my ankle when the sproutling accidentally bumped into me."

A flood of rage suddenly filled the Inspector's eyes and the tiny man howled with anger as he literally blew off steam from his ears.  "So she disguised herself as a sproutling!  What could she want?!  Urrrrrrrrrrgh!!  Blast it, Sandra!!"

The inspector suddenly turned towards Syrian, and blinked at him for a second or two before apologizing.  "Ah, my apologies to you.  I should have known you weren't Sandra.  Your hat doesn't look…that… ridiculous… Errr…"

Inspector Boyd's voice trailed off as the Mana Knight glared down at him with a frown set on his face.  After murmuring a few more apologies, the inspector quickly dashed right out of the temple again, continuing his rabid search for Sandra.  Syrian self-consciously put a hand to the red cap on his head and frowned as the inspector left.  

Reia helped the nun get to her feet and shook her head disapprovingly at the inspector's stupidity.  "What an idiot…  No wonder Rubens hates him so much."

After helping the nun reach the Temple's infirmary, Reia and Syrian headed towards the terrace, planning on resting there for half an hour before pursing the sproutling again.  The injured nun had told them that a cool wind constantly breezed through the terrace and it had a wonderful view of the land just outside of the temple.  It seemed like a good place to relax for a short while.  The two warriors silently walked down a pathway and stepped towards an opening that led out to the terrace.  Syrian and Reia had just stepped into the area when Rubens' voice made the two Mana Children pause in their steps.

"What is it now?"  The Ruby Jumi stood opposite a jade-eyed nun with a frown on his face as he asked the question.  He sounded annoyed and it seemed as if the two of them had been arguing for quite sometime now.  He almost looked as if he was about to engage in battle with the nun and oddly enough, the nun looked as if she _wanted_ to fight with him.

"I think I will get the Popo bug from the sproutling."  The nun replied in a tauntingly casual way.

"Fine, go ahead."  Rubens' voice was flat and the fire-keeper turned his back to the nun.  "I refuse to harm the sproutling, so don't expect me to help you."

The nun looked appalled and narrowed her eyes at the Jumi of Ruby.  "How callous! So you don't care one way or another about your love in Geo?"

Rubens suddenly turned around and peered at the white-clad woman with surprise.  "How do you know where Diana is?  I've never mentioned to you or any of the other nuns where she was."

The nun leered at the Ruby Jumi sadistically.  The look on her face was enough to send chills down the spine.  "Good question…"

The fire-keeper took a step towards the nun and let out a low snarl.  Crimson lightning seemed to crackle at his fingertips before fizzling out.  "Don't mock me…"

"Well if you don't want it, can I take the Popo Bug?"  The nun's smile seemed to grow more oppressive and Reia could swear on her life that she had met that nun somewhere else before.  The lady's jade-green eyes looked so terribly familiar…  Where did she last hear that sadistic voice?

"Fine by me."  The Ruby Jumi replied testily.  Neither the Jumi nor the nun, noticed the two Mana Children nearby.  Syrian felt a slightly disappointed. The only place peaceful enough to rest in was already the scene for a little quarrel between the temple's fire-keeper and a strangely belligerent nun.  Maybe it was time to go someplace else…

"You don't care whether it affects your girlfriend or the sproutling, do you?"  The nun advanced towards the fire-keeper and reached for something at her side that was hidden away by a white cloth.

Rubens sighed and gazed at the nun wearily.  He was tired of talking to her now and every time the woman mentioned Diana it made him feel utterly miserable.  "Look, I don't want to interfere in anyone's life.  And I don't want anyone interfering in mine."

The Jumi turned away from the white-clothed woman, closing his eyes.  "Just… leave me alone."

The nun's jade eyes flashed with a strange inner light and her voice grew as cold as ice.  _"Never."_

Drawing out a sharp, steel dagger, the nun glared at Rubens with a resolute vehemence and hissed with rage.  "Stones who lose their sparkle shall be punished!"

The Ruby Jumi turned at the sound of the nun's angry hiss, only to let out a shout of pain as the woman's dagger came down upon his chest.  The fabric of his crimson jacket was torn away and the Jumi's ruby core glimmered radiantly, completely exposed and vulnerable.  Rubens winced as he fell to the ground and watched the torn remnants of his crimson jacket fall around his body.  Pain flooded through his veins, making it almost impossible for him to stand or make any sudden movements.

"Rubens!"  Syrian immediately unsheathed his two-handed sword and began to advance towards the horrible white-clad woman.  Reia started rushing towards the fire-keeper, watching the poor man with worry in her eyes.  The fire-keeper didn't appear to be wounded too badly, yet the look on his face made it obvious that he was in excruciating pain.  __

"Stop!  Come any closer, and I promise you he'll die an extremely painful death…"

The nun sneered at Syrian and held her dagger dangerously close to the fire-keeper's body.  The steel of the blade sparked in the sunlight as it pressed against Jumi's scarlet core, threatening to split it in half.  The Knight of Mana froze in his tracks and let out a low growl.  Piercing looks of hatred were exchanged between the nun and the Mana Knight as the vile woman ordered Reia and Syrian to back away.  Once the two Mana Children were far away enough, the nun smirked at the Jumi viciously.  

"Poor Ruby Knight… Did I strike your precious core a little too hard?  Who knew that a Knight of the Lucidia class could go down with one blow…"

Rubens gritted his teeth and stared fiercely at the nun with hatred.  "How… dare you…"

The nun's expression suddenly grew as serious as death and her voice grew crueler, dripping with pure malice.  "Do as I say and I won't harm your core."  

Grimacing with pain, the fire-keeper looked up at the wicked nun with clouded eyes.  The sparkling ruby core that rested on his chest had gained a deep, jagged crack on one side and the core seemed to pulse with a strange, sickly sort of energy.  It was as if the ruby gem was signaling to the world that the core had been fractured and desperately needed to be mended.

"What…do you want…?"  The Jumi's voice was barely audible as he strained against the pain, racking at his body.  

The nun glared spitefully towards the jeweled man with contempt.  Her dark jade eyes seemed to burn directly into the fire-keeper's tortured soul.  She held out the sharp knife threateningly towards Rubens' chest, ready at any second to simply rip the crimson core out from the wounded Jumi's body.

"I wanna see some tears!"  The nun demanded loudly.  "Cry like a child and beg for your life!!"

The Ruby Jumi stared at the woman incredulously and the wicked nun began to grow impatient.  "Well?  Where are your tears?"

Rubens winced and barely managed to speak as the fracture in the core pulsed again, sending waves of pain through the fire-keeper's body.  "But… I can't…"

The nun's voice grew venomous and sharp… like the voice of evil itself.  "That's just too bad.  Goodbye, Ruby Knight!"

_"Rubens!"_  Reia watched in horror as the wicked nun drove her dagger deep into Rubens' chest, right above his core, and carved the precious gem out of his body.  The Jumi Knight threw his head back and let out a tortured howl of pain as the jewel that was the source of his life left his body.

"NO!!"  Syrian dashed forward with his broadsword tightly grasped in his hands, but the woman flipped backwards furthering the gap between herself and the Mana Knight.  Rubens let out a pained moan as he struggled to stay alive.  The Jewel Thief gazed down at the coreless Jumi with her pitiless, jade eyes and was impressed by his resilience.

"Still alive, eh?  Jumi of the Lucidia are indeed formidable."  The round, ruby core in her hand sparkled with an intense fury and the thief merely grinned as she held it up before herself.  "But as I warned you, I'm taking the _Flame of Hope_!"

Syrian charged towards the jewel thief again, this time catching her by surprise.  He had her pressed up against a stonewall before the woman smiled at him maliciously.  

"I won't be caught so easily.  See you around!"  Syrian saw a sparkle of magic energy flash from the woman's body before she mysteriously vanished from sight.  The Mana Knight shouted a long string of curses as he threw down his sword angrily and turned towards Rubens who lie dying upon the ground.  Reia was bent over the Jumi's body and sniffled.  Although she hadn't shed any tears yet, the young woman was on verge of bursting into tears as she put a hand over the fire-keeper's bloody chest.  She had only met the Ruby Jumi today, but seeing what just happened to him was enough to throw her into hysterics.  Reia had never witnessed murder before and she wasn't used to seeing one person do such heartless things to another.

Rubens shook his head at the Mana Guardian with a frown.  "Don't… cry Reia…  Please don't cry…  Those who cry for Jumi… turn to stone… That's why people say we're cursed…"

Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and Inspector Boyd burst onto the scene.  His eyes grew wide as he saw the wounded Jumi and the ground.  "Oh no!!  I was too late!"

The inspector fumed and rushed over to Rubens with dismay, then his eyes narrowed upon Reia.  "Blast it!  So it was you!!  Give yourself up, Sandra!  And take those crazy sticks out of your hair!"

The Mana Guardian couldn't even speak due to her distress.  Rubens shook his head weakly at the inspector.  "It wasn't her…  It was…a nun…"

Boyd exploded with anger and blew off more steam from his ears.  "Sandra is a master of disguise!  But I _will_ catch her!"

The inspector suddenly dashed off, somehow forgetting to help the dying Jumi that was Sandra's latest victim.  Syrian crouched down beside Rubens and lowered his head mournfully, unable to think of anything to say.

Rubens grinned a bit as he looked upon the mercenary who was bent over beside him.  His voice was soft and broken, but he somehow managed to speak.  "Heh…  Every time you visited Gato in the past… you were always kind of distant and detached… you didn't show any positive emotions.  Or _any_ emotions for that matter…  I never really liked visitors at the temple… but you were different because you were the only person who didn't bother digging into my personal life, wondering where the strange, new fire-keeper came from… so I didn't distrust you as much as everyone else…  Before that, I mistrusted everyone…  I only trusted the people I knew from my past… and they were all gone by the time I came to Gato… so I stayed far away from everyone… I stayed by myself…"  

The Jumi winced as he spoke and paused a moment to cough up blood.  Reia closed her eyes, unable to watch the dying fire-keeper much more.  As much as she wanted to race towards the nearest nun and get her to come to Rubens' aid.  She knew it was hopeless.  A Jumi without a core would die, no matter what.  Taking the core of a Jumi was like taking the heart of a person…   Life was cut short in seconds.

The fire-keeper took a deep breath and tried to restrain his coughing fit.  "Don't be like me, Syrian…  I know that your reasons for distancing yourself from others are probably completely different from mine… But…  You can't live this world alone.  You can't try and avoid everyone…  I tried… and now I'm… I'm dying.  I tried to face the dangers of this world alone, but I failed.   The world's a tough place…  If you try and face it by yourself… you'll crash and burn…  You can't be afraid to befriend other people…"

Syrian turned his face away, his body quivering as the Jumi's words struck a chord.  "Rubens…" 

The Jumi continued speaking, trying harder and harder to cling to the life that was slipping away from him.  "Today…You didn't look…cold or emotionless… you weren't empty like the last time you were here for healing. You looked _happy_ today…  Like how I would be like if I were with Diana again…"  The Ruby Knight gestured weakly towards Reia and he smiled slightly.  "I know it's because of this girl.  Your friend is changing things…  If I had died like this a few months ago… you probably wouldn't be as upset as you are now…  She's helping you feel emotions again…  Don't be afraid of what you feel…  Not all emotions are good, but… sometimes the happiness you feel is _worth_ the sadness…  Don't… don't lose her…  Keep her close…Syrian…  People like her… are so hard… to find…"

The Jumi's voice began to fade away and Syrian returned his gaze to the red-haired man.  A heavy feeling flooded the mercenary's heart and he knew that Rubens was right.  Just a month ago, he could have cared less if Rubens died since his heart would have been as cold as stone.  His soul would have been hardened against feeling any type of emotion whatsoever… But ever since he had met Reia, things seemed much more real to him.  Old emotions flooded back and feelings that he had long thought dead, returned to him with full force.  Rubens' eyes began to cloud and the Jumi stared up towards the sky as his smile slowly disappeared.

"Di..ana…  I wish I could… see you again…  I miss you so much…  I'm…so… sorry…"

Slowly closing his chocolate brown eyes, the Jumi breathed in his last breath before his body began to die away and disintegrate into a burst of crimson colored sparkles that drifted towards the sky.  Syrian remained still and unmoving, watching the red glistening lights float away as the Knight of Ruby disappeared forever.  All that he could hear besides the chime of the scarlet lights was the sound of Reia sighing as she struggled not to shed the tears that were dangerously threatening to fall…

*          *            *

"The temple received a note from Sandra, the jewel hunter.  It said that she was going to steal the Flame of Hope."  Inspector Boyd paced to one side, raking his mind for ideas.  Once the realization that a man had been murdered sank in to his brain, the inspector became calm and focused, thinking things through very carefully.  "I thought she meant the sacred torches…  But she was really after Mr. Rubens' core!"

The inspector paced back and forth more rapidly, angry with himself that he hadn't been able to prevent Rubens' murder.  "If only I had known that Mr. Rubens was a Jumi!  His ruby core is known as the _Flame of Hope_ in jewel collecting circles.  It was so stupid of me not to recall this earlier!"

Reia and Syrian watched the inspector pace back and forth as their emotions picked at their minds.  The Mana Guardian lowered her head she tried to block the image of the dead Jumi out of her mind.  Syrian simply looked angry, angrier than he had ever been in ages.  His jaw was set and his eyes burned with a furious glow that startled most people who looked upon them.  Inspector Boyd turned to the Knight and Guardian, looking from one to the other with his beady black eyes.  "We must capture Sandra, no matter what.  This hasn't been the only Jumi murder she's committed.  It's obvious now that she's specifically hunting after Jumi cores.  If we don't stop her now, dozens more Jumi will be in danger.  She couldn't have gone far with the rocky surroundings of this area.  If we work together, we might be able to stop her.  Will you cooperate?"   

Reia couldn't help but look surprised.  All this time she had thought the Inspector was an idiot, but now she realized just how Boyd became an inspector.

"Yes, we'll cooperate."  Syrian's voice was low and angry.  His right hand tightly clenched the hilt of the two-handed sword at his side and there was no doubt in Reia's mind that he was ready to kill the infamous jewel hunter, Sandra.

Inspector Boyd nodded thankfully.  "Good.  I will search the temple and the village.  You go check the outskirts of Gato.  If you can't find Sandra, come back to the temple.  Is that understood?"

Both of the warriors nodded in reply and the Inspector felt thankful he had their aid.  It would have been much harder to search for Sandra alone.  "Alright then.  Let's go."

The outskirts of Gato looked no different than the rest of the grottoes.  The only difference happened to be the lack of houses and people.  Monsters lurked at every turn and numerous desert creatures scampered about hastily, trying to find a way out of the hot, scorching sun.  Reia shifted her hold on her spear and glanced around the area carefully before taking notice of a small green leaf on the ground, baking in the heat.  There was an entire trail of green leaves leading off into the outskirts and winding into a dark, sinister-looking cave.  The Mana Guardian curiously followed the trail with her eyes and called Syrian over.  

"Where do you think these came from?  I haven't seen a single tree growing around Gato all day and suddenly all of these leaves pop up."

The Mana Knight peered down at one of the leaves for a moment and shook his head.  "It's just a sproutling leaf.  Nothing special."

Suddenly the two travelers fell silent and looked at each other.  Reia frowned and looked at the line of green leaves again before glancing back up at Syrian.

The Guardian of Mana looked troubled.  "You don't suppose…" 

"That Sandra would go after the sproutling?"  The Mana Knight glanced at the cave the trail of leaves led into.  "Sandra would probably hunt after it if she had the chance.  She could easily sell the Popo Bug off to some rich merchant and I don't think the welfare of the sproutling concerns her…"

Reia's face grew as pale as a sheet.  Sandra wouldn't have any trouble killing the poor sproutling…

"We have to save it."  The Guardian whispered as she quickly followed the path of sproutling leaves.  "I don't want to see anyone else die today.  Not even that annoying little sproutling…"

Sandra smiled to herself as she followed the long line of bright, green leaves that wound through the outskirts of the Gato Grottoes.  Now that she was out of the village, Sandra simply wore her usual clothing, a beautiful green dress, some stylish emerald boots and decorative flowers in her reddish brown hair.  To many it would seem odd that the most notorious jewel thief in all of Fa'Diel did most of her thieving in such fashionable clothing.  But Sandra figured that if she was going to perform a few illicit activities, she might as well do it in style.  

Sandra was quite proud of her accomplishments today.  Not only had she stolen another core of a foolish Jumi, but she was also going to get a Popo Bug that was worth thousands of Lucre.  The fiery Ruby she had stolen just moments ago, seemed to burn within the traveling pack at her side, but she didn't mind.  It was just another stone that had lost its sparkle.  A low-grade stone that didn't deserve to exist.  So what if she had killed another Jumi?  It didn't matter to her.  The foolish Ruby Knight couldn't shed the precious Tears of Life that all Jumi were known for.  So what if all of the Jumi save one hadn't been able to cry in decades?  The blasted Knight didn't deserve to live if he couldn't shed tears.  He belonged in the Underworld where all of the other useless stones were.  Deep, down in Hades where all of the other Jumi she had killed resided…

The sound of rushing water suddenly caught Sandra's attention and she glanced up to see a beautiful waterfall flowing with clear and sparkling water.  The area surrounding the waterfall was lush and green with all types of beautiful flora prospering in the sun.  It was like an oasis in the middle of a desert.  The air here was cool, crisp, and refreshing.  Sandra stopped just to take in a deep breath of the sweet, fresh air before moving on, following after the sproutling like a lion after its prey.  She would take the Popo Bug from it and then go on her merry way.

Off to her next Jumi victim…

The line of sproutling leaves lead through a dusty passageway known as the _Pathways of Ascetism_ and into a tunnel.  The tunnel was dark and wet, but thankfully it wasn't a very long.  She was in one side and out the other in a matter of minutes and found herself walking up a cliff that lead to the very top of Mt. Cancun.  Mt. Cancun sat right next to the Mountain of Healing and while the Mountain of Healing carried Gato's legendary Temple…  The top of Cancun Mountain had the nest of a huge bird that the mountain was named after.  The Cancun Bird was settled peacefully upon its nest, preening it's exotically colored feathers without another care in the world.  The bird's entire body was a bright pink color save the feathers on its wings and tail, which were all the colors of the rainbow.  Sandra was pleased to see the sproutling weeping unhappily near the nest's base.  Luckily for the plant-like creature, Cancun birds didn't eat anything but fish and monsters.   Sproutlings weren't part of their diet at all.

The jewel thief cautiously made her way towards the miserable little sproutling and crouched down in front of it with a smile.  The sproutling looked up at Sandra with teary eyes and sniffled.  "My… my tummy hurts…"

"I can get rid of the pain you feel…"  The jewel thief's smile widened as she eyed the Popo Bug that was nestled on the sproutling's stomach.

"Really?"  The sproutling sniffled.  He smiled back at the woman hopefully.  He had been trying to get someone to help him all day, and so far no one had given him the help he needed.

Sandra nodded.  "Yes…  I'm going to end your pain…"

The sproutling was about to thank the jewel thief when suddenly a surge of energy came flying through its body as Sandra held it in her grasp.  It cried out in surprise and pain before slumping down to the ground, weak and tired.  The jewel thief laughed to herself as she pulled out the same dagger she had used on Rubens.  She rose the sharp knife high above her head and was about to bring it down when suddenly a loud voice sliced through the air.

"Hold it!  Your killing spree ends here Sandra!" 

The infamous jewel thief lifted her gaze and smirked as she saw Reia and Syrian standing before her.  Reia had her Menos Spear in her hands and stood in an offensive position.  Her vibrant emerald eyes were filled with emotion and one of those emotions was shock once she saw Sandra's face and recognized whom she was.

"You…  You're from the Mekiv Caverns.  I saw you that day I was helping Elazul…"  Reia frowned as she gave the jewel hunter a cold stare.  "You were going to kill him along with Pearl… weren't you?  That's why you were waiting in the caverns.  You were waiting for Elazul to come so you could kill them both at the same time."

Sandra grinned at the Mana Guardian maliciously as she sheathed her dagger and stood up straight.  "What a smart girl you are, figuring out all that by yourself…  I wanted to kill the two of them, but since you were there I had to change my plans slightly.  Heh, if you were really smart, you wouldn't even be here right now.  I warned you to stay away from the Lapis Lazuli Knight and what do you do?  You go off and hang around with the Knight of Ruby.  You're lucky you didn't shed any tears while that useless Knight died.  Otherwise you'd be just like Diana, his pathetic statue of a lover."

"Quiet!  I won't let you slander the name of both Rubens and Diana.  If you don't hold your tongue… I'll be happy to cut it out for you."  Syrian glared at the jewel hunter darkly, his icy blue eyes searing into Sandra's.  The jewel thief's mouth curled into a small smile at Syrian's words.  This warrior was an interesting one… a fierce man with a wild, dark aura and a calm, collected mind.  She was starting to wonder how Rubens knew this warrior when Inspector Boyd's ear-piercing voice rang clear through the air.

"Now I have you Sandra!!  You're going to pay for what you've done!"  The green-wearing inspector rushed towards her with angry eyes and puffed on the wooden pipe in his mouth.  The inspector's deafening voice caused the Cancun bird to shift and move in its nest.  Sandra glanced up at the massive bird and her eyes lit up when she realized it was preparing to leave its home.  Her flashing jade eyes stared down at Inspector Boyd as she laughed at him with glee.

"Sorry Boyd!  No one will ever catch me!"  She drew out a grappling hook from her traveling pack and swung it upwards until it hooked onto the Cancun bird's leg.  The flapping of wings could be heard as the giant mammoth of a bird began to take flight.

The jewel hunter waved tauntingly at her pursers as the enormous fowl carried her off.  "Ta-ta, Everyone!  See you around!"

"Blast it! The Cancun Bird!"  Inspector Boyd cursed under his breath as he raced forward to try and grab the infamous thief.  He just missed the jewel thief by inches and instead crashed right into the sproutling who was crumpled up on the ground.

"Hey!  OW!"  The sproutling let out a squeak of dismay as Inspector Boyd slammed into it and crashed it into a stonewall.  The sproutling was about to start wailing again when suddenly it paused and noticed that the pain it felt was gone.  "Oh wow!  My tummy doesn't hurt anymore!"

Dancing on its feet and jumping up and down, the sproutling cheered and laughed gleefully.  "Yaaaaay!  I'm okay now!"

"Oh shut up!"  Inspector Boyd snapped sourly.  "This is _no_ time to celebrate!  A horrible murderer just got away!"

"Ooh…"  The sproutling immediately clammed up and sat against the stonewall, feeling ashamed.

Inspector Boyd looked towards the sky where the jewel theif had last been seen and shouted to the endless blanket of light blue.  "Sandra!  I _will_ catch you one of these days!  Make no mistake about it!  You'll pay for all the lives you ruined!!  I won't give up until you're brought to justice!!"

While the inspector shouted, Syrian slumped down to his knees.  Sandra had escaped them and just thinking about all the other Jumi she would probably kill made him sick.  Feelings of dismay, anger, and depression… all hit him at once, making him wince.  He hadn't felt those emotions in a long time and it bothered him that they were all coming back now.  Normally he wouldn't have bothered worrying about some crazy murderer, unless she was after him.  Now he couldn't help but wonder…

How many other Jumi would end up like Rubens before Sandra was finally satisfied…?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Big Ass Teaser for Chapter 14 

Mist and darkness seemed to dance around the Knight of Mana as he stood transfixed before a massive, blackish gray tombstone.  The unusual-looking gravemarker had inscriptions etched deep into its rough and shadowy surface.  A demon-like statue was perched on its top, giving the headstone an ever more ominous appearance.  Eerie blue flames seemed to float languidly around the tomb and Reia couldn't tell whether they were Will-o-Wisps or the souls of the dead.  An icy wind blew all around her and she could feel the black, gritty earth quiver beneath her feet as a strange, unearthly groan seemed to rise up from the ground.  The inhuman moan seemed to echo throughout the area, sending chills down the Mana Guardian's spine.  Bats fluttered through the sky, screeching into the night with their piercing voices and other creatures of darkness slithered about on the ground.  Reia's shining emerald eyes glanced around fearfully as she walked towards the Knight of Mana.

"Syrian… Are you alright?"  Reia's voice came out a frightened whisper as she approached the young knight by the tombstone.  Her hands trembled a she reached out towards him.  "Please… this place scares me.  Syrian… Let's go back to Domina…"

Slowly the young mercenary turned around to face the Guardian of Mana, his back towards the colossal headstone.  Reia was shocked to see that tears were streaming down his cheeks and his normally dulled blue eyes were literally glowing with a shocking intensity.  Those glowing blue irises were shimmering with beauty, glistening like two precious gems that had just been hit with the luminescence of the sun.  As beautiful as they were at the moment, Syrian's eyes were also filled with tremendous pain.  So much pain that Reia could almost feel it running through her body with a piercing energy.

A dark wind whirled around the two warriors like a small tornado, causing Syrian's bright red cap to fly off and vanish into the consuming shadows that lurched towards him.  A few reckless locks of light brown and blonde fell into Syrian's crystal blue eyes as the Knight of Mana spoke in a tortured, dejected voice.

"I… I can hear them.  All of the friends I've lost…  All of the people who died…  I can hear them, Reia…"

"W-what?"  The Mana Guardian looked at Syrian with surprise and shook her head.  "What do you mean?"

The Knight of Mana closed his eyes and held his head as if it could block out whatever sounds he heard.  He looked like some haunted, melancholy figure, trying to escape the dark, jagged shadows that were constantly reaching for him.   Icy tears continued to stream down his face and they didn't look like they'd ever stop.  "I can hear the voices of my friends…  Aelia, Verin, Kyo, Farren, Shyla, Rubens, Larc… All of them…  I tried to block out the memories of them, but now… now its all coming back.  All the memories… all the death…  All the pain…"

Throwing his head back, Syrian suddenly shouted to the heavens in a pained, tormented voice that could make the Mana Goddess weep with sorrow.  "I can't take it…!  It's too much!!  Ever since the Dragons told me I was a Knight of Mana… all I've ever known is Death!  Everyone keeps on dying and taking a part of me with them…  I don't want to feel this way anymore!!  I don't want to feel **_anything_**!!"

A brilliant flash of light burst from behind the young Knight and the wind suddenly thrust upward, tugging at clothing and whipping violently at the two children of Mana.  A familiar, animalistic voice echoed from the tombstone speaking out to Syrian as the wind picked up.

"_You who wish to feel nothing.  The Soul whose saddened heart begs for death…  To the Underworld you shall fall…"_

The tombstone was suddenly consumed by a spiral of light and darkness as mystic energy swirled around the area and an almost demonic figure stepped out from the face of the gravestone.  A sharp, clawed hand reached out and grabbed Syrian forcefully by the shoulder and Reia saw with surprise that it was none than Larc…

**_The Dragoon of Blood._**

Author's Note:  Wowee… Is it me?  Or are these chapters getting longer and harder to write?  This chapter was a full 20 pages long and I was writing most of it while I was sick.  ^^;  I hope it's not _too_ bad.  Anyhow, I'll try and get the next chapter out in 5 days tops.  If I don't, you're free to go yell at me through e-mail or reviews. ^^;

Now I have a question for you readers.  ( Hopefully I still have some readers left ^^; )  I don't want to disappoint you all too badly when it comes to pairing off the characters, so tell me who you want to fall in love.  If you don't care who falls in love with who, than please say so.  

Ex)  Daena and Niccolo, Pearl and Elazul, or  "I-could-care-less-if-Sandra-fell-in-love-with-Li'l-Cactus,-just-write-the-goddamn-story!"

Plus, I also like to put some of my readers in my stories sometimes!  So if you want me to put you in my story, give me a name, a description, and even who you'd like to be paired off with =P, and I'll try and see what I can do.  ^_~.  The better the names and descriptions are, the easier it'll be for me to add you in the mix.  If I choose to put your character in there, you can tell me to take him or her out of there at ANYTIME.  ( In other words, I don't mind if you absolutely HATE the way I portrayed your character.  ^^;)   Have fun!


	14. Interlude: Secrets and Legends

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or Secret of Mana.

Author's Note:  This is the Legend of the Mana Goddess, the Moon Gods, the Elementals, the Mana Tribe, the Artifacts, the Dragons etc.  It explains and covers almost EVERYTHING that the Wisdoms know, but our characters like Reia, Syrian, Larc, Daena, Niccolo... don't.  

Reading this will give you the some of the knowledge of the Wisdoms without ruining the story.  ^_^  It'll also play a very important part in the story later on and you might even see themes of it running through the story a lot.  (Especially when you look at Reia and Syrian  ::cough cough.::)  

Even though it'll help you understand the story, much better later on.  It's also slightly boring, so if you want to skip it and read it later you can.  ^_^  Enjoy!

Interlude:  Secrets and Legends 

As if in a dream, you find yourself walking through a mystical place, paved with the whitest of sparkling stone.  Greenery is everywhere.  Poking through stone and growing over walls… As you gaze carefully at your surroundings, you realize that this unusual location you've managed to wander into is crafted directly into a colossal tree of great power and essence.  Stairways wind over woody bark and great arches of white marble tower above you.  Mana energy is thick in the air as the elements seem to combine and swarm about as one astounding force of great strength.

This is the Sanctuary of Mana.

A small flash of white light causes you to turn your stunned gaze towards a gorgeous, beautiful woman that had not been there moments before. She is ageless and lengthy tresses of wavy, silvery green hair flow down her back, ending at her ankles. Long, elaborate robes of white, pale blue, and green cover her perfect form and she seems to glimmer with the glory of the sunlight.  Silver and gold charms dangle from her body matched only by the beauty of her porcelain white skin and brilliant emerald eyes that dance with the quintessence of Mana. Shining with an aura of wisdom and knowledge, the ethereal woman appears to float towards you lightly with the elegance of a swan.  Her eyes are filled with kindness and sorrow, glistening with tenderness as she suddenly opens her mouth to speak.

"Long ago, I was given the gift of life from the power of the Sun.  The Sun is filled with Mana and gave me the strength to create a world of splendor and light.  I called this world Fa'Diel, and as pleased as I was with the beauty of the land I had created… It was silent and empty of life.  So I once again, wielded my great power and created seven moons, each hiding a small deity within.  When the seven deities awoke and walked the earth, their bodies cast shadows upon the ground and an eighth moon was born.

"This moon drew upon the power of the darkness that was created by the gods' shadows and carried a deity within itself as well.  The first seven Moon Gods played wonderful music and brought good fortune to the land of Fa'Diel.  However, the eighth Moon God remained silent and did things to benefit the world only when he was in the presence of the Moon Goddess of Light, whom he loved dearly.

"Eventually, I bestowed names upon my dear children…

_Tryne_ – the merciful God of Water

_Xerin_ – the passionate God of Fire

_Barben_ – the selfish God of Gold

_Libleyt _– the hopeful Goddess of Wood

_Mira_ – the patient Goddess of Earth

_Zephra_ – the ethereal Goddess of Wind

_Vera_ – the loving Goddess of Light

And finally, _Farren_ – the silent God of Darkness.

"After naming my children, I then gave each Moon God a shining stone, blessed with the powers of Mana.  These stones would provide protection and balance for the world, should it be threatened by some vile force.  After this was done, I then fell into a deep slumber, becoming the Great Mana Tree.  Fa'Diel was left to the whims of my children, the Moon Gods.  The eight deities filled the world with living things and created Elemental spirits to aid them and serve them.

"One day, one of the Moon Gods fell asleep and a powerful, elegant beast appeared.  The beast was called a Flammy and whenever one of the Moon Gods fell asleep, another Flammy would appear.  Soon there were eight types of flammies for each type of Moon God.

"After years of living in the light and brilliance of Fa'Diel, Farren, the God of Darkness, opened up a gate to another world.  This world was evil and filled with vile creatures.  The shadowy darkness of this other world comforted Farren, because he felt he had no place in my world of light and wonder.  Chaos suddenly poured into Fa'Diel through the gate and wars suddenly erupted all over the once peaceful world.  These wars dragged on, destroying everything and crushing the blessings of Mana.  Darkness began to consume all of Fa'Diel and the lands cracked from the venomous evil.

"Farren saw what he had done to the land and felt grieved, for he had only wished to escape to the world of darkness that he discovered and had not intended to ruin the beautiful land I created.  Soon Vera, who finally realized the great, pure love Farren felt for her, came to the mourning God of Darkness and together, they sealed the gate to the other world with their infinite love.  The chaos that had slipped into Fa'Diel still remained, but at least now the gate had been closed.  The love between the Goddess of Light and the God of Darkness is why Fa'Diel has day and night.  It is also why light and darkness must always be in balance, or the world would be destroyed. 

"Remnants of evil and destruction still remained in Fa'Diel and soon the Moon Gods grew weak.  Each Moon God chose a flammy and gave it their Mana Stone.  The flammies then rode into the sky to protect the Mana Stones from harm.  Eventually, the Moon Gods gave up the last of their power to the heavens, returning back to the moons they were born from.  It is said that the Moon Gods would return during times of trouble, to protect the Mana Tree and heal the world.

"The Elementals that the Moon Gods created, made many servants in their image that wander the earth and sometimes give gold or silver coins to humans they favor.  Over time, some of the names of these elementals have changed, yet they are really one and the same.

Undine the Water Elemental,

Gnome the Earth Elemental,

Salmando or Salamander the Fire Elemental,

Sylphid or Jinn the Wind Elemental,

Luna or Aura the Gold Elemental,

Dryad the Wood Elemental,

Lumina or Wisp the Light Elemental,

And Shade the Darkness Elemental.

These Elementals struggled to protect the world in the place of their masters.  Humans constructed temples, dedicated to them in thanks.  Although the land was often threatened by evil, a group of people called the Tribe of Mana arose and fought to aid the Elementals in their quest to protect the world.  The last known Mana Knight that saved the world from evil was Randi of Potos Village and son to the Mana Knight Serin.  Using the Sword of Mana, he and his companions destroyed a Fortress created by evil and brought the world peace once more.  With the aid of the Mana Tribe, the elementals and their servants managed to keep the land beautiful and calm.

"However, the evil that had seeped into the world long ago, returned full force.  It rocked the world so violently with war and chaos that the Mana Tree was destroyed and all seemed lost.  The Tribe of Mana was scattered about and their numbers dwindled to a small, remaining few.  These last members of the Mana Tribe, saved the world from complete destruction by sealing locations and events within magical artifacts.  These artifacts react differently towards certain people and while some people can enter and leave some locations as they please… Others may have to activate these artifacts in order to open up the area to the rest of the world.

"The flammies of the Moon Gods that protected their master's Mana Stones eventually bore children and passed down the duty of protecting the Mana Stones down to each generation.  As time passed, the descendents of these flammies became known as dragons and each were aligned with a certain element such as fire, water, wind, earth, wood, gold, light, or dark.  The stones contained great power, and anyone who had all of them would be given as much power as the Mana Goddess herself.  The stones also would make sure that if the Mana Tree were destroyed, it would still be balanced when it grew back.  If any of the stones were destroyed however… an imbalance in the Mana Tree would occur and thus, there would be an imbalance in the world…"

You watch the Mana Goddess in awe as she stops her story and gazes at you wisely.

"This is all I can tell you, young traveler.  This is all I can allow you to know while within the realm of dreams.  Continue to watch and listen as you have, and soon you will know the rest of my story.  Soon you will know the rest of the Legend of Mana and perhaps… You will become a legend yourself…"

Author's Note:  I hope that wasn't too boring!   And I hope I didn't completely jar people by writing this in second person.  ^^;  I wanted to try and make it seem like you yourself are actually in my story ^_^.  Bye!! __


	15. Dragoon of Blood

Disclaimer:  Legend of Mana is not owned by Lurial… In fact it is owned by no one but Squaresoft.  So do not sue Lurial. For Lurial has no money.  Therefore suing would be useless…  

The main design for Nicole Pierce belongs to… well… Nicole Pierce.  ( I made you into Tiamat the Dragon of Fire!  I hope you don't mind. ^^ )  

Kytha Wolfbane belongs to Mana Angel!  (I know things may not appear like how I told you Mana Angel, but don't worry.  I have it all planned out.  Your character is a lot more complex than just a simple Dragoon for one of the Eight Legendary Dragons… ^_~) 

Author's Note (More like Author's LETTER):  If I EVER promise to get something out in five days again, make sure to hit me HARD.  This chapter took longer to get out than any other chapter I've ever written.  I had SATII's to deal with ^^;.  And then I went to Korea and Japan for a while. Then fanfiction.net went down.  Then someone was playing around with my computer and DELETED the ENTIRE chapter.  So I had to write it all over again.  THEN I got really hardcore case of Writer's Block, which made this chapter come out infinitely more horrible than I had ever imagined.  Gaaah…!  Plus this chapter got much longer than I thought.  ::collapses.::  

I've also been struggling with having to figure out just what GENDER Alexandrite is.  When I played the game, I thought he was a guy that magically changes into a girl because of the dual nature of his core.  (Alexandrite changes from green to purple depending on whether it is day or night, so I figured Alexandrite was going through a massive split personality syndrome.  =P)  Then some readers tell me that Alexandrite is really a guy who posses as a girl when he goes out on his Jumi hunting spree.  But when I went to a website called Etansal.Net I found out that if you go to the Bejeweled City on certain days, the Jumi talk about Alexandrite and refer to him/her as a SHE.  On Jinn day, if go to the Clarius' chamber, BlackPearl and Diana sometimes talk about Alexandrite and also refer to him/her as a She.  Pearl refers to Alexandrite as "Alexsandra".  Please tell me what you readers think!  I want Alexandrite to come out as perfectly as possible for as many readers possible. ^^

For those of you who are wondering, I have indeed finished the game Legend of Mana.  ^_^  It's just that I'm replaying the game so that when I write this fanfic, I can get down as much of the original storyline as possible.  Most of the events and the dialogue are the same as in the game unless I decided I wanted some artistic license and changed a few things ^^.  When I change things, I try to make made sure that all the things I change are still in the same premise or as close to the same premise as possible.  

The following couples will be in the story:

**E**lazul and Pearl (Most demanded couple.  They're very popular it seems. ^_^)

**S**yrian and Reia (Second most demanded couple, tied with Niccolo and Daena.  We all knew these two would probably get together anyhow ^^.)

**N**iccolo and Daena (Second most demanded couple, tied with Syrian and Reia.  I was going to make them a couple anyway.  ^_^)

**M**atilda and Irwin (People also requested for Escad to die a slow, painful death. ^^;)

**S**andra and Li'l Cactus… ( JUST KIDDING!)  

The character **S**ierra has also been claimed by a reader who wants his character in the story.  If any of you readers has a character you're just bursting to stick in here.  Feel free!  I'm looking for characters to play the parts of one the 8 Dragons that will be in the story.  The last two that are left are the Dragon of Wood and the Dragon of Earth.  **__**

I've made rather large changes in this chapter when I wrote it over again, so make sure you don't skip over the "teaser" part where Syrian lost his marbles in front of the Macabre Tombstone.  It's not **entirely** the same as it was in the teaser from Chapter 13.  This will seem really depressing at first, but I swear I'll make it more light-hearted somewhere.  I hope there are no Olbohn-lovers out there ^^;  He became quite evil in this story.  Enjoy reading it!  Thank you for all the supportive e-mails and reviews!  They really helped me through writing this chapter. ^_^

Chapter 14: The Dragoon of Blood 

Silence.

All Reia could hear on the way back home was the hollowing silence that nearly suffocated her as she walked.  The air was thick with a soundless emptiness that engulfed almost everything along the dusty path that would eventually lead back to bustling town of Domina.  Syrian was walking slightly ahead of her, leading the way as usual.  The two travelers hadn't talked much ever since they left the Gato Grottoes.  There didn't seem to be much to say.  All they could do was walk onward, leaving the memory of Rubens' murder behind them.  Death lingered in the atmosphere like some vile apparition, haunting the land and deadening all noise as the two warriors walked monotonously towards their future destination.  

Reia fought to suppress the melancholy emotions that welled up inside her and pushed away all thoughts of Rubens' demise as she traveled down the dry, dirt road.  Thinking about Ruby Knight too much would inevitably make her cry and the young Guardian of Mana didn't exactly cherish the thought of being a statue.  Sandra's face was deeply imprinted into Reia's mind and the emerald-eyed Guardian couldn't shake away the memory of the frighteningly determined look in the jewel hunter's cold, jade eyes.  The jewel thief had a mission.  She had a solid goal to pursue and she wasn't going to give up until all of the tearless Jumi were wiped away from existence…

Miserably allowing her eyes to scan the horizon, Reia noted that her surroundings were reverting back to some more familiar scenery.  It slowly shifted from the rocky yellow terrain associated with the Gato Grottoes, to the lush, refreshing green that reminded her of home. 

The Mana Guardian allowed her eyes to wander about until they settled upon her focused yet reticent friend.  Syrian's face was a blank, emotionless mask.  Despite what Rubens had said about letting emotions be felt, the Mana Knight seemed to prefer a stone heart that couldn't feel pain over the misery that saddened feelings would bring.  His icy blue eyes were vacant and lifeless and the warrior appeared to be nothing but a soulless vessel.  The way he looked reminded Reia of the first time she had met him.  The mercenary was an empty shell again, unable to feel anything but indifference…   

Soon the silence that had enveloped the two warriors was broken as the sky began to darken and Lumina came into view.  The sounds of dudbear talk and laughter filled the air along with a few cheerful tunes here and there.  The town's dim spectral glow comforted Reia a bit and the joyous sounds made her dampened spirit feel lighter.  If Syrian happened to be feeling the same way, he certainly didn't show it.  He still carried the same dispassionate expression on his face and was about to walk right by the night-cloaked town until Reia stopped him.  

"Syrian, I need to pick up a few supplies for the trip back home."  The Mana Guardian spoke softly, a bit frightened by Syrian's somber, haunted appearance.  He looked as if a gapping void had engulfed what was left of his spirit. 

"Fine… I'll wait out here.  Come back when you're done."  The mercenary's voice was rough and harsh, but Reia didn't feel offended.  Today had been a tough day for the both of them.  It was perfectly normal for Syrian to react the way he was.

The Guardian of Mana entered the City of the Night, leaving behind her traveling companion at its entrance.  She passed by the "Mischievous Spirit" Tavern, but not without smiling a little as the Manager's voice rang merrily through the air.  The sociable owner of the tavern was currently shouting something in the dudbear language that roughly translated to… _"Let's all get senselessly drunk and PAR-TAAAY!!  YEEE HAWWWW!!"_  

Deep inside, Reia knew she could last perfectly well without buying more supplies for the trip home, but she needed to visit Lumina just one more time.  She had fond memories of the townsfolk and the adorable dudbears that wandered the town.  They were all quite friendly and seemed to celebrate life for the wonder that it was.  The Guardian sighed with contentment, absorbing the sprightly atmosphere of the town into herself.

A few familiar dudbears waved to Reia as she passed by, making the young blonde feel ever more light-hearted.  Walking through Lumina was just what she needed to feel better again.  Although she had one bad memory involving a musical centaur, the cherry mood of the town was enough to melt away some of her depression.  By the time she got to the item shop, a small, genuine smile was on her face and she barely noticed the outlandish, flamboyantly dressed figure that was lurking by the door.  The tall stranger seemed to be resting himself against the shop's stonewall and the clothes he wore made him stand out like a brilliant wildflower in a field of dying weeds.  Reia simply ignored the mystery man as she entered the store, thinking he was just another mage that lived in Lumina.

After picking through the selection of items within the stop, Reia bought a few potions and a dazzling blue gemstone on a silver chain for Lisa.  The Guardian of Mana reminded herself to take Lisa with her the next time she went somewhere and carefully put the necklace into her traveling bag.  Staying at home had to be pretty boring for Lisa. The young elf loved to hang around Trent and climb through his leafy branches, but who wanted to stay at home all day when the adventures of the world were just waiting to be experienced?

Walking out of the store, the blond Guardian was about to make her way back to Syrian when the peculiar-looking stranger that had been lingering next to the shop reached out and stopped her.   

Reia blinked at the bizarre, unusually dressed figure and then looked down at the hand that had touched her.  Her eyes widened with surprise and the Guardian let out a small gasp.  The stranger's hands weren't hands at all and were actually gray, feathered wings!  Her gaze lifted upwards to take a good look at the mysterious stranger and confusion replaced all feelings of shock.  She had seen so many monsters and demi-humans in Fa'Diel, but for some reason this man seemed so different from all the other creatures.  This man seemed… _special_.

"W-who are you?"  Her voice quivered as she spoke and the Mana Child mentally kicked herself for letting a small tremor of fright run through her body.  She didn't want this nutty stranger to think she was weak and afraid. 

Smooth, neat feathers seemed to whisper together as a breeze rustled through them. The man had a stork-like figure and his outer appearance was definitely like that of a bird.  The brim of his odd-looking, red and orange patterned hat covered most of his face and all that could be seen was a long yellowish beak, which jutted out into view.  The birdman's eyes could not be seen at all, yet somehow Reia felt he was staring directly at her with a great intensity.  

A dressy, sky blue shirt with lacy cuffs was worn on the upper half of his body and a long decorative cape flowed down his back.  The cape was mostly a grassy green color except for the bottom, which had the same orange and red pattern that ornamented the hat.  The stranger also wore a smooth pair of white silk pants that flared out towards the end.  A blue and yellow triangle design lined the bottom of those silken pants and a clean pair of leathery green boots were on the stranger's feet.  He had to be the most peculiar creature that Reia had ever seen in her entire life.

"If you could go to the Underworld alive… would you?"  The man's voice was pleasing to the ear.  Not too loud… Not too soft…  It was a smooth, measured voice that was filled with both knowledge and wisdom.  The voice of a Cosmic Poet…

Reia knew instantly that this man was more than just some crazy mage.  The stranger's mannerisms reminded her of the Great Wisdoms she had visited in the past.  Could he be some mystical being who decided to stop and give her advice?  Wise, sage-like people were all over Fa'Diel… you just had to be listening carefully enough to hear their words…  

The young Guardian shook her head in reply to the stork-man's question.  "No.  I have no reason to go there…  Why do you ask?"

"You may fall down there if you are low in spirits."  The birdman replied, ignoring Reia's questioning for the second time.  "Just be aware of that."

The stranger suddenly paused and appeared to be listening to the talk of some spiritual, unseen force before he continued again.  "You should return to your friend…  The Underworld isn't exactly a place for the living, you know…"

Before Reia could question what the birdman meant, the colorful stranger suddenly vanished into thin air like some unearthly apparition.  The Guardian of Mana let out a sound that greatly resembled a squeak and gapped at the empty spot the stranger once stood in.  The fact that a man had simply disappeared was astounding and it took the Guardian a while to fully grasp the understanding that he was really gone.  The stork-like man hadn't left a single trace of himself and Reia even waved her hands over the area the stranger had once occupied to make sure it wasn't some zany magician's trick.  

When she was done convincing herself that the birdlike demi-human had truly disappeared, Reia immediately tried to recall what the stranger had told to her…

_-Low in spirits…?  Falling to the Underworld…?  What in the world was he talking about?-_

All of a sudden, Reia felt cold.  An icy chill prickled down her back and inched over her sides like a frozen, winter breeze.  The Mana Guardian shivered and an empty, lonely feeling poured over her soul.  The emotion was random and unexplainable.  However, the desolate feeling reminded her that Syrian was waiting for her at Lumina's entrance…  miserable… alone… and low in spirits…

~You should return to your friend… The Underworld isn't exactly a place for the living, you know…~ 

"Syrian…!"  

The Guardian of Mana suddenly found herself bolting towards the entrance of Lumina, searching frantically for the taciturn warrior.  The blue-eyed mercenary was nowhere to be seen and the shadows that surrounded the City of Night appeared to grow more oppressive as Reia called out anxiously into the darkness.

"Syrian?!  Syrian, where _are_ you?!?!!"  The blonde Mana Child rushed deeper into the blackness that enveloped the surrounding land of Lumina and wandered off the safety of the dirt road to search for the Mana Knight.  The pale, silver light that emanated from the moon helped her see where she was going and soon enough, Reia found a pair of long, red work gloves on the ground.  Syrian's gloves…

"Oh Goddess… Please let him be alright…"  

Reia scanned the horizon as she continued searching for the Knight of Mana.  She hadn't traveled very far when the Guardian discovered the mangled corpse of some ill-fated monster that had been hacked up by a two-handed blade.  Blackish blue fluids pooled from the creature's now grotesque and distorted form, dotting the area with splays of fetid, black monster blood.  Splatters of crimson could also be seen, painting the ground red with its rich, scarlet coloring.  The distinct, metallic smell of human blood was everywhere and Reia nearly gagged from the combined stench of human and monster life-fluid.  

The crimson liquid led off into some random direction and the Guardian of Mana followed the trail of liquid scarlet until she found herself in a land where darkness seemed to swallow everything.  The ground was black and the trees were bare. Crows and other scavenger birds flew through the sky, seeking out their next meal and a grayish mist rolled through the land like a massive, life-draining specter.  

Reia warily traveled through this area, jumping at every sound and inching away from every shadow.  Fear overtook her and her courage was starting to crumble.  The only thing that kept her going was the fact that Syrian was probably injured… or worse…

Finally Reia found him.  A chilling breeze nipped at her skin as Reia gazed at the blue-eyed mercenary she had been trying so hard to find.  Mist and darkness seemed to dance around the Knight of Mana as he stood transfixed before a massive, blackish gray tombstone.  The unusual-looking gravemarker had inscriptions etched deep into its rough and shadowy surface and a demon-like statue was perched on its top, giving the headstone an ever more ominous appearance.  Eerie blue flames seemed to float languidly around the tomb and Reia couldn't tell whether they were Will-o-Wisps or the souls of the dead.  An icy wind blew all around her and she could feel the black, gritty earth quiver beneath her feet as a strange, unearthly groan seemed to rise up from the ground.  The inhuman moan began to echo throughout the area, sending chills down the Mana Guardian's spine.  Bats fluttered through the sky, screeching into the night with their piercing voices and other creatures of darkness slithered about on the ground.  Reia's shining emerald eyes glanced around fearfully as she walked towards the Knight of Mana.

"Syrian… Are you alright?"  Reia's voice came out a frightened whisper as she approached the young knight by the tombstone.  Her hands trembled as she reached out towards him.  "Syrian…  You're hurt.  Let's go back to Lumina.  You can't stay out here like this…"

Slowly the young mercenary turned around to face the Guardian of Mana, his back towards the colossal headstone.  Reia was shocked to see that tears were streaming down his cheeks and his once dulled blue eyes were literally glowing with a shocking intensity.  Those glowing blue irises were shimmering with beauty and emotion, glistening like two precious gems that had just been hit with the luminescence of the sun.  As beautiful as they were at the moment, Syrian's eyes were also filled with tremendous pain.  So much pain that Reia could almost feel it running through her body with a piercing energy.

A dark wind whirled around the two warriors like a small tornado, causing Syrian's bright red cap to fly off and vanish into the consuming shadows that lurched towards him.  His clothing had been ripped to shreds by whatever monster he had fought with and jagged wounds dotted his body.  Stains of red and black were all over his armor and the Knight's face was flecked with blood.  A few reckless locks of light brown and blonde fell into Syrian's crystal blue eyes as the Knight of Mana spoke in a tortured, dejected voice.

"I can hear them…  All of the friends I've lost.  All of the people who've died in the past…  It's almost as if they're all right here…  It's… it's driving me insane."

"What…?"  The Mana Guardian looked at Syrian with surprise and shook her head.  "What do you mean?"

The Knight of Mana closed his eyes and held his head as if it could block out whatever sounds he heard.  He looked like some haunted, melancholy figure, trying to escape the dark, jagged shadows that were constantly reaching for him.   Icy tears continued to stream down his face as if making up for the long, strenuous years he had forced them back.  

"Their voices…  Aelia, Kyo, Zeran, Shyla, Miren, Rubens, Larc… _All of them_!  I can't even trust my own mind to tell me the truth!  Are they really here or am I dreaming?!  Do I really hear them or am I going mad?!  Why…why are they _taunting_ me like this?!  I can't tell what's real and what isn't!  I… I!"

Slowly falling to his knees, Syrian stared at his blood-soaked hands in grieved torment.  The searing wounds that marked his body sent daggers of pain through his battered form and the Knight of Mana continued to speak in a voice filled with anguish and misery.  "I couldn't save them…!Every single one of them died and there was _nothing_ I could do about it!  I was so _useless_…!"

Clenching his fists, Syrian let out a short, frustrated laugh and shook his head before looking back up at the Guardian of Mana.  Reia shrunk away a bit in fear.  Syrian never allowed anyone to see him as anything but emotionally detached, and it was difficult for her to see the mercenary in such a broken, crazed state of being.

The Knight of Mana caught the look of fright in Reia's eyes and lowered his head shamefully. "Follow the road back to Domina, Reia…  You can easily find your way back alone…"

"But Syrian, I–"

"Don't you see that I can't go back with you?  Everywhere I go, Death follows close behind.  It's like a curse.  Everyone always dies.  If you travel with me, I'll just end up hurting someone…  I'll end up hurting you…"

"Don't be ridiculous.  None of the deaths that have happened are your fault, Syrian.  You can't blame yourself.  Besides… where else can you go?  Domina is your _home_."  Reia started to approach the bloodied Mana Knight, but was stopped by the shattered look on the mercenary's face.  A look that told her he wanted only one thing once she left…

_Release._

The Guardian of Mana paled and reached out to grab Syrian by the arm when a flash of white light that came bursting out from the front of the tombstone.

Syrian hastily got to his feet and turned to face the radiant light that beamed from the gravemarker.  Chilling winds seemed to pick up in speed and power, nipping at the two Children of Mana as they stood before the headstone.  A familiar, animalistic voice echoed throughout the area, speaking out to Syrian as the wind grew in strength.

"_You who wish to feel nothing.  The Soul whose saddened heart begs for death…  To the Underworld you shall fall…"_

The tombstone was suddenly consumed by a spiral of light and darkness as a powerful flux of energy swirled around the area and an almost demonic-looking figure stepped out from the face of the gravestone.  A sharp, clawed hand reached out and grabbed Syrian forcefully by the shoulder, causing Reia to cry out with alarm.  The satanic-looking figure was dressed in the style of a commanding dragoon except his armor was as crimson as the blood that spilled from Syrian's wounds.

The blackish, gritty land around the tombstone seemed to liquefy, causing Syrian and Reia to slip right through the ground as another brilliant flash of light blinded all vision.  

And just as there was great brilliance… there was also great darkness.

Reia felt as if she were falling to the very center of the earth.  Emptiness and void surrounded her at all sides and the last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was the look of surprise on Syrian's face as he stared into the eyes of the dragoon who was once his best friend…

_…Larc…_

*          *          *

A young boy of about fourteen years of age slowly made his through the rocky, golden paths of Cancun Mountain.  His movements were weary and labored for the boy had been traveling for several days now with only the clothes on his back, a small haversack, and a worn two-handed Menos sword.  His light brown hair was coated with a thick layer of yellow dust and one cheek had streaks of mud running messily across it like some wild tribal design.  A leathery belt was looped across his chest so that the sheath of his sword rested comfortably against his back.  The leather was old and cracked, lined with tarnished silver that now looked like a muddy, spotted gold.  The gray shirt he wore was slightly tattered and patched, perfectly matching the battered dark pants that covered the lower part of his body.  Dark brown sandals were on his feet and they looked as if they would be fit for the garbage heap in about a week.  He had the complete image of a broken down traveler who had seen the roughest of days.  The heat from the sun beat down upon his back as he continued to climb upwards to the top of the mountain.  

He was searching for Gato's famous Temple of Healing where he knew nuns would be more than happy to help him.  Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that he was ascending up the wrong mountain, and that the only thing he would find at its peak was a rather large Cancun bird's nest…

"Father…"  The brown-haired youth struggled to hold back the tears that were flooding his deep, crystal blue eyes.  "I promise I'll become a fine knight, just like you said.  Even if there's no Guardian for me to protect…  Even if I'm all alone…  I'll be the best knight that this land has ever seen…"

The young teenager's vision blurred and his legs felt too weak to support him.  He collapsed into the hot, yellow soil of the mountain, his mind swimming in and out of consciousness as the sun continued to scorch him from above.

His father had died only four days ago of some strange sickness and the only thing the youth had to honor his father's memory was to keep his promise of becoming a great knight.  The young man never remembered his mother, but somehow he knew that she probably wished the same of him.  How could he make his parents proud and grow to be powerful warrior if he died somewhere in the middle of a rocky desert-like mountain?  A quick, sudden movement caused the young warrior to struggle against his fatigue and lift himself back to his feet in order to look at his surroundings.

Slithering towards him was a large, white snake and the youth simply frowned at it while unsheathing his Menos sword.  He had fought monsters before and was quite skilled in combat for a boy his age.  The only problem was his overwhelming exhaustion and the fact that the large white snake seemed to have many, _many_ companions.

Where once a single, white snake stood… now stood many.  Countless numbers of them slithered forth, approaching him like a pack of wild dogs encircling around a wounded kitten.  The boy gritted his teeth and took a step back, trying to distance himself from his oppressors.  He continued to backup as his enemies advanced until he felt the hard, coarse surface of a stonewall behind him.  The young warrior's world suddenly became very small, harsh, and simple.  He was surrounded by monsters with nowhere to escape and the only way to survive was to hack his way through them.  The sea of white scales swarmed towards him like a tide of snowy water and the young warrior gripped his blade tightly as he plunged into the scaly masses roaring his father's ancient battle cry at the top of his lungs.

"Felir raletma ka Leyia!  Andaeli kelifmar Duran vra Mana!"  ("Death rides the wind!  Fall before the Power of Mana!")

The metallic ring of his sword rose up into the air along with the death cries of the vile creatures he faced, but there were so many of them and he had so little strength left to sustain him.  The vicious bite of one serpent caused him to cry out and jerk backwards, only to feel the stinging attack of another.  Soon pain was all he could feel and the boy closed his eyes tightly, knowing death was all that awaited him.

Suddenly the pain ceased and he could feel the monstrous serpents retreating from him quickly out of petrified fear.  The boy slowly opened his eyes and watched in awe as a blurry typhoon of red whirled through the white creatures with god-like ease.  

It was a warrior with armor the color of blood.  In his hand was a massive, half-moon axe that glimmered and flashed in the sun as it sought out its targets with a deadly grace.  Half of the serpents met their demise as the blood warrior passed them by, swinging his axe with a horrible speed.  His eyes had a wild, slightly battle-hungry look to them, as if he were some crazed berserker who enjoyed only the thrill of slaying his enemies.  Suddenly, as if he were being called away, the warrior leapt up into the air and disappeared behind a mammoth-sized boulder, leaving the injured boy behind.   

A pack of surviving monsters were still left, writhing about in an utterly dumbfounded way, but they were easily taken care of when a beautiful young girl with shoulder-length brown hair appeared as if by magic in their midst.  A good length of red silk wrapped around her upper body like a shirt and exposed her shoulders and arms.  The silk was intricately designed with exquisite black and gold patterns and a thick leather belt circled around her slender waist.  A silvery chain dangled from the belt, holding a mystic charms and magical items.  Two ornate gold and silver arm guards were clasped around her wrists with dragons, artistically etched into the flashing metal.  Smooth black slacks were on her legs, bordered with an elaborate gold design that matched the rest of her clothing.

A smile of confidence was on her face as she gazed upon the monsters that now inched towards her.  The young boy tried to tell her to run, but his voice was caught in his throat as he lay upon the ground wounded and drained of his strength.  

He didn't have to worry.

The mysterious girl threw her hands out before her and traced an enchanted rune into the air.  Mana swirled through the air in bright red sparks and a tornado of flames suddenly shot over the monsters, engulfing them completely with a burning ferocity.  Blazing hot fires scorched over the creatures until there was nothing left to burn.  The boy watched petrified, almost feeling sorry for the monsters that had nearly taken his life.  

Then, as quickly as the flames had appeared, they vanished without a trace.

The girl grinned cheekily.  "Alright, Larc!  I'm done toasting our little serpent friends!  You may come out now."

The blood-red warrior, that had attacked the monsters earlier, calmly strode in from behind the colossal-sized boulder and walked towards the mystery girl while shaking his head.  Now that he wasn't moving around so quickly, the crimson warrior looked quite young.  Perhaps only about four years older than the young boy he had saved.  

"Why did you waste so much Mana energy on such a huge spell?  The monsters weren't that big."  Larc said slightly annoyed.

The girl shrugged and smiled at her companion with the same cheery expression.  "Don't be silly.  I'm the Dragon of Fire!  If I'm going to do anything at all, you know it's going to be with a burst of flames and twice the fun.  It's just my personal style.  I'd think you would know that by now, my young dragoon."

Larc simply crossed his arms and snorted.  "I _do_ know that, Nicole.  But you nearly fried that boy we were trying to save to a goddamn crisp."

The dragoon turned his gaze down to the terrified child on the ground.  "Either that or you've put the poor kid into shock.  He's probably still trying to understand what just happened."

Nicole gave the young swordsman on the floor a concerned look and hastily approached the boy when she saw his wounds.  The young warrior flinched and struggled to get away from her, baffled and confused.  

"W-who are you?!"  The teenager stammered as he tried to back away.  "_What_ are you?"

The youth was slightly afraid that he might have offended the magical woman, but she smiled at him disarmingly and gently placed a hand on one of his injuries.  

Her hand emitted a soft, reddish glow and the boy felt a comforting warmth flow through his body.  The wound instantly sealed and the young girl peered at the youthful warrior with her dark green eyes.  "I like to call myself Nicole.  It's a pretty name that a human once gave me for saving her life… but my real name is Tiamat, the Dragon of Fire."

The boy's eyes widened.  "The… the Dragon Queen Tiamat?!  Y-you're lying!"

"_Ooooo!!_"  Nicole lit up like a bulb.  "Is _that_ what you humans think of me these days?  _Nice_!"

She turned towards Larc with a pleased expression on her face and gloated.  "Did ya hear that Larc?  They think I'm a Dragon Queen now.  Humans are so adorable sometimes."

The Dragoon smirked.  "Yeah… Too bad they also think Leviathan is a Dragon Prince.  Would that make him your _son_?"

The young girl made an intensely disgusted face and shook her head vehemently.  "Ugh!!  My COUSIN?!  By the Goddess!  How could they believe _he's_ a _Dragon Prince_?!  …Well, I suppose it does have something to do with being the Dragon of Water…  They always favor names with 'water' in them over names with the word 'fire'."

"Oh, I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he never roasts half of their homes in the process of saving them…  You _do_ go overboard with the flames sometimes."  Larc added with a teasing smile.

"That's _besides_ the point, my _delightful,_ young dragoon.  And I should hit you for that one.  Anyhow…"  Nicole turned back towards the young boy that she and Larc had saved and smiled comfortingly as she healed the rest of his wounds.  "So what's your name, child?"

The boy looked offended, and crossed his arms stubbornly.  "I'm… I'm _not_ a child!  I'm a knight!"

Nicole nodded calmly, managing to hide her amusement and keep a straight face as she tended to the young warrior's wounds.  "Alright then, Sir Knight, what is your name?"

The boy paused, as if unsure whether or not he should answer.

"My name is…Syrian.  The Last Knight of Mana."

*          *          *

A muffled groan rumbled up from the Mana Knight's chest as he began to return to consciousness.  A few drifting remnants of his dream floated up to mind as he remembered the face of Tiamat, or Nicole as she often called herself, and her powerful dragoon Larc.  Syrian had only been a small boy when he first met them.  A small boy who created quite a commotion when he explained to the infamous Dragon of Fire that he was the last living member of the Mana Tribe.  Syrian almost chuckled thinking of the look on Nicole's face.  After all… all the Dragons had believed that the Mana Tribe had completely died out long ago.  Once it was established that he was indeed a descendent of a Mana Knight, Syrian was shown to the other seven Dragons where it was agreed that the young boy would be taught all the ways of a true Knight of Mana by the eight Dragons and their Dragoons.  With so many teachers, Syrian advanced quickly with skill and precision.  His favorite teacher however, was Larc, the Dragon Knight of Tiamat.  The young, fourteen-year-old Syrian constantly looked up to Larc, remembering the frenzied style of fighting the dragon knight had used to save him.  The blood red Dragon Knight also took a liking to his young apprentice, favoring the speed at which Syrian learned.  He treated Syrian more like a younger brother than a student.  They eventually became best friends and equals once Syrian's intensive training was over.

"Hmph…  You've become quite the sleeper since I've seen you last.  And here I thought you'd be awake hours ago…"

Syrian's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a rough, wolfish voice and all he saw were vague shapes of light and shadow swarming in and out of focus.  He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning his head towards the direction of the voice.  What he saw almost made his jaw drop.  

"Larc?!"  The Mana Knight gaped at his old friend and shook his head as if to clear it.  "You're alive?!  Is this another dream?!  Are you real…!?"

The crimson dragoon grinned in a slightly amused way as he peered down at the ruffled mercenary at his feet.  

"As real as you are, my friend.  But I'm not alive.  Not yet anyway…"  The dragoon's smile slowly faded with his sentence and he gazed upon Syrian with a more serious expression.  "I need your help Syrian.  I need you to help me escape from the Underworld."

"What?  How?  Where are we?  What am I doing here?"  A thousand question questions sprang to mind as Syrian finally glanced around at his surroundings.  He was in what appeared to be a reddish, orange and brown cavern with the moaning faces of tortured souls embedded into the walls and the ground.  The faces glowed with bright green flames coming from the eyes and mouth.  Other parts of the wall looked almost skeletal with skulls and bony arms sticking up from the stone.  Monster faces and gaping, teeth-filled maws dotted the cavern as well and they looked as if they were ready to snap off someone's head with one quick bite.

Larc shook his head.  "Get up on your feet and I'll tell you everything…"

As the young warrior of Mana got to his feet, he noticed that his clothing had changed somewhat.  The battered, bloodstained, gold armor he wore over his chest was gone and in its place was a chest plate made of a strange, dark metal that reminded Syrian of obsidian stone.  Dark brown gloves were on his hands bearing the mark of _Shade_ and a dark-colored, one-clasp, traveling cloak was swathed over his shoulders.  The clasp of the cloak looked very much like a round, reddish brown eye encircled in silver and Syrian could almost swear it was staring at him.  He reached up and felt a black bandana on his forehead and guessed that it probably had the mark of _Shade_ on it somewhere as well.   Thankfully, the lower half of his body was left alone due to the fact that his pants and boots were in decent condition.  The steel and leather armor that encircled around his waist was left alone as well and Syrian was relieved to find his powerful two-handed sword in its sheath at his side.

Returning his gaze towards his deceased companion, Syrian gave Larc an unwavering glare.  Friend or no, the dragoon had brought him to some cursed, unknown place and Syrian wanted to know exactly why.  

"I'm up.  Now answer my questions.  Where am I?  Why are we here?  And how can you be here in the living world if you're dead?"

Larc gave his old friend a small, wry grin.  "We're not in the living world, Syrian."

"What…?  What are you talking abou--"  The Mana Knight's face went pale as a devastating realization sunk in.  "No… It can't be…"

"Yes… It can."  The crimson dragoon said in a voice that was somewhere between a hiss and a whisper.  "We're in the Underworld right now Syrian.  The Land of the Dead.  That's why I'm here.  I've been hanging around in this place for the past six years waiting for a powerful warrior.  A powerful warrior like you."

"Am I… dead…?"  Syrian felt a bit strange asking the question.  He was in the Underworld!  Of course he had to be dead!  Only spirits could enter the Underworld… Right?

Larc shook his head.  "No, you're not dead.  There is a saying down here that 'Those who are low in spirits, descend to the lowest spiritual plane of existence.'  The lowest spiritual plane is the Underworld.  Spirits that refuse to accept death and spirits that caused chaos and destruction while they were alive remain here in the Underworld.  Those that were pure and good during their lives rise up to the High Sanctuary of Mana where they live in peace with the Mana Goddess." 

Syrian didn't know whether to feel relieved or depressed.  When he was standing before the tombstone, he had wanted and yearned for death, but he had never imagined things would turn out like this.  And a small part of him wondered…

_Where was Reia…?_

*          *          *

Never in her life had Reia ever felt so overwhelmed by so many different emotions.  She was _afraid_ of the ghostly figures drifting around, _worried_ about Syrian, _confused_ about where she was, _angry_ that she had failed to take Syrian back to Domina, _disturbed_ by the ghastly appearance of her surroundings… so many different feelings hitting her at the same time.  Yet the most prominent emotion out of all the rest were her worries over Syrian, her fear, and her confusion.  

The young Mana Guardian had woken up a short while ago and found herself next to a rather large purple-orbed scepter that was jammed into the rocky ground of the mysterious cavern she was stuck in.  Vague shadows of people seemed to walk aimlessly from one point to the next and pained unearthly moans came from the horrible faces that were embedded into the walls.  She had gathered up her courage and tried talking to the people, but they seemed oblivious to the fact she was even there.  Most of them looked as if they were slowly fading away to nothingness, their eyes staring straight ahead into space as they walked.  Reia could actually see right-through many of them and she was about to give up trying to communicate when suddenly she noticed two odd-looking creatures floating about hyperactively as if they didn't have another care in the world.  Their heads were shaped like bulbs flipped upside-down and their bodies looked like bed-sheets with arms.  One had white and blue stripes running across its entire form while the other had white and red stripes.  Their eyes were huge and wide and their smiles were almost frightening in size.  The blue one took notice of Reia and laughed exuberantly.  

"Kahahaha!  Hey, newly-dead!  Welcome to the Underworld!"  The blue creature crackled.

"The… the Underworld?!"  Reia stammered as her eyes widened.  "I'm… I'm in the _Underworld?!_" 

"Yup!"  The blue creature piped cheerily.  "This is where you'll stay forever!  So you better get used to it!"

The Mana Guardian found it hard to speak.  Her voice was caught somewhere in her throat as her eyes swept over the world around her in a disbelieving and distraught fashion.  

Wait a minute… When the hell did she die?  Perhaps the blue creature was playing some sort of practical joke on her…  

The other creature that was red striped drifted by her singing a small tune as it passed by.

"We're Shadoles!  

Your shadows…  

The world's shadows…  

The Underworld's shadows…  

That's what we are!  We're Shadoles!"

Turning towards the singing creature, Reia swallowed down her panic and frustration to ask the red creature a question.  

"Excuse me…?  Can I ask you something?"  She asked tentatively.

"Huh?"  The red Shadole blinked and turned itself towards the Mana Guardian.  "What's on yer mind?"

"What's a Shadole?"  Reia inquired.

"Huh?  _I'm_ a Shadole of course!  We're like shadows.  Shadows of everything!  See these people?  These wandering people that're fading away…?  They're gonna be like us soon.  You'll be one of us too!"

Reia ignored the last bit of the Shadole's answer and continued to question the red creature.  "What is this place?  How did I get here?"

"Huh?  You _died_ of course!  This is the _Underworld_.  The Underworld is… the Underworld!  Bodiless souls wander its halls.  You're one of them!"  The Shadole replied as if the answer was infinitely obvious and clear.  

Reia still had one more question.

"What about the Tombstone?"

The Shadole blinked before answering with a wide grin.  "That's the register of everyone who's gonna die!  I bet your name was on it too!  Kyahahaha!"

Reia stiffened at that answer and backed away from the frightening creature.  How could she possibly be in the Underworld?  It just didn't make any sense!  The Guardian of Mana frowned as she remembered the crimson figure that somehow appeared right before she and Syrian seemed to fall straight through the solid earth.  Did Larc somehow _kill_ her?  Did he kill Syrian too?

All of a sudden, the blue Shadole seemed to sniff at the air with a quizzical expression on its odd, little face.  

"Hrm… somebody smells lively."  It sniffed the air again, this time turning towards Reia and narrowing its eyes at her with a malicious smile.  "A little _too_ lively…  Maybe you're not newly dead after all!  But we can definitely make ya that way!"

As if by magic, ten more Shadoles appeared, beaming at her with hungry looks and haunting smiles.  Closing in on her, Reia hastily fumbled with her Menos Spear and held it out before her in a defensive position.  The Shadoles all snickered at this and continued to advance towards her, undaunted by the weapon in her hands.  Reia forced down her fear for the moment and lashed out the blade of her spear towards the nearest Shadole, thinking an actual attack might cause them to back off… but it went right through the body of the creature.  It was as if it was made of nothing but air.  The Shadoles all crackled.

"Kyahahaha~!  Is that the best you can do?"

"You think your little spear's gonna hurt us?"

"We're shadows of everything!  You can't hurt us with _weapons_!"

"Only _magic_ can hurt us, silly human!"

Panic filled Reia's glimmering emerald eyes as she futilely tried to attack again. One of the Shadoles used a shock of unholy, black magic to turn the spear into a burst of ash and flame.  The Mana Guardian backed up into a wall, a petrified expression plain on her face.  What was she going to do…?

_"She might not have magic, but **I** do!!  Back off Shadoles!!!"_

All of a sudden, a mighty roar burst through the area causing the ground to tremble and quake.  Reia gasped and curled up against the wall as an astounding burst of flame and heat seemed to rush like a river over the Shadoles.  As if this wasn't intense enough, a powerful whirl of Mana energy whizzed through the air, slamming each Shadole with the devastating gift of Aura's golden magic.  

The source of the Aura magic happened to be a young teenager of about fourteen years of age.  Long, chin-length bangs of rich, golden brown hair framed her youthful face while the rest of her hair tumbled down to the middle of her back like a river of earth and gold.  The young teenager's irises were a stunning, radiant green that shined with the beauty of two aventurine gems in full sunlight.  Her clothing was relatively simple.  A white sleeveless shirt, tan-colored breeches, a pair of sturdy, leather boots, and a lengthy, travel-worn, gray coat that was long enough to hit the back of her knees.  She also had a bright red bandana tied around her forehead in a rather futile attempt to keep her bangs out of her eyes.  Tightly grasped in her hands were a pair of razor sharp daggers that were laced with gold and had amber-gemmed pommels.  Intricate designs decorated the sides of the blades and it was obvious that anyone who dared to believe that the young teenager was a pushover would sorely regret it for a good, long period of time.

The virtual river of fire that had accompanied the golden magic happened be coming from a huge, massive dragon standing beside the young girl.  With glimmering crimson scales that were edged with a golden, yellow sheen, the dragon was certainly an amazing spectacle to watch.  The majestic creature spread its leathery, reptilian wings and flexed its sharp, menacing looking talons as it prepared to breathe out a second round of fire towards the now terrified Shadoles.

"Ahhhh!!  It's _Kytha and Tiamat_!!  Make a break for it!!"  
The Shadoles scattered like mice from a house cat, disappearing through walls or simply vanishing into thin air.  Soon they were all gone and Reia found herself staring into the dark green eyes of a powerful red dragon.  Her first reaction would probably have been to follow suit with the Shadoles and get herself as far away from the dragon as possible, but the fact that a young girl was standing rather calmly next to it gave her the courage to stay and speak.  

"T-thank you both for saving my life."  She managed to stammer as she looked from the mysterious, little girl to the regal creature.  "Please don't eat me, Great Dragon…"

An amused look suddenly appeared on the Dragon's face and it smiled in the most disarming way possible…  Which served only to frighten Reia more when she saw the rows of sharp pointy teeth.  

"Eat you?  Don't be silly!  Just because I'm a dragon doesn't mean I lunch on everything that moves, you know."  There was a brilliant flash of glowing light and the spectacular form of the great red dragon shifted down to that of a young woman with short brown hair and jade green eyes.  The woman smiled warmly and waved to the Mana Guardian as if to tell her it was alright.  

"Humans aren't part of my diet.  It wouldn't be right of me, seeing how I shift into this form for most of the day.  My name is Nicole, though I'm also known as Tiamat the Dragon of Fire, and this…"  Nicole gestured towards the youthful girl standing next to her, "This is my friend and dragoon, Kytha Wolfbane.  She's the one who noticed that all the Shadoles were coming to this one spot.  They usually all come together when a living person somehow enters the Underworld instead of a dead one, so we followed them and that's how we found you.  You're definitely not a newly dead.  If you were, you'd probably be fading away like the rest."

The young, dagger-wielding girl who had used the Aura magic on the Shadoles looked Reia over carefully.  "Those creepy Shadoles didn't hurt you, did they…?"

Dumbfounded, Reia could only manage to shake her head in reply.  Not only was she standing before a dragon… but it was one of the Eight Legendary Dragons of the Mana Goddess!  Her books were filled with stories about them and the eight Mana Stones they protected.  Right now, she was standing in front of Tiamat the Dragon of Fire and a real live Dragoon!!

"Huh!  Those nasty Shadoles pick on _everyone_ these days.  Even the living!  That meanie Olbohn is supposed to be making sure they don't go crazy… but he doesn't care at all!  Well… not that he ever cared in the first place… But _still_!"  Kytha fumed with an annoyed look on her face.  Nicole smiled and ruffled the young dragoon's golden brown hair comfortingly.  The Dragoon was only about a head shorter than her master.  The two of them almost looked like sisters and they acted like it too.  

"Those Wisdoms…"  Nicole grumbled, sounding a bit like an older version of her young Dragon Knight.  "One minute they're butting into other people's affairs without thinking of the consequences… Next minute they're as lazy as a rabite on smoke weed.  I should go roast Olbohn's little butt into shape.  Maybe a bit of fire'll get him to talk to his annoying Shadoles."

"Olbohn…?  Olbohn the Wisdom is here…?"  It was the first few words Reia managed to speak.  She was slowly getting over her shock and the fact that a Wisdom was around made the Mana Guardian hopeful.  Wisdoms knew many things and the few that she had met so far appeared to be quite nice…  Perhaps this one could tell her how she ended up in the Underworld and where Syrian was?

"Oh he's here alright.  He's the one who rules the entire Underworld."  Tiamat said with a frown.  "He used to actually be quite good at it, but lately all he does is just sit around his office and let the Underworld go haywire."

"Oh…"  Reia looked disappointed.  Could the Wisdom truly be as horrible as the dragon described…?  Perhaps she'd better go see him and find out for herself.  He was, after all, the only one who could truly help her at this point.  But how would she find Olbohn in a horrible place like the Underworld…?  

Kytha caught the look on Reia's face and blinked up at her in childish innocence. 

"Did you want to go see him or something…?"  The dragoon inquired, peering at Reia with her large, aventurine eyes.  "Personally, I think he's lost his marbles.  Completely, utterly lost 'em.  But if you think you need to see him, I'm sure we can show you the way.  He's probably the only one who can bring you back to the surface anyway, seeing how you're not dead."

The Mana Guardian looked relieved.  So there was a way back to the surface?  Then all Reia needed to do was find Syrian and ask Olbohn to return them back up.  

"Thank you both!  I don't think I would have made it out of here alive.  My name is Reia and a strange warrior brought me and my friend Syrian down to the Underworld while we were standing in front of this huge tombstone.  We were separated and now I don't know where he is.  I'm hoping that maybe Olbohn will be able to help me…"

"What…?"  Nicole's face suddenly paled at the mentioning of Syrian's name.  "_Syrian_…?  Syrian the _Mana Knight_…?"

Reia peered at the Dragon of Fire with a curious expression.  Why was Tiamat reacting with such shock?  "Yes...   Do you know him…?"

Nicole looked utterly speechless.  The Dragon of Fire merely stood there for a moment, almost paralyzed by her disbelief.  Kytha gazed at her master in confusion.  She had never seen Tiamat this way before.  The Dragon was usually quick to recover and filled with wit and speed.   This Syrian had to be someone really important.

_-How is this possible…?-_  Nicole thought to herself as she looked at Reia quizzically.  _–When Drakonis was defeated, everyone within his lair was dead…  Larc, Drakonis, the mind-controlled villagers, the rest of the dragoons… they were all gone.  Syrian was nowhere to be found…  We all assumed he had passed away as well.  I thought he wasn't in the Underworld like Larc because I figured he had accepted his death and passed on to the High Sanctuary of Mana to be with the Mana Goddess.  If Syrian was alive this entire time… why didn't he come back to us?  Where did he go?  Why did he just… disappear?-_

Eventually the Great Mana Dragon, recovered from her surprise and shook her head as if to clear out the millions of thoughts running through her head.  She looked upon Reia with an uncharacteristically serious expression, leaving the Fire Dragon's dragoon ever more puzzled about who Syrian was.

"Tiamat… who is this Syrian person?  Is he a dragoon?  Is he someone important?"  Kytha blinked up at her master curiously.  

"Yes Kytha, he's important.  Very important.  He's not a dragoon, but he was the one who helped defeat Drakonis long ago, before I found you."  The Mana Dragon replied.  "If Drakonis manages to get Syrian under his control… we'll have a very difficult time keeping Drakonis nice and weak like he is now…"

Nicole quickly turned her attention back to Reia.  If it turned out that Larc had taken Syrian down to the Underworld.  It could only mean that Drakonis was preparing to gain the Mana Stones again.  The Eight Mana Dragons constantly tried to reach Drakonis and put a stopper on his activities, but the living could only get so far into the Underworld.  The only reason why Nicole and Kytha were allowed to wander the Land of the Dead was because they made a deal with Olbohn and the Shadoles wouldn't dare try and attack a Dragon of Mana and her dragoon.  However, they could not enter the deepest chamber of the Underworld, the Pulpit of Eternal Flame, without the Baptism of Flames.  Unfortunately, the deepest chamber was the area Drakonis resided in.  There was no way to get down there…__

"The warrior that brought the two of you down here… did he have blood-red armor?  Did he have the face of a wolf…?"  Tiamat inquired urgently.

The Mana Guardian nodded slowly, knowing whom Nicole was talking about.  "Yes…  I think his name is Larc.  He looks very much like a Dragon Knight.  Is he the dragoon for another Mana Dragon?"

"He used to be my dragoon until he died…"  Tiamat replied.  "Many dragoons were killed long ago in a great battle, but most of them passed on to the High Sanctuary.  Larc was the only one who remained in the Underworld.  He just couldn't accept the fact that he was forever dead and has been trying to find a way to resurrect himself ever since."

The Great Mana Dragon frowned and lowered her head.  "The idiot…  He works for an evil, rogue Dragon now.  He's most likely taking Syrian to the Baptismal Chamber to be given the Baptism of Flames.  If he succeeds, Syrian will become a half-spirit and the only thing that can bring him back to normal is the combined power of the last remaining Mana Stones."

Reia looked horrified.  "But…!  Why would Larc want to do that…?  I thought they were friends!"

Kytha peered up at Reia sadly, answering the question for her master.  "The rogue Dragon that Larc is working for is called Drakonis.  He tried to use the power of the Mana Stones in the past to gain as much power as the Mana Goddess herself but failed.  Now he wants to try again.  Larc made a deal with Drakonis that if he gives Drakonis the last three Mana Stones… Draknois has to bring Larc back to life.  He'll probably use Syrian and Larc to get the Mana Stones for him."

Tiamat nodded gruffly.  "We have to go see Olbohn.  Syrian can't receive the Baptism of Flames without Olbohn's consent.  Larc and Syrian will have to see him first before going to the Baptismal Chamber…"

*          *          *

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you're no longer Nicole's dragoon, you have a new master, and that this new master of yours can bring you back to life _if_ his old powers, which were stolen from him long ago, are returned to him."  

Syrian looked to his old friend questioningly as he went over what the crimson dragoon had told him.  They had been walking through the Underworld for a short while now and Larc was currently taking the Mana Knight to a place called the 'Baptismal Chamber' so that Syrian could receive some sort of fiery baptism.  The mercenary was told by his old companion that the baptism would open up many of the closed off areas of the Underworld to him.  That way, both warriors could wander through the Underworld together freely and Larc could take Syrian to see Larc's new 'master'.

"That's right Syrian.  But I can't bring back my master's powers on my own.  Seeing how I'm dead, I can't wander too far from the entrance of the Underworld when I go up to the surface.  I can only travel around the Land of the Living when my spirit is linked to a person who is still alive.  That's why I need your help.  My master refuses to let me link to a person who isn't a powerful warrior.  All of the people I've brought down in the past had to fight a creature called Hitodama that my master created as a test of their strength and prowess.  They've all failed."  Larc shook his head in remembrance of all the warriors and fighters he thought had good potential.  Hitodama had crushed them in minutes and people who were defeated in the Underworld automatically became Shadoles.  It was a shame to see such skilled people become nothing more but the psychotic shadows of the Underworld.

The Knight of Mana peered at Larc with a frown.  "I've already promised to help you, but if so many people have failed in the past… what makes you think I'll do any better?"

The crimson dragoon gave his friend a sideways glance and grinned.  "Because _I_ was one of your teachers.  That makes you the _second_ most skilled warrior in all of Fa'Diel.  If you fail, I'll be sorely disappointed."

Syrian blinked owlishly.  "If I'm the second… Who's the first?"

"The first…?  Why that's me of course.  Who else would it be?"  Larc smiled broadly and chuckled as he leisurely walked into a nearby room that appeared to be the Baptismal Chamber.  Syrian rolled his eyes as he followed the dragoon into the room.  Such a typical 'Larc' response…  the dragoon hadn't changed at all since the Mana Knight had last seen him.

The Baptismal Chamber was a large circular room that spiraled down to a decently sized hole in the ground.  A soft white glow seemed to come from the hole and the rocky floor of the Chamber pulsed gently as if it were holding back a great power.  Shadoles wandered this room lazily as if they had nothing better to do but drift around the room.  They blatantly ignored Larc, having seen him dozens of times before, but their interest was sparked when they looked upon Syrian.  They started to crowd around him and talk about the crimson dragoon he appeared to be friends with.

"Hey, Newly-dead!  Watch out for that guy!  Kahahaha!!"

"Yeah!  He's a real _killer_ for battle!  Keheeheehee!"

"Kyahahaha!  How many people has he brought down here…?  Eight…?  Nine…?  Fifteen…? A hundred…?"  

"Oh no, there he goes!  When he stops no 'body' knows!"

Larc gave the chattering Shadoles a sharp, cold glare and snarled.  "Silence Shadoles!  I didn't come here so you could pester my friend.  I need you to pour some flames over my new partner here."

A red-striped Shadole quickly floated towards Larc with the attitude of a creature ten times its size.

"No way, Jose!"  The Shadole quipped tartly.  "Ain't nobody gonna receive no Baptism of Flames without Olbohn's permission!  Got it Bub?"

Larc let out an annoyed sigh and looked out the door to the hallway.  "Hmm…  I suppose we'd better go see Olbohn…  I have a few things to discuss with him anyway."

The two warriors exited the Chamber and made their way through a number of winding stairs and lengthy corridors.  Syrian was beginning to get annoyed with constant walking from one place to another.  Especially since all the corridors and hallways looked exactly alike…  Finally Larc stopped and looked over yet another long passageway that looked horribly similar to all the rest Syrian had traveled through.  The only difference was that this one had a door with a metal sign 'Keeper of the Underworld' plastered to it.  

"Olbohn's Chamber is right here.  He's a Wisdom and manager of all departed souls.  He's supposed to keep the dead from getting out of hand… but obviously he's not doing such a wonderful job."

The blood-red Dragon Knight pushed open the door almost carelessly and stepped inside, his Mana Knight companion following after him.  The room was an odd, yet completely fitting room for a Keeper of the Underworld.  A medium sized fireplace sat in the center of the wall opposite the door, lighting up the room with its dim orangey-yellow glow and sending shadows dancing all around the chamber.  A small, crude bed was in one corner of the room with a 'Skull and Crossbones' symbol scrawled messily above it.  It looked like it hadn't been used in ages.  The tattered cotton sheets were neatly made and gathering a considerable amount of dust.  A huge, sharp sickle hung like a prized weapon over the fireplace, stained with splatters of a dark, rusty red.  Syrian tried hard not to think about where the rusty stains had come from and noticed a small sword jammed deep into the earth as if some angry warlord had stuck it there in a rage.  

Olbohn the Wisdom was standing towards the side of the room by a rounded desk with green flames spouting from the center.  He was an unusual-looking Wisdom to say the least.  His head greatly resembled a beet with three huge blue eyes set in a triangular arrangement.  Three, thin pairs of arms extended from his green, leafy neck and his body looked abnormally long and skinny, as if he hadn't been eating well.  On his legs was a pair of brown baggy pants trimmed with green.  They sagged slightly in odd ways due to the fact that Olbohn's legs looked very much like the skinny hind legs of a huge dog.  The Wisdom also wore a pair of simple grey shoes that were tailored to fit his strange, canine-like feet.

Dark ridges curved under each of the Wisdom's eyes, making it obvious that he hadn't had much sleep over the last few days.  His movements were quick and flowing, yet sharp and harsh at the same time.  His back was facing towards the two Knights at the moment, yet he appeared to sense their presence in the room.  Despite the wild, crazed look he had, the Wisdom's eyes were a cold, calm blue and he spoke with an unconcerned, lazy tone of voice as Larc and Syrian entered his chambers.  

"I am Olbohn, Keeper of the Underworld.  For what reason do you visit me…?"  Olbohn turned his gaze toward the crimson dragoon standing by his desk.  "Ahh…  Larc, Ex-Dragoon of Tiamat…"

Larc frowned and stared at Olbohn coldly at the mentioning of his old master.  The Wisdom seemed unfazed by the dragoon's icy glares and simply waved a hand irritably in the Dragon Knight's direction.

"Why do you bother me, bringing this person down here…?"  The Keeper of the Underworld's three blue eyes stared at Syrian pointedly.  "You know I don't like it when you bring your little companions here."

The Dragon Knight shrugged carelessly.  "As a dragoon, I must follow the will of my master."

The Wisdom looked upon Syrian thoughtfully as a faint, sly grin came upon his features.  "Ahh yes… But this time you've brought quite a _lively_ one…  So will your master's evil plan succeed now…?  I would love to help you out…  _if_ you had a nice spot for _me_."

A small smile briefly appeared on Larc's face.  

"If you really mean it, then give permission to perform the Baptism of Flames…" Suddenly, the dragoon's expression grew deadly serious and he snarled softly.  "But if those words were meant to _insult_ my master, then mind you…"

"Permission granted."  Olbohn interrupted in a casual, smooth tone of voice.  "Your friend shall receive the Baptism of Flames.  The Shadole will guide you."

As if on cue, a small yellow-striped Shadole appeared in the center of the room behind Syrian.  It smiled in a strangely kind and benevolent way and spoke in a manner that was foreign to most of the Shadoles that Syrian had seen while wandering the Underworld.

"The Underworld is a vast place."  The yellow Shadole said good-naturedly.  "I can help you around if you wish.  Where would you like to go?"

"The Baptismal Chamber."  Larc replied gruffly.  "And make it quick."

The Shadole nodded and began to emit a soft, spectral glow.  "Once you are there, ask the Shadoles to perform the baptism for you.  Good Luck!"

Syrian felt as if his body were somehow stretching or warping as a brilliant flash of light blinded his vision.  When he could finally see again, he was astounded to find himself back in the Baptismal Chamber, only this time there were now white flames leaping up from the hole in the center of the room.  

Larc turned to the nearest Shadole and nodded.  "We have permission.  Perform the Baptism of Flames."

The Shadole grinned and did a small flip in the air.  The shadow creature pulled out a large, silver spoon and scooped up some of the white flames.  Floating over to Syrian, the Shadole dumped the magical white fire upon the Mana Knight and grinned.  "Here ya go, Daddy-o!"

Utterly baffled at how the baptism was supposed to be performed, Syrian glanced down towards the floor, noticing that somehow the ground seemed to grow warmer beneath his feet.  A burst of multi-colored flame suddenly shot up from the rocky floor where he stood, causing him to let out a cry of alarm.

"What the f--?!"

Before the Mana Knight could say another word, his body was engulfed in an eruption of rainbow fire.  He felt both devastatingly hot and chillingly cold at the same time as a sharp pain flooded through his veins for just one horrible instant.  It almost felt like he was losing a part of him… As if a piece of his soul was breaking away from him and burning away to nothingness in the depths of the mystic fire that surrounded him.  Finally the baptism ended and Syrian nearly fell to his knees.  He took a shaky step back and stared numbly into space until the Shadole who had baptized him crackled merrily.

"Kyahaha!  Don't it feel great?!  I do it to myself a good five times a day 'cause it feels so good!  Now you can go to the bottom levels of the Underworld!"

Larc turned to his companion with a serious nod. "Come Syrian.  Hitodama and my master await us…"

*          *          *

"We're almost there.  Olbohn's Chambers should be just around this corner."

Reia silently followed after Tiamat as she and her dragoon lead the way through the Underworld's numerous passageways and winding staircases.  It wouldn't be long now.  All the Guardian of Mana had to do was talk to Olbohn and surely the Wisdom would know what to do.  The few she had already met were usually very kind and helpful.  Why wouldn't this one be the same…?

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the air, causing Reia to perk up.

"I may be stuck down here, but I'll _never_ give up!"

The Mana Guardian strayed away from Tiamat and Kytha for a moment to see who was shouting and saw Rubens talking to a group of angelic beings all dressed in white.  They seemed to be trying to convince Rubens to give up on life and ascend to the High Sanctuary.  The Jumi of Ruby shook his head stubbornly.  

"The Jumi _will_ survive!  We do not exist simply to be stolen!  We can live without Florina and without Pearl.  I will not give up until the last Jumi is broken!"  The Ruby Knight then paused and added in a softer, quieter voice.  "I'm… I'm sure Diana would say the same thing…"

"Rubens!"  Reia hastily walked over to the Ruby Jumi and tried to get his attention.  "Rubens it's me!  Reia!  Don't you remember me?"

The Jumi continued to talk with the angelic beings, completely oblivious to Reia's presence.  The Guardian of Mana looked confused as she watched the Jumi Knight from where she stood.  "What's going on…?  Can't you see me Rubens…?"

Kytha walked up to the Mana Guardian and shook her head sadly.  "He can't see you unless you receive the Baptism of Flame, Reia.  Just like a dead person in the Living World can't be seen or heard… a living person in the Underworld cannot be seen or heard either…  You're like a ghost to him.  He _might_ feel your presence if you're lucky, but it's almost impossible for him to know you're here.  The only reason why Nicole and I can see you is because we're like you.  We're alive.  Let's go now.  Olbohn is just this way."

After looking at Rubens one last time, Reia sadly nodded and followed the dragoon down a hallway.  

The Ruby Knight stopped for a moment and gazed in Reia's direction.  

"Strange…  I feel like someone out there is thinking about me."  Rubens said, smiling slightly.  "Well… It's nice not to be completely forgotten.  Thank you… whoever you are…"

"Here we are.  Olbohn should be right in here."  Tiamat paused for a moment, noticing that the Wisdom's door was wide open as if someone had recently entered before them.  It was odd seeing it that way, especially since Olbohn treasured his privacy and preferred to keep his door closed at all times.  The Dragon of Fire entered with Reia and Kytha, finding the Wisdom sitting smugly in a chair by his circular wooden desk.  Olbohn's gaze was directed upon the three women as if he had been expecting their arrival all along.  His smile was a malevolent one.

"Ah, Kytha and Tiamat…  Welcome.  I've been waiting for your arrival.  You see…a dear friend of mine informed me that you would come here with the Mana Guardian, Reia."

"Muh…  _Mana Guardian?!?_"  Kytha spluttered in complete surprise as she turned towards Reia.  "_You're_ a _Mana Guardian_…?!?!"

Tiamat turned towards Reia as well, equally surprised.  Reia simply backed away from them all, utterly confused.

_-Mana… Guardian…?-  _Reia glanced at Olbohn astounded. _ - Wasn't that something I was called only in my dreams…?-_

"Don't be upset that she never told you…"  Olbohn spoke coolly as he rested his three monstrous, blue eyes upon the baffled Guardian of Mana.  "No one ever informed her that she was one of the last members of the Mana Tribe.  She's had small hints in her dreams…  but certainly not enough to be sure…"

Kytha inched towards her master warily and whispered to her in a voice that Olbohn hopefully couldn't hear.  

"Something's definitely wrong, Nicole.  He's acting more cracked up than usual.  I mean… he was nuts before, but now he's just _spewing_ 'I-am-a-psychotic-megalomaniac' vibes everywhere.  What'er we gonna do?"

Olbohn smiled amusedly at Kytha's whispering and shook his huge, beet-like head.  "I don't know what you're muttering about… but it really won't matter soon enough."

Nicole glared at Olbohn heatedly and growled in a feral way.  

"Just what are you up to Olbohn?  I know you've been tainted over the years, but I hope I'm wrong in assuming you're up to something less than noble…"

The Wisdom chuckled dryly.  "Less than noble…?  Why… all I'm doing is taking the Guardian to see her Knight.  Is there anything ignoble about that, my dear Dragon friend…?"

"I'm not your friend, Wisdom.  Where is Syrian?"  Nicole's usually amicable, friendly voice suddenly became cold and hard, demanding an answer to her question.

The Wisdom simply smiled in reply to Tiamat's question and the Dragon of Fire's face was red with a fierce anger.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead…  You let Larc take him didn't you…?  You let him take Syrian to Drakonis!"

"The Mana Knight didn't object to following the Dragoon to the lower levels of the Underworld… so who am I to deny the Hero his wish to help his friend…?"  Olbohn shrugged casually and continued to smile as he watched Tiamat fume.  

Kytha looked upon the Wisdom in utter shock, never imagining the Wisdom could become so vile and corrupt.  "You- you big _meanie!!  _How could you just _do_ that?!"

"Insult me all you like dear Kytha, but it won't stop me from taking the Guardian to her Knight."  Olbohn spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as he stood up from his chair.  Reia's eyes widened and she took a few steps back.  Her spear had been destroyed by the Shadoles not too long ago.  She was completely defenseless.

"I don't think so you big freak."  Nicole growled, stepping in front of Reia protectively.  "You're not laying a single finger on _this_ Mana Child."

Kytha stood by the Dragon of Fire, drawing her twin daggers and glaring at the Wisdom with piercing looks of hatred.  The two were a powerful, formidable pair, but Olbohn didn't seem afraid or concerned in the least.

"Who ever said _I_ had to lay a finger on her…?"  The Wisdom grinned malevolently as his large blue eyes flashed with a wicked intent.

Before Nicole and Kytha could question what he meant, a dark shadow speedily came up to Reia from behind.  The Guardian let out a stunned gasp as she felt a whirl of magic lift her off the ground and hold her tightly in a vice-like grip.

_"Let. Me. GO!!"_  Reia struggled violently against the magic bonds as someone weaved a powerful Mana spell from behind her.  She angrily turned her head to see who the mysterious magic user was and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  Her emerald eyes widened with terror and surprise.  "Rhylis…?!"

A sadistic smile was on the face of a raven-haired man with eyes like the coldest of ice.  Swathed in a midnight-colored cloak that covered most of his body, one could see the faintest glimmer of a silver chain that hung loosely from his waist.  A strange, purple-black aura seemed to radiate from the man's body as he held up a black-gloved hand in order to maintain his binding spell.  Reia felt her body magically draw closer and closer to the black-clothed man until it was only inches away from his.  Rhylis brought his lips close to Reia's ear and the Mana Guardian shuddered as he spoke to her in a soft, feral whisper.  

"Hello dear Mana Child.  I told you we would meet again…"

Reia squirmed fearfully.  Something in her was naturally petrified of this man and wanted to get as far away from him as physically possible.  

"What… what do you want from me…?"  The Guardian asked stammering.

Rhylis let out a low chuckle.  "Nothing at all.  I simply wish to speed up the pace of your destiny, my dear Reia."

"Typical of a Wisdom.  Even one that's supposed to be _dead_…  So is this what the Seventh Wisdom has been reduced to?  You disappear for three hundred years and when you finally show up again you capture one of the last Children of Mana and start working with evil, rogue dragons?"  Tiamat growled bitterly as she glared furiously at Rhylis, trying to figure out a way to break the spell upon Reia with her own magic.

Kytha looked towards her master with a mystified look in her eyes.  "That guy's the Seventh Wisdom…?"

"Yes."  Nicole replied with a firm nod.  "Rhylis the Wisdom of Darkness.  The Wisdoms are aligned to elements the same way my brethren and I are.  The Seven Wisdoms were waiting for the Eighth Wisdom of Gold to appear…  but Rhylis here supposedly died and Olbohn had to take on both roles of Wisdom of Fire and Wisdom of Darkness…  It slowed the process of finding the Eighth Wisdom down considerably.  But I suppose that's a good thing.  I don't think I could stand it if I had to watch _another_ Wisdom toy with the Fates of others!"

"I'm touched that you remember me so well, Tiamat.  But I have better things to do than review the events of the past."  Rhylis grinned broadly as he traced a mystic rune into the air with his other hand.  A pale blue energy drifted over Reia causing the young Guardian of Mana to pass out of consciousness.  Now that she couldn't struggle against the Wisdom's magic bonds, it would be easier to take her over to Drakonis.

Kytha took a quick step forward, tightening her grip on her two sharp daggers.  "You better let her go you big poop!"

Rhylis glanced towards the dragoon with an amused expression. "And if I don't…?"

Nicole advanced and stood next to her Dragon Knight.  

"Let's just say… thou art crunchy and taste good with ketchup…" The Mana Dragon said heatedly.  A faint outline of her dragon form seemed to pulse around her and Nicole's eyes glowed a brilliant shade of crimson.  The power she held within her was overwhelming and the Dragon of Fire was definitely not afraid.  "I don't usually eat people, but you, Wisdom of Darkness, are one person I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into!"

Rhylis let out a short laugh.  "I've grown to be more powerful than you could possibly imagine, Mana Dragon.  And I've become something so much greater than just a silly Wisdom of Darkness.  My plans for Fate and Destiny go beyond the simple meddling of the Wisdoms.  They involve _all_ of Fa'Diel!  Even the great Mana Goddess herself!"

"You're worse than Olbohn!  Let Reia go you jerk!"  Kytha traced a rune of her own into the air and a whirl of Aura magic collected together to strike at the vile Ex-Wisdom.  

The black-haired man merely gestured with his hand and the Aura magic suddenly backfired and turned itself back at Kytha.  The Dragon Knight let out a sharp gasp and dashed out of the way, stunned that her own attack was turned against her.  

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you can attack me that easily, little Kytha.  I am the one who tainted Olbohn after all…"  Rhylis said with a devious grin.  The Ex-Wisdom turned his gaze back to the Keeper of the Underworld and struck Olbohn with a powerful magic spell.  The Wisdom let out a surprised cry, slammed into nearest wall, and slumped down to the earth.  Rhylis gazed at the unconscious Wisdom condescendingly.  "I release you from my grasp Olbohn.  I have no need for you now that the Mana Children are within my reach."

The Ex-Wisdom then turned towards Tiamat and his smile widened.  "I would look after your dragoon very carefully if I were you Tiamat.  Kytha is more valuable than most people might think…especially with the Gold Dragon missing…  Funny how it's always the Gold aligned ones that seem to have trouble.  First the Wisdom of Gold, now the Dragon of Gold… Heheh… Perhaps Aura is having a bit of trouble…"

Nicole glanced at her dragoon puzzled.  She had found Kytha wandering about on the roads with no memory and took the young girl in out of pity.  When it was discovered that Kytha was excellent at battle and wielding magic, it only seemed natural to make her a dragoon.  Was there something more to Kytha that she hadn't figured out yet…?

"I've wasted enough of my time talking to you.  Farewell Tiamat.  Make sure that the next time we meet you're much more _protective_ of your Dragon Knight.  Or I just might take her away too."  Rhylis grinned wickedly as his icy blue eyes flashed.

"You're not getting anywhere _near_ my dragoon!  I lost one already, I'm not going to lose another!"  Nicole lunged forward to attack the Ex-Wisdom, but some strange magical force threw her off and pushed her back.  A dark curl of black mist floated upwards, cloaking both Rhylis and Reia in shadow.  When the black fog finally dissipated, the two of them were gone.

Nicole cursed lividly and frowned at the unconscious Olbohn.  Kytha hesitantly put away her daggers and peered up at her master worriedly.  "What are we gonna do now, Nicole?  We can't go down to Drakonis without the Baptism of Flames."

"If it was just Larc and Drakonis, there would be nothing to worry about… But now that Rhylis and _two_ Children of Mana are involved…" The Mana Dragon of Fire let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head, thinking about what Rhylis said about Kytha.  "We need help.  We need to find the other Mana Dragons and tell them what has happened.  It's our only hope."

*          *          *

"Once we go through this door, you will face Hitodama.  Are you ready Syrian?"

Larc stood by a door that led into one of the last chambers of the Underworld known as the Shrine of the Silent Faces.  The doorway was lined with sharp spines and teeth, giving the vague impression that if someone walked through, the doorway would gobble the person up and spit them back out.  

Syrian remained undaunted.  "Ready as I'll ever be.  Let's get this over with."

Larc stepped to the side as the warrior entered the Shrine cautiously with his massive two-handed blade drawn.  The room lived up to its name and on each side of the shrine there were two massive faces made completely of rock.  All four of them looked different in their own unique, special ways, yet all of them had sharp horns, demonic features, and pointy noses.  Jagged pieces of razor-like rock jutted up in random places and there wasn't much room to run.  It was a rather small battleground, which bothered Syrian slightly as he stepped inside.  The door he had passed through suddenly sealed shut and the four faces suddenly opened their mouths and began to speak in hushed, emotionless whispers.

~Awaken, awaken from your sleep.  Come to us Spirit of Flame.   Come to this place Spirit of Fire.  Let the blood of fools finally be spilled.  Let our thirsty lips finally be sated…  Come, come, come…  Awaken Hitodama~

A spiral of flame gathered in the center of the tiny shrine and Syrian grew tense as the great Fire Spirit Hitodama magically appeared.  The creature Hitodama, looked very much like a mask made of fire.  Two crescent-shaped marks were his eyes and an odd curved slit was its mouth.  Flames decorated its sides like a flowery border and the Fire Spirit simply floated there languidly, as if it hadn't woken up completely.

Syrian knew better than to just stand around and wait for it to kill him.  He hastily darted forward and sliced his invincible two-handed sword into the creature's body like a Butcher of Spirits.  His blade drove into the Fire Spirit's body over and over again until the creature let out an angry wail and vanished into thin air.  

The Mana Knight was confused.  Was it over already…?  How could something that killed dozens of people go down so easily?  Suddenly the Fire Spirit reappeared, this time it hovered directly over one of the huge stone faces on the walls of the shrine.  Syrian watched on in surprise as the stone face began to speak in whispers so soft he couldn't hear its words.  Then the stone face opened its greenish yellow eyes and spiraling rings of golden energy shot towards Syrian, growing larger and larger as they approached him.  One of the golden rings slashed against the Knight's body, forcing him to lurch backwards.  The Mana Knight had to swerve and flip backwards to avoid the rest, and as soon as they passed, Hitodama swooped down for an attack of its own.  Scorching red flames leapt forward from the Fire Spirits body, zipping forward to like lances to burn into the young swordsman.  Syrian deflected those with a quick swipe of his blade and after leaping high in the air for momentum, he came crashing down upon the creature with his blade rushing briskly through its middle.  The two-handed sword sang its haunting song of death as its owner sliced into Hitodama, seeking the warm blood that the Fire Spirit did not have.  Emitting another pained and angry wail, Hitodama quickly faded out of sight, using its invisibility to escape from the Mana Knight and rise to a place of safety.  

Syrian frowned bitterly, glaring around the shrine as an odd lust for battle overtook him.  It wasn't that he liked to fight…  There were just some moments where a deeper, darker force in him beckoned him to draw his blade and attack with the fury of a demon.  Usually Syrian kept it well contained, however there were times where that darkness overwhelmed him when he least expected it and made him yearn to see the untimely demise of whatever creature he was facing.

Hitodama made its reappearance again.  This time it was over another stone face on the opposite wall.  The previous face that Hitodama had hovered over before began its silent speech again and now the second face joined in.  They both opened their eyes and peered down at Syrian with their reptilian green and yellow eyes.  The golden rings of energy spiraled downwards once more, yet this time, lightning fast beams of white light accompanied them.  The Mana Knight tensed at the new surprise and quickly rolled to get out of the way.  He winced as one of the white beams skinned the right side of his face, leaving a slash of liquid scarlet across his cheek.  Burning heat suddenly lashed out at him as Hitodama swooped down to strike again.  Fire burned into Syrian's flesh, stinging him like a flow of acid.  Ignoring the singeing flames, Syrian swung his blade outwards to meet with the Fire Spirit's body, but all he heard was the swish of his sword as it hit nothing but air.

Syrian's eyes swept through the shrine area, looking for his enemy.  So it was learning to be sneakier now, was it?  Hitting and vanishing to avoid being hit?  The Mana Knight spotted the Fire Spirit lingering above a third stone face and knew what was to come.  As three faces began to speak instead of two, the mercenary shifted into a defensive position.  Three different attacks all came in three different directions and Syrian gritted his teeth as he flipped, jumped, rolled, and dodged just to avoid them.  His irritation was growing as he noticed Hitodama seemingly gloating from the corner of his eye.  Scaling nimbly up the rocky faces, the knight let out a loud roar as he arched his blade into the Fire Spirit.  There was no way he was going to allow it to summon the attacks of four silent faces when he could barely avoid three.  Hitodama was taken completely by surprise and plummeted downward from the impact of the strike.  It lingered around the ground in a dazed state and didn't have the time to vanish before Syrian unleashed his fury upon it using a bloody technique called Bird of Prey.  

Once again the Fire Spirit wailed, but this time it did not disappear.  Instead, its face contorted with pain and a wild heat burst from its mask-like body.  A blaze of light nearly blinded Syrian as Hitodama exploded with a fiery death, leaving no trace of its existence but the light scent of smoke.

Syrian let out a sigh of relief and turned as he heard a pair of footsteps behind him.  Larc had re-entered the room and smiled broadly.  

"Incredible…  My master will be most pleased…" The dragoon said with a hint of pride.  He couldn't help but be proud of the fact that a warrior he had taught was the one who defeated Hitodama.  "Come.  My master is in the final level of the Underworld.  The Pulpit of Eternal Flame."

The Mana Knight nodded wearily.  At last he'd get to meet this new master that Larc was the dragoon of.  This new master would have to be interesting consider how Larc wouldn't be a dragoon for just anyone…

A gust of wind circled around the two warriors and Syrian was mystified to see that he was now in a completely different area.  The Pulpit of Eternal Flame was merely a flat, boring land of reddish rock encircled by golden fire.  Larc stepped forward a bit and then bowed down with his head to the earth.

"Prepare yourself."  The Dragon Knight said solemnly.  "For my master comes."

There was a brilliant flash of light and a tall, vague figure began to appear.  Syrian eagerly looked to see the face of Larc's mysterious new master.  Anyone that Larc would agree to become the dragoon of had to be someone very powerful and very unique.  

…If he had only known exactly who Larc's master was… Syrian would never have agreed to help Larc return to the living world…

"So you finally found one, Larc…  One who can defeat Hitodama…" A man dressed entirely in scarlet approached Larc and Syrian with a malicious grin etched upon his deathly pale features.  A turban was wrapped around the man's head, partially covering his wiry, auburn hair.  A thin mustache and small beard was on the man's face and piercing brown eyes looked upon Syrian in a taunting, tormenting way.  

Syrian's deep blue eyes widened and he took a step back.  The look of shock on his face was indescribable as he gazed upon the face of his most hated enemy.  The man he had done away with many years ago.  Six years to be exact…  And now, there he was… standing before him.

Drakonis smiled broadly at Syrian in a chilling fashion.  "Hello Mana Child…  How very nice to see you again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SORRY!  NO TEASER TODAY!!  Too much Writer's Block ^^;;;

Instead of a Teaser I have "Lurial's Nummy Legend of Mana Fanfic Recommendations!"

These are three Legend of Mana Fanfics that I have read at Fanfiction.com, enjoyed, and believe deserve some nice reviewers ^_^.  Please note that just because your fanfic isn't up here, it **does not** mean that I don't like your fanfic.  It's either one of two things.  **One**, I'm saving your fanfiction for a future 'Lurial's Nummy Legend of Mana Fanfic Recommendations' since I plan to recommend only a few each time I can't make a teaser…  Or **Two**… I just haven't read it yet!  ( If you shamelessly advertise your fanfic in my reviews, it should catch my attention and make me read it. ^_^)

1) Legend of Mana:  Tale of the Bloodline Swords by Greg of th 3rd Rainbow Crystal  - 

"If you've ever thought it was strange that your dude was living all alone and than suddenly decided to pick up a sword and go monster wacking, than this is the story for you."  Like my fanfic, this epic tale is another author's attempt to take the non-linear mess that Squaresoft created and give it some clear plot and personality.  It's quite new and definitely the most original, unique version of Legend of Mana that I've ever read; yet it still captures much of the game's charm and special grace.  Many of Greg's own ideas ( Like Fa'Mana and the story of the Swords ) add tremendously to the Legend of Mana world.  

2) Blood Stained Blade by Angelforceus –

"An insight into the main character's mind after defeating Irwin and an inner search for 'freedom'."  You know how most people automatically side with Daena and kick Escad's butt for being such a retard?  Well this is a short, extremely well written, angst-ridden tale of what the main character might be thinking if you choose the option to 'Look on from a far'.  Once you read this story, the words that Daena say in the game, "What?  After all you've been through, after all you've seen!  How can you say you have no part in this?!" really hit you with much greater impact than before.  

3) Legend of Mana:  A New Time by Mana Angel –

If you just LOVE stories with Elazul paired off with the female main character…  This is the fanfic for you.  While the two of them don't blatantly express love to each other in the fanfiction, its cute watching what the two of them go through ^^.  The female main character is also a Jumi of Amber in this one, which adds a nice twist to things.  Plus, it's the first fanfiction I've read where the Wisdoms are inherently evil.  Another interesting twist.  :D  There are lots of cute ideas going on in this nice, light-hearted adventure and a few original characters.  ( Like Lazul the wolf!  ::huggles the cute fuzzy wolf creature!:: )  I really recommend it for people who like a lot of action, comedy, and a few of the author's own comments in the story as it goes along.  

Author's Note:  I've never had so much trouble with a chapter in my life.  This one was a full 28 pages long and I had Writer's Block the entire time.  I'm sorry I left you guys with such a nasty cliffhanger, but I didn't really have a choice.  ^^;;  Oh, and I know there are some people who believe that Larc was originally loyal to Draknois the entire time and died to be with his master in the Underworld, but in the game's character descriptions, Larc is listed as a person who "was once a great hero and became Drakonis' dragoon after he died."  So I just played off of that to make things fit with the game as best as possible ^^.   

There are some people who seem to dislike having too much originality with the game's storyline.  ( i.e,  "mysterious Rhylis figure that was never in the game" and "Mana Knights and Mana Guardians" )  But it's almost impossible to give the Legend of Mana story some central story and plot without adding something to it.  I'm sorry if I change the story too much with the whole "Mana Dragons" thing.  I swear the Mana Dragons and Wisdoms thing will come together perfectly towards the end of the story.  I have a grand scheme all planned out in my head ^^.  Oh and Thank You Stickboy, for your in-depth review!  It really helped me push forward.  ^_^


	16. Betrayer of Dragons

Disclaimer:  I do not own Legend of Mana or Secret of Mana or anything else that is Mana related!!  

Author's Note ( LETTER! xB ):  Weee!  Sorry that I haven't written in a long time.  I still have MASSIVE Writer's Block and I was doing a lot of story brainstorming…  The story is starting to get a bit too dark and depressing so I plan on making Chapter 16 extra cheery so that you all don't stop reading.  ( Just so you know, it contains Niccolo, Daena, and Elazul.)  =P  Be warned that Chapter 15 might seem a bit rushed since I had no idea what to write and just wanted to get this painful chapter over with so I could get on with the story.

The spot for the Dragon of Earth is now taken and I only have one spot left!  That is the Dragon of Wood!  So if anyone wants to add their character into my story, please feel free to e-mail me your character and title it "CHARACTER FOR LOM STORY!"  If you don't title it that, there's a good chance I'll mistake your e-mail for "junk mail" and I'll just delete it.  

Chris Bronzehilt, when I read the description for your character, I automatically thought of this huge, tall warrior with the figure of a body builder and the strength of a berserker.  I guess the mental image comes mostly from the fact that he can manifest rock towers and split the earth open at will!  ^^;;  I hope you like the way I portray him!  His Dragon name is Tyr.  ( The name of  Norse God of Battle and Courage. )

Leon Startide, when I read your description, I thought of someone like Sephiroth ( My favorite FF7 char! XD )  Agile, slim, yet powerful.  I hope you like the way I portrayed him too!

Another thing I'd like to mention is that I think I'll start a little Mailing List so that people who want to know when my story is updated will just get e-mailed.  ^^  So if you want to be added on to my mailing list, please e-mail me with a title that says something like LoM MAILING LIST!!  Okay!  Here it goes!  Chapter 15!

Chapter 15:  Betrayer of Dragons

The world appeared to slow down and come to a complete stop as the Mana Knight stood perfectly still with his eyes locked upon his most hated enemy.  Paralyzed by his unfathomable shock, Syrian couldn't find his voice and simply continued to stare deep into the earthy brown depths of Darkonis' eyes.  The vile, rebel dragon smirked at the Mana Knight wickedly and approached the young swordsman with a calm, easygoing stride.

"You seem surprised to see me, Mana Child.  But you shouldn't be…   This _is_ the Underworld after all.  You helped send me here along with your dear friend Larc."

Syrian shook his head and took a step back as he came out of his emotional paralysis.  Unsheathing his massive blade, the Knight of Mana frowned hatefully at Drakonis and glared.  Deep inside he was bristling with anger towards the traitorous dragon, but he chose to keep that anger hidden.  Syrian didn't want the treacherous bastard to have the pleasure of knowing how much he grated on the Mana Knight's nerves.

"What have you done with Larc's Master, Betrayer?"  The Mana Knight questioned the red-robed man harshly, adding in the name that Drakonis had coined himself when he claimed all of the Mana Stones as his own and turned his back against his own kind.

…_Betrayer_

Drakonis only chuckled in a jaundiced way as he paused in his tracks and smiled maliciously at the Mana Child standing before him.  "Foolish boy…  I've already died once before.  Do you really think your little sword scares me at all?"

"You may be a dead spirit, but I can still leave damage…"  Syrian narrowed his ice blue eyes as bitterness glowed furiously within them.  "Unless you'd like to spend eternity in five different parts scattered across the Underworld… Tell me what you've done to the dragon that Larc serves."

Drakonis let out a loud, condescending laugh and couldn't help but look at Syrian in devilishly amused way.  The Betrayer's eyes were filled with a haughty mirth and Syrian felt himself grow uncomfortable under the rebel dragon's gaze.

"Dear Mana Knight…"  Drakonis began, "You do not have to fear for the safety of Larc's master because I **_am_** Larc's Master.  **I** am the one he serves."  

"_Lies!"  _Syrian shouted as he gripped his sword tightly.  "Why would Larc stoop so low as to serve _you_!?"

Drakonis gestured towards the wolfish dragoon that stood towards the side and laughed.  "Why don't you ask him yourself, Mana Child?  Ask him, and see if you're strong enough to accept his answer…"

The Mana Knight looked towards his best friend and suddenly noticed how the Dragon Knight didn't appear shocked, angry, spiteful, or even worried.  Larc hadn't said a single word since they reached the Pulpit of Eternal Flame and the blood-red dragoon simply stood silent with his arms crossed, facing towards Drakonis with an air of… _respect_.

Syrian slowly lowered his blade towards the ground and gazed at his friend with an overwhelming feeling of dread growing in his chest.

_-He wouldn't.  Larc would never join Drakonis.  He **can't.  ** Not after all that's happened…  Not after what happened to everyone…-_

"Larc…"  The Mana Knight's voice was soft; almost pleading for the answer he wanted to hear.  "Tell me that Drakonis lies…  Tell me what he says isn't true."

The dragoon closed his eyes and after a moment of torturous silence, he answered with a low, feral voice.  "It's true, Syrian…I _am_ his dragoon…"

"W-what…?"  Syrian shook his head and looked at his best friend incredulously.  "Why…?!"  

Larc let out a weary sigh and glanced towards the young Knight of Mana apologetically.  "I need him to return to the living world, Syrian.  I can't stay in the Underworld forever.  Even the strongest people eventually become Shadoles after centuries of staying here…  I don't want to end up like that.  I don't want to become a shadow…  There are things I need to do in the Living World.  Things that are very important to me…  I want my life back."

"And so you join forces with _him_?!"  Syrian swung his blade furiously towards Drakonis, pointing at the rebel dragon with the tip of his sword as he leered at Larc angrily. "Is _that_ how you try to get your life back?!"

The dragoon fell silent and the Mana Knight continued, disgusted and disbelieving.  "Have you forgotten what he's done, Larc?!  He's the same traitor that stole all of the Mana Stones for power.  The same monster that nearly destroyed all of Fa'Diel!  Did it completely slip your mind that he killed _millions_ of people…?!  Did six years in the Underworld make you forget that he _murdered_ our friends!?  That they _died_ trying to protect the entire world from _him_!?  They died trying to stop him from destroying Fa'Diel!  …And here you are becoming his _dragoon_!_"_

The crimson Dragon Knight didn't reply and instead turned his head to look at the leaping flames that surrounded the small patch of land that everyone all stood on.

Syrian looked away from the dragoon exasperated and rested his penetrating gaze at Drakonis spitefully.  Tortured on the inside, raging on the outside… Syrian wanted more than anything to rend the traitorous dragon to pieces, but he knew that would force Larc to leap to Drakonis' aid…

A Dragoon must always aid its Master… 

Syrian couldn't do anything… yet.

The vile dragon smiled and rested his gaze upon Syrian pointedly.  "Let's get down to business, shall we?  You were brought down here for a reason, Mana Child.  Defeating Hitodama signals to me that you are strong enough to accompany Larc to the Living World.  I want you to help him regain the last three Mana Stones for me…"

The young mercenary laughed bitterly and smirked at Drakonis with an amused expression.  "Do you really expect me to help _you_?  I'm not like Larc.  There's no reason for me to aid you in anything, Betrayer."

"Really?"  The dragon spoke in a voice that sounded more like a strange purr.  "Then I'll just have to give you a reason…won't I?"  

The dragon snapped his fingers and as if by magic a dark portal materialized a small distance behind him.  Stepping out from this portal was a man made from nightmares for that was the only place that Syrian had seen him.  Dressed in black with eyes like ice, this man stepped towards Drakonis with a small yet knowing grin.  In his arms was Reia's limp, unconscious form and the stranger held on to the Mana Guardian possessively, as if he felt he owned her, body and soul.

_"Reia!"_  The Mana Knight started to dash forward when a powerful rush of Mana burst up from the ground like an explosion and threw the swordsman to the floor.  Syrian winced and slowly managed to pull himself back upon his feet, pain lancing through his blood…

"Sorry, Mana Knight.  Step any closer and I'll simply make her disappear..."  The black-clothed man smiled triumphantly as he turned and acknowledged Drakonis with a small, condescending nod.  Then, he focused his attention back upon Syrian.  "I am Rhylis Virglade, the long forgotten Seventh Wisdom.  As you can see, I have your lovely Guardian within my grasp."

The Mana Knight's eyes widened and he looked towards Reia mystified.

_-…Guardian…?-_

The Wisdom noticed the look on Syrian's face and paused in mid-sentence while a slow grin passed over his lips.  "Ahhh… That's right…  You didn't know she was a Mana Guardian, did you?  Don't feel _so_ bad.  Until today, she had no knowledge of it as well.  Seeing how the two of you are the last two members of the Mana Tribe, that would bind the two of you together as the last Mana Knight and Guardian pair… wouldn't it?"

Drakonis laughed at the expression of growing shock on Syrian's face, feeling ever more amused the longer Rhylis spoke.  

"I have performed the Baptism of Flames upon your dear Guardian."  Rhylis continued in his usual velvet tone.  "The Baptism is normally performed on the dead to fully separate the spirit from the physical body.  When it is performed on the living, half of your soul dies away from your body and becomes part of the astral plane…  This makes the two of you _half-spirits_.  If left this way, the both of you will eventually turn to nothingness and disappear _entirely_ into the spiritual realm.  However, if you find the last three Mana Stones, Drakonis will restore the both of you back to your original forms."

Syrian sneered and shook his head.  "I have no reason to trust either of you!  What would stop you both from simply taking the Mana Stones and the leaving Reia to fade away?  I refuse to do anything for you when I'll only be cheated in the end!"

Drakonis smirked.  "Do you really have any other option?  You can either trust my word, or watch your Guardian perish before your eyes.  Make your choice."

The Mana Knight glared at Drakonis with an embittered expression of hatred plain on his face.  Anger swelled up within him, yet the Knight felt helpless.  There was nothing he could do to save Reia from her fate except retrieve the Mana Stones.  He was going to become Drakonis' little puppet…  _His dragoon…_  Finally Syrian lowered his head and nodded.

"Very well…  I'll do as you ask, but only if I can take Reia back up to the surface with me.  I don't trust her with either of you."

Rhylis seemed annoyed with this request, but Drakonis smiled broadly and eagerly bobbed his head.  "Taking her away from the Underworld won't save her from fading away, but if you want to take her back to the surface, you can.  I have no need for her here anyhow."

The evil dragon turned and looked to the Wisdom of Darkness.  "Give the Knight his Guardian.  You will have what you want once I have the three Mana Stones…"

Rhylis sneered, obviously disliking the idea of releasing Reia, but the Wisdom relented and walked towards the Mana Knight to deposit the unconscious Guardian in Syrian's waiting arms.

Once Syrian held the lifeless Guardian to his body, Rhylis smiled at the Knight in a way that chilled the Mana Child's blood.  

The Wisdom of Darkness drew uncomfortably close to Syrian and spoke evenly into the Knight's ear with that cold, broad grin still on his face.  "Protect her well, Mana Knight.  She's a precious Light that Darkness often hungers for…  Perhaps even _you_ hunger after her as well…  It is the fate of all creatures innately filled with shadow."

Before the mercenary could question what the nefarious Wisdom meant, Rhylis swiftly turned and passed through dark portal he had come in from.  His long black cloak trailing behind him like a shadow before he completely disappeared…

*          *            *

Somewhere deep in a thick and verdant forest, a crackling fire danced its way over a pile of dry logs, sending out its comforting warmth as the golden flames wreathed the scorching wood and consumed every dry leaf.  Silent and focused, a stocky man of great strength sat before the flames, fashioning himself a new flail made completely from diamond and granite – two of the hardest stones in the world.  Dark brown hair that was the color of earth crowned the warrior's head and a sleeveless, tan-colored tunic covered his chest.  The lower half of the man's body was clothed by a pair of lightweight pants and a thick, brown belt with a silver buckle.  His feet had dark leather boots that went up to the knees.  They were lined with cloth and complete with hard, metal shin-guards, decorated with a unique Celtic design. Chain mail dangled from the brown belt in strips for protection and intricate earth-brown tattoos ran down the sides of the warrior's well-toned arms.  The tattoo designs were organic looking and beautiful, yet they also resembled ancient magic runes that had been used in years long forgotten.  A small pouch was attached to the man's belt carrying extra supplies and heavy-looking runic armor lie on the ground to the warrior's left.  He had taken the armor off to work on his new flail and the man worked upon the weapon with the skill and ease of a master craftsman.  Smooth, deadly, and nearly indestructible, the Gnome Elemental itself couldn't have sculpted a better weapon.

After a moment, the brawny warrior held up the newly made flail with a pleased look glowing from his bright emerald eyes.  He whirled it experimentally a few times before swiftly lashing out at a nearby boulder that sat towards the right of his campfire.  The stone weapon let out a pleasant whizzing sound before slamming full force against the boulder, shattering the huge rock into five separate pieces.

The warrior smiled.

Suddenly a clear, sharp voice called down to the burly man from high in the trees with a light tone of amusement.  "Heh, yet another stone masterpiece I see.  I really should get you to make me a spear one day, Tyr!"

Tyr, the Dragon of Earth, looked up towards the branches of a nearby tree and grinned once again as a familiar, blue-haired figure came into view.  "If I made you a spear, I think it would be harder for you to do that leaping-stab attack you like so much, Leviathan.  It would be almost impossible to jump into the air with a seven foot weapon made completely out of stone, wouldn't you agree?"

Chuckling at the thought, Leviathan the Dragon of Water, lightly stepped off the thick branch he stood on and dropped gracefully towards the solid ground.  With the dexterity of a feline, the young blue-haired man landed safety on his feet without breaking a sweat.  A friendly, easy-going grin was plain on Leviathan's face and tightly grasped in his right hand was a deadly, sharp-looking lance made of an extremely rare, hard metal called Ishe Platinum.  

The Water Dragon's hair was the color of the sky and shined like a river of light sapphire gems.  Tied back into a ponytail, the pale blue strands were so long that they nearly brushed against the grass that grew on the forest floor.  Leviathan's oceanic, azure eyes were like his spear: sharp and piercing.  They took in everything and peered deeper into all things with a calculating interest.  Nothing could escape his vision unnoticed.  

A well-crafted hauberk covered over the lancer's chest with an expertly made, crescent wave design interwoven into the hauberk's chain links.  Worn over the hauberk was a royal blue mantle, ornamented with many small, silvery moon designs.  Sturdy gauntlets protected Leviathan's arms with the ancient symbol for 'Tsunami' etched deeply into the cold, hard steel.  Boots that were similar to Tyr's were on the lancer's feet, yet Leviathan's boots lacked metal shin-guards and instead had silvery plates on the front and sides.  Heavy, metal shin-guards would have made him slower… Who needed them when he could move fast enough to avoid most physical attacks anyway?  

Hopping behind the Water dragon was a violet-colored, horse-like creature that had an uncanny resemblance to the "knight" piece in a game of chess.  Understandably, monsters of that race were called _Chess Knights_ and Leviathan apparently had this one as a pet.  The mark of Undine was tattooed upon the creature's forehead and it cautiously moved about, peering at everything and anything with a keen, profound interest.  Tyr smiled at the unusual beast and got to his feet as he reached out a hand to his dragon cousin.

"It's been a long time, Leviathan!"  The Earth Dragon said shaking the lancer's hand warmly.  "I see you've brought 'Dragoon' Gabrial with you.  What brings you to this forest of mine?  Have you come for another sparring match?"

The Dragon of Water sighed and shook his head, his expression growing serious.  "I wish that _was_ the reason why I'm here, but Fate haven't exactly been kind to us today…"

Tyr caught the lancer's somber look and frowned.  "What happened…?  Was another Jumi slain?"

"Yes…"  Leviathan replied gravely.  "It wasn't Esmarelda, but the Jewel Thief wasn't captured.  The silly inspector that the Temple of Healing hired isn't helping much at all.  In fact, he actually suspected _me_ of being the Jewel Thief when I asked him for information about the murders."

Tyr's face suddenly took on a dark, brooding expression and a small tremor could be felt, rattling through the earth.  A small brilliance sparkled from the dragon's chest before fading out of sight from behind the warrior's light tunic.  The Earth Dragon was known to greatly favor the people of the Jumi race.  Their rapid, undeniable spiral towards destruction tormented the dragon more and more everyday.

_Especially when a person he loved happened to be a Jumi.  _

Tyr was usually calm and patient like the great mountains that peaked towards the sky, but when something hit him deeply on an emotional level… the great dragon could have the fury of an earthquake.

"There's more bad news…"  Leviathan said reluctantly, hating to be the bearer of bad news to his dragon cousin.  "Tiamat arrived at the White Forest yesterday and reported to Vadise that Drakonis is trying to rise again.  He's managed to lure down a Mana Knight and his Guardian into the Underworld…  A Mana Knight that we know."

The Dragon of Earth automatically straightened at the words '_Mana Knight_', his eyes growing wide with growing shock.  "Mana Knight…?  You don't mean–"

"Yes," Leviathan replied solemnly as he closed his azure-colored eyes and rested the butt of his spear upon the mossy, forest earth.  "It's Syrian… He didn't pass on to the High Sanctuary like we thought he did and somehow managed to find a Guardian named Reia.  The Goddess must have sent her to him.  It's the only way such a thing could possibly have happened.  A Knight and Guardian finding each other after all these years…  Anyhow, the two of them were brought down to the Underworld by Tiamat's old dragoon, Larc.  He's alive, but I'm not sure if he'll stay that way for very long if we don't get him away from the Betrayer."

The Earth Dragon had an unreadable expression on his face as a whirl of thoughts flew past his head.  The Mana Knight was alive… and found a Guardian…?  How could so many strange things happen so quickly?!  Tyr didn't know whether to be filled with joy or filled with worry.  Tyr ran a calloused hand through his short brown hair and frowned.  The thought that the last living Children of Mana were in the vicious grasp of Drakonis wasn't exactly a comforting one…

Leviathan spoke up again, wondering how Tyr was going to react to all the odd, mostly-negative news.  "But that's not all…  Drakonis is allied with Rhylis Virglade, the Wisdom of Darkness.  He kidnapped Reia before Kytha and Tiamat could bring her out of the Underworld.  The poor Guardian is probably with Drakonis by now."

"That's impossible!"  Tyr blinked with surprise.  "Rhylis has been dead for years!"

Leviathan nodded grimly.  "That's what I thought as well, but apparently, both Kytha and Tiamat reported that Drakonis has enlisted Rhylis' aid.  Tiamat's staying within the White Forest to help Vadise protect the Mana Stone of Light… _and_ to keep Kytha safe.  It seems that Rhylis has taken a strange interest in our fiery cousin's dragoon too, so Kytha's being forced to stay in Vadise's little forest niche."

The powerful Earth Dragon crossed his brawny arms and smirked a bit while thinking of the spunky young dragoon.  His emerald green eyes nearly glowed with amusement despite the feeling of heaviness weighing him down from all the not-so-positive information.  "I don't suppose Kytha was pleased with the idea of being so strictly guarded."

Leviathan almost let out a laugh.  "Of course not!  That dragoon loves freedom more than anyone I've ever known.  I'm sure she's currently letting everything within a ten-mile radius know just how miserable she is for being forced to stay in the White Forest."  

Returning back to a serious expression, the Water Dragon shook his head.  "Anyhow, I've told Akravator the bad news, but he refuses to let anyone help him outside of his precious Norn Peaks.  Even us.  The stubborn fool thinks his little 'Village of the Wind' can help him protect the Wind Stone adequately, but we both know that all the dragoons in that village are nothing but pushovers."

"What about Jajara…?"  Tyr questioned with a frown.  "Is he willing to accept help from us?"

"I doubt that he'll even need it."  Leviathan said evenly.  "He's somehow enlisted the aid of Deathbringer.  No one exactly _likes _Jajara's choice to make Deathbringer a temporary guard, but almost nothing can get passed the two of them together.  The Mana Stone of Darkness will be safe with them.  Deathbringer wouldn't dare steal it.  He knows better than anyone that Jajara would crush him."

The Mana Dragon of Water cast a warning glance to his chess knight creature, Gabrial.  The violet-colored animal was randomly flinging beams of light at a group of innocent birds flocking by…  Apparently, Gabrial didn't particularly favor birds.

Tyr turned his gaze towards a barely-used path that lead out of the forest and gestured to it grimly.  "I think it's time I left this forest, Leviathan.  The past seems to be repeating itself again and we must put a stop it.  You scout the area near Domina and I'll cover the area around Geo.  The best we can do is wait for Drakonis to make his move and crush him the second he does.  Hopefully, we'll be able to free Syrian and his Guardian in the process."

The lancer gave his cousin a quick nod.  "Alright, I'll head off now.  Gabrial's getting bored and it won't be long before he starts blowing up things."  

The Water Dragon noticed the mischievous glint in Gabrial's eyes and gave the chess knight another warning look before turning back to Tyr.  "May the Mana Goddess bless your path."

"May the Mana Goddess bless your path as well, Leviathan."  Tyr replied.

Before the Earth Dragon could say another word, Leviathan and his "dragoon" Gabrial had vanished as swiftly as the wind itself.

The mighty Earth warrior turned to retrieve his runic armor and as he shifted, one could see a faint glimmer coming from his chest once more.  A closer look would reveal that the glimmer was actually coming from a rounded stone embedded deeply into the dragon's chest… a fragment of the Earth Mana Stone, Terra.  Tyr had driven the stone shard into his chest after the Mana Stone shattered to pieces in the battle against Drakonis.  The dragon had put it there as a punishment for his failure to protect the Earth Stone. 

And a reminder to never fail again…

Lurial's Nummy Fanfiction Recommendations 2.0:

**Truewind's Seiken Densetsue Collection :**  Written by Truewind.

This gets a major thumbs-up.  I've never really played Seiken Densetsue 3, but the Heath and Carlie story was really beautiful.  I'm currently searching the Internet for the ROM right now because of this one story.  So if ANYONE has played SD3, I STRONGLY recommend you read this!  Also, for any Sandra or Rubens lovers, there are two well-written poems after the Heath and Carlie fanfiction.

**Purr :**  Written by Star

"Here is a story about yet another sign that Jumi are not just humans with rocks in there chests… (Warnings:  Plotlessness and sugar-induced cuteness, slight OOC)"  

This is quite possibly the cutest LoM fanfiction I've ever read in my entire life.  If you like cute, funny stories and are not the type of person who strongly sticks to the original LoM storyline, then this fanfic is good for you.  ^_^  It's short, sweet, and wonderful.  ::Purrs.::

**Royal Ice Blue :**  Written by Star

( Yes!  Two stories from the same author!  ::Sends Star an ego boost.:: )

"Takes place after the quest Cosmo.  The hero Katarr finds love he cannot deny with someone he cannot have.  (Warning!:  Shounen ai, implied boy x boy love)"

Squirm fangirls squirm.  Unless of course, you don't mind angsty Shounen ai, then this fanfic would be quite nice for you.  I'm not a hardcore boy x boy fan, but this story was a really beautiful one even though it is kind of sad.  ::Stamps it with her mighty seal of approval.::  Go read~!

Author's Note:  Oh my GOD, writer's block is horrible.  This chapter is so pathetically short compared to what I should have written.  I'm sorry to all the readers whose characters I put in here.  ^^;;   I really shouldn't have added your characters into the chapter when I have such intense writer's block, but I needed to throw them in right now so they can be in future chapters.  I hope this didn't come out as badly as I think it did. X.x.;;;;  I swear the next chapter will be better!!  It involves Niccolo, Daena, and Elazul!  Just think of the possibilities… .;;;


	17. A Merchant's Love

Disclaimer:  Do I really need to write this anymore…?  O.o  Square owns Mana.  End of story.

Author's Note:  The italics don't show up all of the time for some reason when I upload something to Fanfiction.net  Maybe I should complain…?  

Okay, okay.  I have to admit that I didn't make this chapter ENTIRELY angst-free, but hey…  Elazul is in it!  I like making the knees of fan-girls weak by painting the image of a dark, brooding Elazul.  ^_~  I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter too, despite the fact that I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to write.  Oh well, such is life, right?

The position for the Dragon of Wood has been claimed!  I'm really sorry but no more characters will be accepted.  (Unless I can think of a new place for more new characters to enter.  ^^;)  I'm sorry if you wanted to add your character into the story.  However, if you have a character idea that could easily fit into the story without problems, I'll think about adding him/her in as a guest character who will probably be in only one or two chapters at most.  (For example:  I'm adding in Truewind's Jumi character Argent, because he's a Jumi and Jumi are fun to throw around in stories. :3 ) Thank you for sticking with me this far!  I greatly appreciate all of your kind comments.  They really help me keep going when I'm stuck with writer's block.  ^_^

Oh and… there really AREN'T any Escad fans… right…?  .;;

Chapter 16:  A Merchant's Love

A cloudless, pale cerulean sky that greatly resembled a dry sheet of light blue cotton stretched far across a golden sea of scorching desert sand.  The sun had taken its regal place within the heavens, radiating in all its brilliant splendor as it shone down upon the arid, sweltering land below.  Rays of sunshine beamed down harshly as if the sun were some ostentatious patriarch trying to make his presence known to everyone in the world.  Indeed, the blazing orb of fire that daily crossed the parched blue sky seemed to rule over the never-ending ocean of sand like a king ruled over his kingdom.  

Elazul noted this dully as his deep, sapphire blue eyes took in the sandy, yellow monotony of his surroundings.  A slightly agitated sigh escaped the Jumi's lips as he ran a hand through dark, verdant hair and continued onward through the desert.  Trekking through the endless hills of sand, the Lapis Knight wiped a few salty droplets of sweat from his brow and mentally cursed the sun for its radiance.  

He had been traveling in this boiling wasteland for a day now, trying to reach the Gato Grottoes before the sun could steal away his life through the intensity of its heat.  Rumors and gossip had filled his mind with the news of a Jumi death within the Temple of Healing.  He had found no other information about the deceased Jumi other than the fact that he or she had been slain by the infamous Jewel Thief, Sandra.  With Pearl wandering off on her own again, Elazul could only pray that the dead Jumi was not his meek, timid Guardian.

-She always wanders off on her own…  How can I possibly protect her if she continues to drift away from me…?-

"HELP!!  Help me!!  I'm being badgered by bandits!  Someone help!"

A sharp, distinct cry shattered Elazul's thoughts and brought the Jumi Knight to attention.  Drawing out a perilously sharp blade from its sheath, the bejeweled Knight rushed through the sun-baked land to the source of the frantic shouts for aid and narrowed his sapphire eyes as he spotted a group of rat-like bandits called Chobins.  The malevolent thieves circled around what appeared to be a traveling salesman while waving their small, yet sturdy bows and arrows.  The poor merchant was huddled next to his massive bag of wares and wore a bright green merchant's tunic as he covered his head with a huge, decorative sombrero.  Every now and then, the victimized merchant would lash out a foot to deal a powerful kick an unfortunate Chobin, but the other vile brigands would simply retaliate by firing off their arrows.  Not wanting to be skewered by the sharp points, the merchant would then be forced to use his backpack of products as a shield and moans of despair could be heard every time another arrow thudded against the priceless items in his pack.

Giving the situation one more sweeping glance, the Jumi Knight calculated that there were about twelve Chobins and five had their backs facing towards him.  He charged towards those unsuspecting five and flashed his saber through their bodies as he whirled into combat.  The Lapis Jumi's cloak fluttered in the breeze as the powerful swordsman dodged incoming arrows and arced his blade skillfully from one opponent to the next.  Watching him was almost like watching some sort of forbidden dance.  His skill was precise and deadly.  The Jumi Knight never missed his mark and spiraled his flashing blade easily through his enemies.  When there were only four left, the merchant gathered up enough courage to leap up on his feet and barrel towards the last remaining outlaws.  Elazul looked on, mildly impressed, as the merchant disposed of the four thieves using a few well-placed kicks and some silverware that came from his sack of merchandise.

Finally, when the bandits were dealt with, the merchant slumped down to the ground and leaned against his gargantuan-sized backpack of goods to catch his breath.  The huge, straw sombrero was still on his head, hiding the merchant's face in shadow.  

"Ugh!  What a crazy bunch those Chobins are!"  The merchant said bitterly as he plucked an arrow from the bag he was settled next to.  "Look at this frying pan!  This morning it was a perfect, well-crafted frying pan.  Now it's a perfectly _dented_ one!  They just never give up I tell you!  After I roughed up their boss along with some mercenary I hired… those guys just won't leave me alone!  Money and revenge is all they think about!  Why oh why, did the Mana Goddess have to create such annoying little thugs?"

Elazul merely shook his head and he patiently put away his blade as he waited for the merchant to stop his ranting.  The sombrero-wearing salesman continued to carp on about the evils of Chobins and their cursed bows until he managed to jerk out the last arrow from his rucksack of goods.  Then, he slung the bag back on himself and turned towards the Jumi with an air of gratitude.  

"By the way, thanks for helping me out.  I probably wouldn't have been able to get rid of those highwaymen all on my own.  My name is Niccolo, merchant of smiles.  I'd be happy to pay you for your trouble if you like.  Hrph, but this crazy sombrero is blocking my vision.  I need to get it off."

Pushing the large straw hat backwards off his head and into its place on his back, the green-wearing merchant stood face-to-face with the Jumi Knight and balked.  Elazul's deep, ocean blue eyes widened as a look of recognition crossed his handsome features.   

**_"YOU!"  _**Both men shouted as they pointed at each other simultaneously.

"You're- you're that crazy Jumi from the pub at Domina!  I hope you know I didn't appreciate getting tossed out while you were grilling everyone for information about that wandering Guardian of yours!  I was trying to do a bit of business in there!"  Niccolo shook a fist at the Lapis Knight in remembrance of the moment.

Elazul narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the traveling rabbit merchant.  "I needed to speak to the waitress alone!  If you hadn't kept trying to sell your cheap merchandise to her, I wouldn't have had send you out!"

"Cheap…!?  Did you just call my merchandise _cheap?!_"  Niccolo bristled with anger and hastily rummaged through his rucksack for something to throw at the Jumi's head.  "Oooooh, _NOW_ you're asking for it!!!  I'll have you know that I carry some of the most over-priced…errr I mean…  _high-quality_ goods you can find in all Fa'Diel!  Just ask anybody!"

Turning about swiftly, the Lapis Lazuli Jumi frowned and started to stalk away from the merchant angrily, his travel-worn cape trailing behind him as he moved.  "Forget it!  I have no time for this.  I can't believe I wasted my sword aiding some conning salesman who probably deals Jumi cores to the highest bidder."

Suddenly pausing, Niccolo stopped rummaging through his wares and stared after the Jumi Knight with a look of surprise that soon turned into a look of bitter offense.  "Now just a darn minute!"

Normally, Elazul would have ignored any other comments made by the tunic-wearing merchant, but something in the rabbit's voice told him to stop.  The Lapis Knight halted in his tracks and turned towards Niccolo to see a stern look of seriousness on the merchant's face.  The green-clothed salesman put his hands on his hips and glared at Elazul, insulted.  

"I maybe a con artist at times, but I know my limits!"  Niccolo said furiously as he continued to glare at the Lapis Lazuli Jumi.  "I enjoy life and I firmly believe everyone else should too.  I would never sell anything to anyone if I knew it would hurt them and I most definitely wouldn't sell merchandise if I knew someone was killed in order to get it!  I know full well what happens to a Jumi when his or her core is taken away.  Everyone does.  And while some other scumbag might want to sell off a Jumi core for a pretty bit of lucre, _I don't_.  No one in Fa'Diel could pay me enough lucre to start dealing in Jumi cores.  It's like selling a corpse.  Only dirtbags who define the word 'slime' do things like that and I'm insulted that you'd assume I'm like them.  _Now apologize!"_

Elazul looked to Niccolo with an air of pure surprise.  The normally gruff and stern Jumi Knight was too stunned to check himself and he stared at the merchant a moment longer before the rabbit started to tap his foot impatiently upon the sandy ground, waiting for an apology.  The fact that a greedy merchant like Niccolo refused to sell rare, highly-acclaimed Jumi cores both surprised and impressed the Lapis Knight greatly.  A salesman like Niccolo could easily make over one hundred thousand lucre per core from a power-hungry necromancer.  The demand for cores was extremely high and the payment was more than decent.  That was the one of the many reasons why there had been so many Jumi Hunters relentlessly hounding after countless Bejeweled Ones in the past…

Finally, the Lapis Knight held back his pride and nodded to Niccolo regretfully.  "I apologize.  It was wrong of me to assume you would do such a thing.  Forgive me…"

The rabbit-merchant brightened instantly and flashed a broad, cheery grin as he gave the Jumi Knight a rough, unexpected pat on the back.  "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?  Anyhow, you wouldn't be heading for the Gato Grottoes would you?  Judging from how much sand is on your clothes, you've been traveling _towards_ Gato and not _away_ from it.  I know the way there fairly well and it's not to far from this point.  We'd only have to walk a few more miles.  I've been trying to get there for two days now, but those block-headed Chobins have been slowing me down.  If it weren't for them, I would have been there a day ago.  It would be nice to have a traveling companion around to make those thugs keep their distance.  There's safety in numbers you know.  So what do you say?  Will you help me out?"

Elazul was astonished by how quickly the merchant went from deadly serious to completely amicable at the drop of a hat.  Just a moment ago, Niccolo was angry and furiously demanding an apology.  Now he was jolly and pleasant; perhaps Niccolo really _was_ the Merchant of Smiles!   

Not wanting to insult the rabbit-merchant, the Lapis Lazuli Jumi nodded in reply to the merchant's offer.  "I'd be glad to accompany you.   I don't know the directions to Gato very well, so traveling with you would help the both of us."

"Great!"  The merchant said cheerily as he turned and started walking off towards the north of the desert.  "I like a man who knows the value of safety and intelligence!  Let's get going then, shall we?  I'm positive that Gato is off in this direction.  I haven't been to the town in years, but I'm pretty sure of the way.  Us merchants have a sixth sense about these things, you know.  Just like you Jumi Knights have a sixth sense about picking off Chobins as if they were daisies."

Elazul shook his head and a smile briefly passed over his face as he followed after the merry, optimistic merchant.  Traveling with Niccolo was a very different experience than what things were like when he had traveled with Pearl.  Pearl was quiet, meek, and fragilely beautiful.  Her stardusted blue eyes appeared to be filled with millions of mysteries and secrets that Elazul couldn't even begin to understand.  Niccolo, on the other hand, was a loud, boisterous soul and his emotions were always plain on his face.  He held no true secrets or mysteries and had an honest, forthright way about himself as long as he wasn't trying to sell something.  Although at times the Jumi Knight found the merchant a bit too talkative, it was a nice change to have a friendly, jovial partner who always had something to say rather than to be completely alone and crossing the desert himself.  

The entire way to Gato, Niccolo rambled on about treasure, tako bugs, lucre, land, and all other topics that came to mind while Elazul listened patiently to the merchant's ranting.  The Lapis Knight spoke only when the merchant asked questions and kept his responses relatively short and to the point.  They came across a few Chobins here and there, but Elazul easily disposed of them with his blade and it wasn't long before the two finally reached the town of Gato.

"Ahhh, the Gato Grottoes…  I told you I knew the way, my friend."  Niccolo said merrily as he stepped confidently into town before Elazul.  The merchant eyed the nearby townsfolk and a mischievous look passed over Niccolo's face for a split second before he spun around swiftly and gave the Lapis Lazuli Knight a broad, affable smile.  "Now if you'll be excusing me, I'll be off trading and doing business with the townsfolk in this area.  I hope you find whatever you're looking for, my Jumi friend."

Before more words could be said, Niccolo zipped off towards the largest group of nuns and townsfolk with a lucre-hungry light glowing from his squinted eyes.  He instantly pulled out some random objects from his bag of goods and put them on display for all to see as he went full throttle into 'Merchant Mode'.  

"Come one, come all!  See the exquisite craftsmanship of this wonderful frying pan I have here!  …What's that you say?  It looks like it's been _dented_…?  Well, that's the beauty of this frying pan, folks!  It's not really dented at all!  The unique indentation you see within this frying pan is really a part of a secret, ultra-special, non-stick technology embedded into this magnificent piece of kitchen equipment.  A meal should _never_ be cooked without this trusty frying pan by your side!  Once you use it, you'll never want to use another frying pan again!  So what'll it be, folks?  Who will buy this extraordinary piece of kitchenware?  How about you sir…?  Or you madam…?  I bet there are some lovely kids at home who would just LOVE a meal cooked off of this thing."

After watching Niccolo attempt to sell off the dented frying pan, Elazul shook his head disapprovingly at the shrewd merchant before heading off towards the Temple of Healing.  The Lapis Knight felt his heart begin to grow heavy with every step he took and dread filled his very fiber of his being.  A limitless number of questions filled the Jumi's troubled mind and despite the vehemence in which he struggled to ignore them, they continued to spring up and stare him directly in the face.  

What if Pearl was the Jumi who was slain within the temple?  What would he do then?  Would he simply go off and search for another Guardian to protect?  _Would his heart allow him to do such a thing…?_

Taking in a deep breath, Elazul steeled himself against the notion that Pearl might be dead and reached the peak of the mountain where the famous Temple of Healing elegantly stood.  Fighting to keep the distressed look off his face, handsome young Jumi pushed open the massive twin doors of the temple and entered the hallowed citadel, hoping to find the answers to his many questions.

Once inside however, the Lapis Lazuli Knight was greeted by a whizzing sound made by two metal flails whirling in the hands of a female temple guard standing gruffly before him.  The lone temple guard definitely had a cat-like affinity about her.  Her entire form was covered with short, silky brown fur and she wore two small, cat-bell earrings that chimed softly whenever she moved.  A long earth-brown tail wavered slowly behind the woman as if it had a life of its own and the feline's dark blue eyes regarded the Jumi circumspectly before she spoke in a clear, authoritative voice.  "I'm sorry sir, but there are to be no visitors to the temple today.  A murder has been committed and the inspector working on the murder case is still looking for clues that will help him find Sandra the Jewel Thief.  If you are in need of healing, several of the nuns are waiting to aid you in town.  Please leave the temple immediately."

The temple guard was about to rush Elazul out the door when the Jumi Knight doggedly stood his ground and shook his head.

"Wait!  It's taken me a long time just to arrive here and I won't be turned away now."  The Jumi's voice was firm and serious.  He stared the guard squarely in the face with his cobalt blue eyes, unwavering and determined as he began to question the feline woman.  "I haven't come to this temple for healing.  I've come here for answers.  I heard that a Jumi was killed within this temple.  Is that true or is it just a rumor?"

At first, the feline guard looked insulted by the Jumi's brusque refusal to leave and his instant questioning.  The normally calm and reticent temple guard had an angry retort resting on her tongue, ready to be used, when she noticed the large Lapis Lazuli core embedded in Elazul's chest.  The feline's expression softened and finally she understood.

Looking upon the Jumi sympathetically, the temple guard sighed softly and answered the Jumi's question in a gentle tone of voice.

"My name is Daena, the guard captain of this temple.  I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but what you've heard is true.  Sandra the Jewel Thief came here about three days ago and stole the core of a Jumi that worked here in the temple as fire-keeper.  His name was Rubens.  Did you know him?"

Elazul looked at Daena with a feeling of both elated joy and crushing sorrow.  He was overjoyed that Pearl was not the one who was murdered but… Rubens…

-'Dead…?  Rubens was …killed?'-  

The young Lapis Lazuli Jumi averted his gaze to the ground with grief and closed his dark sapphire eyes.  The Ruby Knight was the advisor and knight to the leader of the Jumi, Diana.  Although Diana was known for her strict, dictator-like rule and harsh methods, Rubens always managed to bring out the softer, more merciful side of the female Diamond Jumi in his own gentle-minded way.  The Ruby Jumi treated everyone equally with a warm friendly attitude and tackled problems intelligently after thinking them through with the aid of others.  The only time Rubens allowed himself to lose his calm, collected attitude was when he was defending the people he cared about.  Enemies who dared to get in the way were torn asunder by the Ruby Knight's scorching fury.  

Although Elazul was of the lowly strata of 'Clod' and Rubens was a part of the respected 'Lucidia' stratum, the Ruby Knight saw Elazul, not as a person of a lower class, but as a fellow knight and friend.  The fact that such a Jumi was now dead thanks to the cruelty of a Jewel Thief nearly made Elazul blind with wrath.  The Lapis Knight grieved momentarily before glaring darkly at the ground and clenching a fist.

-Another friend lost…  How many more will I lose before the jewel thief is satisfied?  Why- why is she doing this…?-

Daena noticed the angry, bitter expression on the Jumi's face and nodded compassionately.  "There's an inspector working on the murder case.  He's going after Sandra to bring her to justice.  Your friend's death won't go unpunished."

After a moment of silence, Elazul nodded solemnly in response to what the feline monk-soldier had said as a dark look crossed over the Jumi Knight's features.  "You're right…  It won't…."

Suddenly a loud, jovial voice could be heard from just outside the closed twin doors of the Temple of Healing, causing the Jumi swordsman to turn towards the building's entrance with a baffled look on his face.   

"Elazul!  I heard from a nun that the temple is closed off to visitors today because of some grizzly murder that happened a few days ago!  If you're in there, you should get out before a temple guard finds you!  I hear they're pretty tough on intruders and I don't think anything you have to say would stop one of them from sending you spiraling out of Gato on your rear, my Chobin-walloping friend!  Elazul…?"

The two massive doors of the temple swung open as Niccolo cheerily made his way into the building.  The merchant appeared to be utterly satisfied and content as his money pouch made a delightful little jingling sound every time he moved.  The crafty rabbit salesman managed to sell a good half of his products and Elazul noted with some dismay that Niccolo had successfully sold the dented frying pan to some poor sap within town.  The cunning hare grinned broadly at the Jumi and walked on over to him merrily as he patted his money pouch with glee.  "There you are, my great Chobin-slayer!  Glad to see that you're still in one piece!  I hear that the temple guards here are also monks.  Wouldn't want to meddle with those types of people.  They'd probably be a fierce group, even for a master swordsman such as yourself!  I bet that they're probably one of the …errrr… uhh…"

Niccolo's voice trailed of when he noticed Daena's bluish-purple, temple guard uniform… and her absolutely, stunning appearance.  The normally garrulous, talkative hare was now utterly speechless and Daena cocked her head to one side as she looked at him.

"I remember you."  The feline said looking the merchant over watchfully.  "You were with Reia when I first met her at Luon Highway.  I hear the two of you cleared out the bandits from that area."  

Suddenly, Daena's expression changed to one of concern and the feline gazed at the rabbit-merchant more carefully.  "Are you alright…?  Your face completely flushed!  Is it because you're not used to the heat here in Gato?" 

"Da- duh… Dai- I… uhh… I'm…"  Niccolo stuttered nervously as he struggled to answer the feline-woman's question as casually as possible.  Elazul peered curiously at the stammering hare wondering why Niccolo was slowly turning the same crimson color as a ripe tomato.

"Niccolo…?"  Elazul glanced to the merchant calmly, wondering what could strike the hare speechless so quickly.  "Is there something wrong?"

Before another word could be said, Niccolo grabbed the Lapis Lazuli Jumi by the wrist and sprinted out of the Temple of Healing, leaving nothing but trails of dust and wind behind him.  Elazul let out a surprised shout of alarm as he found himself being half-rushed and half-dragged to the other side of Gato by his crazed merchant companion.

Niccolo finally came to a stop next to a sandstone house by the entrance of the small town where there were no nuns or villagers to bother them.  The exhausted hare leaned heavily against the side of the house to catch his breath while Elazul stared fiercely at the acquisitive merchant.  The Lapis Lazuli Knight hadn't appreciated being dragged such a long distance away from the Temple without the slightest idea as to why and was ready to give the hare the tongue-lashing of his life. The Jumi's core glowed with a soft blue light before the Lapis Knight nearly exploded with anger.

"What in Fa'Diel is the matter with you?!"  The swordsman paused and tried to restrain his shouting.  "One moment you come into the temple cheerfully warning me about the skill of the Temple Guardians… and the next moment you instantly haul me to the other side of Gato!  Do the temple guards frighten you that much?  They're really not as horrible as you think."

Niccolo abruptly whirled about and faced Elazul with starry-eyes.  A wide, love-struck look was on the hare's cheeky face, causing the Jumi to take a step back in astonishment.

"I'm not afraid of the temple guards… I'm in LOVE with one of them!"  Niccolo said dreamily in elation.  

Elazul blinked.  "You mean Daena…?  You're in love with the woman at the temple?"

The Jumi Knight watched in amazement as Niccolo's long floppy ears suddenly curled with contentment.  The merchant hare's broad smile widened even further and Niccolo sighed blissfully.

"Is that her name…?  Daena…?"  The rabbit-salesman sighed again, this time hugging himself like a giddy little schoolboy.  "Ah Daena, what a wonderful name…  I met that temple guard while going to Luon Highway to defeat the Chobin Bandits with a mercenary I hired."  Niccolo sighed yet again, this time daydreaming about the moment he first saw the beautiful, feline monk-soldier.  "Her ears are cuter now than they ever were before…  I don't think I've ever met anyone more gorgeous."

Elazul crossed his arms and smirked at the merchant with a look of amusement.  So that was why Niccolo had rushed him out of the building so frantically!  The woman he fell head-over-heels for had been standing right in front of him!  The Jumi Knight chuckled good-naturedly, realizing that all it took was one look from a certain feline woman to make the most talkative merchant in all of Fa'Diel completely at loss for words.

"So why are you lingering around here, Niccolo?"  The Lapis Jumi smiled encouragingly at the love-struck hare.  "Wouldn't it be better for you to talk to her rather than to run from her?"

The rabbit salesman paused for a moment and then looked troubled as he rapped his fingers against each other in thought.  "I- I don't know what to say to her…"

"You're a merchant, aren't you?  Merchants are known for being Masters in Speech.  You sweet-talk hundreds of people in dozens of cities all the time."  Elazul gestured to the town of Gato in one sweeping hand-motion.  "You even managed to talk someone into buying that ruined frying pan from you!  That proves you can easily talk your way into any situation.  So what could be so hard about having a casual conversation with the Temple Guard?"

Niccolo scowled and shook his head, looking dejectedly at the sandy hot ground.  "Merchant-speak and having a casual conversation with a woman you're interested in are two completely different things!  I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hi!  I'm Niccolo!  Merchant of Smiles!  Would you like to buy something?'  I need to take a different approach!"  The tunic-wearing rabbit suddenly glanced up at Elazul and lit up as if a brilliant had idea struck him.  "Hold up there!  I saw girls looking your way all the time at the Pub.  They probably woulda tried their go at you if you hadn't been on that rabid search for your lover.  How did you manage to sweep that girl off her feet?"

"Lover…?  What lover?"  Elazul gave the hare a baffled look and frowned.  "I have no idea what you're talking about, merchant."

"Oh come on!  Don't play dumb!"  Niccolo crossed his arms and stared at Elazul knowingly.  "You're with that Jumi girl all the time!  You know, the one with the white stone core?  What did you call her again…?"

Elazul paused and gazed at Niccolo incredulously.  "You mean… Pearl?"

"Yeah!  That's it!  Pearl!"  The merchant lit up again and nodded vigorously.  "She's the one!  You're always looking for her too.  Everyone in Domina thinks you're a stalker now, but you don't seem like the stalking type to me.  She's your love, isn't she?"

Now it was Elazul's turn to be flustered.  The Jumi's face took on a crimson that was a deeper shade of red than Niccolo's had been in the Temple of Healing and Elazul found himself stuttering slightly.  "Pearl is… is…  Pearl is NOT my lover!  I'm her Knight and she is my Guardian…  It's as simple as that.  I…I'm supposed to look out for her and protect her.  It is my duty.  She's more like a… sister to me…"  Elazul's last sentence trailed off lamely causing Niccolo to snort.  The merchant hare gave the Jumi a solid, 'I'm-not-believing-a-word-that-comes-out-of-your-mouth' expression and smirked roguishly.  "Sister, eh?  Well then, there are quite a bit of women at the 'Amanda and Barrett's Pub' in Domina who are just DYING to become your sister, my friend!  Now help me out, would you?  I'm kind of hoping to make Daena MY sister."  Niccolo winked.

Elazul gave the rabbit merchant a withering look of annoyance before nodding his head and agreeing to help the hare.  "Alright, I'll help you."

"Great!  Let me think up some ideas and you'll tell me whether or not they might work, alright?  Good!"  Niccolo said enthusiastically as he hopped about in excitement.  After the hare settled down a bit, he sat on a rock in a 'thinker-pose' and pondered the many ways to win Daena's heart.  Finally he sat straight and looked to Elazul cheerily.  "I got it!  Why don't I just use some pick-up lines?  They might work!"

Elazul winced visibly.  "Pick-up lines…?"   

"Yeah sure!  How 'bout this one…"  Niccolo cleared his throat and began to fire off some pick-up lines while the Jumi Knight nonchalantly or not-so-nonchalantly rated them.   

Niccolo began with the cheesiest one of them all.  "'Your father must have been a thief because he's apparently taken all of the stars and put them in your eyes!'"

"Next."

" 'Your label says 'Made in Fa'Diel', but I think you were made in Heaven!'"

"Nope, try again."

"Okay, how about this one… 'You must be from another planet entirely… because your looks are out of this world!'"

"…  No."

" 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?'"

"That's horrible."

"Your father must have been a baker because you have some nice buns!"

"……………

…Don't even consider using that one."

"Okay, okay!  What about this… 'The Goddess musta wept when she made you!'"

"Old, Used, and Ineffective."

"Errr.. what about … 'Heaven must be missing an angel because I see one standing before me.'"

The Jumi shook his head.  "That sounds so…"

"Astounding?"  Niccolo said hopefully.

Elazul arched a brow.  "…Lame."

"You're too harsh a judge!"  The rabbit complained loudly while crossing his arms and pouting like a stubborn child.  "You're rejecting each and every one of them!"

The Jumi Knight shrugged, indifferently.  "That's because each and every one of them would probably earn you either a slap to the face or a severe beating.  Daena doesn't seem like the kind of woman that would be hooked by them anyway.  I would give up on pick-up lines.  I've honestly never seen them work."

The merchant hare sighed glumly and resumed his former thinking position.  He sat there for quite a while until the rabbit perked up and looked over at the Jumi Swordsman inquisitively.  "How did you meet Pearl, Elazul?  At some romantic beach setting?  Did you bump into her in some lovely little town and sweep her off her feet?"

Elazul quickly fought down the crimson warmth that was beginning to flourish over his cheeks and replied as evenly as possible.  "I… found her in Duma Desert all by herself."  The Jumi Knight then averted his eyes to the ground, feeling an uncharacteristic blush creep up on his face.  "She had been injured by someone.  Her core was slightly damaged and she had amnesia…  I couldn't just leave her there helpless, so I calmed her down by telling her she would be alright and that I would protect her as a Knight…  From then on we were always together as Knight and Guardian…  B-but this doesn't mean we're lovers, Niccolo!"  

"Oooh, so you saved her from death in the desert!"  Niccolo grinned cheerily as the wheels in his mind began their slow, methodical turning.  "Kind of like a heroic knight saving the damsel in distress!  That's perfect!  Daena wouldn't be able to resist me then!  Someone could attack her and then I could valiantly defeat the assailant!"

Elazul was beginning to get annoyed with the rabbit's selective-hearing problem, but decided it would be best for him to ignore it.  The hare was far too wrapped up in the 'warm fuzzies' to hear anything non-love related anyway.  Hearing Niccolo's scheme, the Jumi frowned skeptically at the merchant's idea to save Daena from a random attacker.  "I don't really see the Temple Guardian as the 'damsel-in-distress', Niccolo.  Besides, who would you get to be the 'assailant'…?"

Niccolo stared at Elazul intently with a growing mischievous grin, tipping off the Jumi Swordsman on just whom the merchant had in mind…

Elazul's eyes widened.  "NO!  Absolutely NOT!  You've completely lost your mind!"

"Aw come on!  You could wear a disguise!  No one could ever know it was you!  Please?"

"No!"

"I'll pay you all the lucre I have!"

"All of the lucre in Fa'Diel couldn't possibly convince me to go with that warped plan of yours!"

"But it's absolutely fool-proof!  Please?"

"NO!  I refuse to go along with any of your hare-brained schemes!"  

"Well, of course they're hare-brained!  I'm a HARE!  Just try it once!"

"Urrgh!  For the last time, merchant!  NO!"

"Fine!"  The rabbit merchant sulked unhappily.  "If my ideas are so 'hare-brained'…  Why don't you come up with a brilliant idea then, Jumi?"

The Lapis Lazuli Jumi crossed his arms in thought and then smiled slightly, his eyes falling to a bouquet of fairy-dusted, white lilies that jutted out from the opening of Niccolo's knapsack.  "Why not give her a gift…?  Flowers would do nicely for a start."

Niccolo followed the Jumi's line of sight and gawked.  "But- but these flowers were really hard to get!  Do you have any idea how expensive these are?  I had to rush into the Fairies' Territory unnoticed to get these!"  
Elazul nodded coolly, not really caring for the price of the flowers.  It was the sheer beauty of them that really mattered.  "That's all the more reason to give them to her, merchant.  Isn't she worth the best to you?  If she isn't than don't bother trying to win her heart.  You'll never succeed."

The rabbit merchant fell silent and after a while, nodded his head slowly in agreement.  "I suppose you're right.  What else should I do after that?"

The Jumi merely shrugged.  "By then you'll probably have worked up enough courage to strike up a conversation with her. Try to find something you have in common and show genuine interest in what she cares about.  Remember to be yourself.  I can't guarantee that she'll instantly fall in love with you, but if she sees that you care about what she thinks, perhaps she'll grow to like you.  Besides, anything is better than those horrible pick-up lines you were intending on using."

"Those were perfectly fine pick-up lines, thank you!"  Niccolo retorted, feeling a bit defensive.  "But your ideas are pretty good, Elazul.  Different… and unique… but good nonetheless."

"It's common sense, Niccolo."

"No, no!  It's ingenious!  I think I just might use them!"  

The hare puffed out his chest and nodded gruffly at the Jumi's words of wisdom.  Elazul's advice sounded perfectly clear and logical; now all Niccolo had to do was go out and follow it.  "Righto!  Thanks, Jumi!  I'm going to go see Daena now.  Wish me luck, you great, big Chobin-Walloper!"

With his ears sticking straight up into the air and his body stiffly rigid, Niccolo strutted off like an army general towards the Temple of Healing.  A bouquet of white lilies was tightly clasped in the rabbit's right paw and almost looked as if the merchant was a hare with a hazardous mission of epic proportions.  Elazul watched the rabbit salesman go and wondered if the hare would actually be successful in his attempt at winning the Temple Guard's heart.  Daena didn't appear to be the type of feline who would fall for a greedy salesman such as Niccolo, but more amazing things have happened in the past.  

The Jumi Knight began to head off towards a small shop that was towards the left of Gato's entrance when he was roughly pushed aside by a passing stranger.  As he was already in a slightly irritated mood from being dragged out of the Temple of Healing, Elazul's temper flared up immediately from the stranger's blatant rudeness.   Swiftly catching his balance, the Jumi whipped around to glare crossly at the peculiar blond swordsman who had so harshly jostled him aside.  

The discourteous swordsman had a definite air of arrogance about him and appeared to be a knight of some standing.  He casually brushed pale locks of long blonde hair out of his turquoise eyes before glaring back at Elazul harshly, as if the Jumi were nothing but an insect to be crushed under foot.  The pompous blonde knight rested a hand on the hilt of his two-handed blade before speaking in a terribly haughty, condescending tone.  "Watch where you're going next time, Jumi…  I have no time for half-human fools like yourself."

Elazul was usually never one to boil over completely.  He preferred to confuse his enemies by staying calm and in control like the gentle, yet powerful ocean…  But the utterly disdainful, derogatory fashion, in which the blonde knight had said 'Jumi,' nearly caused the Lapis Lazuli Knight to free his blade from its sheath and slay the fair-haired stranger where he stood.  The blue-cored Jumi narrowed his dark sapphire eyes at the aqua-eyed swordsman and struggled to keep his anger in check. 

"Do you usually insult the people you callously shove out of your way?  Or do you normally act this boorish?"  An acidic tone marked Elazul's voice as he spoke, but the blonde knight didn't seem to be fazed at all.  Instead the turquoise-eyed knight simply waved hand in the Jumi's direction and turned towards the path that led to the Temple of Healing.

"I am a Holy Knight of the Liotte family.  I don't see the need to show respect to demon-aiding demi-humans.  Only full-blooded descendents of man are worth my time."  The aqua-eyed knight retorted in an unnervingly calm way as he headed towards the temple.  "Now leave me alone, Dirt.  I have an old companion to meet up with…"

The Lapis Lazuli Knight was about to fully draw out his sword, before a strange scent drifted over to the dark-haired Jumi.  Although most humans probably could not smell it, the 'bejeweled ones' often had slightly better control over the five senses and could detect some things that average humans could not.  The odd scent was coming from the blonde knight's massive sword and had a musky, rancid tang to it.  The rotten smell signified there was a very potent venom laced upon the blonde man's blade.  Judging from the strength of the smell, the poison was strong enough to lay a man down flat in less than thirty minutes.  All it would take is one nick from the sword and Elazul would be forced to search for a nun to save him from a horrifying death through poison.  Reluctantly deciding against engaging into a battle with the foul young swordsman, the Jumi stared acerbically at the holy knight's back until the blonde man eventually disappeared from sight around a curve.

'I hope Niccolo won't have to deal with that pretentious bastard…'  Elazul thought bitterly.  'I don't think I've ever been more annoyed with one person in my entire life, and I've lived for hundreds of years…'

*          *            *

"These flowers… are for me…?"

Daena blinked down owlishly at the extravagant, sparkling lilies that were being so kindly presented to her and felt at loss for words.  The lilies greatly resembled a pair of dazzling stars that had somehow been given a plant-like form.  They were a pure, snowy white color with shimmering, iridescent fairy dust lightly powdering the soft, delicate petals.  A sweet fragrance came up like a wondrous perfume from each flower and Daena carefully accepted the bouquet with a shy smile.

Niccolo felt a flood of relief go through him when he saw that the temple guard did not wear a terribly disgusted look on her face.  He bowed to the feline-woman politely and smiled back, hoping that his more cowardly side wouldn't kick in and cause him to rush out of the temple speechless again.  "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady.  Do you find them to your liking, Miss Daena?"

"They're wonderful."  The female soldier-monk looked upon the flowers in a pleased, contented way.  "There aren't many flowers here in Gato, so it's really a treat for me to be able to see some that are so enchanting.  Thank you very much."

'I'm really going to have to thank that Jumi when I see him again.'  Niccolo thought happily.  'He's a genius!  This is working out perfectly!'

"So what brings you here to Gato…?"  Daena asked cordially.  Her dreary mood had obviously been lifted by the presence of the flowers.  Due to the fact that she was a temple guard, the young feline woman hardly ever had time to stop and look at the beauty of Mother Nature's creations like other people did.  Life was always a battle filled with the dull monotony that covered the golden landscape around her.  Everyday was another day to watch friends fade or another day of repeated tragedies, and although Daena wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was rather nice to have something pleasantly different happen for a change.  

…Even if it did come in the form of a plump rabbit and some flowers.

Niccolo paused for a moment and tried to think back to that Elazul had advised him to do.  'Show interest in what she cares about… show interest in what she cares about…  Okay,  I can do that!  Since she's a temple guard, she obviously cares about the Temple of Healing.'

"I'm a traveling merchant and I often stop by many villages to sell my wares.  I was traveling around the Magic City Geo when I heard of Gato's Temple of Healing and decided I just had to go see it for myself."  Niccolo replied cheerily, hoping that Daena would see him as sincere.  He wasn't lying entirely about his reasons for ending up in Gato, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.  The merchant hare paused again and slowly made the decision to be more truthful to Daena.  Didn't Elazul tell him to be himself…?  After all, he wanted the feline to fall in love with the true him, not some fake version of himself.  

Niccolo took in a deep breath and continued, praying that he wasn't making a big mistake.  "I think it's amazing that the nuns heal for free.  Honestly, I would probably charge people a small fee for every time they need healing, but that's probably just the merchant side of me talking.  It is nice to see that some people out there aren't as avaricious as I am.  Do you defend the temple for free, Miss Daena?"

"Yes, I do.  Gato is my home and my family has protected the Temple for generations."  Daena answered lightly.  "I suppose it's a part of me.  I couldn't even imagine asking the Temple to pay me for my services…"  The young feline woman let out a soft, weary sigh as she looked around the massive cathedral and i's fabled architecture.  Daena's deep, navy blue eyes reflected the penetrating hopelessness she felt growing deep inside of her.  The guard she had put up against her emotions went down momentarily, and the feline began to speak out her worries, which was something she hardly ever did.   

"…Lately, things have been getting pretty bad here.  Back in the day, the Gato Grottoes was a massive city.  Mages once called it Fa'Diel's Power Nexus.  Now it's nothing more but a crumbling little village..."  Daena murmured softly while gazing at the sparkling white flowers Niccolo had given her.  "A good friend of mine, the High Priestess Matilda, has been growing more and more ill…  Less women wish to become nuns and the townsfolk are starting to leave for bigger cities.  Gato is starting to fall apart…  And all I can do watch…"  Daena felt tears begin well up in her eyes and instinctively forced them back.  She had no time to cry.  Not at a time like this when Gato needed her most, but what could she possibly do…?  All the nuns that had tried to heal Matilda failed and the once bustling city that was Gato had dulled down to what would soon become a ghost town.  Everything seemed to be going down in an undeniable spiral towards bleakness.

Suddenly, the young feline woman felt a hand rest gently upon her shoulder and she turned her head to see it was Niccolo, gazing at her with expressions of sympathy and understanding.

"Don't give up yet, Daena."  The rabbit merchant gave the temple guard one of his typical, friendly grins and nodded a head comfortingly.  "Like they say, where there's a will there's a way, right?  You can send out some people to get some other doctors or healers to help cure your friend and if Gato builds up enough lucre, you can turn this tiny town into the grand city it used to be.  Maybe even grander than the Magic City Geo!"

A hopeful spark lit up Daena's face as she looked up at the optimistic merchant.  "But where would we get the money to send for help and build up Gato…?  The temple couldn't possibly charge people for their healing services, it would be against everything we stand for."

"I'll earn the money for you!  It's all too easy for me to earn lucre by the sack.  I'll just donate all of my earnings to the Temple!"  Niccolo suddenly hesitated as if asking himself why he had said that.  Daena's navy blue eyes widened at what the rabbit merchant had said.  She had always pictured the hare as being a greedy, avaricious salesman and hearing him offer to give up all of his earnings to the temple was shocking in the truer sense of the word.  

"But… but Niccolo!  What about you?  Don't you need the money?"  Daena looked up at the merchant in wonder.  Perhaps he wasn't half as greedy as she imagined him to be.  "What about your own home…?  How will you live?"

Niccolo almost wanted to kick himself for replying so impulsively, but he couldn't back down on what he said now.

*~* "Isn't she worth the best to you?  If she isn't than don't bother trying to win her heart.  You'll never succeed."*~*

'Daena's worth everything to me.'  Niccolo thought with finality.  'Even if she doesn't fall in love with me… at least she'll be happy.  And that's all that really matters in the end… right?  Maybe then I actually will be the "Merchant of Smiles"…'

"I don't have a real home, so it won't matter anyway!"  The hare said with a brilliant smile.  "Of course, I'll use a little bit to rest at inns and buy myself food.  But I'd be happy to give up most of my earnings to the temple.  Then you'll have enough money to send for the best doctors to help your friend and the nuns can make Gato a bustling city of greatness again!"

"You would do all of that for me…?  But why?"  Daena's eyes lit up with happiness and wonder.  A genuine smile was on her face, but she was also curious.  It was obvious the hare was in love with her, but did he really love her that much…?  

All the doubts that Niccolo had with his rash decision-making had all faded away when he saw how pleased the feline temple guard was.  The smile on her face was enough to send fuzzy feelings of sweet warmth tingling down his body from the ears to the toes.  Unfortunately, the question she had asked worried him a bit.  

'Meep!  What should I say…?!  What should I say?!?  Elazul didn't give me advice on a situation like this!!'  The hare panicked a bit and was about to open his mouth to speak when a arrogant, pretentious male voice interrupted the conversation…

"It doesn't matter what you all do.  The Gato Grottoes will crumble to the dust as long as half-humans like yourselves linger about…"

Daena and Niccolo turned their heads to see a powerful looking swordsman with long blonde hair.  The knight had a green band that crossed over his forehead and a large, two-handed blade at his side.  Silver armor plated his shoulders and most of the swordsman's clothing consisted of a grassy green color.  Turquoise eyes regarded the two demi-humans with disgust and superiority as the Holy Knight strode over to Daena menacingly.  The feline monk-soldier looked shocked and took a step back as the knight advanced.

"Who are y-…  Escad…!?  Escad is that really you?"  The temple guard asked with surprise, her feral blue eyes looked the knight over warily.  The Holy Knight had died and descended to the Underworld many years ago, how was he here now?   Was he a ghost…?

Escad looked down upon Daena hatefully.  His dislike for half-humans extended to all, even people he had once been friends with…  "Where is Matilda…?  I must speak with her."

The feline growled and stepped firmly in the Holy Knight's path.  Escad's behavior made the temple guard uneasy.  There was something obviously wrong and different about the Holy Warrior that was once her childhood companion.  She would not let such a crude and venomous person go through to see Matilda.  Not when her friend was so weak.  "I will not let you pass further into the Temple!  You won't receive any answers to your questions until you tell me why and how you've come here, Escad.  It's not everyday that someone leaves the Underworld.  A dark cloud of evil hangs over you, Holy Knight of Liotte.  You've come here for the wrong reasons and I can sense it."

Escad frowned, glaring at the feline woman with growing revulsion.  "It is you who has a dark cloud of wickedness hanging over you, Daena. You and the rest of the evil, demi-humans that desecrate Fa'Diel with your vile devices.  I have no time for demon aiding, half-humans like you.  Tell me where Matilda is or I will strike you down where you stand and leave this temple as a pile of rubble!"

The Holy Knight drew out his massive, poison-laced sword and raised it as if to attack the feline temple guard.  Daena could immediately detect the scent of a powerful poison on the sword with her keen feline senses and readied herself for battle.   

"Leave. Her. ALONE!!"  Suddenly, Daena watched in astonishment as Escad was violently thrown to the side by a lightning-enhanced, double-kick from Niccolo.  The hare wasn't exactly a mage, but imbuing things with lightning energy was the strongest spell Niccolo knew even though he didn't always get it right every time.  Luckily, today he got the spell right instantly and the merchant felt thankful to the Mana Goddess when he saw the Holy Knight get fiercely jostled to the side.

Unfortunately, the hare's small victory over Escad didn't last for very long and the Holy Knight got to his feet immediately, staring at Niccolo with the anger of a War God.  The speed at which Escad got up and made his way towards Niccolo was astounding and as the Holy Knight raised his long sword over his head, the merchant thought he could see his life flashing before his eyes.  

"Niccolo!"  *******CLANG!*******

The hare blinked and shook his head to clear away the visions of his life when he saw Elazul attempting to match his swordsmanship with that of Escad.  The Jumi looked back at Niccolo urgently.  "Niccolo!  You idiot!  MOVE!"

The rabbit merchant nodded and quickly dashed out of the way, allowing the Jumi Knight to fight Escad more furiously without having to worry about protecting his friend.  Daena speedily approached the blonde, turquoise-eyed Knight and adeptly whirled her flails to pummel Escad's body.  The Holy Knight of Liotte couldn't handle two fierce warriors at once and seethed with anger as the skilled temple guard looped the chains of her flails around Escad's long sword and jerked it out of his grasp. The blonde knight rushed to go retrieve his weapon, but was stopped by the sharp point of Elazul's sword.  

Escad narrowed his eyes loathingly.  "Three to one is it?  How typical of you demi-humans to attack me with such odds…"

Daena glared back just as hatefully.  "When you threaten the Temple of Healing, odds don't matter to a Temple Guard.  Keep that in mind the next time you come here with that attitude, Escad."

Walking over to the Holy Knight's sword with a decently vial in hand, Niccolo carefully picked up Escad's massive long sword by the hilt and glared at the Holy Knight contemptuously.

"Pfft!  You're not a very good swordsman are you…?  You have a very strong poison laced on this blade.  I could smell its nasty stench from across the room!  Why would need to poison your sword if you had true skill?"  The merchant popped off the top of the vial in his hand and held it over the razor-sharp blade while Escad looked on in apprehension.

"The stuff inside this bottle is an extremely concentrated version of the ultimate anti-venom, Morithane.  To cure people of poison, all you need to do is get one drop of this stuff and dilute it in about 10 ounces of water."  Niccolo slowly began to pour the entire bottle of anti-venom all over Escad's poison-laced sword, a mischievous grin crossing over his face.  "But…! If you take this concentrated morithane and put it all over a poisoned a weapon, like for example, your toxic sword…"

The blade of the two-handed sword suddenly began to sizzle and a grayish mist began to drift slowly into the air.  The once glimmering edge of the long sword suddenly took on a dull, murky look, causing Escad to grow livid with rage.

"What have you done to my sword?!"  The Holy Knight bellowed as he clenched a shaking fist.   "That's not anti-venom!  It's more like acid!!"

Niccolo smiled cheekily as he fearlessly gave Escad back his blade.  "Pure morithane is so powerful that it can actually seep into whatever it touches to kill poison.  That's why people have to dilute it so they won't get killed by the anti-venom."  The merchant then held up the large crystal vial that once held the anti-toxin and grinned again more confidently.  "The crystal that this vial is made out of is magically blessed so that the morithane won't get absorbed inside of it, but your sword wasn't so fortunate, pal.  The morithane actually ate away at the poisoned parts of your sword and got completely assimilated into the metal!  Not only is your sword completely incapable of being laced with poison again, but it's so dull that you couldn't even use it to cut paper!"

The merchant gloated happily as he watched the Holy Knight look down upon his once perfectly sharpened blade in horror.  And to further the blonde swordsman's anger, the crafty merchant hastily reached out and snatched away Escad's money pouch, which was virtually brimming with lucre.

"You know, that concentrated morithane is really expensive stuff.  So I'll be happy to help myself to your wallet to make up for its use!"  Niccolo looked as if he could dance with joy on the spot as the blonde knight continued to seethe with anger.  Escad's burning rage didn't phase the hare at all and the merchant beamed triumphantly before speak up again cheerily.  "All proceeds will go to the 'Save the Gato Grottoes' fund.  Thank you and come again!"   

Daena and Elazul were both grinning at the expression on Escad's face before the Holy Knight snarled and whirled about to exit the temple.  He couldn't possibly fight the three of them with his damaged sword.  As much as he disliked the idea, Escad would have to come back later after buying himself a new two-handed blade…

"This will not be the last time you see me, demi-humans!"  Escad growled menacingly as he pushed open the two doors of the temple.  "Slaves of Irwin…I won't let you live long enough to savor this short victory against me!"

Daena frowned at the Holy Knight before letting out a clear, sharp whistling sound.  Elazul glanced at the young temple guard with a look of confusion, but the reason for feline temple guard's loud whistle was soon made known as seven other temple guards suddenly burst onto the scene; all with their weapons directed perilously towards Escad the intruder.  

Staring at Escad squarely in the eyes, Daena showed courage and spoke in a strong, authoritative voice.  "You are forbidden to enter this place, Escad.  Don't come back here until you stop being a threat to others… and to yourself.  I won't allow anyone to disturb the peaceful tranquility of my home.  Not even an old, childhood companion…  Now get out before I give you something more to cry about besides your ruined blade!  GO!"

Glaring at the many warriors that had come to face him, Escad bitterly sheathed his dulled blade and left without another word.  His turquoise eyes shone with thoughts of retribution and carnage.  The many years he had spent in the Underworld had made him a very angry, indignant man and as the 'Holy Knight' left Gato, all the thoughts filled his head were plans on how he could extract the ultimate revenge:

Death to Irwin, the fairies, and all other half-humans… including Daena.

*          *            *

"You really don't have to give me this, Niccolo.  You need lucre for yourself too, don't you…?"

Standing together at the entrance of the Gato Grottoes, Daena looked up at Niccolo with her deep navy blue eyes as the normally avaricious hare placed Escad's bountiful money pouch firmly into the temple guard's hands.  He and Elazul were preparing to leave the grottoes and return to Domina when Daena ran up to the hare to say goodbye.

The rabbit merchant simply winked and flashed the feline an affectionate smile as he shook his head good-naturedly.  "Anything I could possibly buy with the lucre I earn couldn't compare to helping you, Daena!  Don't worry yourself about me.  I'm going off to gather up as much lucre as I possibly and then I'll drop it off here!  Soon everything will be good again in your home.  We'll make it the bustling City of Healing it once was and find the best doctors Fa'Diel has for your friend Matilda."

Hesitating for a moment, Daena suddenly wrapped her arms around the friendly hare and gave him a gentle hug.  Then she pulled back and looked up at the hare serenely, laughing a bit when she saw the mystified look of astonishment on the rabbit's face.  "Thank you, Niccolo.  For all your help.  You comforted me while I was feeling down.  You gave me some hope to hold on to… and you even stood up against Escad."

The feline temple guard smiled at the hare warmly and leaned over to shyly give Niccolo a soft peck on the cheek.  She wasn't really used to showing such signs of love and a blush spread over the feline's cheeks as she spoke.  "Remember that you always have a second home here at Gato.  Come and visit me anytime you like."

Niccolo's face was flushed with a bright cherry-red color as he bobbed his head quickly in response to what Daena had said.  His knees suddenly felt weak and the hare fumbled over his words again.  "Gah…guh… I- I… Thank you, D-Daena."   The hare quickly handled his stuttering and bowed his head a bit before walking out of Gato along with Elazul who had been waiting off to the side.  The feline and the hare both waved each other goodbye and as soon as Niccolo and Elazul were clearly out of all hearing range the rabbit let out a loud crow of joy.

**"WOOOO YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**I'm in** LOVE, ****BABY!!!!**  You just watch me, Elazul!  I'm going to make so much lucre that I'll be rolling and swimming in it!!  And then I'll send it all away as a giant symbol of my love for Daena!!! ** Woo hoo!!  **I owe it all to you, my wonderful Jumi friend!!  You're the one who gave me that genius advice!!"

"Whoa!  Stop hugging me!  Niccolo!  Ah!  Niccolo, if you keep on dancing you're going to kick up enough sand to bury my body in the dessert!  Whoa!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lurial's Nummy Fanfiction Recommendations  3.0  :3

Irwin On Retribution – by Nev

"Irwin, Matilda, Escad, and Danae's friendship as children, and how events led to Irwin's extreme anger and hatred towards the world of Fa-Dil and, more specifically, Escad."

If you've ever sympathized with Irwin and **LOATHED** Escad much like I do, then this is the fanfiction for you.  It's a short story on an event that happened while the four childhood friends were still young and really lets you see into the mind of the demon.

Symphony of Light – by Truewind

"In a world called Talytharan, where all beings tread on the earth god's back, a young man with wings is called to an epic journey by a wind spirit."  

Yes, yes, I am fully aware that this is NOT a Seiken Densetsu/Secret of Mana/Legend of Mana story… but I couldn't resist.  This original story, beautifully crafted by Truewind is amazingly written and absolutely captivating.  The characters are almost breathing with life and you almost want to reach in and become a part of their world.  The fact that the main character has a pair of beautiful wings is also a mighty plus for those of you with an angel/demon/winged-creature obsession like me.  ;3

Author's Note:  I apologize for the crappy ending.  ^^;;  I had no idea how to end the chapter.  I promise there will be romance in the next chapter between Reia and Syrian.  It won't be heavy romance since that wouldn't be entirely realistic, but it will be there.  I'm really sorry to all you readers who were really waiting for a while to see Syrian admit his feelings finally.  "Just tell her already, you big dope!  e.e;;"

For those of you who have read Greg of the 3rd Rainbow Crystal's LoM retelling, you might notice that the Escad in his story and the Escad in mine, both seem to dislike "demi-humans".  I admit it here and now that I 'borrowed' the whole demi-human hating idea from him.  ^^;;  It just seemed to fit so well with Escad's personality!  Greg really knows how to capture the character's traits really well.  ^.^


	18. Lover's Hope, Dreamer's Cry

Author's Note: I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry this crappy chapter took so long to get out. Two new characters are introduced today, but I have such bad writer's block that I'm not sure if they came out well. ^^; I'm very, very sorry to the owners of these characters if they came out badly! This chapter feels so rushed and choppy to me, I'm not sure if you guys will like it. ^^;; I'm really, really sorry!!  
  
By the way, Eoghan is pronounced "OH-in" like Owen (not "eee-og-han" like I first thought it was pronounced when I first saw the name. ^^;) and it means 'born from the yew tree' in Irish. The owner of this character named him well. -^.^-  
  
The Celtic Cross symbol looks like a circle with a cross in the middle - kind of like the X-Man symbol except tilted so the X looks like a cross instead.  
  
Now on with the story! Enjoy! I hope... ^^; ::stabs the Writer's Block Demon.::  
  
  


Chapter 17: Lover's Hope, Dreamer's Cry

  
  
  
Watching the world become enveloped hues of pink and gold, a young knight paused for a long, quiet moment as the sun began to rise above the horizon to expel any lingering shadows of the night. Beams of sweet, golden warmth extended outwards to touch the warrior's face and the knight let out a soft sigh, distinctly recalling another sunrise he had experienced only two days ago…  
  
It was almost ironic. The last time he had stopped to watch the sun awaken the world with its welcoming rays, he had been thinking about being with Reia. It was a silly thing to be mulling over back then. After all, he wasn't the exactly the romantic type who swept girls off their feet with ease. Yet something about the beautiful young woman stirred him and called him to draw her close.  
  
Now, as he watched the sun rise again like it had in the past, he was finally with her. He was finally with Reia and she was resting comfortably in his arms like the sleeping beauty she was… but not for the reasons he had in mind…  
  
_*"As you can see, I have your lovely Guardian within my grasp… Ahhh… That's right… You didn't know she was a Mana Guardian, did you? Don't feel so bad. Until today, she had no knowledge of it as well. Seeing how the two of you are the last two members of the Mana Tribe, that would bind the two of you together as the last Mana Knight and Guardian pair… wouldn't it?"*_  
  
Syrian remained completely enclosed in a deep silence as the words of the forsaken Wisdom rang out through his mind over and over until it almost became some kind of numbing chant, forcing the Mana Knight to take in the one fact that really mattered in the end.  
  
_'bind the two of you together… as the last Mana Knight and Guardian pair…'_  
  
"Bound… together…" The Knight whispered the words softly to himself as he looked down upon the unconscious young woman he carried in his arms. The woman he now knew to be the last and only Mana Guardian in Fa'Diel. His Guardian…  
  
It had only been a short while since he had first met her. How could it be that he had learned to feel the way he did for her in such a small amount of time…?  
  
Did he fall in love with her because of who she was…?  
  
Or did he feel like he loved her because she carried the natural aura of a Guardian?  
  
"Syrian…? Why have you stopped? The Dragons of Wind, Light, and Darkness await us. Standing around will simply waste the time we need to pay them a visit…"  
  
The Knight of Mana turned his gaze towards the blood-red Dragoon that stood before him and his eyes narrowed with bitterness.  
  
"Stop berating me, Larc. I'm not your pupil anymore. There's no need to rush. It's not as if the Mana Stones are going anywhere…" Syrian suddenly paused, and as memories flooded into mind, he curtly added, "…You were much more patient when you were Tiamat's Dragoon. Perhaps you're becoming more like Drakonis than I thought…"  
  
Larc froze for a moment before slowly lowering his head with a melancholy, regretful expression written across his canine features. He could feel the harsh weight of disappointment in Syrian's miserable words as they tore painfully into the dragon knight's soul.  
  
"Syrian…" The wolf-like dragoon looked towards the Mana Knight somberly, remorse glistening in his dark brown eyes. "I know it may not seem like it, but I haven't betrayed you or any of our companions. I have a purpose behind my actions and they don't involve furthering Drakonis and his power… There is something very important that I must to do. The only problem is… I need to be resurrected before I can do it. And as much as I hate Drakonis, he is the only one who capable of doing such a thing. I've asked everyone, the Wisdoms, the Dragons, even Tiamat to bring me back to life… but for them to do that would be breaking the Laws of the Goddess. Drakonis is the only one who could do it without thinking twice. He doesn't care for the Goddess and her laws. He's the last chance I have."  
  
Syrian peered at the Dragon Knight curiously, trying to decipher whether the blood dragoon's words were truth or lies. "What is it in this world that's important enough to make you side with the Betrayer?"  
  
The crimson dragoon went silent before turning around and facing the long dusty road ahead of them. The demi-human's thick, armor-plated tail swayed gently back and forth as if its owner was deep in thought before Larc finally answered.  
  
"It's Sierra."  
  
Syrian blinked in confusion. "Sierra…? Your sister? What happened to her?"  
  
Larc frowned and shook his head miserably. "It's not what _has_ happened to her. It's what _will_ happen to her. When I first arrived at the Underworld, I was supposed to go on to the High Sanctuary with the rest of our companions… But before I could leave to be with the Goddess, a group of Shadoles stopped me and informed me that Olbohn wished to see me because of what I had accomplished on Fa'Diel. I didn't want to go at first…you know what little respect I have for the Wisdoms… but I figured that if I didn't see him, he would make my journey to the High Sanctuary a bit _difficult_. …So I followed the Shadoles to their master and when I arrived at his office, he told me that because I had helped slay Drakonis, he would allow me to see the future of any of my family members still alive on Fa'Diel." Larc stared ahead at the horizon darkly as his thoughts circled about what he had seen thanks to a certain Wisdom ruling over the Underworld. "Sierra was the only family I had left still alive, so naturally it was her future that I saw when Olbohn worked his magic…"  
  
The dragon knight's words began to falter and fade, causing Syrian to give his old friend a worried glance. "Larc…? Are you alright…? What is it you saw?"  
  
The dragoon seemed distraught for a moment, his tail thrashing violently from one side to another as silence lingered momentarily between the two warriors again.  
  
"I… I saw a huge, armored, centaur-like monster attacking her in some god-forsaken fortress. I think she had a few companions with her, but the monster had her cornered. It was too strong. Even though she had on dragoon armor and carried weapons… it was too strong for her. It slashed at her with its blade, knocking her to the side as if she were some pitiful insect. Her body went limp and lifeless… When I told Olbohn what I saw, he said that the creature I described had the power to trap her soul in the Underworld if she touched it for too long." The dragon knight let out a low snarl as he clenched a fist. "I won't let Sierra to die like that, especially if she might end up locked away for eternity in the Underworld because of it… That's why I have to resurrect myself, Syrian. I refuse to let my sister battle against that creature. I'll destroy it myself before that can happen…"  
  
"Are you sure Olbohn wasn't simply lying to you?" The Mana Knight asked, distrustful of the Ruler of the Underworld. "The last time either of us saw Sierra she was just a little girl who knew nothing about weapons or the ways of a dragoon. How do you know whether or not it's just the trickery and manipulation of a Wisdom?"  
  
"I've thought about that Syrian, but I don't want to risk that he may be right. Doing what Drakonis commands is the only way I can resurrect myself and find out for sure." Turning slightly to look his old friend in the eye, Larc dark brown eyes met with Syrian's deep azure ones. "All of my family members have died terrible deaths since the old times. Sierra is the only member of my family that has the potential to live out her life happily. I don't want her to die some miserable death at a young age like I did… Just like you're collecting the Mana Stones and risking it all to save your Guardian, I'm collecting the Mana Stones and risking it all to save my younger sibling…"  
  
Looking down at the unconscious woman he held in his arms, Syrian's cold blue eyes softened and a sigh escaped his lips. Sleeping soundly with her head resting gently against his shoulder, the beautiful young angel looked so peaceful and serene. Every part of his being wished to protect her and keep anything from ruining the peacefulness that simply glowed from her lithe and pure form…  
  
Even if it meant stealing the last remaining Mana Stones and disobeying the laws of the Goddess...  
  
"Alright Larc… I understand. …Let's go."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Stepping out into a world of darkness and quiet, Kytha Wolfbane shivered from the icy chills that crept down her spine as she wandered aimlessly through the shadowy land she had suddenly found herself in. All was pitch-blackness and she could barely see where she was walking. The Dragon Knight of Fire didn't even know _why_ she was walking. All she knew was that she was here for a reason. Something was here that needed to be seen. …Something important to the very fabric of Mana and all the plans its threads had woven…  
  
Light suddenly flooded in where darkness once resided, and the young dragoon had to shield her eyes for a moment to block out the harsh light from her pupils. When her bright green eyes had adjusted to the shower of light, the dragoon saw an expanse of shimmering gold and silver sand extending out before her like a desert of stardust. Craters dotted the landscape of glimmering land and a clear night sky was overhead, filled with all the stars one could possibly see.  
  
It was at that very moment the Dragoon of Fire realized where she was.  
  
The Kingdom of Luna, the World of Silver and Gold, the celestial globe known as Lumina's 'Sun', this place had many names. Kytha was in the place she had often thought was made of cheese.  
  
…She was on the _Moon_.  
  
Staring bewilderedly at the world around her, Kytha wondered briefly how she ended up in such a place when two figures caught her eye, silently demanding her attention.  
  
One was obviously a dragon, but not just any dragon… This one reminded Kytha of Tiamat, Leviathan, Tyr, Valdise, and all the other Elemental Dragons of the Goddess. It was immense in size and great in beauty. Stunning golden scales edged with the brightest silver shone brilliantly in the light and an aura of honor and power emanated from the dragon's fierce and towering form. Its large sinewy wings were folded neatly against its back, and the grand dragon of silver and gold looked troubled, as if it could foresee a time of great pain and torment lying ahead.  
  
The second figure was an elemental, but just as Kytha could not recognize the dragon, the elemental looked strange to her as well. It had a glistening yellow color to it that vaguely reminded Kytha of Aura, the Elemental of Gold. However, unlike Aura's statue-like solid figure, this elemental looked more like a floating orb of yellow with white wing-like forms extending from its sides as if to represent the strange mystical light it seemed to give off all on its own…  
  
Suddenly the odd elemental began to speak, its voice soft yet stern at the same time as it spoke to the massive female dragon standing before it. "Inievar…time has grown short for us. Barben's greed has poisoned him and the powers of Mana are beginning to wane. Ever since the destruction of the Mana Tree, our moon that still shines while the rest lie dormant has slowly become consumed by a battle between light and shadow. For the first time in all of history, our moon is waxing and waning with the light and darkness instead of remaining a constant beacon in the sky. Our powers have grown to be as fickle as our moon's appearance, growing when the moon waxes, and fading when the moon wanes… If this continues, Barben will not be able to survive in the core of this moon. He is spirit has grown weak and I fear that he desires death. He will die away and the balance of Mana will fall away to nothingness…"  
  
The dragon shook her head hastily and looked straight at the elemental with its clear, beautiful emerald eyes. "Barben will survive, Luna. You must believe that and let your will be as solid as the rocks of the earth. What else do we have left, but our determination to continue and our hope to survive…? Despite the love of material things he displayed before the wars of evil rocked Fa'Diel, Barben is a good deity and brought joy to both the people and the Goddess. I know that he will not give up his life so easily and destroy the gifts he bestowed upon the land. His love for the people in Fa'Diel prevents him from doing such a thing. He is not seeking death. He is seeking away to _escape_ it. We must find a new source of power for Barben as he sleeps within this moon, it is the least we can do for him and for Fa'Diel…"  
  
"But what power can we find…?" Luna pondered aloud as she floated back and forth slowly. "We are not strong enough to create a power on our own. We must find one that already exists… Do you think perhaps that a new power exists upon Fa'Diel itself…? Or should we attempt to draw power from the stars?"  
  
Inievar shook her head. "The stars are too far away for us to harness their energy. The new power we need must be one that Barben is already familiar with and that is a constant source within Fa'Diel…"  
  
Luna, the Elemental of the Moon, and Inievar, the Great Dragon of the Moon, sat in silence as they thought over their predicament. An instant later, Luna gained a strange look upon her face that somehow appeared elated and saddened at the same time. She gazed upon the moon's gold and silver soil and at Inievar's exquisite form before smiling up at the dragon and speaking one single word…  
  
_"Gold."_  
  
  
"…Gold?" Kytha said the word to herself and somehow everything she saw seemed so familiar to her. It was as if all she saw before her eyes somehow rested between dream and memory, locked away deep in the paths of mind and time… What was all of this? Why was she seeing it? Why did it make her feel so sad…? It was as if she almost feel the sacrifices that had to be made lurking ahead.  
  
Kytha suddenly stumbled forward as the world seemed to freeze and warp around her. Dizziness swept over her as the world shifted and Kytha wanted nothing more than to escape the crazed place she appeared to be trapped in. The dragoon hastily struggled to keep her balance and a look of understanding came over her face as she let out a small, frustrated noise.  
  
"Ooh! I get it now! This is a dream! And if it's a dream I can wake up from it and get out of here!" The dragoon pinched herself and tried to will herself awake. She didn't want to endure the strange feeling of peculiar sadness anymore. She didn't want to watch what would happen to the mysterious dragon and the strange elemental. "Okay Kytha, time to wake up! Definitely time to wake – _Ouch!_" The dragoon whimpered. "Ooooh, pinched myself too hard…"  
  
  
"Hey! Kytha? Kytha, are you alright?"  
  
Forcing open her sleepy emerald eyes, Kytha felt disoriented for a moment before she noticed Nicole standing next to her, peering down at the dragoon as if she had gone insane.  
  
"Kyth? Is everything okay? We heard you shouting and came over thinking that crazy Wisdom was here." Nicole, otherwise known as Tiamat, looked her dragoon over carefully as if to check for wounds. The two of them were standing within the Inner Sanctum of the White Forest, home of Valdise the Elemental Dragon of Light. The dragon's home consisted of three clearings, one was the entrance of her lair, another was where she slept, and the last was the 'Inner Sanctum' surrounded by tall enclosing trees and thick impassable bushes that were completely resistant to _all_ forms of magic. Only the Goddess or one of her blessed children could cause those trees to give way. The majestic white dragon Valdise put all that she wished dearly to protect in this area, and at the moment Kytha and the Mana Stone of Light were the only two things tucked away for safety within the Sanctum.  
  
Sitting up, Tiamat's young dragoon rubbed her eyes and yawned casually to hide her shaken feelings before smiling sheepishly up her master. "Sorry. I was having some kind of crazy dream there...  
  
Errr…Wait a minute… _we?_ Who's 'we'…?"  
  
"What? Oh!" Quickly stepping to the side, the Dragon of Fire gestured to a strange woman that happened to be standing behind her. "Kytha, this is Natalie Long, the Knight of the Elemental Dragon of Wood. She's a dryad born directly from the Tree of Mana… so I suppose you could say that she's one of the many daughters of the Mana Goddess. Eoghan the Wood Dragon named her when she saved his life many years ago.  
  
Natalie, this is Kytha Wolfbane, my Dragoon. She's been my champion for about four years now and is just as strong as any other Dragoon out there."  
  
As Tiamat spoke, the Dragon Knight of Wood stepped forward softly, gazing upon both the Fire Dragon and Kytha with a sincerely warm and caring expression. Long soft tresses of silvery emerald hair framed the woman's face and lush green leaves seemed to be decoratively entwined into the smooth locks. A shimmering, pale green fabric, that was reminiscent of silk, wrapped about the woman's lithe body to form a sleeveless dress. The dress was bordered with golden ivy-like designs, intricate and beautiful in nature.  
  
Her skin was a smooth golden brown in color and her eyes were a sparkling hazel, edged with soft jade hues. A pair of wooden sandals were on the woman's feet, decorated with simple yet elegant patterns of gold and silver leaves. A similar plant-like design manifested itself in the delicate-looking golden bracelets that clasped around the woman's wrists as if they were living forms of ivy, and the necklace which held a emerald charm representing the Tree of Mana extending up its powerful branches to the heavens. The woman was beautiful and elegant, yet by no means weak and pitiful. She carried with her an air of might and honor, and her eyes flashed with a strong, determined will. After all, someone who had the strength to actually save the life of one of the Great Dragons of the Goddess had to be quite powerful. The only weapon the she held was a simple wooden staff that seemed to emanate with a strange hidden power.  
  
"It is good to see you Kytha, Dragoon of Tiamat. I am glad to have finally gotten the chance to see you. Are you doing well?"  
  
Kytha smiled cheerily and nodded before hopping to her feet and clearing away the last bits of sleepiness from her mind. "Yep! I'm doing fine. …Well, as fine as anyone could be with a manipulative, magic-using, black-wearing, teleporting, power-hungry, ex-Wisdom with an 'I-have-a-secret-plot-to-take-over-the-world' complex hunting after me… It was kinda fun at first when a few monsters came, but now I'm just really bored."  
  
Nicole chuckled. "For the first five hours she was practically going insane with the idea that she'd be forced to stay inside Valdise's Inner Sanctum for the next few days. I don't blame her though. Hanging around Valdy's arcadian bachlorette pad isn't exactly live in a place of adventure and excitement."  
  
Looking around expectantly, Kytha's bright emerald eyes glanced about quickly before turning to rest upon Tiamat and Natalie in slight confusion. "If Natalie is the Dragon Knight of Wood… Where's the Dragon? I've never met the guy before, so I was hoping to get a glimpse of him."  
  
"Ahh… Eoghan?" Natalie smiled and brought attention the trees around them with a grand sweeping motion of her arm. "He has not visited this area in quite some time and enjoys speaking with the essence of this forest. The souls of the plants and other forms of life here are comforting to him… So he told me I could go on ahead and that he would arrive here later on. I am not quite sure when he will be here. I imagine he should arrive soon."  
  
"Ooh." Kytha looked a bit disappointed that Dragon wasn't close by. True, she had been a dragoon for four years and should have met all of the dragons at least once by now… but the Dragon of Wood was known to be a rather reclusive creature ever since the Mana Tree vanished off the face of the earth and Kytha had never met him before.  
  
People speculated that the disappearance of the Mana Tree had caused Eoghan's strength to diminish and that was why he was rarely seen. Others theorized that the Great Dragon's spirit was terribly shaken when the Mana Tree was struck down and he retreated into solitude because of it. Still others had decided the Dragon had died the instant the Mana Tree vanished, seeing how he was the Dragon with the most powerful connection to it…  
  
No one knew if any of these speculations were true, but they certainly aided in making Eoghan out to be a very mysterious enigma of a Dragon and Kytha's curiosity over the creature was nearly bursting within her mind.  
  
The young Dragon Knight of Fire was about to question what the Elemental Dragon of Wood was like when a loud snap coming from the depths of the forest caused the three women to grow still and alert. Silence lingered between them as they all slowly shifted into defensive battle stances, Kytha drawing out her daggers, Nicole whirling a tiny flame cautiously in her palm, and Natalie tightly grasping her wooden staff.  
  
"Eoghan… would have come from the entrance to Valdy's lair. Not from this side of the forest. This is the very back of it." Tiamat commented dryly. It seemed unlikely that Rhylis would dare enter such a sacred place when two dragons and two dragoons all resided around the same area, however… one could never be too sure…  
  
A slight rustle and shake coming from a large shrub caused Kytha to leap nimbly towards the plant and strike out her daggers towards the shadowy figure she saw moving around from behind it. Natalie's eyes suddenly went wide as she felt a familiar aura within the air and she cried out towards Kytha as the dragoon attacked. "Kytha! Wait!!"  
  
With a precise control in her movements and weapon speed, the young Dragon Knight of Fire managed to halt her daggers just before they were about to connect with the stranger's vulnerable neck.  
  
"Ah… hey there. I see everyone's a tad bit jumpy right now." The mystery person chuckled, a hint of embarrassment evident in the soft laughter. "Guess coming around the back wasn't such a great idea after all."  
  
The mystery person's kind and cordial voice caused Kytha to blink and glance upward to see whom it was she had in such a compromising situation. Pale, yet friendly golden eyes greeted the female dragoon as soon as she looked up and soft golden curls framed elegantly around the calm masculine face of a young man with a composed, tranquil demeanor. He looked about eighteen years in age and if the stranger was at all frightened or unnerved by the fact that two sharp daggers were currently in position to slice out his jugular veins, he certainly didn't show it. The youthful stranger gave the trio of women a serene, easy-going smile and had an almost sleepy-peaceful air about him. Although his skin was mostly a healthy peach in color, it also carried an extremely light shimmering green tint to it… announcing that the stranger was much more than just your average human being. Hints of green could also be seen winding through the youth's blond locks, though one could only see them when the tranquil young man was close enough to the eye.  
  
A tunic of soft, un-dyed cotton covered over the stranger's moderately built upper body, and a large, perfect circle of smooth, aged wood enclosed around the young man's waist to serve as a sort of belt. Stylistic runes of mystical power were engraved into the wooden belt, traced lightly with lines of what looked like fine gold and silver. Similar-looking smaller circlets of wood were on the stranger's wrists and ankles, all carrying the same striking runic designs whose meaning was long forgotten by most in the world. Loose-fitting, weather-tanned slacks were on the stranger's legs, decorated by intricate swirling patterns of black thread that looked like a form of creeping ivy. Small silver and gold charms hung from a woven necklace made of natural fibers and smooth symbols of carved wood. The metallic ornaments softly chimed ever so softly whenever the young man moved, too soft to be heard except in complete and utter silence. Worn, brown boots were on his feet, and in the youth's hand was an elegant metal staff whose headpiece consisted of a reasonably large design reminiscent of the 'Celtic-cross' with several medium-sized metal rings dangling off the sides.  
  
Natalie stepped forward, the plants around her growing visibly stronger as she passed by. It was as if her dryadic blood strengthened the flora with a benevolent power of it's own. Her hazel eyes gazed upon the young Dragon of the Goddess with disapproval and shaking her head lightly, she reprimanded the peculiar blond visitor.  
  
"Lord Eoghan… You should have known better than to come this way. If Kytha were without even the slightest bit of control in her weapons, you would have been harmed."  
  
"Gah!" Kytha gasped and leapt away from the blonde man hastily as the blood drained from her face. _"You're Eoghan?!?_ Does that mean…" The dragoon suddenly moaned and buried her face in her hands as the realization dawned upon her. "That means I nearly nailed one of the Great Dragons of the Goddess!!! Oh am I in for it now…"  
  
Eoghan smiled sheepishly before stepping towards the rest of the group, the charms on his necklace rang tunefully against each other a bit as he approached. The youthful dragon seemed oddly similar to Syrian in appearance, but one could only assume it was because they both were in such strong connection to the Tree of Mana. "It's alright. You didn't know who I was and for all you knew, I could've just been some crazy monster coming to eat you all." The dragon smiled at Kytha warmly. "I'm guessing you must be Tia's new dragoon, Kytha. Leviathan told me about you when he visited me today. I really have to compliment your ability to use those daggers, little one. Your control over them is pretty amazing."  
  
Nicole beamed and ruffled the hair of her shaken dragoon. "Yep, that my Kytha. She's really great with those blades of hers. Reminds me a lot of the way my old dragoon used to handle his weapons... But anyhow…" The Fire Dragon looked towards her cousin and placed her hands on her hips. "What took you so long, Eoghan? Natalie arrived here way earlier than you did. I was starting to worry that you went off daydreaming again."  
  
The Dragon of Wood smiled again, this time more apologetically. "Sorry about that, Tia. I really wasn't paying too much attention to things. It's just haven't been here in a while and the forest had so much to say. I was listening to the trees ramble on and on, and ended up walking right past the entrance to Valdise's home. Soon I realized I was closer to the back her lair and I didn't want to go all the way back to the front again, so I asked the trees and plants that surrounded this area to move to the side slightly so I could pass through. That's how I got here."  
  
"Yeah, I should've figured." Nicole said with a smirk. "No one else could get these big ole' trees to move out of the way like you do. Especially since they're magically blessed to stay there no matter what kind of magic touches them. Rhylis probably couldn't get over here they way you did, even with all of his insane new magic. I'd love to hear what those trees had to say when you asked them to shift to the side a bit. They seem like they'd be a kinda stubborn lot to me."  
  
Kytha blinked uncertainly. "Trees…can talk?"  
  
The Dragon of Wood grinned at the young dragon knight with a nod. "Yep. You'd be surprised on how much they have to talk about …and how long they tend to ramble on about everything. If I had stuck around to listen to them any longer, I think my ears would've gave out on me." Turning to Nicole, Eoghan tuned out the whisper of the flora so he could better hear his dragonic relative. "Anyhow… what news do you have so far, Tiamat?"  
  
"I trust you've heard the news about Larc, Drakonis, and Rhylis from Leviathan… Larc and Drakonis are hunting after the Mana Stones while Rhylis seems to be a bit too interested in taking away my dragoon, Kytha." Nicole turned her gaze to her young dragon knight. "I've been keeping Kytha around here for that reason. I figured it's best to protect both the Mana Stone and Kytha at the same time. That way Valdise and I could combine our powers to protect them both. We've had a few nasty monsters attempt to make a strike at Valdy's home. They were monsters that aren't native to the White Forest and were obviously sent by Rhylis. It's pretty obvious that he's plotting something involving Kytha, the Mana Stones, and the Mana Children… but we're not sure what."  
  
Eoghan's serene smile faded and the dragon shook his head, gripping his metal staff firmly as he thought of the Dark Wisdom with distaste. "I can't imagine what the crazed man is attempting to do. I had a brief talk with Rosiotti before coming here and it seems the remaining six Wisdoms are shocked by Rhylis' reappearance as well. They don't consider him a True Wisdom anymore since it seems Rhylis abandoned their code and his honor amongst them. Cousin Jajara thought he was working with the assistance of the other Wisdoms, but it isn't true at all. His plans are definitely his own and no one else's except perhaps Drakonis…"  
  
"Whatever he's planning is probably something as insane as him, and he doesn't exactly have all the marbles in the bag if ya know what I mean…" Kytha commented testily as she crossed her arms and stared down at the ground. A short flash of memory came through the young girl's mind of Reia being drawn away by the ex-Wisdom's foul magic. The Guardian looked weakened and helpless, her spear had been turned to dust by Shadoles moments before… she was completely defenseless. What did Rhylis plan on doing with the poor woman? "I'm worried about the Mana Children. What if he does something funky to them? Can't we think of a way to save them…? He kidnapped them and took them away. Couldn't we go kidnap them back and bring them here?"  
  
Natalie sighed regretfully as she replied. "Both of the Mana Children out of our reach. We do not know of their whereabouts at the moment and do not have enough knowledge on both Drakonis and Rhylis' plans to decipher where they will be aside from the fact that Syrian may be forced to take the Mana Stones along with Larc. The best we can do until more information reaches us is be patient, stay alert, and hope to divert the two Children of Mana from whatever evils Rhylis and Drakonis may wish for them to do when we encounter them."  
  
"Agreed." Eoghan said with a nod. "The forest has been saying that Akravator and Jajara have already been alerted to the news by Leviathan and are setting up the appropriate defenses. They've sent their warriors to make rounds about the areas close by to the Mana Stones of Wind and Darkness. Leviathan, Tyr, and Valdise's dragoon Sierra, are out traveling the lands in search of Larc and Syrian. News has come out that Larc has left the underworld and is traveling with a companion. It seems likely that the 'companion' is the Mana Knight, though we're not sure where the Guardian maybe. There's a hope that she will be with her Knight since Larc's companion seems to be carrying a sleeping person with him."  
  
"Wow… Those trees tell you lots of things, don't they?" Nicole said with a questioning glance towards the plants surrounding them.  
  
Eoghan chuckled. "Like I said, you'd be surprised on how much they have to talk about. Anyway, it's pretty much inevitable that Larc, whether he has Syrian in tow or not, will be coming here soon to gather up the Mana Stones. I know that Valdise would rather not have former dragoon being here though since his mere presence poses a threat to the Mana Stone, so Natalie and I will join in the search for him in order to ward him away from the White Forest and pray that the Children of Mana are traveling with him. If Larc manages to get to the White Forest without my knowing, the trees will alert me and Natalie and I will come to help the lot of you as soon as possible."  
  
Nicole sighed wearily as the plan was unfolded. "I just hope nothing's gone wrong with the Knight and Guardian… Goddess knows what might happen to them while they're under Drakonis' thumb. Hopefully Leviathan, Tyr, Sierra, or the two of you will find at least one of them soon…"  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Watching silently as the sky gradually shifted from hues of bright aqua blue to colors of fiery orange and crimson, Syrian stared numbly at the setting sun as it dipped below the horizon at leisurely unhurried pace. The Mana Knight realized with slight dismay that he had been walking from dawn to dusk following the blood dragoon before him and that Reia had still not awakened from her magic-induced slumber. He wanted to pause and figure out a way to wake her up somehow, but he hadn't a clue where to start.  
  
He was a warrior after all, not a magician. He didn't know the first thing about breaking a magical spell. Peering about with his azure eyes that had been dulled by fatigue, the Mana Knight saw the rooftops of houses beginning to appear just around the bend as Domina slowly loomed ahead. A glance to the side gave the knight a view of a lone house, standing in the distance. It looked very much like a strange sort of tree that had living quarters built directly into it, and something about it tickled the corners of Syrian's mind.  
  
Gazing down at the Guardian in his arms, Syrian paused in his steps as something deep inside told him that Reia lived there. That she had resided within that strange tree of a house ever since she was small and that her young elven apprentice Bud were probably inside… anxiously waiting for her to come home…  
  
_-'She deserves to be there.'-_ Syrian thought, looking down regretfully at his beautiful Guardian. _-'She deserves to be safe at home where her apprentice can care for her. Who knows, maybe she even has more than one. I know that at least one of her apprentices is a mage. Perhaps he can free Reia from this spell she's under… He'd be of better use to her than I am considering how he's a fairly talented magic user... I just wish I paid attention when Valdise tried to teach me lessons in magic…'-_  
  
Noticing his traveling companion had stopped in his tracks, Larc turned around to see Syrian staring off at some house that was a short distance away from where they stood. The wolf-like dragoon canted his head a bit in puzzlement, before speaking up and getting the Mana Knight's attention. "Syrian…? What's wrong? Is that house familiar to you?"  
  
The Mana Knight frowned and glanced from the house to Reia, allowing his gaze to linger there momentarily. "Reia lives in that place. I… I was hoping to drop her off there before we continued… to keep her safe. She doesn't deserve to have her life endangered by fighting dragons, much less the ones blessed by the Goddess herself. She's been through so much already…"  
  
The blood-red dragoon hesitated for a second before giving in as he cast his friend a look of understanding. "She seems weary from all that happened, it would be foolish of us to take her along in the state she's in. You can take her to her home and make sure she's safe, but afterwards we forge on, Syrian. The first Mana Stone we must capture is the Mana Stone of Wind and nothing must get the way of that."  
  
The Mana Knight nodded before turning to walk up the road that would eventually lead to Reia's house. He had only taken but three steps when suddenly a peculiar violet-colored creature resembling the 'knight' piece in a game of chess hopped in the middle of the road, blocking Syrian's way to the house. The Chess Knight glared at Syrian with a strange, keen sort of awareness that was extraordinary for beasts of its sort and the mark of Undine was intricately stamped upon its forehead in a clear cerulean blue. Syrian peered at the chess knight in confusion at first before recognition of just who the little creature was flooded into mind and he gasped.  
  
_"Gabrial…?"_  
  
Larc had to only look at the violet colored creature once before a shocked expression appeared upon his canine features. Immediately drawing out his deadly half-moon axe, the Dragon Knight and whirled about cautiously, searching for the dragon he knew had to be close by.  
  
"Leviathan!" The Blood Dragoon shouted. "I know you're out there! Stop hiding and show yourself!"  
  
As the blood dragoon glanced about, his tail thrashing testily in the air, a low voice could be heard riding the winds like a whisper of death. "I _never_ hide, Larc… Especially not from people like _you_."  
  
Syrian watched in surprise when for one moment Larc stood alone, and in the next all the Mana Knight could see was a whirlwind of blue battling against a flashing blaze of red. The clang and clash of metal against metal rang through the air like a haunting melody of death and destruction. The movements of both Dragon and Dragon Knight were so swift and fluid that Syrian could barely follow. The battle danced back and forth like a strange sort of waltz, forcing the Mana Knight to retreat a bit in order to get out of the way.  
  
For a split second, the battle slowed and Syrian caught a glimpse of the crimson dragoon and Larc's indomitable opponent, Leviathan. Staring at Larc with his deep oceanic eyes, the Dragon of Water had a stone-faced expression on his face as he whirled his spear with expert precision causing the weapon to flash and shine in the dying light of the setting sun. His long, soft aqua hair trailed behind him gracefully, adding a strange sort of magic to his deadly, flowing actions as the Great Dragon advanced, intending on winning out over the crimson dragoon. It seemed that Leviathan moved like water itself – fluid, smooth, and elegant, yet harsh, perilous, and unforgiving at the same time.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way, Larc. I don't want to fight you if I don't have to…" Leviathan spiraled his spear forward quickly only to have it parried to the side by Larc's half-moon axe. The lancer wasn't trying to kill the dragoon yet… but if things looked towards the darker side of things, the Water Dragon knew he would have no choice but to act.  
  
Circling warily around his adversary, Larc glanced towards Syrian momentarily to make sure his companion was unharmed before locking eyes with Leviathan again. "The Dragons of the Goddess turned their back on me when I needed their aid most! You as the Dragon of Water would never understand the reasoning for my actions! You're too blinded by the prattlings and rules of your precious Mana Goddess! Nothing can stop me from what I am determined to do, Leviathan! Not you or any of the other dragons who choose to get in my way!"  
  
Leviathan frowned as his deep blue eyes narrowed upon the crimson axe-wielder, his countenance darkening visibly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Larc… but the Gift of Life is something precious that cannot be given again. To do so would be betraying the very one who created us… I know you're trying return to the Living World so you can protect Sierra. Tiamat told me of your request to her. You asked her to bring you back to life… but understand that all Dragons blessed by the Goddess are forbidden to abuse their powers! What you're trying to do can be accomplished by other means! Stealing the Mana Stones isn't the only way!"  
  
Larc hesitated for a moment, a look of loss and struggle flickering through his eyes for a moment before a veil of shadow seemed to cover his eyes. Without warning, the dragoon roared and struck out with his axe again, seeking the blood of the Elemental Dragon he faced. It was as if the Leviathan's words had struck a cord in him and Larc forced away the words by shouting above it all. He no longer wanted to hear it anymore.  
  
Syrian looked on at the battle with conflicting feelings. Both Larc and Leviathan had been teachers and friends to him long ago, yet now was the time for him to pick one side or the other. Battling one of the Blessed Dragons with two people was one thing, but fighting one alone would be quite difficult indeed. Larc was keeping toe-to-toe with the Water Dragon at the moment… but if Leviathan suddenly decided to use magic, or worse – _transform into his dragonic form_ – the situation would get rather messy in a matter of seconds…  
  
Hastily drawing to the side, the Mana Knight lowered Reia to a safe, soft spot upon the grassy earth so he could be free to unsheathe his blade and somehow assist in the frenzied battle that was taking place. He glanced from one old friend to the other, his eyes flickering from the crimson warrior to the one in blue, and grimaced bitterly at the difficult decision he would have to make.  
  
Suddenly Reia shifted in her rest upon the ground and her emerald eyes fluttered open with hints of exhaustion. She blinked for a moment, disoriented and confused, before peering up at Syrian and giving the Knight a warm, gentle smile. Her eyes were like twin pools of comfort and tranquility, and Syrian looked into them, almost wanting to drown in their emerald serenity.  
  
"Syrian…" The Guardian reached out a hand to softly touch the Mana Warrior's face. Her voice was soft and quiet, just above a whisper. "So here you are… I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never get to see you again… I'm so glad you're safe…" Her voice trailed off slowly, and Syrian froze as he felt Reia's feather-soft touches against the side of his face. He unconsciously clasped a hand over her own and closed his eyes, feeling both bliss and pain from her gentle touch.  
  
A part of him screamed for him to do what was right. To prevent Drakonis from attaining the three Mana Stones and die with honor by fading away as a half-spirit… But how could he give that same fate to Reia when she had done nothing wrong? The right thing to do was to simply allow both of themselves to die… to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of Fa'Diel… But Syrian knew that to stand by and watch as Reia faded away to nothingness was like a torture more horrible than anything else he could possibly imagine in his mind. Could he really let his innocent, precious Guardian die in such a way, when it was his duty and mission to protect her? Could he let her die like that when deep down inside …he knew he _loved_ her?  
  
"Syrian… I'm so tired. Are we …going to go home soon…? It seems like I've been away from home for days. Bud and Lisa… They must be so worried about me…" The Mana Guardian murmured on sleepily, still under the effects of Rhylis' energy-drain spell.  
  
With tears blurring his vision, Syrian tenderly kissed the forehead of his angelic guardian and then rested his head against hers as he closed his eyes, trying to force back the mind-shattering conflict he felt within his spirit. He knew what his decision was. "Yes…We're– we're going to go home very soon now Reia. So just rest… Rest and I'll wake you up when we get there. Then you can go back to taking care of your apprentices as if none of this ever happened… You can go back to living your life as if you had not a care in the world. Soon, I'll make everything better again. And it'll be as if nothing terrible ever happened to you…"  
  
The Guardian murmured again exhausted and it was evident that she barely understood what Syrian had said. Gently brushing a hand through Reia's golden hair in an affectionate gesture towards the weary girl, the Mana Knight waited until the Guardian nodded drowsily off to sleep before allowing his warm blue eyes to go icy cold. Drawing out his two-handed blade, the Knight of Mana leapt to his feet and burst into action, darting towards Leviathan as his target.  
  
The Water Dragon cast Syrian a look of surprise as the Mana Knight joined into the fray against him. Larc on the other hand, didn't seem to notice as he was overtaken by a strange kind of battle-lust that gripped him and pushed him onwards.  
  
Deflecting a powerful blow being dealt by the Knight of Mana, Leviathan swiftly dodged to the side, hesitating in attacking the Mana Child back. "Syrian! You are acting in this as well? Think of what you're doing! What good can come of giving the Mana Stones to Drakonis?"  
  
Syrian remained quiet for a moment before shaking his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Leviathan… But doing this is the only way I can save Reia…"  
  
Without another word, the Mana Knight struck again, this time in complete unison with the thrashing blows of Larc. Leviathan dodged and parried, finding himself mostly on the defensive before he narrowed his oceanic eyes, and with one wave of his spear, summoned a massive burst of icy water to rise up from the ground in one great explosion. Syrian and Larc were thrown back from the blast, wounded and chilled by the magical force. Leviathan wasted no time coming forth on the offensive again, and the trio of warriors battled back and forth in a crazed blur of blades and power before a blinding beam of light shot towards Syrian and knocked the two-handed blade straight from his hands.  
  
The Mana Knight gasped in shock and turned towards the direction the light had come from. Gabrial, the chess knight creature, hopped forward and eyeing Syrian watchfully, as if daring the Knight of Mana to try and lift his sword from the ground. Larc found himself quickly on the defensive as Leviathan's attacks grew swifter and stronger now that Syrian was no longer in the way.  
  
Thinking of all the times he had battled similar monsters such as Gabrial in the past, Syrian made a hasty grab for his blade knowing he was usually faster than the average Chess Knight creatures he had encountered before.  
  
However, Gabrial was no average monster. He was a creature blessed by Undine and taken in as a dragoon by Leviathan when they peculiar beast somehow managed to save the Dragon's life. It's speed was unmatched, and just as Syrian managed to get one hand around the hilt of his sword, pain flooded through the Mana Knight's body as one of Gabrial's fiery beams of light sliced through Syrian's side.  
  
Leviathan had come on top in the battle and soon Larc found himself flat on the ground, looking up wearily at the Water Dragon as the powerful lancer lifted his spear high in the air to bring it down upon the crimson dragoon for a final strike…  
  
"No! Please… Stop it!"  
  
The Dragon of Water suddenly paused and glanced to side quickly to see that Reia had woken up only to find the Mana Knight wounded and his best friend about to be skewered. The girl was looking towards Gabrial with her imploring green eyes, silently begging the creature not to kill the Mana Knight that was currently at its mercy. Syrian gritted his teeth, weakened from walking all day, being pounded by Leviathan's mystical power, and getting struck by Gabrial's searing beam of light. The Mana Warrior struggled to get to his feet, but all he felt was the searing pain at his side. Leviathan frowned, hoping he would be able to rescue the Mana Children when suddenly Larc drew up his axe and struck out, catching the Elemental Dragon by surprise.  
  
_"Ugh!"_ Leviathan barely had time to leap back and winced as he felt the axe slash through his right shoulder, causing blood to gush out. The Dragon hurriedly placed a hand over the wound and blessed it with sweet healing water. The curative water easily sealed the wound, yet spots began to form before the dragon's eyes and his body suddenly felt weak.  
  
"What… What is this?" The dragon muttered as dizziness swarmed through his mind, he struggled to remain upright as he saw Larc's blurred crimson form get up from the ground and walk towards him.  
  
"Consider it a gift from Draknois." Larc said bitterly as he gazed upon Leviathan. All the dragoon could see in his mind was how the Dragons had turned their backs to him. …Refusing him aid when he knew that they had the power to bring him back to life so he could defend his only sister adequately. "My axe was imbued with the blood of wyrms when I became Drakonis' knight. Blood that saps away the strength of your kind, Dragon of the Goddess…"  
  
Leviathan could only let out a low growl as he felt his power beginning to wane. Syrian weakly looked on, knowing how it felt to be tortured and drained from the effects of a poison-laced weapon. Larc stood before the Dragon of Water and lifted his weapon, ready to slice his axe and finish the dragon off. Suddenly, Leviathan straightened and a broad grin spread over his features as he looked Larc dead in the eye.  
  
"You didn't think it would be that easy to kill me… now did you?"   
  
A brilliant light seemed to glow from the dragon's eyes and a second later, another blast of water erupted from where Larc stood, tossing the dragoon backwards as barrage after barrage of frothy cold aqua came rushing towards the crimson warrior. The blood dragoon was beaten fervently by the constant current of pounding water.  
  
"This attack on you was just a warning from me! Stay away from the Mana Stones, Larc! Or next time, I won't go easy on you because you were once a friend… I won't hesitate to kill you…!"  
  
By the time the torrents of icy liquid stopped, the Dragon of Water was gone along with his small dragoon, Gabrial.  
  
Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Larc winced at the numerous bruises and cuts that were beginning to form all over his body and searched about in vain for the poisoned Water Dragon. When he realized that the sky-haired lancer was nowhere to be found, the dragoon looked towards the setting sun and growled venomously.  
  
"Leviathan…"  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Wrapping up his wound in bandages and salve, Syrian sat just outside Reia's house, breathing in the crisp, cool air. It hadn't been a pleasant experience battling against the Dragon of Water, and Syrian could help but be relieved that he had actually survived. Dusk came around rather quickly after the battle and when the blanket of navy blue drew itself across the sky and sprinkled tiny white dots of stars all across the heavens, it seemed all the more important to Syrian to get Reia back to where she belonged. Larc had left announcing that he was going to check into the Inn at Domina rather than to stick around. Syrian partially wondered if it was also because the dragoon felt guilty …guilty for somehow entangling Reia in their massive web of confusion.  
  
Larc had never intended for her to end up in the Underworld when he dragged Syrian down there. She was an innocent soul, trapped in an unholy mass of problems brought on by ones who were corrupted in both body and mind. Syrian sometimes caught the dragoon looking upon the girl with pity. It was as if he knew the Guardian was going to have tough times ahead because of his mistake…  
  
Despite the fact that Larc had left Syrian with Reia, the eyes of the wolf-like warrior told Syrian that the dragoon would be back to bring the Mana Knight with him when he set out again in the morning. After all, the dragoon couldn't go far due to the spirit link he had with the blue-eyed mercenary. As Syrian put his finishing touches on the bandaged wound at his side, the warrior lifted his gaze, finding himself enraptured by the glories of the stars and the celestial show they displayed in the sky. The soft sounds of feet approaching him snapped Syrian out of his little reverie along with a tiny hand reached up and tapped his shoulder. The young swordsman turned to see that it was Lisa, the older sister of Bud.  
  
She didn't quite trust him at first until Bud explained that he was the _'super-strong-cool-amazing-bad-ass-boulder-splitting'_ friend of Reia. After that, she quickly set to work with Bud, trying to figure out exactly what happened to Reia and what they could do about it. Now she was back, and a smile of comfort was on the tiny elf's features, paving the way for good news.  
  
"Reia's going to be alright. Whoever cast that Energy Drain spell upon her was a pretty tough mage, but the spell's a temporary one. One of the teachers at Geo's Magic Academy cast the spell on Bud once when he accidentally cast the Hyperia spell on himself, so we've seen this kind of thing before. All Reia needs is a day to recharge. Good food, lot of sleep, and she'll be back to her regular self again."  
  
The tiny female elf looked very much like her younger brother, except her maturity over her sibling was quite obvious. She wasn't quite as hyperactive and wild as her brother, which Syrian was extremely grateful for, and she seemed quite a bit more observant, realizing the weight of the situation the second Reia was brought in.  
  
Lisa glanced over at Syrian's wounded side with her dark blue eyes and blinked. "Um…I think its still bleeding. Do you need help with that? I think we have more potions lying around the house."  
  
Syrian winced slightly as he shifted a bit, but shook his head at the elven girl's offer. "No… I'm fine. I'm just glad that Reia's going to be alright."  
  
"Well okay. I don't know if there are other bedrooms in the house, but if you want you can sleep in Reia's study. Just move around the books and I'll get you some blankets and a pillow or something. Are you okay with that?"  
  
The Mana Knight gave the small elf a nod. "It'll do."  
  
"Okay then. I'll go off and get Bud to help me set up for you. Come back inside whenever you like."  
  
The little elf stepped inside, leaving Syrian to his thoughts again as the warrior resumed staring up at the stars, wishing in vain that he could be one of them and leave this place behind. It seemed like everything around him was crumbling and crashing, warpping into something it should not be. Friends were becoming enemies, enemies were now his unwanted friends, his Guardian had nearly been taken away by some corrupted, former Wisdom… _Some Knight I turned out to be._  
  
Letting out a bitter laugh at how twisted the world had become for him, Syrian lowered his head and closed his eyes, letting himself slip deeper into the darkness he felt enclosing his heart. It was something he always had done in the past. The chilling darkness that usually consumed him was the perfect barrier against emotions and pain if he let the dark completely saturate his spirit. Soon he would be cold again. Soon he would be nothing but a stone figure, unable to feel. Soon the pain wouldn't matter to him anymore… He would become cold, dark, and empty… just like he was before he knew… _her_. Before he knew Reia.  
  
"Syrian…?"  
  
The Mana Knight's eyes snapped open as a soft voice touched his heart like a piercing white light slicing through the inky blackness that filled his mind. Feeling the young woman come up behind him, the shadowed warrior couldn't help but let out a gasp as he felt Reia draw his body into a comforting embrace. He tried to pull away at first, to escape from her so that he could go on turning himself into the stone-hearted, cold-blooded warrior he once was… but the more he tried to get away from Reia, the more his soul ached to be near her. It seemed her mere presence could melt his feelings of misery away and the warrior relaxed, feeling his tense muscles ease down. Reia had been walking towards her kitchen to make herself a small snack before slipping into bed when she noticed Syrian sitting by himself all alone. Shadows seemed to linger about him as they did when he stood before the Macabre Tombstone and Reia knew that she could not - _would not_ - allow Syrian to feel the desolation he always seemed to be experiencing. She would fight his sorrow for him as much as she could and share the burden of his pain. No one deserved to suffer alone…  
  
"Everything will be alright, Syrian. Don't let yourself feel tortured over what's happened. We'll get through it just fine… and everything will be alright again."  
  
Feeling the warmth of having his Guardian so close by his side, Syrian slowly closed his eyes again, this time with bliss. He gently leaned back into her soothing arms and allowed himself to drown in the blessed contentment she radiated simply by being there. All of Fa'Diel seemed to melt away and his problems seem to wither to dust as Reia tenderly ran a hand through his pale, light brown locks and kissed him on the forehead, just as warrior did to her before going to battle earlier that evening.  
  
In some vague portion of his mind, Syrian could barely remember someone saying something that rang painfully true to him now…  
  
_…Protect her well, Mana Knight. She's a precious Light that Darkness often hungers for… Perhaps even you hunger after her as well… It is the fate of all creatures innately filled with shadow…_  
  
  
Author's Note: No fanfic recommendations or teasers. ^^;; I just wanted to get this out as quick as possible so I didn't have time. Sorry once again for taking so long. 


	19. Curse of Hatred

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all of the Escad fans that I inadvertently dismissed. I hadn't realized that Escad actually had fans… ^^;; So I bashed away at him without any regard at all. I hope this chapter makes up for things somewhat. From now on, Escad will be a true character rather than just some cardboard cut-out bad guy. I apologize once again to the Escad fans. T_T  
  
On an unrelated note, I finally revamped and updated my webpage. ^^ So if you're really bored or really curious, please check it out. You can get to it from my fanfiction.net profile. -^_^-  
  


Chapter 18: Curse of Hatred  


  
"Irwin! Irwin, where are you?"  
  
Standing in the midst of the cool, grassy oasis that had flourished so beautifully in a small section off Cancun Mountain, a young boy with wild shocks of long platinum blonde hair and bright aquamarine eyes searched about warily for his demonic friend with the moonlight as his only guide through the starry night. A thick, green headband was strapped across the child's forehead, matching his emerald green shorts. On his upper body was a unique, decorative jacket that was long enough to hit his knees and thick enough to ward off any burrs or pebbles that might come his way on his random jaunts through Gato Grottoes' surrounding lands. The sleeves were patterned with green and brown while the rest of the jacket was decorated with simplistic deigns of pale purple and orange. The boy's shoes were light purple as well, lined with cotton and edged at the sides with silver.  
  
On the back of the child's jacket was the sigil of the Liotte family. The boy was destined to become a Holy Knight in the future and would be assigned to protect the High Priestess of Gato with his life, like every other Holy Knight before him. At first, the child protested the idea of having his life already planned out before he was even born. He hated the notion that his entire existence would have to revolve around protecting a single priestess for as long as he lived. But after meeting Matilda in person and becoming one of her tiny circle of friends, he found that he didn't really mind his pre-determined path after all.  
  
Matilda was a kind, sweet little girl, whose life was also chosen for her by her parents and those around her. Her destiny was to be the High Priestess, the Abbess of Gato's Temple of Healing. There would never be a way around it… there would never be a way to escape it. She knew what it was like to be forced into an unwanted way of life, and because of it the future Holy Knight felt a close bond with the girl, deciding that if the two of them were going to be forced to play out their given roles, he would at least try his best to do his job and fulfill his given fate. He promised himself he'd try to keep her happy, no matter what happiness might mean for her, and keep her safe until his dying day.  
  
Letting out a sigh, the boy frowned at the world around him, eager to find the person he was looking for. He knew his mother and father would not approve of him going out this late at night. Especially when he was going out to see the 'vile' half-demon they refused to acknowledge as his friend…  
  
"Irwin! …Irwin? Hey come on out! It's me, Escad! I know you're here…! I need to talk to you about something…" A weary, frustrated sigh could be heard coming from the blonde youth. "Irwin…? Are you asleep…? With all the noise I've made, you must've woken up by now at least."  
  
Escad frowned unhappily as he glanced around for the wild, furred shape of his demonic friend. He knew that Irwin always hung around the waterfall area at night. The dancing fairies, lush plant life, and refreshing breezes that flowed forth from the cool waters were enough to attract anyone to the sparkling oasis much less a lone demonic child with no other place to go.  
  
Just as the future Holy Knight was about to give up his search, a voice suddenly came from behind him, nearly scaring the teenager out of his wits.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour? I didn't think your parents would give you permission to come out this late."  
  
Escad jumped and whirled around quickly in surprise, his hand wildly clutching for the tiny Menos blade he used during his training sessions. When he recognized the horned, furred creature standing before him, look of relief crossed over the future knight's face and the boy relaxed visibly.  
  
"Irwin! By the Goddess… You have to stop doing that sort of thing!"  
  
The demon child smiled, obviously amused as he looked at his human companion with friendly lavender eyes. Wearing a pale, orange cloak that swept over his shoulders and some huge, over-sized leather boots to make himself appear more human, Irwin was still quite obviously of demonic descent. Although he had an unmistakably human face, soft brown fur covered his legs, arms, and chest, and each of his fingers had a curved red claw at the end. Light purple fur grew on his shoulders, flecked with darker spots of violet, and if the long sharp horns on the sides of his head didn't tip people off, the fangs in his mouth most certainly had to whenever the boy opened his mouth.  
  
Despite it all, Irwin somehow managed to look like the picture of purity as he blinked at his human friend in mock-innocence. "Doing what sort of thing, Escad…?"  
  
The blonde youth looked at the demonic child, exasperated. "The _'come-up-to-Escad-from-behind-and-scare-him-stupid'_ sort of thing! I felt like my heart was going to leap into my throat! I'll get a heart attack and just keel over one day, because of you. You're going to end up killing me, Irwin. I just know it."  
  
Irwin laughed heartily and grinned, the fully human look of his face giving him a strangely cherubic appearance that was a harsh contrast to his completely demonic body.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just kind of fun watching you jump." The demon snickered at the human boy's pouting expression before grinning again and brushing back one of the unruly locks of auburn fur that grew from the wild mane framing his face. "Aww, don't worry. I promise I won't do it again…" The demon's expression then became a drop more serious and he canted his head to one side curiously. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Escad shuffled his feet on the ground uncomfortably before looking up at Irwin with a shaking resolve. _-I promised to always make Matilda happy… no matter what happiness might mean for her…-_ Taking in a deep breath, the future Holy Knight frowned before finally managing to speak.  
  
"Listen… this isn't exactly easy for me to say, so I'm going to spit it out quick." Pausing again, Escad closed his eyes and struggled to find the strength for what he had to do. "I… I know that Matilda likes you very much… And I know that you feel the same way about her. The only thing that keeps the both of you from becoming closer is the fact that she is going to be the future Abbess and…" The future knight opened his aqua-green eyes and gazed at Irwin solemnly. "…the fact that I'm going to be the next Holy Knight. Holy Knights aren't supposed to permit demons to come in contact with the High Priestess…"  
  
Irwin was silent. An awkward tension was building between the two friends, gnawing at their insides. The fact that Escad was to be the next Holy Knight was always a looming unspoken problem amongst the quartet of friends that consisted of Escad, Matilda, Daena, and Irwin. Anyone who wanted to see the High Priestess or dwell within the Temple of Healing had to seek approval from the Priestess' Holy Knight first. It was a rule that had been passed down throughout the centuries for security reasons and the notion of a demon being allowed to see the Abbess of the Temple was something strongly frowned upon. When the time finally came for Matilda to become the High Priestess and Escad the next Holy Knight, it was expected that Escad keep Irwin as far away from the girl as possible for the rest of their lives. Irwin and Matilda had always been careful not to become too close for this reason. No one ever knew if one day they would be forced apart by the duties of their mutual friend. Silence lingered in the air for a moment longer until Escad suddenly broke through it with a small, forced smile.  
  
"Don't worry Irwin…" The blonde boy said reassuringly. "My parents say that all demons are evil. They say that any demon would love to bring harm to the High Priestess of Gato… But you're my friend, so I know that can't be true. I know all demons can't be evil, if you are one of them. You've never tried to hurt Matilda before. In all the years we've all known each other, you've only wanted to be a good friend to all of us. …Besides, even though you have demon blood, you obviously have human blood in you as well, so even if demons really _are_ all evil... I know that at least a part of you is still capable of goodness and love."  
  
Irwin looked stunned, staring the blonde boy with his wide, animalistic eyes. "Does… does this mean that…"  
  
Nodding to his demonic friend, Escad struggled to keep his own feelings of love and affection for Matilda hidden as he did what he thought was right. Matilda didn't love him. She loved Irwin… so any feelings he may have had for her were foolish ones that had to be done away with. He had to let her be with the one she loved… "As Matilda's future Holy Knight, I give you permission to be with her anytime you like, no matter what anyone says. I want Matilda to be happy, and if being with you brings her joy, then I have no problems with the two of you being together. _But…_" The blonde youth's expression suddenly became deadly serious as he gazed unflinchingly into his demon friend's eyes. "Matilda's safety always comes first. If you _ever_ hurt her, consider my permission withdrawn… I won't risk her safety, even if it means sacrificing her happiness for a while. You _must_ promise me that no harm will ever come to Matilda because of you. Matilda must never be hurt. You must keep her happy always, promise…?"  
  
With a firm, determined look, Irwin nodded without a second thought. "I promise. I will never hurt Matilda. No harm will ever come to her as long as she is with me…"  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
Snapping out of his brief reverie, Escad shook his head quickly to dispel the memories flooding into his mind and frowned darkly as he stared at the verdant world of Rosiotti's jungle surrounding him. Tightening his grip around the hilt of his newly acquired two-handed sword, the Holy Knight trudged through the jungle pathways silently, hatred and rage burning in his soul like a terrible black flame.  
  
_Broken promises… broken trust…_  
  
He had trusted the demon to keep to his vow… to never hurt Matilda and keep her happy always, but that promise was shattered only weeks later in the most terrible of ways. Their friendship was destroyed and all hope of ever setting things back to the way they were before was lost to the winds. He could never look at Irwin in the same way again… _Never._ Irwin was no longer a person Escad could put his faith in; no longer was the demon a valued childhood friend. Now he was a dangerous enemy that had to be exterminated before more people were placed in danger.  
  
How could he have ever trusted a _demon_ to keep his word…? All demons were evil. He had been taught that ever since he first learned of his fate as a Holy Knight. He should have listened to his parents. He should've heeded his parents warning that all demons were creatures of hate and destruction. But how was he to know that the creature he considered a friend would one day betray him… betray Matilda? It wasn't only Irwin who had betrayed him. Daena had betrayed him as well. He couldn't trust demi-humans anymore… not after what had happened…  
  
_He would kill them all, every last one of them._  
  
Scanning through the mass of trees and plants that loomed before him at every angle, Escad roughly placed those thoughts aside as he hunted for the fairies he knew were lurking deep within the jungle. The tiny creatures were in league with Irwin, and after seeing how they had attacked one of Gato Grottoes' nuns, he feared that Matilda would naturally be their next target. He resolved to destroy each and every last one he could find before going off to Gato's Temple of Healing on his own and offering his protection to Matilda himself. Even though Daena was determined to keep him out, he knew that Matilda would let him see her if he wished it. He was her Holy Knight after all…  
  
"Failure!! Traitor!! How dare you refuse to give service to Lord Irwin!? You shall be punished for your blatant incompetence!!"  
  
A sudden high-pitched voice jolted Escad back to reality again as he hastily crouched behind a nearby shrub, his eyes darting around like that of a predator stealthily stalking after his prey. Finally he found what he was searching for when the knight noticed a group of malevolent fairies surrounding some mysterious creature he couldn't see. It had to be small… as small or smaller than the fairies considering how they managed to block it completely out from view. Perhaps some little creature of some sort? Irwin had enlisted the aid of many beasts…  
  
"Enemy of Irwin! Traitor! Foolish One! You will die by our hands!"  
  
At all sides the vile faeries attacked the poor being, trashing at it with their tiny fists and burning it with magic. He couldn't be sure exactly what it was the fairies were attacking, but as long as it _'refused to give service to Lord Irwin'_, it was a friend he had to save. If it had decided to betray Irwin somehow, then it was probably a human that was transformed into a beast by Irwin's warped demonic powers. Perhaps he could find the cure for its transformation and make it human again...  
  
Without a second thought, the Holy Knight unsheathed his massive two-handed blade and grinned arrogantly as he loosed it upon the mystical, winged servents of Irwin, ignoring their tortured screams of pain and agonized cries of torment as they were cut down one after by his deadly blade. His movements were quick and precise despite the weight of the weapon being used and Escad had confidence in his abilities. Olbohn the Warrior himself taught him after all, he had the right to be confident…  
  
Once the last fairy had its life put to a quick and painful end by the sharp edge of his sword, Escad wiped the blade clean against some dew-covered plant-life before silently returning the weapon back to its sheath at is side and turning to see what the fairies had been attacking. His eyes fell to the ground where the tiny being had fallen and the Holy Knight nearly reeled back in shock when he saw that the creature he had saved was none other than a small…pink… fairy.  
  
Escad groaned. He had killed fairies to save a fairy. How could this be…? Weren't all faeries under the allegiance of Irwin…? Shaking his head, the knight almost laughed at the irony of the moment before walking closer to the wounded mystical being and giving it a closer look. He felt a growing revulsion in him, at the fact that fate had somehow caused him to be the savior of something he hated. _A demi-human._  
  
Lying in a shattered heap upon the ground, the tiny winged fae was covered in numerous cuts and bruises, its mystical blood leaking away from its body steadily as it inched painfully towards Death's open arms. Upon closer inspection, he found that the fairy wasn't actually pink at all, but simply had pink wings and pink clothing. Its skin was a light peach and its hair was a beautiful auburn brown. It's smooth elegant wings fluttered weakly and pitifully as it gazed up at Escad with clouded green eyes, silently begging for an end to its pain.  
  
_*-" I won't let you hurt these faeries! They're not doing Irwin's work because they want to... They're doing it because they're forced to!"-*_  
  
Syrian's words rang out clearly in the Holy Knight's mind as he thought back to the battle he had. Could it be that the man was right…? Were some fairies helping Irwin freely, while others were being forced into submission…? No, it couldn't be. All non-human beings were evil… weren't they…?  
  
Crouching next to the small, dying faerie, Escad gently lifted it off he ground and held it in his hand. It was smaller than most faeries, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand as it curled up into a fetal position and opened its mouth as if to cry out in pain. Warm iridescent blood pooled against Escad's callused hand and for a moment the knight felt a sharp pang of pity run through him. The fairy looked so small and innocent, lying there with its eyes closed as it tried to block out its own suffering. The tiny fae had been betrayed by its own kind much like Escad had been betrayed by his two most trusted friends, and after only a moment of hesitation, the Holy Knight found himself drawing out a large potion of healing and sprinkling its contents gently over the fairy's body. The concentration and sheer amount of the medicine was enough to drown and soak into the fairy's wounds, almost instantly healing even the severest of the fairy's injuries. Soon the young fae gained a healthy peach coloring back in its once pale skin and a spectral glowing light of a soft, rosy pink color shone from the base of its wings. Soon, the tiny fairy opened its bright green eyes and sat up slowly in the center of Escad's palm before blinking up at the Holy Knight in confusion.  
  
The Knight and the fairy stared at each other for a moment in a stunned sort of silence before a grateful smile found its way on the tiny fairy's lips when she finally realized Escad had saved her life. The fae seemed to giggle lightly, though her laughter made no sound, and fluttered up from Escad's hand, wobbling slightly at first before dancing about in the air happily. Escad watched the fairy whirl about joyously in the air as it celebrated the fact that it was still alive. It made a light twinkling, chiming noise whenever it moved and left a trail of soft pink sparkles wherever it went. Something so small and innocent couldn't have been an agent for Irwin, but he knew it had to be. All demi-humans were evil and worked for Irwin. Only humans like himself could be trusted… and yet…  
  
It had Matilda's face. It had Matilda's hair and her eyes. The same beautiful deep green eyes, whirling with caring and compassion. The Holy Knight let out a frustrated sigh as questions racked his mind, twisting around with the strange emotions he felt. _-All fairies are evil.-_ He started to pace around almost furious with himself for his doubt and confusion. _-I **know** that all faeries are evil… but then how could this one be innocent? If one is innocent, who's to say that there aren't more that are innocent as well… What if I've been killing innocent fairies this entire time?-_ Escad grimaced. _-No, that can't be possible. It couldn't be. This… this must all be a trick of some sort. The fairies are trying to fool me again. To trap me somehow… that's it. It must be a trap…-_  
  
Thinking he had finally managed to figure things out, the Holy Knight stopped his maddened pacing and straightened, feeling his usual proud, haughty attitude returning to him. Pleased that he managed to gather his thoughts and keep them clear, he turned towards the pink fairy, thinking to kill it before it could confuse him more. However, his resolve quickly crumbled when the pink fluttering creature whirled around in the middle of its joyful celebration and began nuzzling a nearby wild flower, as if glad it was even getting the chance to see one again. It seemed to laugh and giggle merrily is it flew from one flower to the next, like some little bee, and something about its mannerisms reminded Escad once again of Matilda… its innocence and purity… Maybe he was only seeing things in it, he wanted to see? Things that he missed and yearned for often in his moments of dark vengeance…  
  
The fairy hadn't spoken a word since he had saved it, and after only a moment of watching it flutter around without being able to utter a single cry of joy, Escad realized the fae was completely mute. It couldn't talk, whimper, scream, shout, cry, or create any other noise except when it flew and its wings made the soft twinkling noises that reminded him of tiny bells.  
  
Escad stared at it frowning, wondering for a brief moment if the creature had somehow cast a glamour spell upon him, when suddenly it flew up to him with a brilliant smile and, to show her gratitude in the fact he saved her life, kissed him lightly on the cheek like a little child would to say 'thank you' to an adult.  
  
Eyes widening, the Holy Knight immediately jerked away, instinctively drawing out his two-handed sword and clutching it tightly in his hands towards the small fairy. He narrowed his eyes at it harshly before letting out a low, angry snarl. "Stop that! Don't think that just because I saved your life I'll get soft on you, wretched fairy. I am Escad of the Liotte Family. Your pitiful tricks won't work. I won't let a lowly creature like you manipulate me!"  
  
The fairy looked at Escad with a stunned expression, its eyes suddenly growing shiny with fresh tears. It was obviously hurt and sad to have been treated with cruelty when it was only trying to show its gratitude in the only way it could. Without a voice, actions and facial expressions were the only way the fairy could get across how she really felt. Rubbing its tiny eyes, the fairy sniffled, trying futilely to hold back its tears.  
  
At the sight of the salty droplets falling down the fairy's cheeks, Escad let out a long, weary sigh as he sheathed his blade slowly. _-I just know she enchanted me with glamour… I just know it… The goddamn little…-_ Rolling his eyes to the heavens, the Knight muttered out a curse to himself before gazing back at the fairy, struggling to make an apology and attempting to make the fairy feel better.  
  
"Listen… I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. It's just that I'm not used to dealing with fairies and…" The Holy Knight froze when he realized with he was doing and threw his hands up in frustration. "W- what at I doing…? I... I must be going mad!"  
  
Without another word, the knight stalked off, needing desperately to find time alone to think. Gritting his teeth, the swordsman trudged deeper into the forest, not noticing the tiny pink fairy trailing harmlessly after him in curiosity.  
  
Settling himself down on a large grey rock, Escad found himself assuming the thinker-position as he immediately fell deep in thought, trying to sort through the mass of questions and problems forming in his mind. What had he been reduced to? Some fairy-helping, clouded little wretch…? But the fairy couldn't possibly be evil. The poor creature practically oozed innocence, purity, and light… But if one fairy was innocent, who's to say that others weren't? And fairies were demi-humans… did that mean all demi-humans weren't evil like he had always told himself over and over, everyday?  
  
A slight twinkling sound caught Escad's attention and glancing to the side, Escad blinked when he noticed the small pink fairy sitting beside him in his exact same thinking pose, with a mock-serious expression set on her face. She peered back at him quickly for a moment before forcing back a smile and trying to keep up her deadpan expression of seriousness, her smooth translucent wings folded neatly against her back. With a huff of annoyance, the Holy Knight immediately got to his feet and moved off to a find a new place to sit. The fairy spread her wings and flew after him with childlike purity. Every new place Escad settled down in, the fairy did the same, copying his exact movements and mimicking his serious brooding expression in a comical way. Was she trying to cheer him up… or annoy the living hell out of him?  
  
With a long suffering sigh, the Holy Warrior attempted to rush off one more time to look for a new area to get away from the fairy and ended up tripping over a log, landing in a large heap of fallen leaves. He entire body was buried in massive pile and when the Holy Knight finally managed to poke his head up from the mass of twigs and tree matter he found the fairy laughing at him cheerily. It twinkled and shimmered with a brighter light than usual and the chiming sound of bells that sounded from its wings seemed to ring even louder than before as it giggled and pointed at him.  
  
Pulling a dry stick from his platinum blonde hair, Escad knew he should be angry. He should've been feeling a broken pride and should've been cutting down the fairy in a moment of rage… But he didn't feel any of those things at all. He looked at the fairy, at its laughing, joyous expression, at its purity and innocence… and any part of him that still wished to be a fairy-hating bigot died away. She was so much like Matilda had been as a child when he first met her, sweet and kind…  
  
The Holy Knight let out a defeated sigh before giving the fairy a small lopsided grin. The first smile he allowed himself to have in ten long years… "Oh, so you think this is funny do you?"  
  
The fairy struggled to stifle her giggles as she nodded and looked at Escad with her large, green eyes. A friendly smile was on her face, dispelling any doubt in Escad that she was some secret form of evil.  
  
"Huh, well, I'm a Holy Knight. I'm not allowed to be funny." Escad kept a deadpan expression on his face as a stick dropped from one of the locks in his hair. The fairy laughed even more. Her laughter was silent as she was, but he could tell she was happy.  
  
"Let's see how funny you can be then, silly faerie." Suddenly Escad picked out a single, large leaf from the pile that surrounded him and sent it floating towards the tiny flying creature. The small fae took on a look of surprise as the leaf gently fell over its body and took it down into the pile of leaves that Escad was half buried in. It found itself swimming through the twigs and bits of plants matter, utterly surrounded by it like Escad had been.  
  
A look of amusement crossed the Holy Warrior's face as he saw a the leaves shuffle and shift around as the fairy managed to poke its tiny head up out of the pile and blink up at Escad. The fairy and the Knight looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. The two of them looked utterly ridiculous with twigs and leaves caught all over their hair and flecks of dirt on their faces. Escad shook his head before reaching down and plucking the tiny fae up, holding her in the palm of his hand like he did when he first found her. The mythical being blinked up at him and canted its head to one side, curiously peering into Escad's turquoise eyes. She reminded Escad of some tiny little child, innocent, and probably very clueless to the dangers out there in the world.  
  
The Holy Knight frowned. "I really hope I'm not under glamour illusion. You really seem like a genuine good faerie to me… An old friend of mine, Matilda, was always able to see benevolent fairies when we were younger. She was always talking to them, but I could never see them because they supposedly thought I was a threat…" Reminiscing softly, the warrior glanced away for a moment as the memories swamped him. "After a while, I started thinking she was imagining them. I didn't think they were real, because all the fairies I had ever seen were cruel. I didn't think good fairies existed." The knight frowned unhappily, remorse and memory flooding into the swordsman's mind as he allowed the small pink fae to fly up from his hand and into the air again. "I suppose you being here proves that good fairies do exist. I must have done something to make others like you mistrust me in the past… Perhaps, I could change that now…" _-My drive for vengeance has made me a cold man… Being in the Underworld changed me…-_  
  
The pink fairy smiled warmly and flew over to give the Knight a hug. Her tiny arms only managed to wrap over Escad's cheek as the Holy Warrior let out a laugh of amusement. The childlike fairy was softening him up and he could feel his soul brightening and warming. He would have to visit Matilda again. To see her face and hear her sweet voice… He would convince Daena he was not a threat and visit the lovely Abbess again. Perhaps he'd even take this little fairy to see Matilda so the abbess could see the tiny creature that could've passed as her fairy twin.  
  
Suddenly Escad could feel a darkness growing in his mind as a feeling of impending danger swept over him. He swiftly got to his feet, quickly brushing away the leaves and twigs that had stuck to his body before unsheathing his two-handed blade and staring out into the thick, green jungle. Automatically he looked as if he were the same old arrogant Knight again, yet after only a moment, Escad found himself positioning his body in front of the fairy to protect it.  
  
Something was coming. He could feel it in the very air around him, his abilities as a Holy Knight making him especially able to sense when evil was coming forth. The pink fairy behind him peered up at his face with confusion and fear, not understanding what was going on. Escad glanced about swiftly, unable to find whatever was coming. It had to be huge… it seemed to be everywhere… a large mass coming towards him…  
  
A shadow seemed to loom over the Knight and the fairy as Escad's eyes widened with surprise. A large group of over thirty fairies poured out from the depths of the jungle, malevolent power glowing from their bodies as they flew in the air. Their eyes glinting with hatred and malice, it didn't take long for them to notice Escad and the pink fairy behind him.  
  
"A human and a betrayer!" Screeched one of the fairies. "Destroy them! Destroy them in the name of Lord Irwin!!"  
  
Shooting towards him, Escad grit his teeth as the fairies attacked. Slashing and casting magic spells at their target, the fairies circled around Escad as he swung his two-handed blade forward, cutting down at least seven of his enemies before he felt a sharp sting of pain on his body, and then another, and another… The fairies struck out at him, whirling and swarming around his form like an army of angry bees attacking an intruder to their hive.  
  
_Hurt. Pain…_  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Escad spiraled his sword with liquid ease through the air, slashing and slicing, watching the fairies scream and disintegrate to tiny magic sparkles as their lives were stolen from them with deft, powerful strikes. His weapon sliced through all like a terrible lightning that struck its every target, anger fueling his every move.  
  
_Irwin. Rage. Hate. Betrayal. Death… DEATH!_  
  
He would not let these pathetic servants of Irwin kill him. Olbohn had taught him the way of the sword, taught him to poison his blade so enemies would die faster, taught him to be cruel and merciless in the midst of combat… He could feel his blood flowing from him, pooling and streaming down his body to mix with the magic fairy blood that splashed against his skin with every enemy he took down.  
  
_-All fairies will die. All demi-humans shall feel my wrath! None will survive me! None!-_  
  
Adrenaline pumped through his veins, pushing back the fatigue and exhaustion that nipped at him from the numerous wounds he was collecting from each fairy that attacked. The old dark rage that had boiled in his blood for ten years resting in the depths of the Underworld spilled forth, blinding him as he fought ruthlessly with his blade. A red haze filled his eyes.  
  
When the crimson finally died away, Escad panted heavily and allowed his sword to slip out of his grasp. All around him was the blood of fairies. The silvery magic fluid was everywhere in a spectral bloodbath, enriching the soil with its mystical potency. His own crimson life fluid was upon the ground in specks and flourishes of liquid vermilion. Weakness came where adrenaline once flowed and the Holy Knight fell to his knees, taking in deep gasps of heavy air.  
  
Escad grimaced. Irwin's army was growing… More and more fairies were coming into the human world everyday, he had to put a stop to it. He had to-  
  
Suddenly a soft chiming sound caused the Holy Warrior to hold his breath, and he turned his head seeking the source of the noise with his eyes. On the ground, in the midst of the crimson and rainbow blood, lay the pink fairy. Numerous wounds were on her body, obviously inflicted by her heartless brethren in the same way they had injured Escad, but the one wound that caught Escad's attention was a long, deep gash that cut into the fairy's chest.  
  
Fairies couldn't make that kind of injury on someone; the cut was too smooth and clean. Whatever made the gash had to be a weapon… a sharp weapon made of metal. Hastily fumbling for another potion, Escad saw with horror that the fairy's eyes were clouded as it struggled to cling to life, one of its wings twitched slightly from the effort making a weak chiming noise each time. The cork of a healing potion was pried off quickly as Escad immediately dumped its contents entirely upon the fairy, yet nothing seemed to happen. The liquid pooled and dampened the fairy's skin, causing no effects.  
  
Feeling a quiver run down his body, Escad cupped the fairy up in his hands, his insides feeling as if they had twisted themselves ten times in a knot. His rage that Irwin's servants had dared to attack him caused him to forget the good fairy was there. With his hatred consuming him, it would've been nearly impossible for him to tell her apart from the rest of her kind. He must've… must've…  
  
Suddenly the fairy stopped moving, her velvet green eyes fluttering one last time before remaining open and motionless. Her body shimmered and glowed before disintegrating away, sparkles rising up to the sky as brilliant dots and flashes in Escad's shaking hands. The Holy Knight's eyes widened as the shining lights lit up his face, and the warrior looked on in shock at the fairy's fading form until it completely disappeared from sight.  
  
Staring at his trembling hands, Escad heard a low strangled cry of anguish that sounded so foreign it took him a moment to realize it was his own voice making the sound. As the full impact of what had happened settled in his now shattered mind, the Knight felt his thoughts scattering in confusion.  
  
_He had killed her! He… he had killed Matilda…!_  
  
A gasp caught in his throat as he tried to breathe. No, no, it wasn't Matilda. It was simply a fairy… the only good fairy he had ever known… cut down in his moment of hate. He killed it as if it were like all of the evil fairies that had come to attack him.  
  
Lowering his head, the warrior closed his eyes tightly, trying to sort out the mess of emotions in his mind. What had he done...? The fae had only shown him kindness, a kindness he forgot ever existed until today... and now she was dead by the harsh, poisoned edge of his sword. Escad held his head in his hands, horrified by what he had done and disgusted with the feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of hate... How could that feeling still be there...?! How could he still feel this loathsome odium even now...? Despite his grief, the Knight's old hatred still remained, having been cooking and simmering under his cool, haughty exterior for years and years… He still wanted to kill, destroy, hate, and yet seeing those green eyes grow still before the fairy merely faded away to the void… He felt himself rend in half, the darker half of him reveling in the idea of killing Irwin, the lighter half hesitating… wanting to stop his senseless loathing of demi-humans and cease his hunt for Irwin...knowing that Matilda would feel great pain if he killed the one she loved…  
  
Throwing his head back, the warrior shouted to the heavens in torment and grief, his mind and spirit torn two ways, one by hate and the other by love. Which path could he choose…?  
  
Would he sate his dark yearning for vengeance?  
  
Or would he stick to his promise to keep the one he loved happy for all time…?  
  
  
Author's Note: Which path will he choose? Since this is a fanfiction, _YOU_ get to decide. ^_^ Tell me what you think. Will Escad eventually be released by his dark side and live? (If he does Daena will also still live, so don't worry. I won't kill her off.) Or will he be consumed so much by his rage and vengeance that he dies from it…? 


	20. Dragon's Secret

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to finally complete. It isn't much, but I got overloaded with work and had several problems getting the information about Geo I needed and in the end I decided to use that information for the next chapter. --; Special thanks to everyone who gave suggestions and help on how to get Elazul back and and extra big thanks to Shadow (Leviathan) for playing through the game just to give me step-by-step instructions!  
  
This chapter is actually not at all the way I wanted it and doesn't include half of what I planned, but I realized that writing out the full chapter was just too hard to follow when you read the whole thing through. Therefore I chopped this entire chapter in half and Chapter 20 will have what I was planning with Geo. Thanks to Cythan who is the owner of Pyrtanis. And thanks to the creator of the elf Suiyou! I forgot who you are though, so please leave a review telling me who you are or e-mail me with "LoM CHARACTER" as the subject line. ;  
  
Actually, could everyone who has a character in my story, please leave a review or an e-mail mentioning your pen name and who your character is (or who your character will be if I accepted your character profile, but he/she isn't in the story yet)? I want to make a list so I can remember who to give the credit to. Also, if you have anything in particular that you'd like to see your character do, I'm open for suggestions.   
  


Chapter 19: Dragon's Secret   
  


  
Sunlight flooded through the windows of Reia's bedroom in soft golden streams, sweeping through the area with a dazzling glow of vibrant, morning color. The Guardian of Mana shifted in her bed sleepily before her eyes drifted open. She didn't get up at first. Each part of her body felt as if it weighed five tons and wisps of memory flit through her mind of the numerous perils she had gone through just to get home. Staring blearily at the ceiling for a moment, Reia let out a weary yawn before sitting up in her sheets, stretching to help rid herself of the nagging fatigue clinging to her body. It felt good to be back home where everything seemed to be locked forever in a protective bubble of peace and quiet. The chaos and insanity that had piled almost relentlessly upon her, just after she had taken Bud to see Rosiotti, was something Reia never wanted to experience again.  
  
Especially Rubens' death and the way Syrian had reacted afterwards…  
  
Death seemed to be something that constantly plagued the blue-eyed Mana Knight. It was as if a curse had made its mark upon him long ago, tracing his every path and destroying everyone he knew. And with each person that died, a piece of Syrian died as well… It was no wonder he sometimes appeared as if he had no soul.  
  
Slipping out of bed, Reia went still as she heard voices speaking from the rooms below. From what she could tell, it seemed that Bud, Lisa, and Syrian were all talking together. The dark mercenary had spent the night in Reia's study, sleeping on a mattress that Bud and Lisa had dragged out for him…  
  
"Just out of curiosity… why'd ya spend the night here? Reia said you lived in Domina, and that's not really too far from our home." Bud's voice was soft, yet clear. It was obvious he was trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up the exhausted Guardian, who he assumed was still sleeping in the room above.  
  
"My friend Larc and I are being pursed by very powerful people. They could be watching us at anytime and I honestly don't want them to know where I live." Syrian paused before managing to speak again with slight difficulty. "If I ever get to live a normal life again… I'd like to stay in Domina. It's a quiet, peaceful village and I've gotten used to being there."  
  
Lisa spoke up, sounding slightly worried. "But wouldn't these powerful people just come to our home instead? What if they attack this place? I don't think Bud and I know enough magic to defend the fort."  
  
"It's alright." Syrian said reassuringly. "They would never dare to attack this place. The people looking for me are honorable and you've all done nothing wrong. They may even offer you all protection, and if they do, I would accept it right away. Protection of that kind is hard to come by."  
  
"So Syrian… when did you and Reia meet exactly…? Have you been friends long?" Lisa asked sounding extremely curious. Reia could almost imagine the young elf canting her head to the side while staring up at the blue-eyed warrior.  
  
"Yeah, how just how close are the two of you? _Reaaaally close…?_" Bud questioned pressingly, as if it was terribly urgent that the twins receive an answer from the hardened mercenary.  
  
Syrian blinked at the sudden inquiry. "Ah, well… no, we're not very close… but Reia is my Guardian and I am her Knight. It's my duty to protect her physically as it is her duty to protect me spiritually."  
  
"Protect her, eh…?" Suddenly Bud puffed up his chest and walked closer to Syrian sternly. "Well you see here, Mister Syrian… _if that is your real name_… if you EVER hurt Reia then you'll have to answer to us! And we'll be sure to kick your merc-butt from here to the Underworld and back! Got it, bub?"  
  
"I understand." Syrian managed to keep a deadpan expression while trying to keep the amusement from his voice. He was beginning to understand why Reia had taken the two children in as apprentices…  
  
The soft sound of footsteps could be heard followed by the low groan of an opening door, Reia gasped and started to race towards her steps ignoring the fact she was still in her white nightgown. Syrian's voice drifted up, coming from around the entrance of the house. "Thank you for the quick breakfast you two, but I'll have to be going now. I can't stay here for too long…"  
  
"Huh…? But don't you want to wait for Reia? Yesterday night she told us that she was going to go off somewhere with you again."  
  
Syrian could be heard taking in a sharp breath and pausing. "I… I think it would be better for her if she stayed here. It's not safe for her to come with me."  
  
_"Syrian!"_ Reia nearly leapt down the steps as she rushed towards the front door and almost rammed into the young swordsman. Grasping onto the Knight firmly, the Mana Guardian glared at Syrian with a stern expression before speaking in the angriest voice she could possibly muster so early in the morning "How could you try leaving while I was resting? I told you last night I'm coming with you."  
  
The golden-brown haired warrior blinked at Reia in surprise for a moment, before recovering from his shock and letting out a soft sigh. "Reia, I can't let you go. What Larc and I are about to do would anger the Mana Goddess herself. I refuse to put your life in danger again."  
  
Reia continued to stare at the Mana Knight unflinchingly. "You're not putting my life in danger, Syrian. You know very well that I'm fully capable of handling myself. I _am_ going with you."  
  
Syrian shook his head. "We'll be facing _dragons_…"  
  
"I've had my fair share of battle. You've seen me use my spear."  
  
"The spear that you no longer have."  
  
"I'll buy a new one. Domina has plenty of weapons in stock and I'm sure Duelle could get me a discount if the prices are too high."  
  
The Knight of Mana let out an exasperated sigh, quickly turning away from her and setting a foot out the door. He was about to take another step when the young mercenary felt Reia tug upon his arm, gently pulling him back into the house. Syrian closed his eyes as that strange feeling of both pain and pleasure flushed through him once again. It seemed that Reia's touch always had that affect upon him. A touch that he both craved and feared… A touch that shook him down to his very core. "Why do you want to come so much? The entire time you were at my side, I've probably put you through more danger than you've ever encountered in your entire life…and I'm supposed to be your _Knight_." He turned to gaze back at his Guardian with pained blue eyes. "Can't you see I'm just trying to protect you…?"  
  
Reia looked back at the Mana Knight imploringly. "Syrian, you might need me. I know I must have come off as the damsel-in-distress the night before, but I'm stronger than that. I don't need or want protection. All I want to do is help. Let me be with you… as your Guardian."  
  
"Reia…" Syrian's shoulders sagged in near defeat as he looked at her soft, yet determined expression. If she knew just much he actually wanted her to come with him, Reia probably would've _never_ let him walk out of the house without her. He was a Knight, it was his duty to protect her… even if he had to protect her from himself. He was fighting so hard to make himself leave, mentally repeating to himself over and over again that it was a very bad idea to bring her along. She had such a wonderful gentle strength… but how could he bring her along to fight some of the world's most powerful creatures ever to walk the planet?  
  
Syrian took one step back from her as he looked deeply into those vibrant green eyes. The Mana Knight sighed as he silently prayed to the Goddess that he wouldn't soon regret this decision. "Alright… you can come, but first I have to do something very important to me and I must do it alone." He slipped a pouch of money off his waist and into Reia's hands. "Take this bag of lucre and buy yourself a spear made of Forsena Iron or Granz Steel from the shop in Domina. It won't be much, but it'll be much more useful than your old Menos one. If you feel you need to buy any other supplies, bring them along as well and then head straight to Geo - the City of Magic. Bud and Lisa told me they once lived there, so they can guide you if you don't know the way. Larc is waiting for me there at the entrance. If you manage to there before I do, tell him that I'm on my way and that he should be patient."  
  
Reia smiled at the Knight happily before throwing her arms around him in a pleased embrace. "Once we're together again, you finally can tell me what object could be so important that you and Larc would have to fight dragons for it. I'll see you again soon." Giving the Knight a quick peck on the cheek, Reia released him and darted back up the stairs to prepare herself for the journey.  
  
Bud and Lisa watched Reia head up the steps silently before exchanging glances.  
  
"A kiss on the cheek… _interesting_." Bud commented with a frown.  
  
Lisa crossed her arms. "I thought he said that they weren't close…"  
  
"!!…He must've been _lying!"_   
  
The two elves whirled around quickly to give Syrian a serious stare down… …but the Mana Knight had already left.  
  
"…Huh? Where'd he go?"  
  
"So you've finally finished saying your goodbyes… Jajara awaits us within the Bone Fortress, Syrian. Drakonis wishes to have the Mana Stone of Darkness first."  
  
The Mana Knight had only taken a few steps away from Reia's house when Larc appeared before him like a wisp of flashing flame. The wolf-like warrior looked rejuvenated and powerful from a restful night, yet somehow Syrian felt wearied by the dragoon's presence. The sudden arrival of the feral axe-wielder wouldn't have been so bad if Larc had greeted the Mana Child with a simple 'hello'. Instead Syrian felt an instant pang of cynicism as the blood dragoon's words filtered into his mind and reminded him of what battles lie ahead.  
  
"He wishes to have the Mana Stone of Darkness first…?" The Knight of Mana walked right past his old friend, heading down a road that was in the opposite direction of the Bone Fortress, before speaking again in a rather flat tone of voice. "Well he'll just have to wait for it… We're going to take Akravator's Mana Stone first."  
  
Larc raised a brow, giving his companion a puzzled look as he followed after the young swordsman. "Aside from the obvious fact that you're trying to anger Drakonis… why would we want to take Akravator's Mana Stone first? Wouldn't Valdise's Mana Stone of Light be a better choice to anger Drakonis with?"  
  
Syrian chuckled dryly and shook his head. "As tempting as it would be to send Drakonis the Mana Stone of Light instead of the Mana Stone of Darkness… the real reason why I don't want to go to the Bone Fortress is because it's just a short walk away from Geo while the Norn Peaks are about as far away from the Magic City as we can get…"  
  
"And you wish to keep away from Geo because…?"  
  
"Because… it's the only way I can keep my Guardian safe…"  
  
Winding his way through a thick, forested area that would hide him from curious human eyes, Leviathan felt warm droplets of sweat slipping down the sides of his face as he attempted to continue walking onward. The Dragon of Water gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the cleared path before him, praying it would lead him to the sanctuary of water that he knew lay somewhere ahead.  
  
A sharp animalistic cry of pain alerted the Elemental Dragon that Gabrial had yet slain another monster. The violet-colored dragoon was busily scouting ahead, destroying any malevolent creatures in its path to make sure its master would have a smooth and easy time traveling to the river they both sought. Leviathan took in a deep, sharp breath. Just thinking about the rejuvenating water made the pain within him intensify. He had to hurry…  
  
Poison wyrm blood still rushed through Elemental Dragon's veins. Any normal dragon would have died long ago, but for one of the Eight Great Dragons of the Goddess who were significantly stronger.... wyrm blood meant a long, slow, painful death that could last several days or even weeks... rather than a short, quick end.  
  
A flood of pain suddenly jolted through the Dragon's body, causing him to fall to his knees with an expression of pain set into his handsome features. Leviathan frowned, his eyes burning with anger. He would definitely show Larc a thing or two when they both met again...  
  
_Leviathan... Leviathan are you able to hear me...?_  
  
The Water of Dragon stilled, blinking as he strained to hear the soft female voice echoing lightly in his mind.  
  
"Valdise...?"  
  
The Dragon of Water felt a cool, soothing presence in his mind, like the touch of angels' wings. Valdise of the White Light - the healer of the dragons and one of the only two dragons capable of telepathy, was connecting with his mind. For a moment Leviathan felt his pain die away, and he marveled at how the Dragon of Light could heal, even at this distance.  
  
_Eoghan learned from talking to the trees that you were injured. The flora around you relayed the message to him. Help is on the way. Until then, I shall try to heal you._  
  
"No, don't do that. Larc could reach you at any time and you'll need that strength to defend yourself. I'm already on my way to the river, so I'll be healed soon enough. And don't send anyone. You need to protect the Stones…" The Water Dragon grimaced and shook his head as a tremor of pain went through is body once more. "Larc has gotten much faster than he was in the past, and he's laced his axe with wyrm blood. He'll be coming for the Mana Stones soon. Warn the others… I'll be fine… I-"  
  
_Leviathan, do not be foolish._ The White Dragon's voice came again, softly rebuking her younger cousin. _Even the strongest of us need assistance at times. Stop being selfless and think for yourself for a moment. You are hurt. My dragoon should be arriving to you soon…_  
  
The sky-haired dragon opened his mouth to protest, but a cooling rush of healing from Valdise quieted him as the Water Dragon reveled in the moment of painless bliss. There was a soft rustling of plant-life nearby and in a few moments the Dragon of Water felt a presence by his side and turned to see a female young Dragon Knight crouched at his side and staring up at him intently with gorgeous violet eyes. The dragoon looked Leviathan over quickly as if to confirm if he was who she thought he was and then reached out a hand to steady him as the Dragon felt another tremor of fiery wrath run through his body due to the tainted wyrm blood.  
  
"Valdise sent me here to aid you, Leviathan of the Water. I am her dragoon. She gave me small vial of her healing magic. It will keep you strong enough to reach the river you seek." The dragoon was obviously a canine demi-human and had a stern, serious demeanor about her as she quickly drew out a vial with a glowing orb sealed inside. Long soft tresses of lavender hair framed a beautiful, snowy-white furred face and a long horn, reminiscent of a unicorn's, jutted out from a part of her helmet that curved across the Dragon Knight's forehead. The helmet was crafted of dragon's bone and had somehow been melded and molded together into a protective piece of armor with a large hole that gave room for her bangs and ears. She was dressed in an assortment of pale, lightly colored dragon-scale, leather, and dragon-bone armor from the waist up. From the waist down, the dragoon wore a few dangling ornaments of carved dragon bone and what looked like a dress of long sweeping white feathers that shimmered with iridescent lines of silvery color. Similar white feathers also were threaded into the dragoon's shiny lavender locks, making the serious demi-human look more like a battle angel than your average dragoon. She looked as if she could ride the wind with the birds and Leviathan couldn't help, but stare at her, wondering when Valdise gained such a fascinatingly elegant dragoon as her champion.  
  
Didn't Valdise have a burly male dragoon just one hundred and fifty-six years ago…? Perhaps that one had died. How long did most dragoons usually live anyway? Leviathan shook his head, unused to the fact that dragoons had such brief and evanescent lives when his own had lived nearly as long as he had.  
  
The young woman opened the vial and allowed the shining globe of light to fly upwards, into Leviathan's chest. The Dragon of Water felt another rush of healing flow through him and let out a sigh of relief as the pain seemed to disappear.  
  
"Now, let's get you to the river, shall we…? I will help you up." The dragoon reached out to assist the Water Dragon, but Leviathan pulled back and shook his head.  
  
"It's alright. I can get up on my own. I still have to save what's left of my pride, you know." The Dragon of Water chuckled and gave the beautiful Dragon Knight a charming, boyish grin as he managed to get to his feet. "I may be over four hundred years old, but I'm not ready to be treated like the elderly yet. Besides… I think I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't make at least one attempt to look dashing and handsome in front of such a lovely lady."  
  
The woman blinked at that comment and for a brief moment the dragoon's stolid, solemn mask of seriousness was broken as a light blush crossed her cheeks. It was well known that Leviathan was the youngest, and probably the most carefree of all Elemental dragons, but Valdise's dragoon was unused to such talk. Leviathan smiled at this, noting to himself how Valdise's dragoon looked even more beautiful when flustered…  
  
This would certainly be an _interesting_ walk to the river.  
  
Holding a hand out towards the direction Leviathan knew the rushing sanctuary of water lay, the Dragon of Water stood straight and tall, glad that he could now move without the wyrm blood sapping at his strength. "The river is this way. Gabrial was busy and cleared the way for me, so we should get there without any problems."  
  
At the sound of Leviathan's voice, Champion of Valdise managed to shake her head quickly to clear away any lingering thoughts and snapped back to her usual serious self. With a quick nod, the dragoon followed, walking side-by-side with the Elemental Water Dragon to make sure he would get there safely.   
  
The two had been walking for a short while, with Leviathan subtly making attempts to captivate the beautiful female Dragon Knight the entire time, before a loud squawking sound reverberated through the forest followed up by a harsh beaming noise. The Dragon of Water and Valdise's Knight stood still as they heard the hurried, wild flapping of feathered wings and more terrified squalling cries that were undoubtedly coming from a pack of birds.  
  
The lavender-haired dragoon blinked as she listened to the sounds and glanced over to Leviathan questioningly. "What's going on? You don't suppose your dragoon missed a few monsters do you…?"  
  
The Water Dragon sighed a bit as he shook is head. "No, that's definitely not a monster. Gabrial probably cleared the way completely and decided to terrorize some poor birds in his boredom. He hates them with a passion. We might have to walk around a few burnt feathered bodies on the way to the-" A quick shot of pain raced through Leviathan's body, cutting his sentence short as Valdise's magic slowly started to wear off and the wyrm blood's poison-like effects began to start up again. Instead of grimacing however, the Water Dragon hid his suffering by giving the female dragoon beside him another charismatic grin, somehow managing to be charming even as poison flooded through him. "We should keep going. I don't know how much longer Valdy's spell'll hold up."  
  
As the dragon and dragoon continued onwards, Leviathan discovered that he was indeed correct in the assumption that Gabrial had been bird hunting as a few poor birds could be seen fluttering miserably in the air with a few tail feathers scorched off. The refreshing sound of rushing water could be heard growing louder and louder and soon the Elemental Dragon of Water found himself standing at the bank of a mighty river.  
  
Without a second thought Leviathan slipped right into the cool depths of the crystal clear liquid, letting out a sigh of relief and bliss as the coursing element swirled powerfully around his body. He felt tension ease out of his weary, muscular form, and just as Valdise's dragoon was about to question how Leviathan was going to cleanse himself of the wyrm blood, the Great Dragon of the Goddess tipped his head back and closed his eyes before uttering a few words softly in the dragonic tongue. A glowing aura of brilliance surrounded Leviathan like a blanket as his body began to shift and change, features warping, clothes vanishing, his body growing larger and more massive as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Soon in the place of the sky-haired humanoid lancer was a powerful dragon with a smooth grey-blue body, webbed talons, and sleek wings that resembled flexible fins more than anything else. The dragon stared down at the rushing river it was standing in with feral cerulean eyes before changing into a completely aqueous form. Valdise's Dragon Knight couldn't help but look on in awe as Leviathan stood calmly in the river, allowing the current to carry away a strange, rotten brown fluid from Leviathan's now water-based body. The muddy, tainted liquid was obviously the wyrm blood, and the longer the Water Dragon sat in the river, the more the wyrm blood was flushed directly out of Leviathan's body, carried off by the stream.  
  
Eventually when all of the wyrm blood had been cleansed from his body, Leviathan reverted back to a solid dragonic form. Feeling refreshed and fully energized, the Elemental Dragon of Water stretched his wings and clenched his talons, enjoying the feel of being in his true form rather than the restraining human one he had been in only moments before. Then he turned his oceanic blue gaze towards the lavender-haired dragoon standing at the bank of the stream and nodded to her appreciatively with a gentle expression set into his reptilian features.  
  
"Thank you for helping me arrive here, young one. You should return on your way to Valdise now. Larc could arrive to take the Mana Stone of Light at anytime and the Dragon of Brilliance may need your help."  
  
The young dragoon was silent for a moment before lowering her head, looking at the rushing current of the stream as it lapped against the dampened earth she stood upon. "Eoghan, Natalie, Tiamat, and Kytha are within close range of Valdise. She is well protected. Now that you are well again, I am going to find Larc and put a stop to his foolishness…"  
  
Leviathan shook his head, gathering strength from the rejuvenating element he stood in. "He is accompanied by the Mana Knight, little one. You won't be able to defeat him alone. Larc will take no pity on you, especially since you are a dragoon."  
  
Suddenly, the lavender-haired woman looked up at the majestic Dragon of Water with eyes shining with unshed tears. She was strong - very strong. She refused to cry. …But emotions still swarmed within her like a whirlwind and her eyes stung as if on fire. There was a pain reflected there that could bring even the strongest of creatures down to the knees in agony… Yet she held it in, refusing to allow herself to show any sign of weakness.  
  
"He…he is my brother." The dragoon said in a voice that barely lingered above a whisper.  
  
Leviathan looked stunned, gazing at the warrior in pure shock before recovering and allowing feelings of sympathy to sweep over him. "You must be Sierra then…" The dragon's hesitant voice washed over the young woman like a comforting whirl of velvet. Oh, what pain the lavender-haired dragoon must be feeling! "I've been away from my brothers and sisters for so long that I hadn't known you had joined the ranks of the Dragoon. Very well then… Go and seek out your brother, Sierra. Many a hope rests upon you in returning him back to us."  
  
The dragon knight nodded, turning swiftly towards the forest before vanishing into the swaying greenery without another word. She had moved as if she were one with the wind itself. Leviathan silently shifted back into his fully armored, spear-wielding, human form and let out a short melodious whistle calling Gabrial to his side. The violet colored creature emerged immediately from the woods, coming protectively towards the Dragon to defend Leviathan from all enemies. The Dragon of Water ruffled the head of his champion and shook his head. "Of all the questions I could ask the Goddess, I would ask why it seems as if all dragoons are forced to endure such pain… I think almost every Dragon Knight I've ever known has lived a life of misery. I'm sorry if I've cursed you with such a life as well, Gabrial… You've defended me with your life ever since I choose you long ago, but I would never want you to be my champion if it meant you would have to suffer as all the rest do. Do you wish to be free of me?"  
  
The small poltergeist creature shook its horse-like head before shifting and morphing its form over and over again. Leviathan watched his dragoon carefully, knowing that its constantly changing appearance was the only way Gabrial's kind could communicate. As it transformed from one shape to the next, the dragon smiled softly as the violet beast signaled to its master how honored it was to be a dragoon and how it would rather go through a millennia of anguish than to see Leviathan unguarded. When it was done altering its body, the Chess Knight stood tall and puffed out its chest proudly before strutting off, down the path that would lead the two of them out of the forest.  
  
Leviathan chuckled and followed his dragoon. It pleased him to know that his champion was not in pain like the others. Anguish seemed to always shape the world he lived in, it was comforting to see one that was not wallowing in it.  
  


  
  
Reia placed a few small meals she had made in a box before wrapping the container securely with a thin, bit of twine and stowing it in the traveling bag she always carried with her on her journeys. Strapped to her waist was the jingling bag of lucre Syrian had given her to buy a new spear. She had all the things she needed from home and now the only thing left to get was a new spear from Domina's weapon shop.  
  
Bud and Lisa waited by the Guardian's side anxiously, ready to head back to Geo so they could brag to old friends, former bullies, and unusual teachers about all they had been through since they had been expelled. At their feet was a small wooden wagon of sorts with a random assortment of food, items, clothes, and of course… Lil' Cactus. They could never leave the friendly desert plant behind and someone needed to take care of him.  
  
Although Geo was mostly a human city, elves were not an uncommon sight within the city walls due to the fact that the elven city of Quel'Solren resided in the forested areas to the north. The elves' rich and abundant knowledge in the mystical force of Mana, and the fact that Geo was situated directly atop a powerful node of enchantment, explained exactly how and where the wizards of the Magic City first learned their arcane knowledge.  
  
Elves often came and went from the city's busy streets, exchanging wisdom and goods between themselves and the people living there. A few members of the elder race even made their home in Geo, finding the mystical city to be filled with more excitement than their old city of origin. The intense mingling between human and elf was looked down upon at first, yet now it was a bit more acceptable.  
  
So acceptable in fact, that half-elves were beginning to appear in both Quel'Solren and Geo, showing just how strong the bond was becoming between the two races.  
  
"I can't wait!" Lisa bubbled happily. "We can give you a tour of the city Reia. You'll love it! It's beautiful over there. And you can meet some of our old teachers like Mephianse, Thesenis, Pyrtanis, Nunzac, Kathinjina…"  
  
Bud perked up visibly at the last name mentioned and grinned. "Yeah! Pyrtanis! You'd probably like her a lot Reia, she uses a spear just like you."  
  
"A mage with a spear?" Reia blinked as she packed away a few more items. "I didn't realize mages used weapons."  
  
"They sure do! It was part of our curriculum at school actually. Pyrtanis was our Offensive Arts teacher. A lot of people claim she's one of the best battle mages in all of Fa'Diel." Lisa explained, before looking slyly in her twin brother's direction with a grin. "Bud had a _huge_ crush on her while we were still in Geo."  
  
"D-did not!" The little male elf's ears turned bright red. "She was the toughest teacher I ever had! Always pushing me around and telling me to work harder… I wasn't any good at using weapons and magic at the same time!"  
  
Lisa scoffed. "Is that why you brought her an apple to school everyday?"  
  
"Uh… well… err… I- I didn't say she wasn't a _good_ teacher. It's just that she was a really _tough_ teacher." Bud stammered, tripping over his words slightly. "She was the only one who finally managed to teach me how to use a sword and it took months! I'd be using a sword now except when we came here… I… I couldn't afford one and I like using Mom's frying pan and…"  
  
The elf immediately fell silent as his eyes grew round and large, then he threw up his hands and wailed.  
  
"Oh Noooo!! I can't go back! Pyrtanis'll _kill_ me when she sees I'm using this thing instead of a real sword!" Bud held up the blue-metal frying pan that was once his mother's and his bottom lip trembled. "I gotta buy a sword quick before we get there!"  
  
Reia chuckled good-naturedly before shaking her head. "Don't worry, Bud. I'm sure we'll manage to find you one."  
  
The Guardian of Mana then paused, looking down at the two elven children waiting patiently at her side. "I'd be delighted to meet your old friends and teachers in the city, but first I have to go on this journey with Syrian. Once I'm done, I'd be happy to go back to Geo meet everyone. …Are you sure you two have a relative to stay with in Geo?"  
  
Lisa nodded with a slightly saddened smile. "Yes… Auntie Suiyou is in Geo. She's the only relative we have left. We stayed with her when we went to the Magic Academy, but when we were expelled; she had trouble taking care of all of us. Bud and I… we…we ran away to make it easier for her."  
  
"Ooh… was she very old? And that's why she was having trouble…?" Reia pondered briefly in her mind how difficult it would be to bring an old elven woman from Geo to her tree-based home. Taking care of Bud and Lisa was no problem for her and having another person living around the house would be a simple matter - especially if that person was related to her two apprentices.  
  
"Oh no, she's sixteen. She's an orphan like us, but wanted to take care of us so we could still have a happy family. She was having trouble only because her boss at the place she works is really money-hungry and doesn't really pay her enough. She can't really find a job anywhere else though. I hope she wasn't too worried when we ran off like that."  
  
Before the Guardian could reply, a knock from the door cut the conversation short, followed by the immediate silence of Reia and her two apprentices. The Guardian of Mana smiled and bolted towards the entrance of her home, thinking it would be Syrian waiting for her there. After all, who else could possibly want to visit her? No one really knew where she lived aside from the Mana Knight. Maybe he had finished what he was doing early and came back to travel to Geo with her?  
  
Swinging the door open, Reia was about to express her happiness in Syrian's return when her eyes locked upon a completely unfamiliar figure and her smile faded. She took a wary step back, blinking at the person with her luminous green eyes.  
  
Standing in the doorway was not her Knight, but a strange warrior with long shimmering aqua hair and ocean blue eyes. An elegant, yet fearsome spear was clasped in his right hand and a strange violet horse-like creature stood beside him to his left. The sky-haired man appeared to be just as shocked as Reia was in seeing her, but he quickly regained his composure and regarded her solemnly for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Greetings Guardian of Mana… I assume you know why I am here?"  
  
Reia looked up at the stranger quizzically. She had the distinct feeling as if she had seen him somewhere before, yet her mind simply couldn't pin it down. Brief flashes of memory flickered in and out of her thoughts, yet it was as if a veil of fog was laid over her mind and she could not grasp at them.  
  
The Guardian shook her head. "I'm sorry… I don't know who you are or what you are doing here. Forgive me."  
  
The warrior canted his head at her, his bright azure eyes reflecting his confusion. "You don't remember me…? Do you have any recollection of what happened last night?"  
  
Bud and Lisa crept up from behind Reia and peered up at both the sky-haired stranger and the odd violet creature standing at his side. Their eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity. The stranger's aura was powerful like a coursing blue river, flowing everywhere with a never-ending strength. To elves who could easily see the aura of others when they wished, it was as if he was born from the ocean depths and water was most definitely his element.  
  
Reia put a hand to her head, struggling to remember all she could. Flashes of red, blue, and violet danced through her mind with the melodic sound clashing of metal. Deep blue eyes, golden brown hair… A kiss on the forehead… Rushing water bursting everywhere and the salty tears of one she loved…  
  
The Guardian winced, feeling a dagger of pain slice through her. As much as she tried, she couldn't remember a thing.  
  
"Forgive me. I can't remember much from last night. I was weak and exhausted… I know only that Syrian was battling a Dragon. There isn't much more I could tell you." Reia said with a troubled frown. "Are you a friend of Syrian's? Is that how you know me?"  
  
Leviathan stared at Reia in complete and total surprise. The Dragon of Water hastily turned his head for a moment to help center himself before the Guardian became suspicious of him. What unbelievable luck! He had come to the house hoping the people inside had seen where Syrian, Reia, and Larc had gone. Never had he imagined that he would be walking right up to the very home of the Mana Guardian! He couldn't tell her he was the Dragon of Water however. That would certainly make her fearful and wary of him, and she would never help him find Syrian then…  
  
Bowing respectfully to the young Guardian of Mana, Leviathan spoke with a tone of urgency edging his voice. "My name is Le-" The dragon almost cursed aloud. He nearly let his true name slip! _Think of something quick, Leviathan…_ "Errr…Leon. Leon Startide. Something horrible is happening to Syrian, and as an old friend, I want to help defend him from it. Goddess knows what Draconis and Rhylis have in store for him… Do you know where Syrian has gone?" The words came from Leviathan's mouth with ease, knowing that as long as he neglected to mention what he truly was, Reia would not fear him. He wasn't lying to her; he really was trying to protect Syrian. Despite the fact that it was his duty to prevent Draconis from obtaining the Mana Stones, it was also his duty as a Dragon of the Goddess to ensure the Mana Children's protection. In this case, he would be protecting the Syrian from the Knight's own destructive actions…  
  
Reia froze after hearing the two names. _Draconis and Rhylis…_ She had secretly hoped to herself that they had simply been terribly nightmares and not real people, but now it was obvious that denial of their existence was foolish. They were very real, and there would be no escaping them if she didn't do something about it. Looking Leon over carefully, the Guardian tried to search for signs of malice and treachery in the lancer's face, yet found nothing but strength, loyalty, and compassion. Who was this warrior?  
  
"Please trust me, Mana Guardian." Leon implored, his eyes fixed upon her steadily as he tried to convince her of his sincerity. "I'm here to protect you and Syrian. I must know where Syrian is so that I can help him. Has he told you of his whereabouts? He could be in grave danger."  
  
"Syrian…" The Guardian hesitated before letting out a soft sigh. "Syrian is heading towards the Magic City Geo. I'm supposed to meet him at the entrance with Larc the Dragon Knight…" Reia said the words with some reluctance, a part of her wondering if it was wise of her to tell this random lancer the whereabouts of her Knight.  
  
"So he's still with Larc…" Disappointment leaked into the warrior's voice. He had been hoping that the alliance between the Blood Dragoon and the Mana Knight had broken down somehow, but it had been a feeble hope. He should've known that they'd continue to journey together in the name of Draconis.  
  
Reia canted her head to one side curiously. "Is there something wrong? You sound as if you're not happy to hear that."  
  
"No, no! Not at all! I just… find it odd." Leviathan found himself wincing slightly as he lied. It wasn't in his nature to be deceitful, so he tried to be honest whenever he could be, being careful not to reveal too much. "I'm not completely sure what they're planning on doing. I wish they would stay in one place long enough for me to find them, so I can help prevent the great danger that may arise…"  
  
"Why don't you come with me to Geo? I'm traveling to help Syrian with his quest, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind another friend of his to come as well." The Guardian smiled towards the Dragon of Water with a nod. She could see the earnest desire to do what was right in the stranger's eyes and it was enough for her to feel trust towards the unusual lancer. "I just need to stop at Domina first, so I can buy myself a new spear. My old one was destroyed in battle."  
  
"Ah, there's no need for that." 'Leon' held out the Ishe Platinum spear in his hand. It's beautiful shimmering blade caught the light like the sun reflecting off water. "I could simply give you mine. Going to Domina would waste time, wouldn't it? We must hasten to Geo and find Syrian quickly. There isn't much time."  
  
Reia hesitantly took hold of the gorgeous weapon and almost gasped at how weightless it felt. Simply touching something of such high-craft was exciting to her, as all she had ever used before was a crude spear of Menos. "Are- are you sure it's alright? What about you? Won't you need a weapon of your own?"  
  
Without a word, the Dragon of Water held out a hand to the side and simply lowered his eyes a bit in concentration. The oceanic blue of his irises flickered with light and in mere seconds a pillar of water jolted up from the ground. The liquid suddenly whirled and sparkled as it instantly solidified, taking the form of a most fantastic lance crafted of Althena Alloy with pearl and coral wrapping around the spear's shaft. The spear's head was excellently made, with a strange rippling motion that reminded one of the sea. Bits of coral were embedded into the blade, to make it an ever more dangerous thing to be struck with.  
  
Bud and Lisa gaped at the water-based warrior in surprise.  
  
"Geez! Undine sure has been good to you!" Bud exclaimed, as he looked the spear up and down. "How long have you been studying magic, mister?! I haven't heard of anyone who could summon weapons from the water like that except for when I read stories about Leviath-"  
  
"I- I've been studying magic for many, many years." Leon stammered as he quickly cut the small elf off before Bud could finish his sentence. "I'm sure many people with my experience with Undine magic can do what I just did. I'm just …errr... more of a show-off I suppose." The lancer laughed a bit nervously before looking to Reia. "Shall we get going to Geo, Miss-…?"  
  
"Reia." The Mana Guardian finished with a smile. "And yes, we can leave now. I have to admit, it's nice to have three mages escorting me over to Geo. We should have no trouble getting there at all."  
  
"Good, good, let's be on our way then." Leviathan smiled cordially at the rest of the group before stepping away from the doorway and heading down the road to lead the way. The Dragon glanced momentarily at Bud and Lisa, praying that they hadn't read up enough information about the Dragons of the Goddess to figure out who he was.  
  
_'I just need enough time to get the Mana Children to Valdise's Sanctuary where we can protect them and figure out how to save them. It will be difficult if Reia finds out who I am and struggles to get away from me… Please Goddess, don't let them realize who I truly am!'_  
  


  
  
Teaser for Chapter 20

The princess-like Jumi suddenly turned around and gazed back at the tower. Her eyes went round with fascination as she took a step towards the building. Though she could hardly tell why, Pearl felt strongly compelled to go to the top floor of the ominous structure. It was as if some strange invisible force were guiding her there by hand and she could no more resist it than a moth could resist flying towards a flame.

The Jumi spoke again; her voice was soft and light, as if she were no more than a ghost wandering amongst the living. "I feel like the tower is calling me… I must… I must to go there…"

Reia shook her head quickly and she reached out a hand to stop the wandering Jumi. "No! Pearl, it's dangerous! You can't! I won't let you go in there alone!"

Feeling the Guardian of Mana grasp her wrist, Pearl slowly turned to looked at Reia and smiled. Her eyes sparked as if they held some hidden knowledge within them and Reia almost took a step back in surprise. The princess-like Jumi spoke in a voice that seemed strangely comforting yet so… uncharacteristic of Pearl. It sounded like voice coming from someone who was stronger… more commanding, more confident of herself. _"…Then come with me."_  



	21. Lost Moon

(Author's Note: "No One Knows Who I Am" – Jekyll and Hyde Musical. Fitting for Pearl, is it not? Though I wouldn't really consider Black Pearl a "Mister Hyde".)

Chapter 20: Lost Moon

Surrounded and caged by a world of tall jagged trees and thick vegetation, a young girl clothed in white lay upon the dew-covered earth, gazing vacantly at the sky as silver moonlight spilled down upon her through the leaves and branches above. It lit her still form, softly and gently, making her shimmer like a sentient jewel in the wild place of darkness that enclosed her from all sides. The smooth white pearl embedded in her chest seemed to give off a cool light of its own - as if it were trying to mirror the moon's spectral glow in complete adoration. Yes… only the 'Lost Moon' could truly shine in the way the Jumi of Pearl's luminous core did, and indeed Pearl was one of the lost.

_

Look at me -  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am…  
What I am…

_

Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am…  
  
She didn't move. She only stared emptily towards the heavens, taking in the limited view of the starry sky that she could see through the forest's untamed canopy above. A single snow-colored butterfly suddenly fluttered over her, its delicate wings marked with thin iridescent designs. Pearl's soft hazel eyes slowly followed the little creature and reaching up with a pale hand, she smiled slightly as it stopped to rest upon one of her slender fingers. The Jumi of Pearl watched it in awe, wondering why such a thing was out and about at this hour of the night. Butterflies normally only were seen during the daytime. This little one was strange and different from the rest.

She watched it for a long time, admiring its beauty and silently delighting in the way it had chosen her as its momentary resting spot. The white butterfly then opened and closed its elegant wings once… twice… and took off into flight, moving this way and that as if it were trying hard to find its way through the winding forest. As she watched it go about its way, Pearl wondered to herself quietly if it were as lost and confused as she was. 

A butterfly fluttering at night. A Jumi Guardian without tears or memory. Certainly the two of them were an unusual pair.

_

It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.

_

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Standing up and dusting the droplets of dew from her clothing, Pearl closed her eyes, feeling a soft mental tug in the back of her mind. Something was calling her… She'd been following this strange unnatural feeling of beckoning for days, sometimes finding herself unconsciously seeking it out whether she wanted to or not. It often got her into trouble as she'd wander away from the safety of Elazul's side and into a place of great peril, but Pearl found she had no choice to obey the pulling at her thoughts. She didn't know anything else about herself except that this sensation of being summoned forth was something important she could not ignore. It was something that could very well be the key to remembering who she was.

Moving in the direction she was being called towards, the princess-like Jumi wandered, inching past thick shrubbery and walking inattentively around trees. Strange and forsaken creatures lurked and lounged in the shadows around her, but oddly enough they left the Jumi Guardian well enough alone. It was as if they could tell there was something odd about her. As if they knew she was different…

_

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am.

_

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?

Sometimes Pearl felt as if something inside her were broken. As if she were scratched or splintered inside in some way and her Knight was unknowingly doing nothing more but protecting the shattered remains of a totally different entity. IIf only she could recall more than just this feeling of beckoning. Deep inside she wanted bravery and strength for both herself and the rest of the Jumi race, but in the state she was in, she could only show cowardice and weakness. She was broken. A splinter. A shard. She needed the rest of her memory back before she could do anything and until then…

…she was just another jewel that had lost its sparkle.

_

Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
**No one knows who I am...**

_


	22. The Guardian's Power

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is such a lamely written chapter that I didn't even really get to edit properly. Plus it took me about… two years or so to get it out. I can't believe people are still reading this and asking me to continue. Life is so hectic with work and college that I barely have time for myself these days so I'm sorry if this story is slow in moving.

**Important! I've canceled AOL, so I don't have a mailing list to alert people of new chapters anymore. If you would like to be on it, just send me an e-mail with "ADD ME TO MAILING LIST" on the subject line.**

Also, I have a poll.

Judging how I have the whole story planned out in my head. This story will probably be over 50 chapters long at least. Seeing how it takes me forever and a day to get out one chapter alone, would you all rather I simply summarize the entire story and write the last chapter? Or are you content with waiting for each one to come out?  


Chapter 21: The Guardian's Power

Flanked at all sides by a forest of massive dark pine trees and cold nipping winds, a tower of darkness jutted out towards the sky as if it were reaching towards the stars. The stones of the massive man-made structure were a mesmerizing purple in color and an eerie crimson-gold light seemed to glow from each of the building's many windows. The very top of the tower was enveloped in violet stormy clouds whilst a bright pale moon perched itself high in the dusty black sky. The yard of the building was filled with random statues, gracefully posing for eternity as creeping vines climbed up their frozen stone forms. With intricate looping designs and golden crescent moons, a finely craft metal fence surrounded the building, leaving a gaping opening where a gate had once stood to bar anyone from entering the area. Two stone ravens with glimmering ruby eyes were set on either side of where the gate would've been positioned, their mouths were set wide open as if to let out a horrible shriek as their wings remained forever flared out in a most threatening manner.

A young girl with light brown hair and warm crème-hazel eyes stood before this awesome tower, gazing as if in a trance at the place while she remained timidly at the building's gateless fence. Icy zephyrs pulled at her flowing white dress and smoothed over the round white pearl that was embedded into her chest…

"Leires…" Pearl whispered as she stared mesmerized at the fearsome edifice. "The place that holds the truth…"

"Pearl? Is that you?"

The Jumi Guardian jumped at the unexpected voice and cried out as she whirled around in surprise. Her hands shot out before her in fear. "Aah! D-don't hurt me!"

A familiar face suddenly appeared from the cloaking darkness, it was a blonde woman wearing an unusual purple dress and white hair ornaments… Her voice was kind and disarming, though slightly alarmed. "Pearl! It's alright! It's me, Reia!"

The Jumi paused for a moment, staring at the Guardian of Mana before recognition sank in and she blushed. How embarrassing that Reia heard her shout in terror that way! "Ooh…! Reia! Oh, I'm sorry! I've… I've been separated from Elazul again and I always feel as if I'm in danger without him… I get carried away in my own thoughts sometimes."

The princess-like Jumi suddenly turned around and gazed back at the tower. Her eyes went round with fascination as she took a step towards the building. Though she could hardly tell why, Pearl felt strongly compelled to go to the top floor of the ominous structure. It was as if some strange invisible force were guiding her there by hand and she could no more resist it than a moth could resist flying towards a flame. 

The Jumi spoke again; her voice was soft and light, as if she were no more than a ghost wandering amongst the living. "I feel like the tower is calling me… I must… I must to go there…"

Reia shook her head quickly and she reached out a hand to stop the wandering Jumi. "No! Pearl, it's dangerous! You can't! I won't let you go in there alone!"

Feeling the Guardian of Mana grasp her wrist, Pearl slowly turned to look at Reia and smiled. Her eyes sparked as if they held some hidden knowledge within them and Reia almost took a step back in surprise. The princess-like Jumi spoke in a voice that seemed strangely comforting yet so… uncharacteristic of Pearl. It sounded like it was coming from someone who was stronger, more commanding, more confident of herself. "…Then come with me."

Reia suddenly felt drawn into the Jumi's hypnotic gaze and a feeling of light-headedness overwhelmed her. The distinct feeling that she was flying filled her senses and Reia felt as if her corporal body had suddenly faded to nothing. Now she was drifting over Pearl like an angelic spirit sent to watch over the Jumi. 

'This must be a dream…' The Guardian of Mana realized as she watched the timid princess-like Jumi race up the tower. Every time Pearl encountered a monster of some sort, Reia simply stepped down to the ground and swiped away at them with her newly acquired spear before drifting back up into a spirit-like form again. A glimmering light surrounded her body like an aura of brilliance. 'It's strange that I'm dreaming of Pearl… Maybe thoughts of Rubens made me think of other Jumi…'

The tower from the inside greatly resembled the castles of old, the windows were generally thin with a cross-like shape and strange blackish brown torches lined the halls, explaining the red-yellow glow that could be seen from outside. Reia wondered how the torches remained lit when it was obvious that no one had lived here for quite some time. Then she had to remind herself that this was simply a dream… wasn't it?

Syrian's voice danced through Reia's head, saying the same odd sentence… "Reia is my Guardian and I am her Knight. It's my duty to protect her physically as it is her duty to protect me spiritually…"

_'Protect… spiritually? What did that mean…?'_

Pearl entered a room that had nothing more than a pedestal with a diamond-shaped crystal floating upon it. The Jumi touched the shining crystal with her hand and cried out in surprise as the room suddenly shook and the crystal flashed with all the colors of the rainbow. When the princess-like Jumi stepped back out of the room again, she found she was on a different floor. The crystal had been a way to start off some odd transportation device. How did Pearl know so much about this place? It was as if something or someone was telling her where to go…

The Jumi Guardian ran into ever more monsters, from possessed objects to succubi to lumbering ghostly knights. Reia came down from her spectral floating to fight away the creatures each time and began to grow weary. _'I wish this dream would end. I'm getting tired… Is it possible to want to go to sleep in your dream? Still… even if this world isn't real, II can't just abandon a Pearl…'_

Up stairs and through more transportation devices, Pearl climbed higher and higher up the tower with Reia following after her. The very top floor was the only one that appeared distinctly different while all the others had been the same. While on other floors the walls were solid brick with thin cross-shaped windows, here there was only a stone banister complete with pillars to hold up the roof. One could look directly to the world outside, yet all one could see were clouds that cloaked top of the tower in thick wispy swirls of blue and purple that resembled flames more than anything else. These clouds created an impenetrable veil and Reia could no more see through them than she could a see through a sheet of solid stone.

Pearl let out a soft sigh as she gazed up at two massive twin doors of gold, elaborately decorated with spiraling, whirling braided designs and marked with bright vibrant turquoise. A curving wing-shaped emblem was carved beautifully into each shimmering door and two angelic statues carved from snow-white marble bowed respectfully towards the doors, each one holding a bowl with flames glowing peacefully within them by some strange magical force.

"The Room of Fate lies beyond these doors…" Pearl murmured quietly more to herself than anyone else. "Everyone must face their past here…" The young Jumi took a step towards the room before hesitating. Her eyes suddenly filled with worry and she turned to look at the Guardian of Mana with a deeply appreciative look. "I…I'm sorry Reia. Thank you for coming with me this far. Run if it gets dangerous."

Pearl pushed open the double doors with ease and stepped inside the Room of Fate. Reia's eyes widened slightly as they fell upon an enormous golden symbol that stretched across the floor. It resembled a circle of feathers fanning out with four swirling winds extending outwards from the center. Each of the four winds flowed towards four separate swords, each bearing a blue gem at the hilt and a red gem at the tip of the blade. The four blades bore the elemental marks of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air while the four winds were marked with Wood, Moon, Darkness, and Light. The circle was bordered with triangular designs of turquoise, making the symbol take on a distinctly sun-like appearance.

_

'A twinkling consciousness became a star which sparkled in the night and banished the darkness. The Mana Goddess acquired consciousness by glazing into the light of that sun. She made Fa'Diel, a great land, but so far an empty one. 

_

The Mana Goddess drew beams of eight colors from the sun. They became the eight moons, each hiding a small deity within. When those gods awoke, they played beautiful music and brought fortune to the land of Fa'Diel, each taking on an aspect of the Goddess' growing world…

The eight deities became the Moon Gods and demanded that the Mana Goddess name them. So the Mana Goddess gave each of them a shining stone, which filled the air with music: "Stars, follow me! Moons, walk with me! And together we shall celebrate your names!"'

Reia gazed upon this symbol etched into the ground as if transfixed until suddenly she noticed that Pearl was almost whimpering, standing at one end of the symbol while a female stranger stood calmly opposite her. Reia stared at the woman curiously, light brown hair… crème-hazel eyes… she greatly resembled the Jumi of Pearl in many way, but comparing the two women almost seemed ridiculous. 

This lady was no Pearl. Dressed entirely in lacy black and beautiful pieces of sturdy obsidian-colored armor, this strange new woman stood tall as ebony colored ribbons and leather were bound across her form with dark smooth stones fashioned like ornaments over her body. Leather, battle-worn gloves were on her hands and black boots were on her feet. She was dressed for combat and was most definitely not the same fragile and delicate figure Pearl was. This woman was a warrior and embedded in her chest was a pearl that was not white… but black and in the lady's hand was a fearsome war hammer laced with spikes…

"You are the guard?" Timidly, Pearl stepped forward, mustering up all her courage to speak to such a formidable lady. The fairy-like Jumi's pure white core flashed brightly as she spoke. "Please… Tell me. I want to know my own past… I want to remember…"

The lady-warrior's face was like a mask of ice. She held no emotion within her at all as she flared out a single hand towards Pearl. The white-cored Jumi let out a sudden cry of surprise as a blast of invisible energy knocked the bejeweled guardian to the side and into a golden, ruby-encrusted throne set against the wall. 

"Pearl!" Reia dropped down from her specter-like floating again and moved to help the Jumi Guardian when she was stopped by the piercing gaze of Lady Black Pearl. The woman regarded her as if Reia were a problem, a nuisance… an outsider.

"Spirit of Mana, those who cry for the Jumi are turned to stone." The woman said in a cold, harsh tone. "Stay away from us. Do not interfere."

_'Spirit of Mana…?'_ Reia brushed that thought aside as she shook her head vehemently at the warrior in black. "I don't care if I'm turned to stone! I want to help the Jumi! I want to help Pearl and Elazul! Are you the Guard to Pearl's past? Why do you prevent her from remembering!"

"I prevent nothing." Said the Knight of the Black Pearl. "I am the other half of the Lost Moon. I am the Guide and Truth that she does not see… She has but to open herself to me and all will be revealed."

Closing her eyes, the woman suddenly vanished in a whirl of black and gold. Reia's eyes widened as she took a step back. What was the Lady of the Black Pearl talking about…?

"I'm scared…" Pearl murmured as she looked up from her crumpled position on the golden throne. Her eyes locked upon the place the Jumi Knight had once stood only moments before. They were bright and shimmering with tears ready to fall. "Why can't I remember…? Elazul…" Her core suddenly flashed again, signaling the presence of another Jumi nearby. Pearl immediately closed her eyes. "Elazul… Please help me… Please. I feel like I can…"

"Pearl!" A familiar male voice called out from behind Reia and she turned around to see Elazul standing in the doorway of the room. His cape trailed behind him like a streak of gold as he raced towards his Guardian with a concerned expression on his face. Somehow, it seemed as if he couldn't see Reia at all and as he ran, the Guardian of Mana quickly held out her hands in surprise. Didn't he see her standing right there! He was going to collide into her!

Suddenly the Jumi of Lapis Lazuli passed through her, wisps of grey trailing from his body as he passed. Reia gasped, her face captured in a gawking look of surprise as she slowly turned around to see Elazul comforting his Guardian with soft murmuring whispers. He'd passed through her. He couldn't see her. It was almost as if she were a…

"…Spirit."

Reia froze, as another male voice interrupted her thoughts. Her mind whirled and she felt as through she were falling through the ground. The young Mana Child closed her eyes in fear as the world seemed to flux around her. Everything was spiraling, spinning, surging… Like she was riding the currents of magic themselves to another place.

Finally when it seemed as though she were on stable ground, Reia reopened her eyes and saw a man standing before her. His facial features vaguely reminded her of Syrian in some ways, yet while there were some similarities, there were also many differences. This man looked more like a peacemaker than a mercenary. Golden blonde curls framed his face, tinted with light touches of verdant green that also lingered within the peach of his skin. A metal staff was grasped in the stranger's hand with a an elegant celtic-cross for a headpiece and all that he wore, from the simple tunic sweeping across his body, to the beautifully decorated bands of wood he wore on his waist, wrists, and angles, to the jingling charms that chimed softly when he moved, appeared to have been made from natural materials and designed as if nature itself had created every little piece specifically to be worn by him. 

The stranger's expression was serene, peaceful, yet it did little to comfort Reia as she stared at him warily before looking around her. She felt as if she were standing in a rainbowy haze of silver and couldn't decide whether she should be terrified or in awe. "Spirit? What do you mean by 'spirit'? Where am I? …And who are you?"

Lifting his staff and using it to make a sweeping gesture to the rippling flow of iridescent light and energy that surrounded them, the blonde stranger looked upon the Mana Guardian with his pale golden eyes and spoke kindly, as if he were but a patient teacher explaining a new concept to his student. "I am Eoghan, one of the Great Dragons of the Goddess and Keeper of the Wood. This place is one of the many pathways of the mystical world - a single thread in the endless web of Mana that spreads like a blanket over all of Fa'Diel. Very few people can walk these veins of power as we do. Only myself, the Goddess, her angels, and the Guardians of Mana can travel here by projecting our spirits into this plane."

_'Dragon!'_ At first, the Mana Guardian backed away, afraid and unsure of what to do. Syrian had told her he was fighting the strongest of dragons on a mission, but he hadn't told her why or if they would attack her as well. Fear grasped her mind for only a moment until she recalled what he'd said to Bud the morning he left. That his enemies were honourable and would not hurt anyone who hadn't done anything wrong. Curiosity eventually took over. What was this dragon speaking of?

"Projecting my spirit?" Reia finally echoed with a bit of uncertainly. "Is this the way Guardians are able to protect their Knights? Though this place?" 

Eoghan nodded smiling at how quickly she understood. "Indeed. As a Guardian of the Mana Tribe, this ability is your birthright and one day, you will use it to protect others… just as you have used it now to protect your Jumi friend."

"So that wasn't a dream at all…" The Guardian breathed, reaching out a hand to touch the rainbow-colored waves of mana around her. Each rushing flow of magic tingled as it made contact with her skin, filling her with a strange sense of power. Slowly, she turned her gaze back towards the dragon before her and frowned. "Why do you explain this to me? You're a dragon. Syrian tells me that he's fighting against your kind… Why? I was never told the reason."

Eoghan shook his head, a slight look of sadness lurking within his features. His golden eyes regarded her with a sharp intensity despite the calmness in his face. "We are the Dragons of the Goddess, young Guardian. Never would we try to hurt those of the Mana Tribe. Your Knight, Syrian fights against us to find the remaining Stones of Mana that we dragons protect.

…He fights us because he thinks only they can save you."

"Save me?" Reia gave the Dragon of Wood a confused and untrusting look. "Save me from wha- Ugh…" Crumpling down, the Guardian felt as if her head was spinning as her strength started to wane. She felt a hand reach down and gently help her to her feet as a soft green glow spread over her body, rejuvenating her. Eoghan of the Wood was giving her his energy. 

"Return to your physical body, Guardian." The dragon said softly. "Not even you can remain this long in the paths of mana on your first try. Find your Knight and discover the truth for yourself. I know that nothing I say to you will be taken as truth until it comes from Syrian himself."

Gazing up at Eoghan, Reia opened her mouth as if to ask more questions, yet the dragon simply tapped his staff against the mystical floor of the spirit paths once. Twice. And in one quick instant Reia burst up into a sitting position, gasping for air as she found herself resting the darkness of a single inn room with Bud and Lisa cuddled together at her sides.


	23. Last Chapter: Return of the Moon Gods

**Summary**

I'm sorry to say that Path of the Guardian will never be finished.

I started writing this story when I was in High School and had plenty of time on my hands to both play the game and write, but now that I'm older trying to juggle both college, a job, and trying to strike out on my own, I find that my free time as well as my ability to write have withered.

So instead of a new chapter, all I have for you, the reader, is a summary of the very end of the tale.

* * *

After enduring all of the events of all three of the main storylines in Legend of Mana, Reia and Syrian were attacked within Reia's home and discover that Rhylis, the Forsaken Wisdom, has captured Bud and Lisa. He grinned at the Guardian and Knight, stating that: _"Mortals should not be allowed to walk amongst Gods and their Servants."_ and explained that because of this, he planned to destroy the two mortals for their indiscretion. The sky suddenly became dark with pitch black clouds with lightning ripping down towards the earth from the heavens. The ground trembled as all mana suddenly seemed to dry up and plants withered to dry husks. Alarmed and distraught by what just occured, Syrian and Reia aren't sure how to respond until they are summoned through a portal by Pokiehl the Cosmic Poet to strange house. 

There, they see several familiar faces: Elazul, Pearl, Larc, Sierra, Daena, and Niccolo.

While everyone is relieved to see each other, knowing that at least they are with people they know rather than total strangers... they're also confused on why they were brought to the house. Larc and Sierra seem particularly annoyed because they are extremely distrustful of Wisdoms for their seemingly manipulative nature rather than allowing the events of the world to simply 'flow' as Dragons prefer.

It was then that Pokiehl explained that with every step Syrian and Reia have taken in their journey, with every action they have done, with every artifact they used their power on to bless locations upon the earth... they unlocked massive amounts of pure mana into the world. That mana concentrated at a single point where a very, very important sapling was regrowing after being sundered long ago – _the Tree of Mana._

Now that Syrian and Reia had restored the world back to the way it was before the last of the Mana Tribe sealed things off into powerful artifacts, the Mana Tree was fully grown again. Unfortunately, it had grown to be corrupted because the evil that originally destroyed the Tree had never left the world. That evil remained deep within the ground, pushing more and more of itself into the growing Mana Tree until the sacred balance between Light and Dark was destroyed and the Mana Tree was plunged far into the extremes of Shadow. Because the Tree was been overtaken by its darker half, the Mana Tree was dying and once it perished... so would the rest of the world.

The group was stunned and unnerved to hear this. Larc growled out that there must be something they can do to return the Balance back to the tree... and Pokiehl agreed.

"_Yes, yes there is indeed something you can do to restore the Balance. In fact, it is something that the eight of you, and only the eight of you... can do."_

The Cosmic poet then told the story of the Moon Gods that were created by the Goddess who, after entrusting their Mana Stones to their chosen Flammies (the predecessors of the Eight Elemental Dragons of Mana), gave up the last of their power to the heavens and returned back to the moons they were born from. It was said that the Moon Gods would return during times of trouble, to protect the Mana Tree and heal the world.

It was then that Pokiehl tells the greatest secret of our tale:

...That all eight warriors that stood before him were actually the reincarnated forms of the Moon Gods born upon Fa'Diel to protect the Mana Tree and heal the world.

**_Tryne_**, the merciful God of Water... was reborn as Elazul, the Lapis Lazuli Jumi Knight.

**_Xerin_**, the passionate God of Fire... was reborn as Larc, the powerful Crimson Dragoon.

**_Barben_**, the generous God of Moon/Gold... was reborn as Niccolo, the money-loving Merchant of Smiles.

_**Libleyt,** _the hopeful Goddess of Wood... was reborn as Pearl, the Jumi who is both Knight and Guardian.

**_Mira_,** the patient Goddess of Earth... was reborn as Daena, the calm, collected Temple Monk of the stone Grottoes.

**_Zephra_**, the ethereal Goddess of Wind... was reborn as Sierra, the dragoon who moves as swift as a breeze.

**_Vera_,** the loving Goddess of Light... was reborn as Reia, the Mana Guardian with a heart of brilliance.

And finally, **_Farren_**, the silent God of Darkness... was reborn as Syrian, the Mana Knight with a soul of shadow.

As the eight Moon Gods, the truest children of the Mana Goddess, they were destined to make their way into the Mana Sanctuary located at the Tree of Mana and use their power to restore balance back into the world. The Cosmic Poet then gave each of the warriors a glimmering shard, the last remnants of each of their respective Mana Stones... and they were all immediately assaulted with memories of their true selves. The memories were both strange and familiar to them, feeling as if they belonged to another person entirely, while at the same time, feeling as though each person knew of such memories all their lives ...deep, deep down inside.

The group was stunned and disbelieving, Larc and Sierra immediately shouted that the Cosmic Poet was obviously trying to twist around fate as Wisdoms tend to do. They suspected everything was a trick and that they were not truly Moon Gods at all... but their protests were feeble. They knew that despite everything, that what Pokiehl stated was the truth. Unlike Rhylis, true Wisdoms never lie. Our heroes were indeed the Moon Gods reborn.

Faced with this knowledge, each of the heroes decided that they had to do what they were destined by fate to accomplish

They left Pokiehl's domain, seeking out the Mana Sanctuary and allowing Fate to guide them. Reia, very adept at that point in walking the threads and spirit-ways of Mana, easily used her power to find the location of the Mana Tree and the eight heroes set off.

When they got there, the Mana Tree looked rotten, ugly, dying. And at the very base of the Tree, they found a massive white wall surrounding the tree with an enormous gate at the front, sealed shut by the power of the Mana Goddess.

The gate was known as the **_Door of Fate._** The heroes' Mana Shards suddenly flashed with a great light and suddenly the Eight Elemental Dragons of the Mana Goddess appeared at eight different points long the wall, each glowing a different color. They then gave up an offering of power according to their element to unlock the Gate as their powers were bestowed upon them by the Goddess. A low chant filled the air and it was revealed that the door and the Dragons were the Goddess' way of representing how everyone is consumed in Fate's mighty, inescapable flow. Everyone has a destiny they must meet, a reason why they are born. Everyone has a purpose. This is why all of the Eight Elemental Dragons prefer to let events simply happy and for fate to run its course – it is in their nature.

**The Dragons:**

_**Tiamat**_- the Dragon of Fire. _Human Name_: Nicole

_**Leviathan**_- the Dragon of Water. _Human Name_: Leon -- (_See Bottom of Summary for Explanation on Human Names)_

_**Tyr**__ -_ the Dragon of Earth.

_**Eoghan**_- the Dragon of Wood.

_**Akravator**_- the Dragon of Wind

_**Inievar**_- the Dragon of Gold/Moon -- (_ See Bottom of Summary for Explanation on Gold/Moon)_

_**Jajara**_ - the Dragon of Shadow

_**Valdise**_ - the Dragon of Light

The gate swung open and the eight heroes rushed inside, they fought their way through various monsters, marveling at the beautiful white marble and intricate sculptures of the Outer Sanctuary of Mana as they climbed higher and higher up the Mana Tree.

Eventually, they found a second gate sealed off by the Mana Goddess' power that led to the Inner Sanctuary of Mana. That gate was known as the _**Door of Will**._ Like with the dragons, the Eight Wisdoms suddenly appeared on eight different points along the wall surrounding the Inner Sanctuary and they gave up offerings of energy to the gate that corresponded with their element. The door and the Wisdoms represent that while Fate carries us in many directions, we can also mold our own fates with our own wisdom and the strength of our own will. We all have intelligence, the Free Will, and the drive to change our Destinies. This is why all of the Eight Wisdoms prefer to try and shape events to a more favorable outcome, much to the dismay of the Eight Dragons – it is in their nature.

**The Eight Wisdoms:**

_**Tote**_– Widsom of Water

_**Olbohn **_– Wisdom of Fire -- (_See Bottom of Summary for Explanation Olbohn being the Wisdom of Fire and the Baptism of Fire)_

_**Gaeus **_– Wisdom of Earth

_**Rosiotti **_– Wisdom of Wood

_**Selva**_– Wisdom of Wind

_**Pokiehl**_– Wisdom of Light

_**Matilda**_ – Wisdom of Gold

_**Escad**_– Wisdom of Darkness-- (_See Bottom of Summary for Explanation on How Escad became the Wisdom of Darkness)_

With all Eight Wisdoms offering up their power to unseal the gate, the gate opened and our heroes entered the Inner Sanctuary of Mana. They fought their way to the very top of the tree... where they found Rhylis standing in the center of a circular stone platform. His hands were raised high into the air and above him were Bud and Lisa, trapped within two magical orbs. He seemed to be preparing to offer up the elves' bodies as sacrifices to the dark half of the Mana Tree, but when the group foiled his efforts, he sacrificed his own body to the Tree. The Tree infused all of its Darkness, all of the evil that had been sitting within the world for ages... into Rhylis' body. He transformd into a terrible, enormous monster.

"_I am the Servant of the Mana Tree, Servant of the Goddess!"_ The creature roared, long, gnashing teeth snapping at the air around them! _"All this time the Goddess has shown you Light, brilliance... _

_...now it is time that she show you Darkness!"_

The monster then attacked.-- (_See Bottom of Summary for Explanation on Rhylis, the Forsaken Wisdom.)_

After a long grueling battle that ended with both Reia and Syrian striking the killing blow at the same time, the eight heroes eventually defeated the monstrous, transformed Rhylis, which also destroyed the evil that was plaguing the Mana Tree. Rhylis, finally freed from the control of the terrible force, was relieved to able to die untainted by the malevolence that consumed his mind for so long. He expressed his remorse at being unable to prevent himself from being used as a pawn and guilt choked him, he wept in grief until Pokiehl arrived to comfort his old friend. Rhylis passed away, peacefully listening to one of Pokiehl's songs. His spirit passed down to the Underworld where Escad, the Wisdom of Darkness and now the new ruler of the Underworld, granted Rhylis passage to the High Sanctuary of Mana where all good, brave souls pass on to be with the Goddess.

Standing on the circular platform, all of the eight heroes placed their shards of Mana Stone into the very center of the platform and focused all of their energy upon the shards in order to try and heal the Mana Tree. When nothing seemed to happen, Reia recalled a dream she had very, very early in her journey when an old Mana Knight told her that female members of the Mana Tribe become one with the tree, defending the tree with their spirit energy, and call the sproutlings for the healing process.

While the other heroes focued their energy on the shards, Reia sacrificed herself to the Mana Tree, pressing her hands against the soft bark of the Tree and allowing the massive tree to absorb her. Syrian attempted to stop her, but was too late.

With one of the reincarnated moon gods missing, everything seemed lost. The whole world suddenly plunged into pitch black void and the heroes could see nothing outside of their circular stone platform. It was as if they were floating in an ocean of ink. Feeling defeated, Syrian sat down upon the stone and mourned the loss of Reia. He thought back to all of their experiences together and realized that even if he tried, he would no longer be able to harden his heart like stone because of how much love and joy Reia was able to bring into what was once a miserable life.

_ ( For the rest of this summary, those of you that have the __**Chrono Cross Soundtrack**__, should try to play the 13__th__ track on the 3__rd__ disk. That 'soundtrack' is very, very fitting for this moment. )  
_

Suddenly, there was a soft chiming noise, and then another, and another. One by one, the heroes, feeling defeated and lost, looked up in the direction of the beautiful sound, and saw that their shards, infused with all of their energy, were floating in the air by themselves, brilliant, sparkling, flashing with light over and over again until they made wonderful music – an uplifting song with their soft ringing tones.

The Mana Shards all suddenly flashed in unison and the Mana Tree blazed to life with a holy aura, looking beautiful and green instead of rotten and ugly. There was another radiant flash and light filled the heavens, a blue sky spreading out overhead in a rich, glorious azure. The Mana Shards flashed again and a gorgeous, fantastic green flared across the earth. All the plants that had withered and died surged back into full bloom. Another flash erupted from the Shards and all around for miles, the heroes could suddenly see Sproutlings raining from the sky, landing on the Mana Tree and preparing to heal it. Soft white petals fell from the heavens like snow, and with one final flash, Reia appeared, floating in midair and surrounded by a pale white aura. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were sleeping.

Syrian jumped up to his feet, racing to be directly beneath his Guardian's body as she gently floated down from the air and into his arms. As he held her, Reia stirred, her eyes fluttering, and when she awakened fully, she smiled at her Knight, reaching out a hand to caress the side of his face. Overjoyed, Syrian kissed her, holding her tightly to his body, and the rest of the heroes, as well as Bud and Lisa, burst into celebration as all of Fa'Diel seemed to glow with renewed energy, renewed mana, renewed strength.

_The world is at balance at last.  
_

* * *

It seems my story has reached its end. Thank you for reading this far, it means a great deal to me and my Tribe that you cherished this story so greatly. Perhaps one day, I will be able to finish it in detail, but until then, I hope this summary comforts those who were upset at not knowing what was to come. 

I have additional note and explanations I will leave below. If you, the reader, has any more questions for me, please feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my ability and knowledge on this tale.

--Lurial Valen'duex  
Scribe of the Mana Goddess  
Knight of the Mana Tribe

**Final Notes:**

**1. Explanation on Alexandrite**: In Path of the Guardian, Alexandrite actually has split personality syndrome due to the nature of his/her stone. The heart-stone changes from purple to green. When it is purple, the Jumi is a male named Alexandrite who is kind, protects others, and is unwilling to harm anyone. He loves Florina with all his heart, but is understanding to her duty despite how tragic it is.

When the stone is green, the Jumi becomes Sandra, a female Jumi who loves Florina, but to an obsessive degree, willing to kill others for Florina's sake. Alexandrite hates it when he becomes Sandra, knowing that a great deal of blood is on his hands because of what he becomes when his heart-stone turns green.

**2. Explanation On Tiamat and Leviathan's Human Names:** Out of all the Elemental Dragons, Leviathan and Tiamat enjoyed the company of humans, finding them both interesting and amusing. Because they spent so much time around them, they quickly acquired human names to more easily blend in with the populace undetected. The other dragons didn't bother getting human names as they didn't mingle with humans as often as Tiamat and Leviathan did.

**3. Explanation On Moon and Gold, Luna and Aura:** In the beginning, there was no Gold Elementals or Gold power. Instead there was Moon power and Barben was the God of such gifts, his elemental was known as Luna. (Those who know the story of Secret of Mana will understand Luna and Moon Power.)

Unfortunately, when evil continued to spread across the world, instead of the Moon being a constant celestial light in the sky like the sun, the Moon began to wane and wax as Darkness struggled with Light. This made the powers of the Moon very unstable - so unstable that Barben was close to death. The Dragon of the Moon at the time, known as Inievar, spoke with Moon Elemental Luna on how they could possibly save the god's life. They decided that instead of Barben drawing his energy from the power of the Moon... they would convince him to draw his energy towards something else the god greatly coveted – _Gold._

Because of this change in Barben from being the God of the Moon to the God of Gold, both the Moon Dragon Inievar and the Moon Elemental Luna were forced to be reborn into new forms. Ineivar was reborn as Kytha, the young spunky dragoon of Tiamat who eventually awakened and recalled her former self. Luna was reborn as Aura, the Gold Elemental.

This change from Moon to Gold, from Luna to Aura is also why the Bud mentions that _"There were Seven Wisdoms, but the Seventh is missing now."_ The Seventh wisdom was the Wisdom of the Moon, who vanished from the world when the change occurred. This is also why a new Seventh Wisdom, Matilda, the Wisdom of Gold, had to be chosen.

Rhylis, the Forsaken Wisdom of Darkness, was pursuing Kytha in order to prevent her from remembering her true self. After all, if she couldn't remember who she was in time, she would not be able to assist the other dragons in opening _the Door of Fate_, which would prevent the heroes from entering the Outer Sanctuary of Mana

**4. Explanation on Baptism of Fire and the Underworld**: Rhylis, the Wisdom of Darkness, was the original keeper of the Underworld, but when he vanished, Oblohn took his place to ensure that the Underworld would not fly into chaos. To strengthen his power in a place that was far more innately filled with shadow than fire, he made it mandatory for all spirits to be baptized by Fire, the Wisdom's element, before fully entering the Underworld. This is why the _Baptism of Fire_ exists. He also infused the Underworld with as much fire as he could before taking residence there. Olbohn also attempted to try and become the Wisdom of Darkness, but found that his soul did not carry enough Darkness in it to take Rhylis' place.

**5. Explanation on How Escad became the Wisdom of Darkness:** By the end of the Matilda/Irwin arc, Escad finally redeems himself and finds freedom from his abominable hatred through his love for Matilda, his memory of the slain fairy he befriended, ... and his memory of his old friendship with Irwin.

It is revealed that it was Rhylis, the Forsaken Wisdom, who planted seeds of doubt into young Escad's mind ten years ago that Irwin was going to do something terrible to Matilda in the mines, which lead to their battle and subsequent deaths in the mines. Escad discovers that rather than trying to kill Matilda ten years ago, Irwin was merely trying to save her from life of a priestess that she didn't want by stealing away her elemental powers. After all, if Matilda didn't have her elemental powers, she couldn't become the next priestess of the temple which would allow her to live a life of her own choosing. Irwin didn't expect her to suddenly age so quickly or to be in danger.

Because of this, Escad's hatred melts away and he tries to reach out to Irwin, attempting speak sense to his old half-demon companion and convince his former friend not to destroy the human world... but nothing works. Irwin's bitterness towards the human society that tried to prevent him from having a relationship with Matilda was at its peak. He feels he's gone too far, _come too far_, to stop now and that _nothing_, not even a mended friendship with Escad, can stop him. Escad becomes allies and friends with the Mana Children to assist them in preventing Irwin from destroying the human world, but allows Daena to go slay Irwin instead of himself out of the fear that if he faces Irwin, he wouldn't be able to do the job. He instead puts all of his efforts into protecting Matilda as was his original duty as her Holy Knight. He works hard to keep their relationship as platonic as possible for her sake, but obviously still cares for her a great deal.

After both Irwin and Matilda pass away, Escad descends back down to the Underworld to continue to defend Matlida as her Holy Knight and when she becomes the Wisdom of Gold, he is made the new Wisdom of Darkness so that they will be able to remain together. As the new Wisdom of Darkness, he becomes the new ruler of the Underworld, controlling the flow of spirits and directing them from one plane to the next. He does his job well, and is often seen speaking amicably with an old friend that doesn't quite wish to leave the Underworld yet...

**6.****Explanation on Rhylis, the Forsaken Wisdom: ** Before he became traitorous and became the Forsaken Wisdom, Rhylis was an intelligent, kind-hearted Wisdom of Darkness who ruled the Underworld with grace and gentle efficiency, directing the flow of spirits from one world to the next without problems and more importantly... without the Shadoles that Olbohn is partial to. He and Pokiehl the Cosmic Poet were known to be extremely good friends and often traveled together as a unit across Fa'Diel. When evil overwhelmed the world and caused the destruction of the Mana Tree, the two Wisdoms arrived at the place where the Mana Tree once stood and beheld the aftermath of the Tree's destruction together with great dismay.

There was nothing left of the Great Tree but ashes. They searched around helplessly for any sign of hope that all was not lost and were both about to give up when Rhylis suddenly came upon a tiny, miniscule sapling. The little green plant was the regrowing Mana Tree!

Overjoyed, Rhylis called out to Pokiehl and reached out to brush away ash from the sapling's leaves so that it would better absorb sunlight. However, the moment he touched the Mana Sapling's leaves, the great evil that had originally destroyed the Mana Tree shot up from the plant and absorbed into Rhylis body. It had been resting within the tiny sapling's body, readying itself to shoot into a target.

Even though Rhylis was the Wisdom of Darkness, the pure, unadulterated shadow of the evil lurking within the ground was far too much for _any_ living being to take - no matter what their innate element was. Rhylis' mind shattered apart at that very moment and when Pokiehl ran over, the Cosmic Poet witnessed his good friend screaming in agony, his body rigid, back arched, head thrown back...

The Poet immediately tried to find a way to ease his friend's pain, but Rhylis fell backwards and when his body hit the ground, the Wisdom of Darkness burst into a thousand glittering violet and black dots that vanished into the sky. After many years of fruitless searches, Rhylis was presumed dead by all the other Wisdoms for many years. Olbohn took over as ruler of the Underworld and Pokiehl became much more reclusive, spending more time speaking to sproutlings.

When Rhylis reappeared again, his mind and body were chained by the evil that had destroyed the first Mana Tree and he was nothing more but a pawn being controlled by a terrible force. As the controlled pawn, he is the man behind a great deal of the issues and old wounds of the past all the heroes faced.

It was he who summoned the Lord of Jewels and introduced the creature to Sandra/Alexandrite, convincing her that if the Lord was fed 1,000 Jumi Cores, the Lord would have enough power to revive Florina. After all, if Elazul and Pearl were killed, they would not be able to save the Mana Tree.

It was he who posed as Olbohn and showed Larc the possible 'future' of Sierra getting killed by a monster. After all, if he could help Draconis trick Larc, Sierra would die, Larc would forever be a monster, and neither would be able to help save the Mana Tree.

It was he who tricked Escad into thinking that both Daena, Irwin, and all demi-humans were not trustworthy. He tricked Escad into thinking that Irwin was planning to harm or even kill Matilda in the Mines, and built up Escad's hatred for demi-humans in the Underworld. After all, if Escad's incredible hatred peaked enough, he would be at odds with Daena and would end up killing her, preventing Daena from helping to save the Mana Tree.


End file.
